HP et la Force du Passé
by Kamala1
Summary: Chapitre 19... Dernier chapitre de ma fic! Snif! (mais je ne vais pas m'arrêter là!)
1. prologue

Harry Potter et la Force du Passé:  
  
Le feu de cheminée se reflétait sur les murs de la pièce lui donnant une teinte orangée et un aspect chaud et réconfortant. A côté, sur un canapé, était assise une jeune femme. Malgrès son teint pâle et l'inquiétude que l'on pouvait lire sur son visage, on pouvait voir qu'elle était belle avec sa longue chevelure auburn et ses yeux verts émeraudes.   
Dans ses bras, un bébé gazouillait. La jeune femme lui caressait tendrement ses cheveux et l'observait, soucieuse. Il avait les même yeux qu'elle, la même couleur qui luisait dans son regard. Ses cheveux étaient dans noir jai, ils formaient déjà une petite crinière sur sa tête et sa mère avait déjà du mal à les coiffer. "Comme son père!" Pensa-t-elle avec tendresse. A ce moment-là, un homme entra dans la pièce, il avait les cheveux ébouriffés, comme l'enfant. Des lunettes rondes encerclaient des yeux qui avaient du mal à cacher leur angoisse. Il s'approcha de la jeune femme, l'embrassa sur le front puis sur celui du bébé. Il s'assit lentement sur le canapé, les yeux plongés dans le feu.  
Ce fut la femme en première qui cassa le silence. Elle attrappa d'abord la main de son mari, sa main se crispant sur la sienne.  
"- James...  
James touna son regard vers elle:  
- Ne craint rien Lily, on est en sécurité, tu le sais bien...  
On voyait qu'il ne croyait pas vraiment à ce qu'il disait, qu'il essayait lui aussi de se convaincre car sa voix trembla lorsqu'il dit ces mots. Lily s'en aperçu mais elle n'en laissa rien paraître.  
- Mais James, dit-elle, es-tu sûr que nous avons fait le bon choix? Nous aurions dû accepter la proposition d'Albus Dumbledore, je pense...  
- Je fais confiance à Peter, jamais il ne...  
Mais il ne finit pas sa phrase. Il savait que Peter Petigrow était facilement influençable, il a toujours eu besoin de quelqu'un de plus fort que lui, alors il n'aurait pas était surprenant qu'il se tourne du côté de Voldemort...  
- Sirius m'a supplié de prendre Peter à sa place...  
- Je sais, dit Lily..."  
Ils ne dirent plus rien, tous les deux doutaient, en ces temps difficiles, on devait se méfier de tout le monde, on ne savait plus en qui faire confiance...  
Puis il y eut un bruit dehors. James se leva, sorti de la pièce. Lily s'approcha de la fenêtre, ferma tout de suite les yeux et elle entendit ce rire, ce rire glacial, sans joie, ce rire tant redouté et sans mari crier  
"- Lily, c'est lui! Il arrive! Sauve-toi avec Harry, vite! Je vais essayer de le retenir."  
Lily se précipita vers le canapé, prit son enfant et se mit à courir. Elle ne sentait plus son corps, plus ses jambes, juste son coeur qui battait la chamade et la panique qui la faisait haleter. Elle se retourna une dernière fois vers la porte par où son mari était sortit et elle vit un éclair vert qui dura une fraction de seconde et un corps s'affaler sur le sol.  
"James!", Gémit-elle d'une voix à peine audible. Puis elle continua à courir, ravalant ses larmes qui coulaient malgrès elle le long de ses joues. Elle se précipita vers la porte de derrière, tenta de l'ouvrir, elle était fermée. Elle entendit la porte du salon s'ouvrir, des pas se rapprocher. Elle attrappa sa baguette en s'efforçant de tenir son bébé.  
"Alohorama". La porte s'ouvrit, elle allait s'élancer dehors lorqu'une main s'abattit sur son épaule, la fit tomber. Il était là, se tenait devant elle, avec ses yeux rouges, son teint pâle et ses narines de serpent. Il abaissa sa baguette vers le bébé qui, lors de la chute de sa mère avait roulé sur le tapis.  
"NON!"  
Lily s'interposa.  
"Non! Pas Harry! Pas Harry! Tuez-moi à sa place!"  
Elle cacha l'enfant dans ses bras.  
Voldemort fulminait de rage:  
"Pousse-toi, idiote!"  
Et il ne vit pas la jeune femme murmurait des paroles inaudibles en regardant son enfant droit dans les yeux.  
"Pousse-toi idiote! Pousse-toi! Laisse moi le tuer!"  
"- Non! Pas Harry! Tuez-moi à sa place!!".  
Alors une lueur démente étincela dans les yeux rouges du monstre et il éclata de son rire glacia, suraigu et pointa sa baguette vers Lily. Celle-ci hurla, une lumière verte sortit de la baguette puis... plus rien. Le corps de la femme s'affala sur le sol. Le bébé se mit à pleurer. Il leva ses petits yeux vers le monstre qui pointait sa baguette vers lui.  
"Avada Kedavra". 


	2. chapitre1

Chapitre 1  
  
Harry se réveilla en sursaut, toucha sa cicatrice qui lui faisait une fois de plus très mal. Ca faisait plusieurs nuit qu'il faisait le même rêve, plusieurs nuit d'affilé qu'il revivait la mort de ses parents. Il n'avait plus envie de dormir. Il aurait aimé être à Poudlard et que Madame Pomfresh lui donne cette potion qui nous donne un de ses sommeils sans rêve.  
Il regarda son réveil, l'aiguille venait juste de passer à 00h01. Il sourit en pensant qu'il venait juste d'avoir quinze ans.   
Toc, toc... Harry leva la tête et vit plusieurs hiboux qui frappaient à la fenêtre. Il se leva et leur ouvrit. Parmis elles il reconnut Hedwidge, une chouette effrai et Coqcidrue un tout petit hibou qui voletait partout en faisant beaucoup de bruit et qui appartenait à son ami Ron.  
Il attrappa tant bien que mal le paquet qu'il portait et sourit en reconnaissant l'écriture non ordonnée de son ami.  
  
" Salut Harry! Tout d'abord JOYEUX ANNIVERSAIRE! Ma mère a bien eu du mal à convaincre le professeur Dumbledore pour qu'on te prenne à la fin de l'été mais nous avons finalement réussi! Demande à tes moldus, et renvoit-nous vite une réponse. S'ils sont d'accord on vient te chercher demain juste après midi, et s'ils ne sont pas d'accord, ben... on vient te chercher quand même.  
Avec l'argent que tu leur as donné, Fred et Georges m'ont offert une nouvelle robe de soirée. Je voulais te remercier Harry car tu es vraiment généreux et même si c'est loin et que tu n'y pense plus je voulais te demander pardon pour ce que je t'ai dit l'an dernier et pour toutes les fois où j'ai envié ton argent car tu es vraiment un type bien. Voilà je te dis ça car ça me trottait dans la tête et ça me faisait mal d'y repenser.  
A part ça je n'ai pas de nouvelles d'Hermione. Elle est peut-être partie en Bulgarie avec son Vicky, elle t'a dit quelque chose à toi?  
Bref, j'espère que mon cadeau va te faire plaisir!  
Ton ami,  
Ron  
P.S: Depuis que Croupton est mort, Percy est passé au grade au-dessus. Il est encore plus insupportable qu'avant et Fred et Georges s'amusent encore plus à le mettre en boîte!"  
Harry rit en lisant ces dernières phrases. Il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de sauter de joi en pensant qu'il allait aller passer la fin de l'été chez les Weasley. Et il était un peu ému après le mot d'excuse qu'il lui avait écrit. L'année d'avant, Harry et Ron s'étaient disputés pour la première fois en quatre ans. Pour Harry cette histoire était loin déjà...  
Il ouvrit le paquet cadeau, Ron lui avait envoyé une figurine miniature d'un joueur de Quidditch qui portait une robe orange (sûrement un joueur de l'équipe des "canons de Chudley", l'équipe préférée de Ron). Il y avait aussi des petits gâteaux cuisinés avec amour par la mère de Ron et quelques instruments de farces et attrapes qui devaient être les oeuvres de Fred et Georges, les frères jumaux de Ron.  
Harry prit ensuite le paquet que lui tendait Hedwidge, il venait de son parrain, Sirius Black.  
  
" Cher Harry,  
Prend soin de toi, soit toujours prudent lorsque tu sors dans la rue. J'espère que les Dursley prennent bien soin de toi. ("hum... façon de dire" pensa Harry en pensant à la tranche de salami qu'il avait eu en guise de repas le soir précédent).  
Je loge chez Remus Lupin pendant quelques temps. Sous les ordres de Dumbledore, j'ai avertit tous les anciens. Tout va bien, ici je mange à ma fin et aussi étonnant soit-il, mon bon vieux Lunard est un fin cuisinier! Il te dit "bonjour" et tous les deux nous pensons beaucoup à toi. Nous n'avons pas de nouvelles de Lord Voldemort pour le moment. Mais c'est mauvais signe, tu sais. Il doit préparer un mauvais coup... Par contre, j'ai vu dans le journal ce matin que quelqu'un aurait aperçu Peter Petigrow et le ministère de la magie a ENFIN daigné ouvrir une enquête. J'ai peut-être de fortes chances d'être libre avant la fin de l'année.  
J'espère que notre cadeau va te faire plaisir!  
A bientôt cher filleul!  
Sirius."  
Harry sourit encore plus... Sirius libre... Lui quittant ENFIN les Dursley pour aller vivre avec lui... Puis il ouvrit son cadeau. C'était un cadre, avec une photo. Il crut d'abord que c'est lui mais en voyant les personnes qui l'entouraient Harry comprit que c'était son père, au même âge. Il devina que le jeune homme qui se tenait à sa gauche était Lupin car il avait des cernes sous les yeux et que celui qui était à sa droite était Sirius car il lui ressemblait. Entre Sirius et son père se tenait une jeune fille et Harry comprit sans difficulté que c'était sa mère et il ne put s'empêcher de penser qu'elle était belle. Il remarqua qu'une partie de la photo avait été déchirée et Harry su tout de suite qu'à cette place devait se tenir Peter Petigrow.   
Puis il prit le paquet que tenait une autre chouette inconnue, il reconnut l'écriture d'Hermione très soignée et très ordonnée.  
"Bonjour Harry,  
Je suis en Bulgarie, c'est un très joli pays. Victor m'a prêté sa chouette pour que je t'écrive. Il te salut et te souhaite "Bonne chance". J'ai apprit beaucoup de choses sur ce pays, c'est vraiment passionnant et j'ai ainsi pu faire un surplus pour les devoirs que nous devons faire cet été. (Hermione était vraiment passionnée par les études, elle ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de se plonger dans un livre dès qu'elle se posait une question).  
Le cadeau que je t'envoi est une spécialité de Bulgarie, j'espère qu'il te plaira et qu'il te sera très utile, vu les derniers événements en date.  
Je t'en pris, ne dis surtout pas à Ron que je suis en Bulgarie, je n'ai pas envie de supporter une crise de jalousie à mon retour! Je voulais aussi te dire que Mrs McConnagall m'a désignée pour être préféte. J'en suis très fière. Ne le dis pas à Ron non plus, je lui dirais moi-même et... plus tard.  
A bientôt au chemin de Traverse peut-être si tu y vas la dernière semaine avant la rentrée, je serais là...  
Je t'embrasse  
Hermione"  
Harry ouvrit le paquet, il contenait un gâteau qui semblait sublime (spécialité gastronomique de Bulgarie) et une alumette qui était accompagné d'un mot.  
" C'est une tradition et une croyance en Bulgarie, cette alumette protégerait contre les forces du mal..."  
Harry savait pourquoi elle lui avait envoyé cela, un an auparavant il s'était retrouvé face à Voldemort et avait faillit perdre la vie.  
Il ne restait plus que deux lettres qu'il n'avait pas ouvertes:  
L'un venait de Hagrid, il lui offrait une figurine miniature d'un bébé dragon (le rêve d'Hagrid c'est d'avoir un dragon domestique) et l'autre c'était l'habituelle lettre de Poudlard qui lui donnait la date et l'heure d'embarcation sur le Poudlard express et la liste du matériel à acheter pour l'année à venir.  
Harry pu se recoucher heureux, cette fois, c'est sûr il ne ferait pas de mauvais rêve.  
***************************  
  
Le lendemain matin, il descendit à la cuisine où l'attendait en guise de petit déjeuner un quartier d'orange. Son cousin Dudley, toujours aussi gros malgrés son régime sec était affalé sur sa chaise les yeux plongés dans la télévision avec un air très bête qui le faisait de plus en plus ressembler à un cochon. Sa tante, s'affairait autour des casseroles et des fournaux. Son oncle, lui, était plongé dans son journal. Comme d'habitude, ça ne changeait pas de l'ordinaire, personne ne leva les yeux lorsqu'il entra.   
"Hum..."  
Harry s'éclaircit la gorge.  
"Oncle... heu... Vernon?  
L'oncle Vernon releva lentement ses yeux du journal en grognant.  
" Les Weasley m'ont invité à passer la fin de l'été chez eux... Est-ce que je peux y aller?  
L'oncle Vernon grogna encore plus:  
" Et pourquoi te laisserais-je y aller?  
Harry sourit, il connaissait le point faible de son oncle, il avait déjà tenté la même expérience l'année d'avant et ça avait marché.  
" Ben car sinon je vais être dans l'obligation d'écrire à mon parrain pour lui dire que..."  
L'oncle Vernon pâlit d'un coup.  
"Mais... Mais bien sûr que tu peux y aller!! Il n'y a... heu... aucun problème."  
" Très bien, ils viennent me chercher demain après le midi.  
"QUOI!!!!! Et ils ne vont pas encore passer par la cheminée j'espère!!!  
"Heu... je ne sais pas"  
L'oncle Vernon pâlit encore plus mais ne rajouta rien de plus au cas où Harry écrirait à son parrain ( il était recherché comme dangeureux criminel mais Harry avait accidentellement oublié de dire à son parrain qu'il était innocent.  
Harry se précipita donc pour écrire à Ron qu'il pouvait venir. Puis il prépara ses valises.  
Le lendemain, il les attendit avec impatience en se demandant comment les Weasley allaient venir le chercher.   
Midi sonna, les Dursley s'attablèrent. Ils ne servirent à Harry qu'un quart  
d'une tranche de jambon et un oeuf à moitié cuit. Harry ne pu presque pas  
avaler ce faible repas tellement il était impatient de revoir Ron. A son  
grand étonnement, les Dursley ne touchèrent presque pas à leur repas non  
plus, mais eux c'était pour autre chose... L'oncle Vernon était tout pâle à  
présent, la tante Pétunia sursautait à chaque bruit et Dudley pour la  
première fois de sa vie... n'arrivait pas à manger tellement qu'il était  
blème et qu'il tremblait...  
Harry regardait sa montre toutes les cinq minutes et se demandait quand  
est-ce qu'ils arriveraient. Les minutes passaient, puis une demi-heure, puis  
une heure... Puis soudain, à 13 heures...  
TOC TOC TOC...  
Quelqu'un frappa à la porte. Oncle Vernon devint encore plus blème et alla  
s'enfermer dans la salle à manger suivit d'un énorme Dudley tout tremblant  
et d'une tante Pétunia horrifiée.  
" Prends tes affaires et sauve-toi!"  
Lui dit séchement l'oncle Vernon et il referma la porte de la salle à  
manger.  
Harry s'avança vers la porte d'entrée et l'ouvrit. M. Weasley se tenait là:  
" Bonjour Harry, lui dit il d'un ton paternel  
Puis trois autres têtes rousses entourèrent leur père: Ron, le meilleur ami  
d'Harry et Fred et Georges les deux jumeaux qui commençaient à présent leur  
septième et dernière année à Poudlard. Ces deux là le saluèrent d'une grande  
bourrade sur l'épaule et, en lui faisant un clin d'oeil lui glissèrent à  
l'oreille "Merci pour ton argent, on l'économise pour après cette année...  
nous avons de grands projets..." Harry sourit, il savait quel était leur  
projet: Fonder une boutique de Farce et Attrappe.  
"- Bon, on va te chercher tes affaires dans ta chambre."  
Et en un clin d'oeil ils disparurent dans l'escalier. Ron s'approcha de  
Harry et lui glissa à l'oreille  
"Tout va bien?  
Harry hésita un moment avant de lui répondre, il voulait lui parler de sa  
cicatrice qui lui faisait encore mal, et de ce rêve qu'il faisait et  
refaisait chaque nuit. Puis, comme il ne voulait pas inquiéter son ami et  
qu'en plus son père se tenait à côté de lui, il répondit:  
"- Oui tout va bien..."  
Ron le regarda, sceptique. Pour essayer d'ignorer ce regard, Harry décida de  
changer de sujet et demanda à Arthur Weasley:  
"- Comment avez vous fait pour venir ici?  
- Ben on est passé par la cheminée d'une amie pas très loin d'ici; répondit  
évasivement Arthur Weasley. Harry le regarda, surpris et M. Weasley lui fit  
un sourire mystérieux. Il y a donc des sorciers à Privet Drive? Ceci étonna  
beaucoup Harry.  
Fred et Georges redescendirent avec les valises et la cage d'Hedwidge et  
Hedwidge et ils se mirent en route.  
"- On n'a pas vu ton cousin Harry, dit Fred.  
- Oui, où était-il? Renchérit Georges.  
- Barriquadé dans la salle à manger avec mon oncle et ma tante... Je crois  
que votre venu leur a fait peur...  
Fred et Georges échangèrent un regard malicieux.  
- Dommage, dit Fred, on avait un peu de pralines pour lui...  
Son père se retourna et lui lança un regard furieux.  
- Je... rigolais Papa, se reprit Fred."  
Harry et Ron rirent de bon coeur tandis que Arthur Weasley levait les yeux  
au ciel, exaspéré.  
Ils tournérent à un carrefour et s'arrêterent devant une vieille maison un  
peu délabrée. Harry la connaissait, c'était la demeure de Mrs Figg, une  
vieille dame entourée de ses chats qui le gardait lorsque les Dursley s'en  
allaient en vacances ou sortaient tout simplement en ville.  
Il fut très étonné en voyant que M. Weasley s'engageait dans son jardin.  
"- Vous... vous connaissait la dame qui habite ici? Demanda Harry  
- Arabella Figg? Bien sûr que je la connais! Elle travaillait avant au  
Ministère, c'était même une amie de tes parents, elle a eu beaucoup de  
chagrins quand ils sont morts tu sais...  
Harry n'en revenait pas, alors cette vieille Mme Figg qui sentait le chat  
était une sorcière? Qui plus est, une amie de ses parents?  
Arthur frappa à la vieille porte qui s'ouvrit presque aussitôt en grinçant.  
Une très vieille dame apparut à la porte, elle avait des cheveux blancs  
relevés dans un chignon très serré, un visage et un corps dodu et un grand  
sourire un peu édenté. C' était Arabella Figg et Harry cru la voir pour la  
première fois.  
"- Bonjour Harry, dit-elle tendrement, Tu as bien grandit depuis la dernière  
fois que je t'ai vu, tu ressembles de plus en plus à ton père...  
Harry lui sourit, il aimait bien qu'on le compare à son père, ça lui faisait  
chaud au coeur.  
Elle les fit entrer et ils se dirigèrent tout de suite vers la salle à  
manger.  
"- Vous ne voulez pas prendre au moins une tasse de thé?  
- Oh! Désolé Arabella; répondit Arthur, mais nous sommes assez pressés..."  
Il se dirigea vers la cheminée.  
"- Incendio!  
Des flammes apparurent.  
Fred prit la poudre de cheminette et passa le premier avec la première  
valise, suivit de Georges avec la deuxième valise. Ce fut le tour de Ron,  
après un sourire à Harry, il disparut.  
"- A ton tour Harry!  
Harry s'avança vers la cheminée et se retourna une dernière fois vers  
Arabella Figg:  
"- On se reverra bientôt Harry! Lui dit-elle.  
Harry lui sourit, rangea ses lunettes dans sa poche, et après avoir lancé la  
poudre de cheminette dans le feu cria "Le Terrier!". Puis après avoir fait  
plusieurs tours sur lui-même, il arriva enfin dans la salle à manger des  
Weasley.  
Bill et Charlie, les deux ainées de la famille étaient là et l'accueillirent  
avec un grand sourire. Fred, Georges et Ron étaient déjà là et s'étaient  
attablés devant une tasse de thé chacun et des biscuits, Harry fut convié à  
les rejoindre. Ils commencèrent à se raconter leurs vacances, et rirent des  
aventures et des farces qu'avaient fait Fred et Georges. Puis la porte  
s'ouvrit et Molly Weasley, apparut, accueillant Harry d'un sourire maternel,  
suivit de Ginny qui comme à son habitude rougit en voyant Harry.  
"- Où est votre père? Demanda Molly en regardant Fred et Georges d'un regard  
sévère car ils venaient de mettre du poivre dans la tasse de thé réservée à  
Percy qui n'était pas encore arrivé.  
"- Il doit sûrement être en train de parler avec Arabella Figg, répondit Fred; il ne devrait pas tarder..."  
En effet, deux minutes plus tard, Arthur arrivait.  
"- Qu'est-ce que tu faisais?   
- Arabella avait quelque chose de très important à me dire...  
Molly allait ouvrir la bouche pour poser une question mais Arthur lui lança un regard appuyé.  
"- Oh... s'exclama-t-elle, confuse... à propos de..."  
Arthur acquiesça et Molly ne rajouta rien.  
Ron et Harry échangèrent un regard interrogatif mais ne pipèrent mot.  
"- Viens Harry, murmura Ron à Harry, je vais te montrer ta chambre...  
- Mais il sait très bien où il dort! S'exclama Ginny (qui aurait voulu que Harry restent un peu plus...)  
- On a des choses à se dire qui ne te regardent pas", lui répondit Ron d'un ton ferme, et après s'être excusé, ils quittèrent la table ainsi qu'une Ginny rouge de confusion et un peu déçue...  
Ils montèrent les escaliers et entrèrent dans la chambre de Ron qui était toujours tapissée d'orange, la couleur de l'équipe de Quidditch "Les Canons de Chudley".  
"- Alors, demanda Ron, tu as des nouvelles de Sniffle?  
-Oui, il loge chez Rémus Lupin. Il dit que quelqu'un aurait aperçu Peter Petigrow et que le ministère de la magie a accepté d'ouvrir une enquête, et qu'il sera peut-être bientôt innoncenté...  
- Mais c'est génial ça! S'écria Ron. Alors tu vas peut-être aller vivre chez lui?  
- Peut-être, répondit Harry, rêveur.  
Ron sourit. Puis fit la grimace et hésita avant de poser une autre question:  
- Et... Tu as des nouvelles de Hermione?  
- Euh... non, mentit Harry en se souvenant de ce qu'elle lui demandait dans sa lettre... Elle m'a juste écrit une carte d'anniversaire avec deux mots écrits rapidement dessus et un cadeau, c'est tout...  
Ron le regarda d'un air sceptique.  
- Je suis sûr qu'elle est en Bulgarie avec son Vicky..."  
Harry se souvenait de l'année d'avant. Des élèves de Beaubatons et de Durmstrang étaient venus passer l'année à Poudlard à l'occasion du tournoi des Trois Sorciers. Bien que l'âge soit limité à 17 ans, Harry avait été obligé de participer. Un adepte de Voldemort avait déposé sa candidature dans la coupe de Feu pour lui causer sa mort. Ses adversaire étaient Fleur Delacour de Beaubâton, Cédric Diggory qui était aussi à Poudlard et Victor Krum, de Durmstrang qui était aussi un célèbre attrappeur de Quidditch de l'équipe de Bulgarie.  
A Noël, Poudlard avait organisé un bal et Victor Krum avait demandé à Hermione d'y aller avec elle car il avait craqué pour elle. Elle n'avait rien dit à Ron et à Harry. Le soir du bal, lorsque Ron avait découvert ça, il avait piqué une crise et s'était disputé avec Hermione. Il lui disait que c'était inadmissible, qu'elle fraternisait avec l'ennemi, que c'était un adversaire d'Harry. Harry avait essayé d'expliquer à Ron que ça ne le gênait pas mais il n'avait pas pu se faire entendre de Ron. Hermione excédée avait finit par dire:  
" La prochaine fois, si tu veux aller au bal avec moi, demande-le-moi vite, avant que quelqu'un d'autre ne le fasse avant toi...  
Et une fois qu'elle était partit, Ron s'était retourné vers Harry en disant "Alors là, elle n'a rien compris du tout..."  
Harry sourit en se souvenant de cela, et si, Hermione avait très bien compris... Il voulut faire une remarque à Ron mais se retint.  
A ce moment-là, la mère de Ron les appella et ils descendirent pour l'aider à mettre la table dans le jardin... 


	3. chapitre2

Chapitre 2:  
  
  
Harry passait un très bon séjour. Il se sentait bien en compagnie des Weasley et loin, loin, loin des Dursley!  
Le temps passa très vite. Une semaine avant la rentrée, ils se rendirent au chemin de Traverse pour faire les achats de la rentrée. Ils passèrent à la Banque de Gringott, Harry fut gêné lorsqu'il ressortit avec ses poches pleines de sous aux côtés des Weasley qui devaient faire des économies pour acheter le matériel pour leurs enfants... Puis ils se rendirent chez Fleury & Bott. Harry et Ron donnèrent la liste de leur livre au vendeur qui alla les chercher dans les étagères. En attendant, ils feuilletèrent un livre sur le Quidditch sur le comptoir lorsqu'une voix les interpella dans leur dos:  
"- Bonjour Harry! Bonjour Ron!".  
Ils se retournèrent. C'était Hermione. Elle avait le teint frais, un sourire étincelant qui montrait qu'elle n'avait plus ses dents en avant, et elle avait réussit à tirer ses épais cheveux dans un chignon. Elle avait changé et Harry eut d'abord du mal à la reconnaître. Ron lui aussi fut assez étonné, il la regarda bouche bée, mais lorsqu'elle tourna sa tête vers elle il n'en laissa rien paraître et même se renfrogna.  
"- Alors, lui demanda-t-il d'un ton ironique, tu as passé de bonnes vacances?  
Hermione rougit et lança un regard interrogatif à Harry qui lui fit comprendre discrètement qu'il ne lui avait rien dit.  
"- Oui de très bonnes Ron, et vous?  
- Supers! S'écria Harry avant que Ron ne puisse en rajouter plus.  
- Qu'est-ce que tu as fait de beau Hermione? Demanda de nouveau Ron en plissant un peu les yeux.  
Hermione n'eut pas le temps de répondre, à son grand soulagement, le vendeur arriva à ce moment là et leur donna leurs livres.  
Ils rejoignirent Arthur Weasley au chaudron Baveur ainsi que Fred et Georges.  
"- Vous voulez une bierraubeurre les enfants?"  
Tous trois acceptèrent et s'attablèrent avec eux.  
Ensemble ils entamèrent la conversation, Arthur demanda à Hermione ce qu'elle avait fait pendant les vacances.  
"- Euh... Hermione hésita en jetant un coup d'oeil à Ron.  
- Tu es partie avec tes parents? Demanda Arthur très interessé. (Les parents d'Hermione étaient moldus et Arthur Weasley avait une passion et une curiosité sans limite pour les moldus.)  
- Heu... non pas cette année..."  
Mais au moment où Hermione allait en dire plus, une voix glaciale et traînante retentit derrière eux;  
"- Bonjour Weasley, que faites-vous ici?  
C'était Lucius Malefoy. Harry se souvenait, il y a trois ans lorsque Lucius Malefoy et Arthur Weasley s'étaient retrouvés face à face... ils en étaient venus aux mains.  
"- Oh! Dit-il en jetant un regard glacial à Hermione qui tint son regard, je vois que vous copinait encore avec les... sang de bourbes.  
Arthur Weasley se retint de prendre sa baguette. "Sang de Bourbes" était la pire des insultes pour les sotciers nés de parents moldus...  
"- Oui, comme vous voyez Lucius, répondit Arthur, c'est mieux que de côtoyer certaines personnes.  
Lucius Malefoy plissa ses lèvres, et les retroussa en un sourire mauvais.  
"- Oh... Comme c'est dommage Arthur, pourtant si vous le faisiez, vous seriez peut-être mieux payé au Ministère...  
Il se retourna lentement vers Ron qui cacha vivement sa manche qui avait plusieurs accros, son regard se poursuivit sur les vestes un peu noircis de Fred et Georges qui avaient fait une expérience le matin qui avit explosé, ils n'avaient pas eu le temps de se changer... Et son regard se posa sur Harry qui soutint son regard, les dents serrés, son coeur battait fort dans sa poitrine, il éprouvait une haine violente pour cet homme là. Le souvenir de l'an passé lui revenait, lorsqu'il s'était retrouvé face à Voldemort, oui, face à Voldemort qui venait de renaître, et que tout ses adeptes, ses partisans_ les mangemorts_ l'avaient rejoints... Lucius Malefoy en faisait partie. Harry éprouvait un profond dégout pour lui.  
Lucius Malefoy détourna son regard et revint à Arthur.  
"- Si vous continuez à fréquenter les moldus et les sangs-de-bourbes, ils se  
pourrait que vous perdiez votre place au Ministère.  
Arthur Weasley, les dents et les poings serrés lui répondit:  
"- Alors je préfère encore perdre ma place.  
"- Comme c'est... pathétique, dit Lucius d'un ton faussement désolé, le  
regard étincelant de mépris.  
A ce moment-là Molly arriva, heureusement car à ce moment-là, Arthur avait  
prit une teinte écarlate et s'apprêtait à se jeter sur Lucius Malefoy.  
"- Bonjour M. Malefoy, lui dit-elle d'un ton froid et elle se tourna vers  
son mari.  
"- Arthur, Cornélius Fudge est là, il voudrait te voir, Bill est avec lui,  
il y a eu un cambriolage à la banque...  
Le visage blême, Arthur Weasley se précipita à Gringott. Ginny qui était  
avec sa mère vint rejoindre ses frères et soeurs à table ainsi que, à leur  
grande exaspération: Percy.  
Au grand soulagement de Harry, Lucius Malefoy était partit. "Sûrement à la  
banque" pensa-t-il naïvement. Percy commença un grand discours sur Gringott  
et le Ministère qui ennuya tout le monde excepté Molly, sa mère, qui  
l'écoutait avec fierté. Au comble de l'exaspération, Ron se leva et demanda  
à sa mère s'il pouvait aller faire un tour. Molly, inquiète lui demanda où  
il voulait aller, de ne pas trop s'éloigner.  
"- Je vais juste au glacier...  
Molly hésita puis accepta en le faisant promettre qu'il ne s'éloignerait pas  
trop. Puis invitant Harry et Hermione à le suivre, il partit.  
Le chemin de Traverse était toujours remplit de monde mais les gens  
qu'ils croisaient avaient l'air inquiet. En effet, un cambriolage à  
Gringott était quelque chose d'extrémement rare, cette banque était trop  
bien gardée. Seuls les sorciers puissants et sachant utiliser de la magie  
noire pouvaient y arriver... Et après les événements de l'année passée ça ne  
faisait que grandir l'inquiétude qui régnait dans le monde des sorciers...  
Ron insista pour offrir une glace à Hermione et à Harry.  
"- Fred et Georges m'ont donné un peu de l'argent que tu leur à offert l'an  
dernier. Comme tu m'as payé beaucoup de choses, je veux te les rendre.  
Ron avait toujours souffert du fait qu'il n'avait pas beaucoup d'argent...  
Harry accepta, un peu gêné. Ils commencèrent à manger leurs glaces qui  
étaient délicieuses et à parler de tout et de rien.  
"- Alors Harry, puisque maintenant nous sommes que tous les trois, dis-nous  
franchement, est-ce que tout va bien? Enfin tu vois de quoi nous voulons  
parler...  
Harry sentit le poid des regards de Ron et d'Hermione s'infiltrer en lui,  
lui écraser quelque chose dans l'estomac. Oui, il voyait très bien de quoi  
ils voulaient parler, et il n'arriva pas à leur mentir cette fois-ci.  
"- Chaque nuit, ma cicatrice me fait de plus en plus mal... Je vois chaque  
nuit Voldemort (à ce mot Ron eut un frisson, il ne supportait pas entendre  
ce nom, mais pour une fois il ne dit rien)... Je vois Voldemort tuer mes  
parents. Je vois les dernières minutes d'existence de mes parents...  
Ron et Hermione échangèrent un regard, ils ne savaient pas vraiment quoi  
dire pour Harry.  
"- Et qu'est-ce que tu vas faire Harry? Demanda Hermione, peut-être que je  
peux trouver quelque chose dans un livre comme dans "Grandeur et décadence  
de la magie noire?".  
- Je ne crois pas qu'un livre puisse aider Harry, grogna Ron.  
Hermione voulu répliquer, mais elle savait très bien que sur cette fois Ron  
ait raison, que ni les livres, ni même vraiment eux ne pouvaient aider  
Harry de ce côté là...  
" Qu'est-ce que tu vas faire Harry? Demanda-t-elle d'un ton presque  
implorant, comme si elle voulait qu'il la rassure, la console.  
"- Je ne sais pas, répondit Harry, il n'y arien à faire à part attendre pour  
voir ce qui va se passer ensuite..."  
Hermione et Ron n'en rajoutèrent pas plus car ils savaient que Harry avait  
raison. Alors Hermione changea de sujet pour aborder... son sujet favori:  
les études.  
"- Nous allons devoir passer les BUSES à la fin de l'année, je n'ai pas  
arrêté de réviser pendant toutes les vacances, j'espère que je réussirais à  
les avoir!"  
Ron et Harry échangèrent un regard. Ils n'avaient presque pas ouvert leurs  
livres de l'été. Il était impossible pour Harry de travailler sérieusement  
chez les Dursley...  
"- Et, demanda soudain Ron, Tu as révisé où pour tes examens? Chez tes  
parents? ... Sur la plage? Ou en... Bulgarie peut-être? ..."  
Hermione rougit mais eut encore de la chance, elle ne pu pas répondre à sa  
question car une voix trainante et désagréable pour tous les trois retentit  
dans leur dos.  
"- Tiens, tiens... Le balafré et son meilleur ami le rouquin de Weasley,  
quelle bonne surprise de vous voir ici! Surtout toi Weasley, c'est très  
surprenant de te voir, dans un glacier!  
C'était Drago Malefoy, le fils de Lucius Malefoy, ennemi intime de Harry  
depuis leur tout premier voyage pour Poudlard.  
"- Tu risques de ruiner toute ta famille en te payant une glace comme ça, tu  
n'as pas honte d'acheter des futilités pareilles? Continua-t-il d'un ton  
narquois.  
Puis son regard se posa sur Hermione mais il eut l'air de ne pas la  
reconnaitre:  
"- C'est ta petite amie Potter? Tu as abandonné cette pauvre sang de bourbe  
de Granger? Enfin, non, ça m'étonnerait que tu puisses réussir à séduire une  
fille comme ça...  
Harry faillit s'étouffer de rire en mangeant sa glace. Ron lui faillit  
s'écrouler par terre mais se rattrappa de justesse à la table. Hermione  
lança un regard de fierté à Drago et dit très calmement:  
"- En tout cas Malefoy, tu ne réussiras jamais à séduire une fille comme  
moi... Tu te rends compte si ton pauvre Papa apprenait que tu venais de  
draguer une fille de moldus, mon pauvre! Tu serais surement déshérité!  
Drago pâlit en reconnaissant Hermione et avec un grognement  
incompréhensible, il leur tourna le dos et partit sans demander son reste  
sous les rires des trois amis. Hermione avait eu sa revanche.  
  
Une semaine plus tard, arriva le jour que Harry attendait avec  
impatience: la rentrée. Lorsque Molly arriva dans la chambre de Ron pour les  
réveiller, Harry était déjà réveillé depuis deux heures. Il avait préparé  
tous ses bagages et Hedwidge était dans sa cage.  
Ils prirent leur petit-déjeuner en vitesse, puis les voitures du ministère  
arrivèrent. Pendant le trajet, Harry ne vit pas le temps passé car il ne se  
lassait pas d'écouter les blagues de Fred et Georges et de parler avec Ron  
de leur année à venir. Seule Ginny à côté de son père restait silencieuse:  
elle dormait.  
A midi moins le quart ils arrivèrent à la gare King Cross et se  
précipitèrent à la barrière qui séparait le quai N° 9 du quai N°10. Là,  
chacun passa à son tour à travers la barrière pour arriver au quai N° 9.3/4.  
Le Poudlard Express était déjà là et après avoir fait leurs adieux à M. et  
Mme Weasley, ils embarquèrent dans le train. Il y avait encore beaucoup de  
compartiments vides, après les avoir tous regardé pour voir si Hermione  
était arrivée (ce qui n'était pas le cas) ils entrèrent dans le premier  
compartiment venu et s'y installèrent. A peine deux minutes plus tard,  
Hermione les rejoignit. Elle avait toujours ses cheveux coiffés, lissés et  
tirés en arrière. Ca faisait bizarre à Harry, elle semblait beaucoup plus  
vieille à présent...  
Après que le train eut démarré, la dame passa avec son chariot  
remplit de friandises. Harry acheta à peu près de tout: dragées suprises de  
Bertie Crochue, chocogrenouilles, des fondants au chaudron etc... Quelques  
minutes après, quelqu'un entra dans le compartiment. C'était une jeune  
fille, elle avait de longs cheveux bruns et les yeux marrons.  
"- Excusez-moi, dit-elle poliment avec un petit accent français, est-ce que  
ça vous dérangerait que mes amis et moi s'installions ici? Il n'y a pas de  
place ailleurs... Nous sommes juste trois.  
"- Non, pas du tout ça ne nous dérange pas, lui assura Harry.  
Ron et Hermione approuvérent. La jeune fille se tourna vers l'extérieur et  
interpella deux personnes:  
"-Nanou! Babou! Il y a de la place ici!  
Deux autres personnes entrèrent: une jeune fille et un jeune garçon noirs,  
tous les deux.  
La première jeune fille s'installa près de la fenêtre, en face d'Hermione,  
celle que l'on avait appellé "Nanou", s'installa à côté d'elle en face  
d'Harry et Ron changea vite de place pour se mettre à côté d'Harry et  
laisser le jeune garçon que l'on avait appellé "Babou" s'assoir à côté de  
"Nanou".  
La jeune fille qui était en face d'Hermione tenta d'engager la conversation:  
"- Tu ne serais pas un des frères Weasley? Demanda-t-elle à Ron.  
"- Oui, c'est ça grommela-t-il. (Il n'aimait pas être considéré comme "l'un"  
des frères Weasley mais comme l'être unique: Ron").  
"- Oh! Je m'en doutais, j'ai rencontré tes deux frères jumeaux dans le  
train... Ils s'amusaient à faire une farce à un garçon que... je n'apprécie  
pas vraiment beaucoup dirons-nous et... j'ai vraiment beaucoup rit!  
Elle parlait d'une voix très rapide et enjouée, et donnait l'impression  
qu'elle était toujours sûre d'elle. Puis elle s'adressa à Hermione qui était  
en face d'elle.  
"- Qu'est-ce que tu lis?  
Elle dut reposer la question au moins deux fois avant que Hermione sorte de  
son livre.  
"- Oh! Euh... mon livre d'arithmancie...  
"- Et... c'est intéressant?  
"- Oui, je suis vraiment passionnée par ça.  
"- Moi aussi, répondit la jeune fille, j'ai prit la même option, j'adore ça!  
Hermione sourit.  
"- Au fait, on ne s'est pas encore présenté... Dit la jeune fille.  
"- Je m'appelle Hermione Granger.  
"- Ravie de faire ta connaissance Hermione. Lui c'est Bamoussa Banaki (dit-elle en montrant le jeune garçon noir qui s'était mit un walkman sur les  
oreilles et qui les salua avec un petit sourire) mais on le surnomme "Babou"  
car c'est moins long et elle (dit-elle en montrant la jeune fille noire à  
côté d'elle) c'est sa soeur jumelle: Nanouka Banaki, mais on la surnomme  
"Nanou" car c'est moins long...  
Nanou les salua aussi avec un petit sourire.  
"- Et toi, demanda Harry à la jeune fille, tu t'appelles comment?  
Le sourire de la jeune fille se figea un peu, elle pâlit et essaya de garder  
son sourire qui était à présent crispé.  
"- Je m'appelle Elisa... Et toi?  
Elle avait posé cette question très vite, pour ne pas avoir à dire son nom.  
"- Moi c'est Harry.  
A ce prénom, Elisa se figea. Le regard des trois (Nanou, Babou et elle) se  
dirigèrent sur la cicatrice de Harry.  
"- Tu es... Harry Potter? , Demanda Elisa vivement à Harry.  
"- Oui, répondit-t-il un peu lassé qu'on lui posa toujours la même  
question...  
Elisa le regarda un moment, hésita un moment et voulu dire un moment mais la  
porte du compartiment s'ouvrit de nouveau... Hélas, c'était Drago Malefoy et  
ses compères: Crabbe et Goyle.  
"- Alors le balafré, tu as des nouveaux membres dans ton fan club? Tu ne me  
les présentes pas?  
Crabbe et Goyle ricanèrent bêtement. Harry le foudroya du regard et allait  
répondre mais Elisa fut plus rapide que lui. Elle lui sourit poliment (à la  
grande horreur de Harry, Ron et Hermione) et lui demanda calmement:  
"- Tu es le fils de Lucius Malefoy n'est-ce pas?  
"- En effet, répondit Drago non sans fierté.  
"- Oh oui je vois... Ma mère m'a beaucoup parlé de ton père...  
"- Ah oui? Dit Drago d'un ton moqueur et froid. Et toi, t'es qui?  
"- Je suis la fille de Vianasylla Black (à ce nom, Ron, Harry et Hermione se  
retournèrent d'un coup vers elle), ton père a dû te parler d'elle, elle  
travaillait au Ministère de la Magie en France mais elle a été mutée ici, en  
Angleterre...  
"- Non, pas du tout, lui dit Drago d'un ton railleur, mon père ne m'a pas  
parlé d'une Viviasilnia... quelque chose. Sûrement qu'elle doit être une  
minable secrétaire.  
Il allait sûrement enchainer en se moquant de son accent étranger mais Elisa  
le coupa court.  
"- Non pas vraiment, elle a le poste de vice-Ministre de la Magie, au côté  
de Cornélius Fudge. Si je ne me trompe, c'est la supérieure directe de ton  
père non?  
Elle avait dit ça d'un ton très calme, mais ce fut pour Drago comme une  
menace et il pâlit d'un coup.  
"- Ah oui... C'est elle dont mon père m'a parlé... "Il dit ça d'une voix  
très faible. Et après avoir dit deux mots très rapides à Crabbe et Goyle, il  
s'éclipsa très vite.  
Elisa se retourna triomphante vers Harry qui la regardait fixement.  
"- Tu t'appelles... Elisa Black?  
Elle eut un faible sourire.  
"- Oui... c'est ça.  
Ron se redressa et se pencha vers elle pour lui demander:  
"- Tu es une parente de... Sirius Black.  
Elle pâlit et se reprit:  
"- C'est... mon père"  
Harry, Ron et Hermione s'entreregardèrent.  
Elisa semblait mal à l'aise.  
"- Vous savez, dit-elle maladroitement, ce n'est pas vraiment un si  
dangereux criminel, Maman m'assure qu'il est innocent et...  
"- Il est innocent. Lui affirma Harry.  
Elle se tut.  
"- Comment en es-tu sûr?  
"- Je... ne peux pas le dire, dit Harry qui en sentant le coup de coude  
discret d'Hermione comprit qu'il venait de faire une gaffe et avait failli  
révéler qu'il était en liaison secrête avec Sirius Black, son parrain.  
"- Tu l'as vu? C'est ça? Demanda Elisa. Tu sais qu'il est ton parrain?  
"- Oui, répondit Harry.  
"- Comment vas-t-il, comment est-il?  
"- Je ne peux pas te répondre, répliqua Harry.  
La mine d'Elisa s'assombrit.  
"- Il ne nous a jamais laissées de nouvelles, ni à Maman, ni à moi... Mais, je  
crois que c'est normal, les gens du Ministère ont tout de suite pensé qu'il  
viendrait nous voir et notre maison a été gardée nuit et jour, même notre  
courrier était contrôlé..."  
Harry ne répondit rien, il n'avait rien à répondre. Alors ils changèrent de  
sujet. Elisa raconta qu'ils venaient tous les trois de Beaubâton. Que le  
père de Nanou et de Babou avait été muté en même temps que sa mère au  
Ministère d'Angleterre et qu' ils avaient été très heureux de se retrouver  
ensemble.  
"- Je suis très fière d'aller à Poudlard, continua Elisa. Ma mère y a été.  
Elle était à Gryffondor, c'est là qu'elle a connu mon père... J'espère que  
j'y serais aussi...  
Harry eut un sursaut soudain.  
"- Alors ta mère a connu mes parents.  
Elisa fit une petite grimace qui laissa trahir son gène.  
"- Euh... oui. Lily était la meilleure amie de ma mère et ton père...  
Elle voulut dire quelque chose mais se retint au dernier moment.  
"- Ton père était le meilleur ami de mon père..."  
Harry fronça les sourcils, voulu lui demander ce qu'elle avait voulu dire,  
mais à ce moment là le train arriva à Pré-Au-Lard.  
  
Ils enfilèrent tous leur robe de Poudlard et descendirent du train. Contrairement à l'année précédente, il ne pleuvait pas et le ciel était étoilé. Sur le quai de la gare, une masse sombre se dressait, une lanterne à la main, c'était Hagrid. Harry lui fit un petit signe et Hagrid lui lança un clin d'oeil chaleureux. Puis il monta dans un des carosses avec Hermione et Ron.  
"- Elle a l'air gentille cette nouvelle arrivée, déclara Hermione pendant le trajet.  
Harry fronçait les sourcils.  
"- Qu'est-ce que tu as Harry? Continua-t-elle.Tu sembles soucieux...  
"- Elle me cache quelque chose... Tu n'as pas vu comment elle a blémit quand je lui ai parlé de mes parents? Elle a voulu dire quelque chose à propos de mon père mais s'est retenue... J'aimerais bien savoir ce qu'elle a voulu dire...  
Hermione et Ron échangèrent un regard. Hermione continua:  
"- Elle n'en sait peut-être pas plus que toi... Peut-être qu'elle voulait dire quelque chose que tu sais déjà...  
Ron approuva:  
"- Oui, c'est bien le genre cette fille, vous n'avez pas vu comme elle avait l'air sûre d'elle quand elle parlait? Elle nous donne la désagréable impression d'en savoir plus que nous. Ca me fait penser à quelqu'un...  
Hermione lui jeta un regard noir.  
"- Moi je trouve cette fille très agréable et très intéressante. Elle semble très ouverte et me plaît vraiment beaucoup, de plus elle fait comme moi de l'arithmancie...  
Ron, l'air exaspéré fit mine de se boucher les oreilles et Hermione, furieuse se tut.  
"- En tout cas, dit Ron, elle a un côté positif, c'est qu'elle peut rembarrer Malefoy en un clin d'oeil! Je n'oublierais jamais la tête qu'il a faite quand elle a parlait de sa mère qui était vice-Ministre de la magie! C'est le poste que convoitait son père depuis des années et des années!  
Les trois amis rirent entre eux en se souvenant de la scène entre Drago et Elisa, puis Hermione ajouta:  
"- J'ai été assez peinée pour elle quand elle a parlé de son père... Tu te rends compte Harry? Toi tu en sais plus sur Sirius Black que sa propre fille!  
A la tête de Harry, Hermione comprit qu'elle avait fait une bêtise et elle se rattrappa vite:  
"- Ne culpabilise pas Harry! Son père ne pouvait pas leur laisser trace de lui! Lorsque Sirius Black s'est échappé d'Azkaban, le Ministère de la Magie était sûr que se serait le premier endoit où Sirius Black se cacherait! Et tu sais très bien que ton parrain n'est pas idiot, et que se serait très dangeureux pour lui de les contacter. Tu vois bien qu'Elisa le reconnait! Ce n'est pas pour autant que Sirius n'a pas envie de les revoir...  
"- Tu as sûrement raison, lui dit Harry  
"- Mais tu ne sais pas que Hermione a toujours raison? S'exclama Ron qui eut encore le droit au regard noir d'Hermione.  
La diligence s'arrêta aux portes du château et ils en descendirent. Puis ils se dirigèrent vers la Grande Salle avec son plafond représentant un faux ciel, ses gobelets en or, et la lueur de toutes ses chandelles allumées. Ils s'installèrent à la table de Gryffondor et leurs regards se portèrent vers les premières années alignés devant la table des professeurs. Parmis eux ils reconnurent Elisa et ses deux amis Nanou et Babou ainsi que deux autres personnes plus âgées, sûrement des frères et soeurs de Nanou et Babou car ils étaient noirs comme eux.  
Mme McConnagall arriva avec le choipeaux et le posa sur son tabouret. Tous les yeux se fixèrent sur lui et le choipeaux fit sa chanson. Puis Mme McConnagall prit sa liste et appella les élèves de premières années un par un. La table de Gryffondor acclama chaque nouvel élève arrivé et hua chaque élève allant à Serpentard, qui était leur maison rivale et détestée: la plupart des sorciers qui y étaient allés sont devenus des mages noirs. Drago, Crabbe et Goyle étaient dans cette maison. A la fin de la répartition des premières années, il ne restait plus que cinq personnes assises sur les chaises. M. Dumbledore fit alors un petit disours:  
"Souhaitons à présent la bienvenue à nos cinq nouveaux élèves ayant été transférés de Beaubâtons."  
Tout le monde les applaudit, à part quelques malins de Serpentards (on ne les nommera pas, mais c'est très facile à deviner) qui s'amusèrent à les huer. Mais après un regard sévère de Mrs McConnagall, ils se turent, puis celle-ci reprit sa liste:  
"Alima Baniki!"  
Une jeune fille noire, ressemblant beaucoup à Nanou se leva et se dirigea vers le choipeaux. Elle semblait avoir seize ans.  
Après un petit moment de réflexion, le choipeaux donna son verdict:  
"Serdaigle!"  
Satisfaite, Alima se dirigea vers la table de Serdaigle. Harry y aperçut Cho Chang, lorsqu'elle croisa son regard il le détourna. L'année d'avant, lors du Bal de Noël, il lui avait demandé si elle voulait être sa partenaire, mais y allait avec Cédric Diggory... Cédric Diggory qui avait était tué par Voldemort, ou plutôt à cause de Voldemort, c'était Peter Petigrow qui l'avait tué. Cho avait été malheureuse et Harry n'osait plus la regarder en face... car il pensait que c'était sa faute. C'était lui qui lui avait dit de prendre la coupe en même temps que lui... cette coupe qui était en faite un portoloin et qui l'a conduit tout droit... jusqu'à la mort...  
"- Moussa Baniki!"  
Un autre jeune homme noir se leva, il semblait avoir dans les dix-huit ans.  
"Poufsouffle!"  
Puis:  
"- Nanouka Banika!"  
L'amie d'Elisa se leva et se dirigea vers le choipeau. Il y eut un moment de pause et...  
"Gryffondor!"  
Harry, Ron et Hermione l'acclamèrent avec les autres. Nanou, rayonnante vint se placer près d'eux.  
"- Mon père aussi était à Gryffondor, dit-elle fièrement à Hermione. Je suis contente d'être dans la même maison que lui!"  
"- Bamoussa Baniki!"  
"- Mon frère jumeau, continua Nanou dans sa lancée, je vous en pris croisez les doigts pour qu'il vienne à Gryffondor! Nous n'avons jamais été séparés...  
Le choipeaux mit longtemps à se décider. Nanou, le visage crispée, les poings serrés sur la table attendait, haletante.  
"Serpentard!"  
Elle se laissa tomber sur le dossier de sa chaise, presque en larmes et ne dit plus rien. Babou, le visage blème se dirigeait vers la table de Serpentard où Drago Malefoy l'acclamait en jetant des regards narquois à Nanou.  
"- Elisa Black!"  
Il y eut un grand silence dans la salle, tous les regards se portèrent sur Elisa, à présent très pâle qui s'avançait vers le choipeau. Harry connaissait cette sensation. Elle posa le choipeau sur sa tête. Il y eut un long moment de silence. Harry vit Elisa secouer lentement sa tête en signe négatif à plusieurs reprises puis...  
"Gryffondor!"  
Nanou sembla renaître et l'accueillit avec des cris de joies en même temps que les autres. Elisa, visiblement soulagée se laissa tomber à côté de son amie. Elles échangèrent un regard triomphant, puis la mine un peu assombrit, elles se tournèrent vers la table de Serpentard. Babou les regardait, l'air vraiment désolé. Elles lui firent un petit signe et il leur répondit par un sourire vraiment soulagé.  
Harry entendit Elisa murmurer "pauvre Babou...".  
Puis après le discours de Albus Dumbledore, les assiettes se remplirent et tout le monde avala le festin. 


	4. chapitre3

Chapitre 3  
  
Harry passa une bonne nuit. Il était heureux d'avoir retrouvé la tour de Gryffondor avec son dortoir et les lits à baldaquins rouges.   
Le lendemain matin, Ron réveilla Harry qui était plongé dans un profond sommeil et ils descendirent dans la salle commune où les attendait Hermione. Elle avait encore réussit à lisser ses cheveux et à les relever dans un chignon, et ce matin elle aborait un sourire radieux.  
"- J'ai beaucoup parlé avec Elisa et Nanou hier soir, leur raconta-t-elle pendant qu'ils descendaient vers la Grande Salle pour prendre leur petit-déjeuner. Ce sont des filles très interessantes! Elles ont l'air même plus intéressantes que Parvati et Lavande qui ne pensent qu'à leur cours de Divination et aux garçons!   
Ron bailla.   
"- C'est vrai, continua Hermione sans faire attention à Ron, déjà elles font cours d'Arthmancie comme moi, puis ensuite...  
"- Stop! S'écria Ron, ça va Hermione, arrête de jacasser, je suis assez fatigué comme ça!  
Il lui dit ça d'un ton sec, qui la laissa sans voix, et elle regarda Harry, désamparée. Hier, Mme McConnagall avait annoncé qu'Hermione était préfète et elle avait conduit les élèves de premières années devant la salle commune en leur donnant toutes les instructions et les conseils possibles. Ron, se souvenant de Percy n'avait pas réussit à digérer ça, il avait dit à Harry:  
"Maintenant elle est contente, elle a eut ce qu'elle voulait! Tu la vois comment elle est? Elle a déjà la grosse tête! Tu vas voir qu'elle va nous embêter toute l'année comme en début de première année: "faut pas faire ci, faut pas faire ça!"..."  
Harry avait essayé de le calmer en lui disant qu'Hermione n'était pas comme Percy, mais dans ces moments là on ne peut jamais raisonner Ron et Harry ne le savait que trop bien.  
Hermione ne dit plus rien, ce qui était rare et eut l'air triste. A la table de Gryffondor, Elisa et Nanou étaient déjà là et elles les accueillirents avec des sourires radieux. Hermione vint se placer à côté d'elles, Ron et Harry en face. Ron faisait toujours la tête et ne leur accorda pas un sourire ni un regard.  
"- Vous avez vu notre emploi du temps? Demanda Elisa. Nous commençons par deux heures de potion...  
"-Oh non! S'écrièrent Ron, Harry et Hermione en même temps.  
Elisa et Nanou les regardèrent étonnées.  
"- C'est à cause du professeur, leur expliqua Hermione. C'est le directeur des Serpentards et il n'aime aucun élève, à part les serpentards qu'il privilégit en permanance. Il déteste en particulier Harry.  
"- Comment s'appelle ce professeur? Demanda Elisa, intéressée.  
"- Severus Rogue, répondirent Harry et Ron en même temps.  
Elisa faillit s'étrangler avec sa tartine.  
"- Severus Rogue? Ma mère m'a déjà parlé de lui. Il était dans la même année que mes parents sauf que lui était...  
"-... A Serpentard, finit Ron à sa place, et qu'il détestait ton père ainsi que celui d'Harry. Et c'est pour ça qu'il hait Harry: car il ressemble à son père. On le sait déjà.  
Elisa eut un petit sourire.  
"- Alors, dit-elle, je pense qu'il va me haïr aussi... Maman dit toujours que je ressemble à mon père, enfin que j'ai le même caractère car physiquement tout le monde dit que je ressemble à ma mère...  
"- Tu n'as jamais vu ton père? Lui demanda Hermione.  
"- Non, Maman refusait que je l'accompagne à Azkaban, elle disait que ce n'était pas un endroit pour moi. Vous savez, à cause des Détraqueurs..."  
Son regard se perdit dans le vide, triste. A ce moment là le courrier arriva. Hedwidge n'avait pas de courrier pour Harry, elle lui mordilla affectueusement le doigt et Harry lui donna un bout de sa tartine. Une petite chouette blanche avec des taches brunes se posa sur l'épaule d'Elisa et déposa un paquet à côté de son assiette. Hermione, elle, reçu la Gazette des sorciers car elle était toujours abonnée.   
Elisa ouvrit son paquet et découvrit des petits fours fait maisons qu'elle distribua généreusement à Hermione, Ron, Harry et Nanou ainsi qu'à Neville, Seamus et Dean qui étaient tout près.   
"- Est-ce que je pourrais en avoir un, Elisa s'il te plaît?  
Babou s'était levé de la table des Serpentards pour aller voir Elisa et sa soeur. Fred et Georges Weasley le regardèrent en faisant la grimace et tous ceux qui se trouvaient près de lui, le regardèrent de travers. Babou se sentait mal à l'aise.  
"- Oui, bien sûr Babou, lui répondit Elisa avec un sourire.  
"- Merci", murmura Babou et il repartit tout de suite vers la table des Serpentards qui visiblement eux aussi le regardaient de travers.  
Personne ne fit de remarques à Elisa, mais leurs regards furent explicites.   
"- C'est mon frère jumeau, expliqua Nanou comme si c'était une excuse.  
"- Oh! Fit Seamus.  
"- Il est à Serpentard ton frère? Demanda Dean, non sans dégout.  
"- Oui répondit simplement Nanou, la tête baissée dans son bol."  
  
Après le petit déjeuner, Harry, Hermione et Ron descendirent dans les cachots où le professeur Rogue donnait ses cours.   
"- Oh! Gémit Ron les mains reliées en signe de prière, faites qu'on n'est pas cours en commun avec les Serpentards."  
Son voeu ne fut pas exaucé, Drago et ses autres amis de Serpentards attendaient déjà devant la porte de la salle.  
"- Tiens, s'écria Drago, voilà le balafré et ses compères!"  
Pansy Parkinson regarda longuement Hermione avec hésitation. Visiblement elle ne trouvait pas de remarques à lui faire devant ses cheveux lissés et ses dents à présent parfaites.   
"- Hé Hermione, s'écria-t-elle soudain, qu'est-ce qui t'es arrivé? Tu es passée par la chirurgie esthétique?  
Hermione lui fit un sourire sarcastique.  
"- Si tu veux, je te donne l'adresse Pansy, tu en aurais grand besoin!  
Les yeux de Pansy étincelèrent, puis elle fit un horrible sourire qui ressemblait à une grimace.  
"- C'est pour Victor Krum que tu t'es fait belle comme ça? Enfin, en disant belle c'est un euphémisme...  
Hermione ne perdit pas son sourire:  
"- Mais à mon avis plus belle que toi puisque toi tu ne te contentes que d'une vulgaire fouine!  
Pansy faillit se jeter sur elle mais Drago la retint le regard étincelant de colère tourné vers Hermione.  
"- Prends garde à ce que tu dis, vulgaire Sang de Bourbe!  
Ron voulu sortir sa baguette magique mais Harry le retint à temps. Hermione rejeta une mèche qui lui était tombée sur les yeux en arrière.  
"- N'empêche Drago, que Victor Krum a préféré inviter chez lui une vulgaire sang de Bourbe et pas quelqu'un comme toi!  
Les yeux d'Hermione étincelèrent de victoire et de colère en même temps, Harry ne l'avait jamais vu comme ça.  
"- Et oui! Dit-elle avec vigueur, et j'ai passé le plus bel été de ma vie en Bulgarie!"  
Ron se retouna vivement vers elle mais ne dit rien. Harry savait que Hermione, poussée par son élan et la vengeance en avait dit trop. A ce moment là, le professeur Rogue les fit entrer.  
Hermione, Ron et Harry s'assirent comme à leur habitude au fond de la classe. Une fois que tout le monde fut assis, le professeur Rogue prit sa liste pour faire l'appel mais à ce moment là, la porte de la salle s'ouvrit avec fracas et Elisa, Nanou et Babou entrèrent avec précipitation.  
"- Qu'est-ce que c'est que ce retard? Demanda séchement Rogue.  
Nanou et Elisa échangèrent un regard, puis attrappèrent Babou et le poussèrent en avant.  
"- Heu... Excusez-nous professeur, dit-il nerveusement, on... on s'est perdu dans les couloirs et...  
"- Très bien jeune homme, allez vous assoir.  
Les trois amis ne demandèrent pas leur reste et vinrent s'assoir à la table devant Hermione, Harry et Ron. Nanou, avec un sourire se retourna vers eux:  
"- Voilà l'avantage d'avoir un frère à Serpentard!"  
Puis le professeur Rogue commença l'appel.  
"Bamoussa Baniki"  
Babou leva la main.  
"- Ah! Lui dit doucement Rogue, c'est toi le nouveau, bienvenu à Serpentard Bamoussa."  
Quelques regards se tournèrent vers lui mais Babou gardait ses yeux fixés sur sa table.  
"Nanouka Baniki"  
Nanou leva la main.  
"- Vous êtes la soeur de Bamoussa? Lui demanda-t-il plus rudement.  
Nanou fit un signe de tête affirmatif. Rogue fit une grimace mais ne rajouta rien. Il baissa de nouveau la tête sur la liste et marqua une petite pause en regardant le nom suivant.   
"Elisa BLACK" dit-il avec lenteur.  
Elisa, tremblante leva la main.  
" Oh! Je vois, pas la peine de vous demander si vous êtes la fille de Sirius Black?  
Tous les regards se tournèrent ves Elisa qui baissa la tête.  
"- Comme lui dès le premier jour vous vous faites remarquer. Dit-il la voix sifflante. Vous lui ressemblez.  
Elisa releva la tête fièrement.  
"- Merci. Dit-elle.  
Rogue la foudraya du regard.  
"- Parce qu'en plus vous êtes fière de lui ressembler?  
"- Bien sûr, affirma Elisa courageusement, tous les enfants sont toujours fières de ressembler à leurs parents, qu'ils soient Ministre de la Magie ou bien des assassins ou des mangemorts...  
Elle dit ce dernier mot très lentement en regardant Severus Rogue droit dans les yeux ce qui le fit pâlir de rage. Il se leva subitement, ce qui fit sursauter tout le monde et Elisa se tasser dans sa chaise.  
"- Vous venez de Beaubaton n'est-ce pas,  
"- Oui, acquiesça Elisa à présente toute pâle.  
"- Très bien, voyons voir ce que vous avez appris là-bas.  
Il lui posa une question très compliquée, que personne n'avait étudié jusqu'ici. A la stupéfaction de tout le monde, Elisa se détendit et lui donna une réponse qui eut l'air d'être la bonne car Rogue pâlit.  
"- TRès bien, continua-t-il d'une voix sifflante, quels sont les ingrédients de la potion tue-Loup?  
"- Oh! Ca c'est facile: Des racines de saule et de mandragore, des scarabés finement pilés... etc.  
Severus Rogue commença à s'énerver, voyant qu'Elisa connaissait déjà tout.  
"- Et à quoi sert cette potion?  
"- Oh! Ca c'est facile! C'est pour les Loups-garous, ça les rend lucides et innoffencifs pendant la période de la pleine lune...   
Et à Nanou à part:  
"- J'ai dû le faire au moins 5000 fois pour Tonton Lulu, tu sais, mon parrain..."  
Lassé, Severus Rogue vint se rassoir à son bureau. Elisa avait répondu juste à toutes ses questions.  
"- Melle Black, dit-il séchement, j'aimerais vous voir après ce cours."  
Elisa blêmit. Qu'avait-elle fait?   
"- Ca y'est murmura-t-elle à Nanou, tu vois, dès mon premier cours dans cet établissement, j'ai déjà des problèmes. Mais tu vas voir, je ne me laisserais pas faire par cet imbécile."  
Nanou ne répondit rien mais regarda Elisa avec un regard inquiet.  
Puis le cours commença. Comme à son habitude, Rogue s'en prit à Neville qui avait encore plus peur de lui. Harry se souvint alors de ce qu'il avait appris sur lui l'année d'avant. Les parents de Neville avaient subit le sortilège Doloris et étaient devenus fous. Chaque été, Neville venait les voir mais ses parents ne le reconnaissait pas. Harry avait fait la promesse à Dumbledore qu'il n'en dirait rien...  
Ron était silencieux, ce qui était assez rare, parfois même un peu inquiétant. Harry le vit deux ou trois fois jeter un coup d'oeil à Hermione. Puis soudain:  
"- Alors c'est vrai, dit-il un peu séchement, tu es allée en vacances en Bulgarie chez "Vicky? "  
Hermione rougit jusqu'aux oreilles. Fallait bien qu'elle s'y attende.  
"- Oui, dit-elle calmement à Ron.  
"- Oh! Et... vous avez fait quoi?  
Hermione rougit encore plus.  
"- Ca ne te regarde pas, Ron.  
Ron la regarda fixement:  
"- Si ça me regarde!  
"- Je ne vois pas en quoi. Lui répondit Hermione.  
Ron ouvrit la bouche pour répondre mais ne trouva pas ses mots et se tut. Heureusement pour Harry car il se trouvait entre les deux.  
Devant eux, Elisa s'activait devant son chaudron. Harry avait l'impression qu'elle faisait tout à 100 Km/heures. A ses côtés Babou et Nanou allaient nettement moins vite.  
"- Je la connait par coeur cette potion, murmura-t-elle plusieurs fois à ses amis."  
Ron poussa un soupir excédé. Soudain une lueur verte étincela à la surface de la potion d'Elisa. Le professeur Rogue passa à ce moment-là.  
"- Monsieur, lui dit-elle poliment, je crois que j'ai finit."  
Le regard glacé de Rogue scrupta la potion d'Elisa, essaya de détecter la moindre erreur. Rien.  
"- Et bien, dit-il avec froideur, nous allons tester cette potion... Neville, apportez-moi Trevor."  
Neville pâlit et lui tendit son crapaud. Elisa eut l'air offusqué, mais savait qu'il fallait qu'elle tienne sa langue. Tous les Serpentards, hilares se retournèrent vers elle et Neville qui regardait son crapaud au bord des larmes. Rogue prit avec précaution de la potion dans une louche et la fit boire au crapaud. Après une fraction de seconde le crapaud devint vert fluorescent et une sorte de bouclier bleu pâle semblait l'entourer. Rogue leva sa louche pour taper Trevor, Neville laissa échapper un petit cri. Mais la louche rebondit sur une surface dure et ne pu toucher Trevor. Elisa avait réussit sa potion du bouclier. Rogue pâlit.  
"- Vous aviez dit que le premier qui aurait finit sa potion ferait gagner 50 points à sa maison, n'est-ce pas Monsieur? Demanda courageusement Elisa.  
Rogue blêmit, se retourna plusieurs fois vers les Serpentards. Aucun d'eux n'avait finit leur potion, même pas Drago Malefoy.  
"- On vous a aidé, grogna Rogue, se retournant vers Elisa.  
"- Désolé de vous contredire Monsieur, mais ça me parait impossible car personne ne connaissait cette potion avant d'entrer dans cette salle, et d'après ce que je peux constater, personne ne l'a encore terminée..."  
Rogue fit taire Elisa. Se tourna plusieurs fois vers Hermione qui n'en était pas à la moitié de sa potion, puis vers Nanou et Babou qui eux n'en était pas au quart.  
"- Bien, Melle Elisa; je n'ai rien à redire. Dit Rogue entre ses dents, et comme si c'était un effort ultime il souffla: 50 points en faveur de Gryffondor.  
Et avant que quelqu'un puisse ajouter un mot, il reprit, menaçant:  
"- Et que personne ne manifeste sa joie où ne dise un mot, sinon vos points vous risquez vite de les reperdre!"  
Personne ne souffla mot jusqu'à la fin du cours. Rogue réussit néanmoins à enlever de nouveau dix ou vingt points à Gryffondor en blamant Neville, mais il ne pu en faire plus. La victoire d'Elisa était quasi totale. C'était la première fois que quelqu'un avait réussit à faire gagner des points à Gryffondor pendant le cours de Rogue. Elle remonta donc un peu dans l'estime de tout le monde. Puis la cloche sonna et tout le monde sortit.  
"- Une minute Melle Black! Aboya Rogue.  
Harry vit Elisa lancer un regard désolé vers Nanou et Babou et s'avancer vers le bureau de Rogue. Il mit plus de temps pour ranger ses affaires pour pouvoir entendre la scène.   
"- Dépêchez-vous M. Potter! J'ai besoin de parler seul à seul avec Melle Black!"  
Celle-ci baissa lentement ses yeux vers le sol. Harry sortit, et n'entendit pas la suite de la conversation.  
Seule, Elisa garda ses yeux baisser. Qu'avait-elle fait? Qu'allait-il lui arriver?  
"- Asseyez-vous sur cette chaise! , Lui dit rudement Rogue.  
Elisa s'exécuta, un peu tremblante. Ce ton dur, ces yeux qui étincèlent de fureur, elle ne connaissait que trop... Mais il ne fallait pas qu'elle pense à ça, il ne fallait pas que ça recommence ici, alors qu'elle avait fui tout ça... Rogue fit un pas vers elle et elle eut un geste de recul, montrant la peur qu'elle ressentait. Rogue fronça les sourcils et vint se rassoir derrière son bureau. Le ton qu'il prit par la suite fut beaucoup moins rude, à la grande stupeur d'Elisa:  
"- Ne craignez rien, Melle Black, c'était juste pour savoir... Comment savez vous tout ça à propos des potions? Comment avez vous acquis toute cette expérience?  
Elisa fut surprise, elle entendait ce Rogue, cet affreux Rogue aigri et sans coeur lui poser la question que n'importe quel autre prof normal lui aurait demandé.  
"- Ben... Bredouilla Elisa, c'est ma... mère qui me l'a appris, elle... elle a une passion folle pour les potions, elle a pleins de livre de recettes à la maison...  
Rogue eut un petit sourire mais qui était vrai, pas un sourire qui ressemblait à une grimace ni à un rictus. Un sourire qu'il accordait normalement à Drago Malefoy.  
"- Je m'en souviens, dit-il, votre mère était déjà comme ça lorsqu'elle était encore élève à Poudlard, le cours de potion était l'un de ses cours préférés.  
Elisa n'en revenait pas, il parlait de sa mère presque avec douceur alors qu'il haïssait son père. Puis Elisa se souvint que sa mère, lorsqu'elle parlait de lui ne disait jamais rien de méchant. Elle racontait juste ce qu'ils se faisaient, son père et lui et semblait toujours les blâmer. "Je ne comprenais pas, lui disait-elle, pourquoi se haïr comme ça, avec pour seule raison le fait d'être dans une maison rivale depuis des années de l'autre...". Elisa accorda un petit sourire au professeur.  
"- Vous savez beaucoup de chose en matière de potion pour une fille de votre âge, ce qui est une immense qualité.  
Le sourire d'Elisa s'élargit un peu plus.  
"- Mais... , ajouta-t-il, dommage que vous ne soyez pas dans ma maison, à Serpentard, j'aurais pu vous apprendre beaucoup plus de choses...  
"- Mais n'êtes pas vous sensé apprendre l'art des potions à tous les élèves de Poudlard?" Demanda courageusement Elisa.  
Rogue sourit mais ne lui répondit pas, et lui fit signe qu'elle pouvait partir.  
  
Elisa regarda son emploi du temps, prochain cours: Métamorphose avec la directrice de sa maison: Mrs McConnagall. Elle monta doucement les escaliers, perplexe. Tout se mélangeait dans sa tête. Rogue avait était dur avec elle pendant le cours de potion, presque méchant, et une fois qu'elle s'était retrouvée seule face à lui, il lui avait parlé d'un ton presque paternel. Elle n'arrivait pas à oublier la manière dont il avait parlé de sa mère, d'un ton presque doux, presque... admiratif? Elisa se rappella alors ce que lui avait dit sa mère, un jour, lorsqu'elle avait vu son grand-père paternel pour la première fois. Il avait était rude et grognon face à elle, qui n'avait encore que cinq ans. Elle avait eu très peur de lui. Pour la réconforter, sa mère lui avait dit: "Les hommes deviennent souvent aigris et grognons pour cacher leurs sentiments, des sentiments parfois très forts...". Et Elisa avait alors pensé que son grand-père était peut-être triste à cause de "Papa" qui était en prison. Alors, un jour, refoulant sa peur elle était allée rejoindre son grand-père, assis sur son fauteuil, fumant sa pipe et était grimpée sur ses genoux. Le vieil homme avait rouspété et la petite lui avait répété la phrase de sa mère. Alors quelque chose dans le regard du vieil homme avait fondu et son visage s'était éclaircit. Pendant tout le reste de l'après-midi, il lui avait raconté pleins d'histoires, des souvenirs de son passé et la petite était restée là, à l'écouter et à lui poser des questions. Depuis lors, ils étaient devenus les meilleurs amis du monde.  
Mais Elisa avait du mal à imaginer que Severus Rogue soit pareil. Ca lui semblait malgrè tout impossible...  
  
Ca faisait déjà un quart d'heure que le cours de métamorphose avait commencé lorsque la porte s'ouvrit et que Harry vit Elisa entrer précipitament dans la salle.  
"- Excusez-moi Madame, le prof de potion m'a retenu...  
"- Allez vous assoir jeune fille et mettez-vous vite au travail!"  
Elisa exécuta les ordres. Harry la regarda, à son grand étonnement son visage n'exprimait aucune colère, elle avait même un petit sourire énigmatique qui planait au coin de ses lèvres. Qu'avait bien pu lui dire le pofesseur Rogue?  
A côté de lui, Ron avait le nez baissé dans son livre et détournait délibérément son regard d'Hermione dès qu'elle le regardait.   
"- Il me fatigue, murmura Hermione"  
A la fin du cours, Harry se préparait à suivre Hermione et Ron pour sortir lorsque Mrs McConnagall l'interpella.  
"- Harry, est-ce que j'aimerais vous voir deux minutes. Vous aussi Melle Black.  
Elisa qui n'avait pas finit de ranger son sac s'avança vers elle, l'air assez surpris et fit un petit signe à Nanou qui sortait.  
"- Asseyez-vous, je vous pris.  
Elisa et Harry s'assirent.  
"- Voilà, dit Mrs McConnagall. Il manque plusieurs postes de Quidditch en raison du départ de M. Dubois il y a deux ans qui était Gardien et en même temps Capitaine de l'équipe et aussi en raison du départ de Melle Johnson qui a finit son cercle scolaire l'an dernier et qui était poursuiveuse.  
Mrs McConnagall marqua une pause et se tourna vers Elisa:  
"- Voilà, je n'ai pas oublié ta proposition de prendre la place de poursuiveuse. D'ailleurs Mme Maxime m'a dit que tu étais une très bonne poursuiveuse à Beaubâton et que tu as fait gagner plusieurs matchs à ton équipe.  
Mrs McConnagall offrit un de ses rares sourires à Elisa avant d'ajouter:  
"- Comme ta mère...  
Ce qui éclaira le visage d'Elisa d'un grand sourire.  
Puis Mrs McConnagall se retourna vers Harry.  
"- Tandis que toi Harry, j'ai pensé que... Tu pourrais être le capitaine de l'équipe de Quidditch de Gryffondor.  
Le coeur d'Harry fit un bond dans sa poitrine. Capitaine de l'équipe de Quidditch de Gryffondor, lui? Il n'en croyait pas ses oreilles!  
"- Bien sûr, continuait Mrs McConnagall, je ne vais pas t'y obliger, si jamais tu n'enas pas envie, je pourrais toujours...  
"- Bien sûr que j'ai envie! S'écria Harry.  
Mrs McConnagall sursauta. Harry rougit et se rassit et s'en voulu de s'être laissé aller. Mais Minerva McConnagall lui accorda à lui aussi un de ses rares sourires et tout fut réglé.  
"- Bon, très bien dit-elle, il faudrait Harry que tu entraînes un peu Elisa pendant la semaine, et que peut-être vous trouviez un nouveau gardien..."  
  
"Capitaine de Quidditch, Mais c'est génial! S'écria tout de suite Ron."  
Hermione acquiesça, ravie pour son ami.  
"- Par contre, continua Harry, il y a une question que je me pose...  
"- Oui?  
"- Mrs McConnagall a choisit Elisa comme nouvelle poursuiveuse et elle lui a parlé de sa mère... Vous saviez que Mrs McConnagall connaissait la mère D'Elisa?  
Hermione leva les yeux au ciel:  
"- Mais bien sûr puisque sa mère était à Poudlard! Elisa l'a dit dans le train... Même qu'elle a dit que sa mère était la meilleure amie de ta mère et que...  
"- Et qu'elle a voulu dire quelque chose à propos de mon père et qu'elle s'est retenue au dernier moment! Acheva Harry.  
Hermione et Ron échangèrent un regard, perplexes.  
"- Mrs McConnagall doit sûrement savoir ce que c'est, ainsi que M. Dumbledore, mais ils ne m'ont rien dit...  
"- Ou bien, continua Hermione, ils te l'ont déjà dit et Elisa croit te cacher quelque chose que sans doute tu sais déjà...  
"- Oui... Tu as sûrement raison Hermione...  
"- Mais bien sûr que j'ai raison! S'exclama-t-elle. En plus nous en avons déjà parlé, allez viens! On a cours de "Soin aux créatures magiques"...  
"- Espérons que Hagrid nous a pas encore dégotté une de ces affreuses créatures! Grommela Ron..."  
Et ils descendirent vers le hall. Alors ce fut à ce moment-là, la porte qui se trouvait derrière eux quelques minutes plus tôt s'ouvrit et Elisa en sortit. Elle tenait dans ses bras un tout petit chaton noir et blanc. Son regard s'était assombrit... Elle avait sans aucun doute entendu toute la conversation des trois amis.  
"- Elisa?"  
Nanou arriva à ce moment-là.  
"- Elisa qu'est-ce que tu fais-là? Qu'as-tu? Tu en fais une de ces têtes!  
Elisa lui fit un sourire forcé et caressa la tête du chaton:  
"- C'est Misty, il s'était encore sauvé!  
Nanou hocha la tête, s'avança et caressa à son tour la petite tête du chaton.  
"- Qu'est-ce que tu as?  
"- Rien, répondit Elisa, c'est juste à cause de... Enfin tu sais, l'histoire...  
"- Ah oui... A propos de... ton cousin?  
"- Oui, c'est ça...  
Elisa baissa les yeux et changea de sujet.  
"- On a cours de... "Soin aux créatures magiques" à présent?  
"- Oui, dit Nanou avec un sourire, et en commun avec les Serpentards!  
"- Bon, ben alors on sera avec Babou, en plus c'est son cours préféré!  
Nanou acquiesça, souriante puis son visage s'assombrit.  
"- Il n'avait pas l'air très bien ce matin... Tu crois que ça se passe bien dans sa maison? Ils n'ont pas l'air bien sympa les gars de sa classe...  
"- Oui, je sais, répondit Elisa, mais nous on est là, il le sait...  
"- Oui tu as raison, répondit Nanou"  
Mais toutes les deux ne croyaient pas un mot de ce qu'elles disaient, elles savaient aussi bien l'une que l'autre que Babou était facilement influençable... Elisa préférait mourir que de voir Babou devenir un mangemort...   
Mais déjà elles étaient arrivées dans le hall et Babou les attendait près de la porte, pas loin de Drago et de sa bande... Tous trois sortirent du château et se dirigèrent vers la cabane d'Hagrid.  
Hagrid n'était pas encore là. Les élèves attendaient dehors, devant la porte de la cabane.   
Hermione, Ron et Harry discutaient dans un coin. Elisa les regarda un moment.  
"- Elle est vraiment bizarre cette fille, grommela Ron, elle est encore là à nous observer...  
Tous trois se retournèrent vers elle et elle détourna les yeux, rougissant un peu.  
"- Moi je trouve qu'elle a un regard triste, dit Hermione.  
"- Elle cache quelque chose...  
"- Ah non Harry! S'écrièrent Ron et Hermione en même temps, tu ne vas pas recommencer!"  
Les trois amis éclatèrent de rire en même temps et ne s'aperçurent pas qu'Elisa les regardait encore, d'un air sombre. Une main se posa alors sur son épaule.  
"- Allons, lui murmura Nanou, ne pense plus à cette histoire..."  
Elisa hocha la tête en silence et se tourna vers Babou qui lui aussi avait la mine sombre.  
"- Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas Babou? Lui demanda Nanou.  
"- Rien... Marmonna-t-il, laisse-moi s'il te plaît". Son regard croisa celui d'Elisa et il le détourna très vite, baissant la tête. A ce moment-là, Drago passa juste derrière lui, posa une main sur son épaule, se pencha vers son oreille et lui dit de sa voix trainante en fixant Elisa et Nanou:  
"- Tu viens Babou? Tu ne vas pas rester tout le temps avec elles?  
Elisa ne supporta pas la façon dont il prononça ce dernier mot: d'une manière aussi méprisante...  
"- C'est bon, je suis sa soeur quand même! S'emporta Nanou.  
Drago l'ignora et murmura quelques mots à l'oreille de Babou avant de repartir.  
"- Je ne peux pas le voir ce type là! Siffla Nanou entre ses dents.  
Son frère baissa la tête.  
"- Excusez-moi les filles mais je... je dois y aller...  
Nanou le retint par la manche.  
"- Mais attends Babou, tu ne vas pas aller avec cet imbécile?  
Babou la repoussa.  
"- Je n'ai pas le choix." Dit-il d'un ton ferme et dur.  
Il leur tourna alors le dos et partit rejoindre Drago qui était entouré de Crabbe et Goyle et qui était en train de parler avec Pansy Parkinson.  
Nanou baissa la tête et se tût, elle se détourna un moment d'Elisa qui comprit qu'il valait mieux la laisser seule un moment. Mais c'est à ce moment-là que Hagrid sortit de sa cabane avec de grandes caisses de bois dans les mains.  
"- Oh! Oh! Je m'attends au pire, murmura Ron"  
L'année d'avant, Hagrid leur avait déniché d'horribles créatures: les scroutts à Pétards, des espèces d'homards géants qui avaient le bout de leur corps transformé en pétard et qui explosaient toutes les cinq minutes... Hagrid avait la fâcheuse tendance d'avoir un petit faible pour toutes ces horribles créatures...  
"- Bonjour tout le monde, dit Hagrid d'un ton enjoué, je vous ai trouvé une toute nouvelle espèce de créature à étudier...  
"- Qu'est-que vous nous avez déniché encore? Dit la voix trainante de Drago. Des dragons? Des homars géants à pétard?   
Hagrid posa les caisses à ses pieds.  
"- Non Drago, ces créatures sont encore plus intéressantes...  
Harry et Ron échangèrent un regard angoissé pendant que Hagrid ouvrait doucement ses caisses... Les filles ne purent s'empêcher de pousser des petits cris. C'était...  
"- Des serpents, en effet, dit Hagrid. Mais pas n'importe lesquels! Ceux-ci ne sont pas dangeureux, et contrairement à ce que vous croyez, les serpents ne représentent pas tout le mal.   
Hermione et Ron se tournèrent vers Harry. Ils savaient tous les deux que Harry parlait le Fourchelang, la langue des serpents et que c'était très mal vu dans le monde des sorciers. Le serpent était aussi le symbole des serpentards et... l'animal fétiche de Voldemort.  
"- Je sais, dit Hagrid, vous avez du mal à me croire... Ces serpents que vous voyez là sont des Pnyx, c'est une espèce rare et très peu connue... Ils ont le pouvoir de guérison. Ceux-ci viennent à peine d'éclore, votre travail sera donc de les élever, de les aider à grandir et grâce à vos soins ils nous seront très très utiles à l'infirmerie... Ca vous va?"  
Il dit ces derniers mots en regardant Drago droit dans les yeux qui cette fois ci ne trouva rien à redire mais fit néanmoins la grimace (plutôt mourir que d'être aimable envers un domestique! Pouah!). Harry vit Elisa parler à Nanou d'un ton tout excité.   
"- Qui ici sait quelque chose sur le Pnyx? Demanda Hagrid.  
Bien sûr, Harry et Ron ne furent pas étonnés de voir Hermione lever la main. Drago eut l'air d'avoir envie de lever la main, mais il se retint (il n'allait pas participer au cours de ce minable quand même!). Elisa aussi leva la main, aussi rapidement que Hermione.  
"- Tiens, dit Hagrid, je vois que nous avons une nouvelle! Vous êtes Melle Black n'est-ce pas?  
Elisa acquiesça timidement.  
"- Très bien, donc dites-moi ce que vous savez sur ces serpents...  
Elisa prit une profonde inspiration avant de commencer une très longue tirade sur les Pnyx.  
"- Les Pnyx sont originaires d'Afrique noire. Les peuples de là-bas les vénèrent comme si c'était des Dieux, ils incarnent la sagesse et donc la médecine. Ils ont le pouvoir de guérir des blessures graves grâce... aussi étonnant soit-il à leur venin qui... etc..."  
Ron se pencha de nouveau vers l'oreille de Harry.  
"- Elle est pareille qu'Hermione! Si ce n'est pire! Elles vont pouvoir faire des competitions! Elles parlent toutes les deux comme des livres!"  
A la fin de sa tirade, Elisa reprit son souffle. Hagrid se tourna vers Hermione:  
"- D'autres choses à ajouter?  
Hermione, l'air déçue fit signe que non.  
"- Très bien Melle Black, bon, je n'ai plus rien à ajouter, vous avez tout dit... Ah si! De quoi se nourrit le Pnyx?  
Elisa et Hermione furent de nouveau les deux seules à lever la main. Diplomate, Hagrid laissa Hermione répondre:  
"- A leur âge tendre, les Pnyx sont végétariens et se nourissent exclusivement de plantes tels que le pavot, le tilleuil, les orties... Bref, toutes les plantes qu'on utilise en médecine... Ensuite en grandissant, ils peuvent se nourir de feuilles de Mandragores et même parfois de leur racine car ils ont un estomac très solide et qui a le pouvoir de distiller le tout afin de fabriquer un médicament puissant qui pourra donc guérir... tout ce que Elisa a dit précédement."  
"- Parfait! Dit Hagrid le visage rayonnant. Votre première tâche sera donc de les nourir..."  
Hagrid divisa la classe en groupes et leur donna à chacun une caisse. Hermione, Ron et Harry se retrouvèrent donc avec Elisa, Nanou et Neville.  
"- Ca n'a pas l'air dangeureux pour une fois, dit Ron.  
"- J'espère!" Murmura Neville le visage blème en tendant une branche d'ortie à l'un des serpents. En voyant le petit serpent se dresser vers lui, Neville ne put s'empêcher de pousser un cri étouffé.  
"- Ne crains rien, lui dit Elisa d'une voix rassurante. N'ai pas peur, ces serpents sentent la peur et ils s'inquiétent...  
"-Comment sais-tu tout ça? Lui demanda brutalement Ron.  
Sur le coup Elisa rougit. Elle échangea un regard avec Nanou puis...  
"- J'ai un oncle qui est éleveur de serpent... Il m'a apprit beaucoup de choses dessus... Il est vraiment passionné par eux et il a partagé sa passion avec moi..."  
Hermione l'écoutait, très interessée.  
"- Mais, continua Ron, toujours aussi sceptique, comment peut-on être passionnée par ces bestioles?  
Elisa lui répondit calmement.  
"- Les serpents sont des êtres mystérieux, ils peuvent nous en apprendre beaucoup... Du bien et... du mal aussi, mon oncle Rodolphe m'a apprit à me méfier...  
"- Oh! Dit simplement Ron.  
"- Moi j'ai simplement apprit dans les livres, dit Hermione d'une voix rapide et excitée, ça doit être passionnant! Ca me plairait de voir ton oncle!  
"- Oh! Si tu veux, un jour je t'emmenerais...  
"- Tu dis ça sérieusement?  
"- Oui oui!"  
Ron se racla la gorge pour leur signifier qu'elles n'étaient pas toutes seules et que peut-être éventuellement elles pouvaient continuer ce qu'elles avaient à faire... Tout en se remettant au travail, Hermione posa une dernière question à Elisa.  
"- Et ton oncle avait donc des Pnyx chez lui?  
Elisa échangea un sourire avec Nanou.  
"- Ca, dit-elle, c'est une autre histoire.  
"- Elle vient de chez moi, continua Nanou...  
"-... Un jour, Continua Elisa, Mon oncle m'a emmené à l'un de ses nombreux voyages en Afrique pour étudier donc ce spécimen de serpent: le Pnyx.   
"-... Et c'est là, continua Nanou qu'Elisa et moi nous nous sommes rencontrées.  
"- Nanou était la fille de notre logeur...  
"- ... Mon père travaillait là-bas avant de travailler au Ministère de la Magie de France puis d'ici...  
"- Et donc Nanou m'a fait découvrir ses traditions et ses croyances... Dont la vénération du Pnyx... Et son père nous a emmenés dans un endroit où il y en avait pleins et nous avont beaucoup travailler dessus.  
"- Depuis ce temps là, continua Nanou, Elisa et moi avons gardé contact, d'abord par lettres puis, je suis partie faire mes études à Beaubâton avec elle et après... Ben nous voici ici...  
"- Passionnant! S'exclama Hermione, tu as une vie passionnante Elisa!  
Elisa sourit, modeste, avant de répondre doucement:  
"- Pas toujours..."  
Puis ils se remirent au travail. Elisa, Hermione et Nanou aidant Neville qui en avait grand besoin...  
Harry se taisait, il essayait de ne rien dire en regardant les serpents... Il comprenait ce qu'ils disaient et dans sa tête ça faisait un grand charivari... Ils parlaient tous en même temps, piaillaient, il avait l'impression d'être dans une crêche...  
"- Taisez-vous s'il vous plaît, j'ai mal aux oreilles!"  
Harry releva la tête, étonné. Les serpents s'étaient tû mais... ce n'était pas lui qui avait parlé... Tous le petit groupe s'était tourné vers Elisa. Celle-ci rougit:  
"- Ben quoi... Je leur ai juste demandé de se taire... Dit-elle, vous... vous n'avez pas entendu?  
Elle regarda Nanou qui fit lentement un signe négatif de la tête. Elisa frappa, la paume de sa main sur le front puis se cacha le visage.  
"- Et Mince! Murmura-t-elle."  
Harry était médusé... Elisa venait de parler le fourchelang... lui qui était sûr d'être le seul de Poudlard à le parler...  
Derrière eux, Harry entendit Drago et ses amis ricaner. Il vit Babou avec eux, lorsqu'il croisa son regard, il le détourna rapidement, comme s'il avait honte...   
Elisa ne dit plus rien jusqu'à la fin du cours et n'osa plus croiser le regard de Harry, Ron, Hermione et Neville. Quand le cours fut finit-elle remballa ses affaires en silence et partit très vite avec Nanou. Elle n'adressa pas un regard à Babou qui lui, la regarda s'éloigner en silence, l'air triste.  
Le ventre de Ron se mit à gargouiller furieusement.  
"- Ouf! Dit-il, on va pouvoir enfin manger! J'ai une de ces faims!"  
  
L'après-midi ils eurent cours de Divination. Elisa et Nanou suivaient le même cours qu'eux. Comme à son habitude, Melle Trelawney annonça pour l'énième fois la mort de Harry. Puis elle se tourna vers Elisa et Nanou qui étaient assises près de Lavande et Parvati.   
"- Vous êtes nouvelles à ce que je vois... Oui... Attendez... Dit-elle de sa voix mystique... Laissez moi deviner vos noms... Oui... Nanouka Baniki et Elisa Black n'est-ce pas?  
Elisa, pas impressionnée pour un sou hocha la tête.  
"- Bien, j'avais consultez ma boule de cristal qui m'avait annoncé votre arrivée... Je vois que vous avez eu un passé tragique et que... vous avez un terrible secret qui vous tracasse et vous fait angoisser..."  
Elisa baissa la tête sans un mot... Parvati et Lavande poussèrent un petit cri, admiratives et se tournèrent vers Elisa bouches bées. Elisa les ignora royalement.  
En sortant du cours, Harry l'entendit murmurer à son amie Nanou:  
"- Elle est marrante cette femme, elle me fait bien rire!"  
Puis elles s'en allèrent au cours d'arithmancie avec Hermione.  
Harry et Ron, eux montèrent dans la salle commune.  
"- Quelle journée fatiguante! S'écria Ron.  
Harry acquiesça.  
"- Oui, mais ce n'est pas finit!  
"- On se fait une petite partie d'échec avant qu'Hermione arrive et fasse son rôle de préfète?  
Ron prit alors une petite voix aiguë:  
"Mettez-vous au travail!"  
Harry sourit.  
"- Oui d'accord..."  
Ron sortit alors son jeu d'échec.  
"- Dit Ron, continua Harry, pourquoi t'acharnes-tu ainsi sur Hermione.  
Ron haussa les épaules et Harry vit le bout de ses oreilles devenir écarlates.  
"- Parce qu'elle m'énerve... c'est tout...  
Harry eut un sourire malicieux.  
"- Mais je ne vois pas en quoi ça t'énervait qu'elle aille chez Victor Krum!  
Ron haussa les épaules et dit d'une voix rapide pour essayer de changer de sujet.  
"- Tu commences Harry?  
Mais Harry continuait de sourire.  
"- Ron, ne me dis pas que tu es jaloux de Victor Krum?  
"- Non mais ça ne va pas à la tête! S'écria Ron. Bon, alors, tu joues ou non?  
Harry éclata de rire et Ron finit par le suivre. Puis ensemble ils entamèrent la partie... Comme d'habitude se fut Ron qui gagna... mais de peu! Ils étaient tellement absorbés par leur jeu qu'ils n'avaient pas vu qu'Hermione était revenue. Elle était assise à une table et écrivait.  
"- Déjà en train de travailler? Lui demenda Ron en s'approchant d'elle.  
Rapidement Hermione cacha la feuille sur laquelle elle était en train d'écrire. Ron resta figé sur place, perplexe, et échangea un regard avec Harry. Hermione comprit qu'elle venait de faire une erreur.  
"- Je... essaya-t-elle de s'expliquer, je n'aime pas qu'on regarde par-dessus mon épaule quand je travaille... c'est tout...  
Ron la regarda, sceptique.  
"- Tu nous caches quelque chose Hermione...  
"- Non, pas du tout... s'écria Hermione.  
En essayant de se défendre, elle en avait oublié de cacher sa feuille. Elle s'en aperçut trop tard, Ron l'avait attrappé avant elle. Hermione devint écarlate tendit que le teint de Ron vira au blanc puis au vert.  
"- Tu... ! S'écria-t-il, tu écris une lettre à ton Vicky!!  
Hermione rougit encore plus:  
"- Je réponds à la lettre qu'il m'a envoyé ce matin!   
"- Tu as reçu une lettre de lui ce matin?  
"- Oui, s'écria Hermione en colère, t'étais trop occuppé à faire la tête pour t'en apercevoir! Et puis-je n'ai pas à me justifier, ce sont mes affaires OK? Je ne vois pas en quoi ça te gène!  
"- Mais... S'écria Ron en colère lui aussi, tu fraternise avec l'ennemi...  
"- Heu! ... Ron, excuse-moi, intervint Harry, mais Victor ce n'est plus vraiment mon adversaire, la coupe de Feu c'est finit, tu te rappelles?  
Ron devint rouge de confusion. Hermione se leva.  
"- Si ça ne vous dérange pas je vais dans ma chambre, dit-elle d'une voix cinglante, puisque je ne peux rien faire quand lui est là! (elle désigna Ron)"  
Elle partit ensuite, la tête haute dans sa chambre.  
  
Ce soir là, Harry alla se coucher la tête lourde. Il s'endormit vite ce soir là et fit un rêve encore étrange.  
Elisa se tenait devant lui, elle essayait de lui dire quelque chose mais il n'entendait pas, elle se mit alors à hurler, mais il n'arrivait toujours pas à l'entendre. Elisa se mit alors à pleurer. Les visages de Sirius Black, James Potter, Lily Potter et d'une femme qu'il ne connaissait pas mais qui ressemblait beaucoup à Elisa surgirent derrière elle et se mirent à tourner de plus en plus vite, donnant le tournis à Harry. Puis tout à coup Elisa s'évanouit, une immense tête surgit derrière elle faisant disparaître les parents d'Harry et d'Elisa... Une tête affreuse que Harry ne connaissait que trop bien: avec ses yeux rouges, son teint aussi pâle qu'un mort et ses narines de serpent... Il se mit alors à rire, de son rire suraigu et glacial. Harry poussa un cri: des milliers de serpents recouvrirent le corps d'Elisa, la faisant disparaître. Puis une main décharnée tenant une immense baguette magique se dessina devant lui et il entendit ses mots dits d'une voix glaciale: "Avada Kedavra!"... Harry se réveilla en sursaut. Sa cicatrice le brûlant avec encore plus de vigueur qu'avant... A ce moment-là il entendit un bruit... un bruit étrange venant de dehors...  
Il se leva et s'approcha de la fenêtre. Il laissa son regard errer du côté du lac, puis remonta vers la cabane d'Hagrid puis à la lisière de la forêt interdite et là... là... quelque chose attira son attention... Une ombre se glissait entre les arbres... une ombre étrange il n'arrivait pas vraiment à voir ce que c'était vraiment. Il voulut se rapprocher un peu plus pour mieux voir mais sa cicatrice lui fit de nouveau très mal. Sous la douleur il se laissa tomber sur le sol, courbé en deux. Il essaya de ne pas hurler pour ne réveiller personne... Puis à ce moment là... Il entendit un bruit dans la salle commune. Il se leva doucement et s'approcha de la porte du dortoir. Lentement il descendit les marches de bois... Le feu brûlait encore dans la cheminée. Il ne vit d'abord personne... Il scruta les tables, les fauteuils et là... il vit quelqu'un bouger. Il se rapprocha lentement, sa baguette magique fixée sur le dos du fauteuil. La chose sur le fauteuil bougea...  
"- Pas un geste!" S'écria Harry.  
Il entendit un petit cri de frayeur... puis...  
"- Ah! Ce n'était que toi..."  
C'était Elisa. Il portait une robe de choix en soie rouge avec des signes chinois dessus... Elle tenait un livre à une main et l'autre était posée sur son coeur.  
"- Tu m'as fait une de ces peurs! Dit-elle.  
"- A moi aussi, lui répondit Harry en rangeant sa baguette.  
"- Ca se voit, tu es tout pâle.  
Il s'assit sur le fauteuil en face d'elle.  
"- Qu'est-ce que tu fais là? Lui demanda-t-il.  
"- Je n'arrivais pas à dormir alors je suis descendu ici pour pouvoir lire un peu...  
Elle avait ouvert son livre sur ses genoux et le lisait tout en parlant avec Harry.   
"- Qu'est-ce que tu lis? Lui demanda Harry.  
Elisa releva la tête vers lui.  
"- Oh! Rien de spécial! Un livre de moldus... "Le Colonnel Chabert" de Honoré de Balzac, c'est un grand écrivain français... C'est plutôt ennuyeux mais je suis obligée de le lire pour mes études...  
En voyant le regard surpris de Harry, elle expliqua.  
"- Maman insiste pour que je suive des études Moldus en parallèle de mes études de sorcellerie... Elle dit que c'est la base de toute civilisation... Surtout au niveau des langues... Je suis bilingue avec le français et l'anglais mais j'apprends aussi l'espagnol, l'italien, et même le bulgare! Tout ça par correspondance...  
"- Ca ne fait pas un peu trop de travail?  
"- Si... mais je suis obligée... Et puis ça me plaît."  
Harry n'en revenait pas... Ron avait raison, il venait vraiment de trouver quelqu'un de pire qu'Hermione! Puis le marque page que tenait Elisa dans sa main droite attira son attention... C'était une photo... Une photo qu'il connaissait...  
"- Est-ce que je peux voir ton marque-page?   
Elisa releva ses yeux vers lui, surprise, puis regarda la photo et rougit. Elle lui montra... C'était exactement la même photo que Sirius et Rémus Lupin avaient envoyée à Harry sauf que... la partie déchirée y était.  
"- Là c'est mon père, dit Elisa en montrant son père du doigt, enfin... je pense que tu dois le savoir?  
Harry acquiesça.  
"- Il avait quinze ans sur cette photo... Continua Elisa, je la garde toujours avec moi. J'en ai aussi quelques-unes là-haut dans le dortoir, lorsqu'il est plus vieux... Il n'y a que comme ça que je peux le voir.  
Elle avait de nouveau l'air triste.  
"- Là, continua-t-elle, c'est Rémus Lupin, mon parrain...  
"- Rémus Lupin c'est ton parrain? ! S'écria Harry.  
"- Tu le connais? S'étonna Elisa.  
"- Oui, il a été professeur de défense contre les Forces du Mal une année...  
"- Oh! Dit simplement Elisa; là je pense que tu connais c'est ton père et ta mère...  
"- Oui je connais, sourit Harry tristement.  
Elisa hocha la tête en silence. Puis Harry regarda la partie qui manquait sur sa photo... la partie qu'il n'avait pas encore vue... A côté de Sirius, se tenait un garçon qui avait au moins une tête voir deux de moins que lui: il était petit jouflu et Harry n'eut aucun mal à le reconnaître...  
"- Peter Petigrow.  
"- Tu connais? Lui demanda Elisa. Maman m'a juste dit que c'était le gardien du secret de tes parents à la place de mon père... Et qu'ensuite après leur mort, par vengeance mon père l'a tué...  
"- Il ne l'a pas tué, affirma Harry.  
"- Comment?  
Harry comprit qu'il en avait trop dit.  
"- Il... Il s'est transformé en rat et... et s'est fait passer pour mort. Et il... il a aidé Voldemort à revenir à la vie."  
Pourquoi lui avait-il dit tout cela? Il ne la connaissait qu'à peine après tout...  
"- Alors c'est vrai que... que Voldemort est revenu à la vie? Je croyais que ce n'était juste qu'une rumeur..."  
Harry fut étonné de voir qu'Elisa prononçait aussi le prénom de Voldemort sans trembler.  
"- J'y étais. Je l'ai vu renaître. Il a tué un de mes amis: Cédric Diggory."  
Elisa trembla un peu. Il y eut un silence pendant un moment. Harry ne voulait pas reparler de tout ça mais... pourquoi en avait-il parlé à elle? Parce que c'est la fille de Sirius? Parce qu'il se sent coupable d'être en contact avec Sirius alors qu'elle n'a jamais vu ni parlé avec lui qui est son propre père? Parce que peut-être, elle aussi avait le droit d'entendre la vérité...  
Puis en regardant la photo, Harry s'aperçut qu'il y avait encore une personne sur la photo, juste derrière Peter, aux côtés de Sirius. Une jeune fille...  
"- C'est ma mère, dit Elisa.  
"- Tu lui ressembles beaucoup.  
"- Merci.  
Puis en regardant bien la photo, Harry s'aperçut de quelque chose: Il regarda son père puis la mère d'Elisa... Ils avaient quelque chose en commun mais... quoi?  
"- C'est marrant, dit-il, ta mère et mon père se ressemblent un peu..."  
Elisa pâlit. Elle allait lui dire quelque chose, la chose que sûrement elle voulait dire dans le train, sûrement ce qu'elle lui cachait depuis le début lorsque... Ils entendirent un bruit, une voix... une voix bizarre...  
"- Ca vient du couloir." Murmura Harry à Elisa qui était à présent toute pâle. Ils se dirigèrent vers le panneau de la salle commune et sortir sans un bruit. Ils entendaient encore la voix, ils avancèrent dans la direction d'où elle venait... Ils commençaient à entendre des brides de mots.  
"- Sang... soif... faim... faim!!"  
La voix se rapprochait de plus en plus. Elisa et Harry arrivèrent alors devant la salle des trophets. La voix était beaucoup plus claire à présent. Harry plaqua son oreille contre la porte.  
"- C'est là." Dit-il.  
Puis très doucement il ouvrit la porte, entra. Elisa le suivit... Ce qu'ils virent les pétrifia...  
C'était un serpent, un énorme serpent de trois mètres... et ce n'était sûrement pas un Pnyx! Harry ne le connaissait que trop bien, c'était le serpent de Voldemort: Nagini. Il leva la tête vers eux et se remit à siffler:  
"- J'ai faim, FAIM! Vous m'entendez?"  
Harry vit Elisa fouiller frénétiquement ses poches:  
"- Qu'est-ce... Qu'est-ce que tu fais?" Lui demanda Harry.  
Elisa se retourna vers lui et lui parla dans un chuchotement rapide et excité.  
"- Je cherche mon apareil photo... C'est... C'est une espèce rare ce serpent! Une espèce d'Albanie... très rare ici! Je sens qu'oncle Rodolphe va être content."  
"- T'es folle! S'écria Harry à voix basse. Mais c'est... c'est le serpent de Voldemort!"  
Mais Elisa ne l'écoutait pas. Elle se mit à mitrailler le serpent de photos. Celui-ci, ahuri par les flashs, surpris, arrêta de siffler et se figea sur place, dans une pause qui aurait pu autre comique si la situation n'était pas aussi angoissante... Quand Elisa arrêta, le serpent paru revivre, et à la grande horreur de Harry, glissa vers eux, s'arrêta à plusieurs centimètres et se redressa de fâçon à être à leur hauteur.  
"- Elisa... qu'est-ce que t'a fait? Il vaudrait mieux qu'on se casse en courant maintenant!"  
"- J'ai faim."  
Mais Elisa ne bougea pas, elle se mit de nouveau à fouiller les poches de sa robe de chambre.  
"- Heu... Elisa?"  
"- Ben, attends! Il dit qu'il a faim, faut que je voie si j'ai à manger!"  
"- Euh... oui... mais..."  
Le serpent était en train d'avancer lentement sa tête vers eux... Quand soudain...  
"- Ca y est!"  
Elisa tenait quelque chose dans sa main... Un bout de viande... Elle le tendit au serpent qui avança sa tête vers sa main, vers le bout de viande et... ! Il attrappa doucement la viande et l'engloutit d'un coup.  
"- Hé! Le serpent! Mâche ta viande avant de l'avaler!"  
Le serpent se rapprocha de nouveau d'Elisa et d'Harry et... Siffla un "Mersssssssi" avant de partir.   
Harry sentit son estomac se dénouer et poussa un soupir de soulagement.  
"- Elisa; dit-il; tu es complétement folle!"  
Elisa ne lui répondit que par un sourire et s'avança vers la porte pour sortir de la pièce.  
"- Ecoute; dit-elle une fois qu'ils furent sortis. Je sais m'y prendre le serpent et celui-là ne nous voulait aucun mal... Il voulait simplement... manger..."  
Harry s'apprêta à dire quelque chose mais Elisa le retint.  
"- Ecoute, je sais ce que tu penses, tu m'as parlé de Voldemort tout à l'heure, mais sache que les serpents n'ont rien à voir là-dedans! Il les ensorcelle, les exploite, comme il le fait aux hommes! C'est tout! Les serpents ne sont pas plus du côté du mal que les hippogriffes par exemple! Ce sont des animaux comme les autres... Et celui-là ben... Il avait faim."  
"- Mais celui-là était sous l'emprise de Voldemort par exemple!"  
"- Peut-être mais... il ne nous a rien fait."  
"- Il était là pour nous espionner!"  
"- Ecoute Harry, crois-moi, fais-moi confiance. Je lui ai donné à manger, il a comme... heu... une dette envers nous et... il ne nous fera rien..."  
Harry préféra ne rien rajouter... Ron avait peut-être raison finalement... cette fille était sûrement folle ou tout du moins... Bizarre. En tout cas, en enlevant Elisa de l'histoire, que faisait le serpent de Voldemort dans Poudlard? Voldemort y était-il aussi... Non, c'était impossible... il avait dû plutôt faire entrer son serpent pour les espionner. Mais ça veut dire que peut-être Voldemort n'était pas loin. Harry repensa à l'ombre qu'il avait vu à la lisière de la forêt interdite et eut un frisson dans le dos.  
"Faites que ce ne soit pas ça, faites que ce ne soit pas ce que je pense..." Pensa-t-il très fort.  
Ils étaient presque arrivés devant le tableau de la Dame en rose lorsqu'il y eut un petit bruit derrière eux.  
"- Miss Teigne!" Grogna Harry.  
Et il attrappa Elisa par le bras pour se cacher dans un coin. C'était en effet Miss Teigne mais pas toute seule...  
"- Misty!" S'écria Elisa à voix basse.  
Et elle alla attrapper le petit chaton.  
"- Dépêchons-nous! Rusard ne va pas tarder à arriver!"  
Ils se dêpéchérent d'aller devant le tableau de la Dame en rose et après "Rosa Rosae"(le mot de passe) ils entrèrent dans la salle commune.  
"- On a eut chaud!" Souffla Harry.  
Le petit chaton d'Elisa miaula et renifla les poches de sa robe de chambre.  
"- Désolé mon minou, dit-elle, je n'ai plus de viande pour toi..."  
"- Heu... pourquoi tu mets de la viande dans ta robe de chambre?" Lui demanda Harry, d'un ton un petit peu narquois.  
Elisa rougit et se mit à rire.  
"- Oh! Dit-elle, c'est à cause de Misty, il passe son temps à se sauver... Alors je prends des petits bouts de viande ( du mou de préférence) pour l'attirer... Après c'est un peu plus facile pour l'attrapper."  
Ils éclatèrent de rire tous les deux. Puis Elisa retourna au fauteuil sur lequel elle était assise avant et récupéra le livre qu'elle avait laissé là. Elle voulut prendre la photo mais Harry l'attrappa avant elle.  
"- Je peux la regarder encore une fois? Demanda-t-il."  
Elisa pâlit mais acquiesça. Harry regarda de nouveau ses parents, Sirius... Puis regarda de nouveau la mère d'Elisa et son père... qu'est-ce qu'ils avaient donc en commun? Il remarqua qu'ils avaient le même nez, les mêmes yeux...  
"- Vraiment, dit-il à Elisa, c'est vraiment étrange... Ta mère et mon père se ressemblent beaucoup tout du même..."  
Elisa ferma les yeux, respira profondément.  
"- C'est normal..." dit-elle d'une voix rauque, différente de la sienne habituellement.  
"Ca y'est, se dit Harry, elle va enfin le dire ce qu'elle me cache depuis le début... elle va enfin me le dire..."  
"- Pourquoi, c'est normal? Demanda-t-il"  
"- Ton père et ma mère étaient...  
"- Vas-y dis le je t'en pris! Ils étaient quoi?  
Elisa le regarda droit dans les yeux.  
"- Promet moi d'abord que... que quoi que je dise, tu ne m'en voudras pas, ni à moi... ni à ma mère..."  
"- Pourquoi?"  
"- Promet-le moi!"  
Harry la regarda étonné. Il voulait vraiment savoir ce qu'elle lui cachait depuis le début.  
"- Je te le promets."  
"- Bien..."  
Elisa prit de nouveau une profonde inspiration.  
"- Alors je vais te le dire: Ton père et ma mère étaient... étaient frères et soeurs..."  
Elle ferma les yeux très forts. Harry la regarda, bouche bée... lui qui croyait qu'il n'avait plus aucune famille du côté de son père... Alors... Pourquoi l'avait-on mis chez les Dursley?  
Elisa devant lui avait l'air de paniquer.  
"- Ecoute, dit-elle rapidement, je sais ce que tu penses... Maman elle voulait te garder, elle voulait te prendre avec nous... je te promets, elle aimait beaucoup ton père et... et ta mère aussi, il y a des photos d'eux partout à la maison et... et de toi aussi... Et puis... Maman voulait te prendre, je te le promets mais tu vois, elle... elle n'a pas pu à cause de... tu vois... de... de l'arrestation de Papa et... et tout ça... Maman était un peu mal vue quand même et... et elle a dû partir en France, elle voulait t'emmener avec nous mais... mais... On nous a dit enfin... elle m'a raconté que Albus Dumbledore lui A dit qu'il valait mieux que t'aille vivre chez les moldus... chez la soeur de Lily car... car... comme ça, puisque... puisque tu étais célèbre il valait mieux que tu sois loin de tout ça... ça t'aurait destabilisé, il valait mieux attendre que tu grandisses et que tu sois prêt pour... pour tout ça quoi! Et après, Maman a été mieux vue car elle a fait de bonnes actions envers les hôpitaux etc et le Ministre de la magie de France lui a donné un poste puis après... Cornélius Fudge, voyant qu'elle était très brillante et vu les derniers événements lui... lui a donné le poste de vice-Ministre de la magie pour que... pour qu'il y ait quelqu'un à ses côtés puis nous ça nous a plutôt arrangé de quitter la France car... car on avait eut des problèmes et puis... Voilà! Maman a essayé de demander de nouveau l'autorisation de te prendre mais on a refusé car... tu étais plus en sécurité chez les moldus qu'avec une femme qui vivait seule avec sa fille. Mais comme tu m'as dit que Papa était innocent, si jamais il est innocenté il pourra revenir à la maison et... et tu pourras venir vivre à la maison du coup et..."  
Elisa avait dit tout ça d'un trait, sans respirer, sans reprendre sans souffle, elle était à présent toute pâle, continuait à parler en paniquant et devenait presque hystérique. Elle commençait à s'essoufflait et avait du mal à respirer...  
"- Elisa STOP"  
Elisa s'arrêta pile. Reprit son souffle. Harry la fit assoir sur le fauteuil.  
"- Calme-toi Elisa, je te crois."  
Un sourire traversa le visage d'Elisa.  
"- C'est vrai?"  
"- Oui"  
Elle sembla très soulagée. Harry avait la tête qui tournait, tout se mélangeait dans sa tête, toutes les paroles qu'elle avait dites. Puis quelque chose vint à son esprit.  
"- Elisa."  
"- Oui?"  
"- Si mon père et ta mère étaient frères et soeurs ça veut dire que... qu'on est cousin et cousine?"  
Elisa sourit encore plus et sembla radieuse.  
"- Oui... c'est ça."  
Harry sentit alors son coeur beaucoup plus léger... Il avait de la famille ici... il n'était pas seul... Il eut l'impression alors de trouver en Elisa un peu de son père... comme sa mère elle avait le même nez, les mêmes yeux que lui... Et si jamais Sirius Black était innocenté il aurait alors une famille entière: ça serait comme une mère, un père et... et une soeur. Déjà maintenant en regardant Elisa, il lui semblait déjà que c'était sa soeur. Soeur et cousine de toute façon, quelle différence? Il en oublia le coup du serpent et de la viande dans les poches de sa robe de chambre... Chacun a ses défauts non? Personne ne peut être parfait et ça n'a pas vraiment d'importance... surtout si c'est quelqu'un qui... qui fait partie de la famille! Quel drôle de sensation de penser ça! Harry se répéta de nouveau cette phrase dans la tête "j'ai une famille, une vraie famille qui m'attend quelque part et qui est déjà en partie là!"  
Puis après avoir parlé un certain moment, ils s'aperçurent qu'il était tard et montèrent se coucher. Et avant d'aller se coucher...  
"- Bonne nuit cousine!"  
Elisa lui sourit.  
"- Bonne nuit cousin!"  
En se glissant dans son lit, Harry essaya de s'imaginer la tête que ferait Ron et Hermione le lendemain quand il leur raconterait tout ça... Il s'endormit presque tout de suite après... Sans cauchemard cette fois-ci... Il en avait presque oublié Voldemort, mais je dis bien presque! 


	5. chapitre4

Chapitre 4  
  
" QUOI! ? S'écria Ron. Elisa est ta cousine? !"  
Ils étaient attablés devant leur petit déjeuner et assez tôt pour une fois. Il n'y avait presque personne à table.  
"- Mais c'est génial! S'écria Hermione."  
"- Ouais, continua Ron d'un ton ironique, une cousine charmeuse de serpents, qui se balade avec des bouts de viande dans sa robe de chambre en cherchant son chat et qui joue les "Mademoiselle-je-sais-tout le retour de la revanche" (coup d'oeil noir d'Hermione) Il n'y a rien de rêver de mieux!!  
"- Oui mais, ajouta Hermione, ça veut dire qu'Harry a encore de la famille en vie et qui est peut-être plus sympathique que les Dursley..."  
"- Oui c'est vrai; avoua Ron; c'est vrai que c'est mieux que d'avoir un cousin qui ressemble à un cochon et qui est brutal, méchant etc..."  
"- Oui exactement, lui répondit Hermione d'un ton appuyé."  
"- Puis, ajouta Ron en regardant Hermione en coin, elle est plutôt jolie... Dis Harry, si je me marie avec elle, en fera partie de la même famille!"  
Hermione lui jeta un regard et un coup de coude furieux.  
"- Ben quoi Hermione, tu es jalouse?"  
"- Pas plus que toi quand je parle de Victor Krum! S'écria-t-elle."  
Harry eut alors un fou rire incontrôlé suivit de près par Ron et ensuite par Hermione. La journée commençait plutôt bien.  
"- Et bien, et bien, et bien? Qu'est-ce qui se passe ici? Demanda alors une voix enjouée."  
Elisa s'assit en face d'eux avec Nanou.  
"- Bonjour Cousine! Lui dit Harry avec un sourire radieux".  
"- Bonjour cousine d'Harry!" S'écria Ron d'un ton théâtral en levant la main droite et... en faisant malencontreusement renverser le pichet de lait. Et Hermione, au lieu de le réprimander comme à l'ordinaire eut un fou rire qui ressemblait de près à un gloussement. Quand elle se fut reprise, elle se tourna vers Elisa (les joues toutes roses) et lui dit d'un ton très sérieux.  
"- Bonjour Elisa, comment vas-tu?"  
"- Très bien." Répondit-elle avec un petit sourire en jetant un petit coup d'oeil à Ron puis revenant à Hermione.   
Nanou se pencha alors vers Elisa.  
"- Alors, tu lui as dit?" Dit-elle à voix basse.  
"- Ben oui," répondit simplement Elisa.  
"- Ben tu vois... Il ne l'a pas mal prit".  
Elisa lui répondit par un sourire. Neville arriva à ce moment-là.  
"- On a défence contre les Forces du Mal après... Vous savez quel professeur on va avoir?"  
Harry s'aperçut que le jour du banquet de bienvenue il n'y avait pas vraiment fait attention. Il jeta un regard interrogatif à Ron qui lui fit signe qu'il n'en savait rien du tout puis tous deux se tournérent vers Hermione.  
"- Je ne sais pas; dit-elle (rare, très rare qu'elle dise ceci); je n'ai vu aucun nouveau visage à la table des professeurs... Pourtant, j'ai bien regardé..."  
Harry eut alors un mauvais pressentiment... Severus Rogue rêvait depuis toujours d'obtenir ce poste...  
  
Devant la salle de "Défense contre les Forces du Mal", tout le monde attendait angoissés et impatients.  
"- Notre professeur de l'an dernier était plutôt pas mal; dit Dean Thomas."  
"- Oui c'est vrai; dit Seamus; dommage que le professeur Maugrey ne soit pas là cette année..."  
Harry ne dit rien, comment leur dire qu'ils avaient passé toute l'année passée avec un mangemort déguisé en auror?  
"- Mais Remus Lupin était le meilleur de tous, dit-il simplement, enfin... c'est ce que je pense."  
Il eut alors un pincement au coeur en se souvenant du jour où Remus Lupin avait fait ses bagages... Il l'avait vraiment regretté... Tout ça parce que Severus Rogue avait dit à tous les Serpentards réunis qu'il était un Loup-garou... par vengeance...  
"- Pardon? Qui parle de Rémus Lupin? Demanda une voix méprisante."  
Tout le monde se retourna en même temps.  
"- Entrez et installez-vous! Lâcha-t-il d'un ton sec."  
"- Et voilà, murmura Harry à Ron en s'installa, je m'en doutais... ce que je redoutais se réalise... Rogue est devenu le professeur de Défense contre les Forces du Mal..."  
Ron dans un dernier geste de désespoir comique, joignit ses mains en signe de prière:  
"- Seigneur, Ayez pitié de nous!" Implora-t-il.  
Harry ne put s'empêcher d'éclater de rire... Ce qui coûta 5 points à Gryffondor en moins...  
"- Et encore 5 points de plus si vous protestez!"  
"- Heu Monsieur... ?" Demanda Parvati timidement.  
Rogue se retourna lentement vers elle/  
"- Heu... C'est vous qui allez nous faire cours de Défense contre les Forces du Mal?"  
"- Oui, à votre avis, pourquoi suis-je là? Pour faire des claquettes?"  
Harry essaya une minute d'imaginer rogue en tutu rose et dansant avec des claquettes, mais il dut arrêter sous peine d'avoir une nouvelle crise de rire...  
"- Non... heu... Ce n'est pas tout à fait heu... ce que je voulais dire... Balbutia Parvati."  
"- Oui, je sais ce que vous vouliez dire... Je vous enseignerai les défenses contres les Forces du Mal jusqu'à ce que... hum! Le directeur Albus Dumbledore trouve un nouveau professeur..."  
"- Alors vivement qu'il en trouve un... Murmura Ron à Harry..."  
"- Vous avez quelque chose à dire M. Weasley?"  
Rogue s'était avancé jusqu'à la place de Ron qui se tassa sur sa chaise.  
"- Non... Non non monsieur..."  
"- Bien... alors commençons le cours... Quelqu'un pourrait me parler du... basilic?"  
Il espérait sûrement que personne... à part Hermione ne léverait la main. Quelle ne fut pas sa déception... (Voire son horreur!) Lorsque Ron et Harry la levérent aussi ainsi qu'Elisa (bien entendu puisqu'on parle de serpents!).  
"- Bien... Bredouilla-t-il sous le comble de la colère... Je vois que personne d'autre ne répond?"  
Voici la plus terrible torture qu'on pouvait infliger à Severus Rogue: interroger Harry Potter ou Elisa Black (les enfants de ses meilleurs ennemis) qui se portaient volontaires... Mais un sourire mauvais (qui ne présageait rien de bon) apparut sur son visage.  
"- Potter? Vous levez la main? Bien, dites moi ce que vous savez sur le basilic..."  
Harry pâlit d'un coup... il n'avait en fait pas vraiment l'habitude de répondre aux questions des professeurs... Mais il fallait absolument qu'il le fasse, et même qu'il réponde de façon à clouer le bec de cette espèce de... (nous ne dirons point le mot que pensa Harry... Nous le censurons).  
" Le basilic est le roi de serpent. Il mesure six mètres de long en moyenne et a la capacité de tuer ses proies avec les yeux..."  
Il continua ainsi une longue tirade qui laissa Rogue attérré... Hermione, elle, baissa le bras et le regarda bouche bée... il avait tout retenu... ! Exact, lors de sa deuxième année à Poudlard, Harry s'était retrouvé en face d'un vrai basilic! Et avait retenu de tout ce qu'il avait appris dessus (vu les circonstences, il peut très bien se retrouver nez à nez avec un autre).   
Quand Harry eut terminé, Rogue (assez en colère et dépité) se tourna vers les autres.  
"- Rien à rajouter?"  
Elisa et Hermione ainsi que Ron firent signe que non.  
"- Bien... dit Rogue sournoisement, et bien j'espère que vous avez tout retenu... voici un petit questionnaire à rendre à la fin de l'heure... et qui sera notée!"  
Il y eut plusieurs manifestations de mécontentement mais...  
"- J'enlève 5 points à Gryffondor. Encore une plainte et j'en enlève 10!"  
Tout le monde se tû et se mit avec une résignation mécontente au travail.  
A la fin du cours, tout le monde se dépêcha de sortir.  
"- Je ne veux plus Jamais avoir cours de Défense contre les Forces du Mal avec lui! S'écria Ron"  
Tout le monde l'approuva, surtout Neville qui était encore tout tremblant.  
"- Ne tremble pas comme ça; lui dit Elisa d'une voix réconfortante. Ca y'est le cours est finit... Tu as si peur de lui?"  
"- Oh qu'oui il en a peur!" Répondit Hermione à sa place. Mais Neville fit un signe de tête vigoureux qui voulait dire la même chose.  
"- Tu ne devrais pas, lui dit Elisa, franchement, si tu as peur comme ça, tu rates tes exercices et lui il te crie encore plus dessus..."  
"- Oui mais c'est plus fort que moi! Gémit Neville".  
Nanou se retourna vers lui.  
"- Ecoute; dit-elle; j'ai un truc: quand tu as peur de quelqu'un comme ça, tu l'imagines tout nu ou aux toilettes... ça décontracte aussitôt!"  
Tout le monde éclata de rire ainsi que Neville.  
"- Non mais c'est vrai en plus! Continua Nanou, c'est pour te dire que tout le monde est un être humain et a ses petites faiblesses... C'est mon frère qui me l'a dit."  
"- Lequel? Lui demanda Elisa. Moussa qui est à Poufsouffle?"  
"- Non Babou..."   
Le sourire de Nanou se figea un peu.  
"- En tout cas, dit Ron, je n'aimerais pas vraiment m'imaginer Rogue tout nu... Après je ferais des cauchemars."  
De nouveau tout le monde éclata de rire et c'est avec bonne humeur et entrain qu'ils entrèrent en cours de sortilège et d'enchantement du professeur Flitwik.  
  
La saison de Quidditch allait bientôt commencer. Le premier match allait commencer le dimanche d'après. Harry avait cherché sans relâche un nouveau gardien, plusieurs avaient fait l'essai puis finalement son choix s'était porté sur Lee Jordan qui était assez doué. Ils s'entrainaient deux soirs par semaine (mercredi et jeudi) sous la surveillance de Mme Bibine puis le samedi matin.  
Le premier entraînement eut lieu donc un mercredi soir après les cours. Dans les vestiaires, Harry leur tint son premier discours... un peu timide...  
"- Bon... ben... heu... voilà, je suis votre nouveau capitaine de Quidditch... et heu... je ne sais pas si je serais à la hauteur de Olivier Dubois mais... heu..."  
"- Ne t'inquiéte pas! Dit Fred; il nous a fait exactement le même discours la première fois!"  
"- Ouais, je dirais même plus; Enchaina Georges; exactement le même discours!"  
"- Oui, on te fait confiance Harry! Tu es le meilleur attrappeur du collége alors tu seras sans doute un très bon capitaine! Renchérit Alicia Spinnet suivit de près par Katie Bells".  
"- Puis t'es un Potter! S'exclama Elisa avec un sourire; on a ça dans le sang! Ton père était un très bon capitaine... d'après Maman... et Rémus Lupin!"  
Harry sourit à sa cousine (qui était aussi en partie une Potter!).  
"- Merci à tous, vous me réchauffez le coeur, dit Harry avec un sourire."  
"- Mais on est là pour ça! Dit Lee Jordan!"  
"- Très bien, reprit Harry, alors voilà, je finis mon discours: il y a deux ans nous avons gagné la coupe de Quidditch malgrès notre défaite contre les Poufsouffle... Ca veut dire que nous sommes une équipe presque imbattable!"  
"- Arrête Harry! S'écria Fred, franchement, tu vas nous faire rougir!!"  
"- Et puis continua Georges... C'est surtout grâce à toi et à ton super..."  
"- Je dirais même plus: magnifique! ajouta Georges"  
"- Eclair de Feu! Finit Lee Jordan."  
Elisa eut un petit sursaut.  
"- Tu... Tu as un Eclair de Feu Harry? !!"  
"- ET OUI!!! S'écrièrent tous les autres en même temps."  
Elisa eut un sourire.  
"- Alors... dit-elle lentement, je n'ai qu'une chose à dire... c'est presque obligé que nous gagnons!"  
Et très doucement elle prit son balai qui était derrière elle et le posa sur ses genoux... de manière à ce que tout le monde le voit...   
Il y eut une minute de silence, six paires d'yeux ronds fixèrent son balai et celui d'Harry.  
"- Elle a aussi un éclair de feu!!!!!"  
Harry, surprit regarda Elisa qui lui sourit:  
"- Je crois que ces deux balais nous ont été offerts par la même personne, dit-elle en souriant."  
Harry lui sourit aussi.  
"- Bref, dit-il, pour finir mon discours... avec deux éclairs de feu dans l'équipe, nous allons gagner! Allez, tout le monde sur le terrain maintenant!"  
Tout le monde executa son ordre. Au moment où Elisa allait sortir, Harry la retint un moment.  
"- Ton balai... C'est Sirius Black qui te l'a offert?"  
"- Oui et non en fait; répondit-elle; en fait c'est Maman qui est allée l'acheter et Papa l'a aidé (par correspondance) à le payer. Il a dû le faire en même temps qu'il te l'a offert non? C'est bien lui qui... ?  
"- Oui c'est lui, avoua Harry. Mais tu m'as dit que tu n'avais jamais été contact avec ton père".  
"- J'ai un peu mentit. Ca été la seule fois que nous l'avons été... Je pense qu'il avait dans l'idée de ton offrir un et il savait par Maman qu'il avait vue quelques mois auparavant, que je jouais aussi au Quidditch... Alors je pense qu'il a dû vouloir faire un cadeau à ses deux "enfants" et il est alors entré en contact avec Maman pour lui donner cette idée... Tu ne peux pas imaginer la joie que j'ai eut quand j'ai vu le paquet et que j'ai l'ai ouvert. J'ai pleurait pui j'ai crié après Maman en disant qu'elle était complétement folle. Elle m'a alors sourit et m'a dit: "Je ne te l'ai pas offert toute seule, tu ne lis pas le mot qui est avec?". C'était Papa qui l'avait écrit... J'ai encore plus pleuré... C'était encore un plus beau cadeau que l'éclair de feu, tu sais... C'est le seul mot que j'ai eu de lui... mais je le garde toujours avec moi... c'est mon porte-bonheur!"  
Elle sortit de sa poche un petit papier tout froissé.  
"- J'ai gagné pleins de match grâce à lui! Dit-elle avec un sourire."  
Tous deux éclatèrent de rire et allèrent rejoindre les autres. Elisa se révéla être une excellente poursuiveuse (en dehors du fait qu'elle avait un éclair de feu), elle attrappa toutes les passes avec une grande rapidité et agilité et marquait les buts de la même façon. Harry, de son côté attrappait le vif d'or avec encore plus de facilité que les années d'avant.   
  
Ce soir-là, lorsqu'il rentra à la salle commune de Gryffondor, Hermione et Ron lui annoncèrent discrétement qu'il avait reçu une lettre de Sirius.   
"- Tu lui avais écrit? Demanda Hermione"  
"- Non, dit Harry, c'est bizarre..."  
Comme il n'y avait presque personne dans la salle commune, Harry l'ouvrit.  
" ,Cher Harry,  
Ne t'inquiéte pas, je ne t'écris pas des mauvaises nouvelles. L'enquête sur Peter Petegrow avance et pour le moment les résultats son plutôt positifs... Il faut patienter encore un peu, mais on peut garder espoir! Par contre nous n'avons aucune nouvelle de Voldemort... et ça c'est plus embêtant. Surtout Harry, si quoi que ce soit d'étrange se passe ou si tu as de nouveau mal à ta cicatrice, dis-le-moi, tu dois me tenir au courant, Harry! C'est mon rôle de te protéger et ça nous aiderait à retrouver la trace de Voldemort et... de Peter Petigrow...  
Prend soin de toi et fait attention.  
Ton parrain"  
"- C'est... c'est une lettre de Papa?"  
Harry sursauta. C'était Elisa.  
"- Excuse-moi, bredouilla-t-elle, je passais derrière toi, j'ai reconnu l'écriture et je... je n'ai pas pu m'empêcher de lire et..."  
"- Chut!"  
Harry lui fit signe de se taire et de parler moins fort.  
"- Soit discrète Elisa, je ne veux pas que tout le monde soit au courant! Toi ça va... c'est ton père après tout!"  
Il jeta un coup d'oeil à Ron et Hermione qui acquiescèrent.  
"- Est-ce que... est-ce que Papa va être innocenté? Murmura-t-elle."  
"- Je ne sais pas, dit Harry mais il y a de fortes chances... oui."  
"- Et... Harry est-ce que, lorsque tu lui répondras, je... je pourrais lui écrire un petit mot?"  
Après avoir jeté un regard à Ron et Hermione, Harry acquiesça.  
"- Merci, murmura-t-elle. J'ai tellement de choses à lui dire..."  
Elle eut un air triste pendant un instant mais à ce moment-là Nanou arriva avec Misty dans les bras. Elisa eut un petit sourire.  
"- Il a été sage? Il ne s'est pas sauvé?"  
"- Non, dit Nanou, je l'ai mit sous la garde de Pattenrond, le chat d'Hermione!"  
Hermione et elle échangérent un regard et rirent de bon coeur.  
"- Je crois que Pattenrond à un instinc paternel! dit Hermione."  
Et toutes trois montèrent dans leur dortoir (elles avaient soit disant quelque chose à faire.)  
Harry et Ron, au bout de quelques minutes décidèrent de faire quelque chose d'assez peu commun chez eux: leurs devoirs!!  
  
Après le dîner, Harry décida de répondre à Sirius. Il hésita un moment devant sa feuille et décida de tout lui raconter: ses rêves cauchemardesques, sa cicatrice qui le brûlait à chaque fois qu'il se réveillait, l'ombre qu'il avait vu à la lisière de la forêt interdite, le serpent de Voldemort dans l'enceinte de Poudlard et... il hésita un instant. Il voulait lui parler d'Elisa, comment elle avait parlé à ce serpent, comment elle l'avait dompté, sans trembler... Combien elle était triste aussi lorsqu'elle parlait de lui... Puis Harry se dit que c'était à elle d'écrire tout ça. Il finit sa lettre, et attendit Elisa qui était encore dans la Grande Salle. Elle arriva quelques minutes plus tard et Harry lui tendit sa plume et sa feuille. Il n'eut pas besoin de mots pour lui expliquer, Elisa comprit tout de suite, un grand sourire éclaira son visage et elle se mit tout de suite à écrire.  
Harry posta la lettre le lendemain matin. Pour cela il prit une chouette de Poudlard. Hedwidge fit un peu la tête mais elle finit par comprendre, Harry lui donna un petit biscuit pour la consoler.  
Il eut un petit pincement au coeur lorsqu'il regarda la chouette s'envoler dans le ciel... Il pensait à Sirius...   
Les jours qui suivirent se passèrent bien, le jour du match de Quidditch contre les Serpentards approchait peu à peu. Drago Malefoy se pavanait devant tous les serpentards disant que c'était lui le meilleur, lui le nouveau capitaine de Quidditch (c'était Rogue qui l'avait désigné, étonnant n'est-ce pas?). Mais Harry avait d'autres chats à fouetter que d'écouter cette espèce de... de fouine!  
En effet, il faisait travailler l'équipe de plus en plus souvent.   
Puis le jour du match arriva... Ce matin-là, il n'avala presque pas son petit-déjeuner. Hermione essaya de lui faire avaler un petit bout de toast mais à ce moment là le courrier arriva. Une lettre attérrit dans son assiette. C'était la lettre de Sirius. Tout de suite il l'ouvrit (faisant attention que personne d'autre ne le voit). Il y avait deux lettres dedans une "pour Harry" et une... "pour Elisa". Elle était juste en face de lui, il lui tendit et elle le prit, l'air un peu surpris. Lorsqu'elle ouvrit la lettre elle laissa échapper un petit cri, elle lut sa lettre, un sourire flottant sur son visage puis la rangea dans sa poche, ne dévoilant pas ce qu'il y avait d'écrit dedans.  
"- Ce sera mon porte-bonheur pour le match! Dit-elle dans un sourire."  
Harry risqua un oeil vers la table des Serpentards. Ils ricanaient en le regardant. Il en oublia de lire sa lettre. En effet, se dit-il, ils auront besoin de chance...  
  
Tout était parfait pour le match: malgré quelques nuages et un peu d'humidité qui flottaient dans l'air, le ciel était dégagé et un soleil d'automne brillait. Il n'y avait pas du tout de vent et, la visibilité était parfaite.  
Malgré tout, Harry était très nerveux. C'était son premier match en tant que capitaine et il avait un noeud dans l'estomac. Près de lui, Lee Jordan était tout pâle, il avait l'habitude de commenter les matchs... mais pas de les jouer!!   
Les jumeaux Weasley lui lançaient de temps à autre des blagues pour lui remonter le moral. Katie et Alicia, de leur côté, donnaient quelques conseils à Elisa qui elle, gardait le sourire.   
"- C'est grâce à la lettre de son père, pensa Harry".  
Il se souvint alors qu'il n'avait pas ouvert la lettre de Sirius Black. Tant pis, il le ferait après le match...  
"- Bon, dit-il, et bien comme Olivier je vais vous faire un discours... heu... battez-vous bien, essayons tous de gagner et... heu... Bonne chance à tous!"  
"- Hum! ... pas mal pour une première, dit Fred."  
"- Je dirais même plus, dit Georges, pas mal pour une première!"  
Harry sourit, et ils s'avancèrent vers la sortie du vestiaire. Harry avait toujours un noeud dans l'estomac.  
En entrant sur le terrain, il vit Hermione et Ron lui faire signe de la main aux côtés de Hagrid. Près d'eux, Neville et Dean Thomas soulevaient une banderole avec un "Allez Gryffondor!" Qui réchauffa le coeur d'harry !  
Au micro, aux côtés de Mrs McConnagall, c'était Seamus Finnigan qui commentait le match.  
"- Et voici l'équipe de Gryffondor qui entre sur le terrain! Dans l'ordre: Weasley et Weasley comme batteurs, Bells, Spinnet et Black comme poursuiveuses, et... et! Harry Potter le capitaine de l'équipe qui occuppe le poste d'attrappeur!! ..."  
Il fut accueillit par des acclamations de toutes les tribunes... à part celle des Serpentard qui le huérent!  
De l'autre côté du terrain, les joueurs de l'équipe de Serpentard, vêtus de leurs robes vertes s'alignaient en face d'eux.  
"- Et... hum! Voici l'équipe de Serpentard avec leur sale petit... !"  
"- Seamus!"  
"- Pardon Madame McConnagall... Voici l'équipe de Serpentard avec leur nouveau capitaine... Sans commentaire."  
Drago, se drapa fièrement dans sa robe. Tous les Serpentards l'acclamèrent.  
Harry ne pu s'empêcher de ressentir une impression de dégout en le voyant. A ses côtés se tenaient à peu près les mêmes joueurs que deux ans auparavant, il ne manquait que Marcus Flint, l'ancien capitaine. Harry chercha du regard qui pouvait bien le remplacer... C'était Bamoussa.  
Harry jeta un coup d'oeil discret à Elisa. Elle avait toujours son sourire... mais il s'était crispé.  
Mme Bibine, sur son balai, s'approcha d'eux, son sifflet dans la main. Harry respira un bon coup, pour essayer d'enlever le noeud qu'il avait dans le ventre.  
"- Que les capitaines se serrent les mains!"  
Drago et Harry se rapprochèrent, se foudroyant du regard et se serrèrent les mains, essayant de se les broyer mutuellement (comme d'habitude!).  
Harry vit Bamoussa jeter un bref regard à Elisa qui détourna le sien, comme si elle avait honte.  
Mme Bibine siffla, et les balais décollèrent. En sentant le vent dans ses cheveux, Harry sentit son angoisse se dissiper et se sentir plus leger.  
"- Et c'est parti! Alicia Spinnet attrappe le souafle et l'envoit à Katie Bells qui le rattrappe, elle tente de l'envoyer à Elisa Black mais... non! Serpentard l'intercepte!"  
Bamoussa avait attrappé le souafle et se dirigeait vers les buts de Gryffondor.  
"- Oh mon dieu! Il se dirige vers les buts, se prépare à tirer et... Youpi!! Elisa l'intercepte".  
Elisa, vive comme l'éclair avait suivit de près Bamoussa et avait réussit à rattrapper la balle.  
"- Elisa Black envoit la balle à Alicia Spinnet qui l'envoit à Katie Bells qui se prépare à faire un but mais... et M... heu pardon miss McConnagall! Serpentard a récupéré la balle et... non! Elisa Black récupère la balle, se dirige vers les buts et... GRYFFONDOR MARQUE!!!!!"  
Toute la tribune des Gryffondor se leva et applaudit, suivit de près par les huées de Serpentards! Harry vit Drago lancer un regard noir à Elisa qui levait les poings vers le ciel en signe de victoire suivit de quelques loopings.  
"- Et le match reprend! Reprit Seamus au micro..."  
Tandis qu'Alicia Spinnet attrappait la balle et la lançait vers Katie Bells, Harry essayait d'apercevoir le vif d'or.   
"- Elisa a de nouveau le souafle et s'apprête à marquer! Mais... Oh non!"  
Un cognard venait d'atteindre la jeune fille à l'épaule et manqua la faire tomber de son balai. Les supporters de Gryffondor se mirent à protester violement tandis que les serpentards, arborant des sourires narquois applaudissaient avec ferveur leur batteur.  
"- Après cette sale attaque de... Pardon Miss McConnagall... Bref, Serpentard est en possession du souafle et s'apprête à marquer..."  
Lee Jordan se préparait à arrêter le souafle lorsqu'un cognard l'atteignit de plein fouet et le fit tomber de son balai.  
Les supporters de Gryffondor, furieux se mirent à protester, et Miss McConnagall ne fit même pas attention au bombardement d'injures que fit Seamus tellement elle était en colère elle-même.  
On n'avait pas le droit de lancer des cognards contre les gardiens. Le but que fit Bamoussa ne fut donc pas compté.  
Il y eut donc une mi-temps pendant laquelle on soigna Lee et Elisa.   
"- Bon, écoutez-moi bien, dit Harry, pour le moment nous avons 10 à 0, nous nous en sortons très bien. Nous avons d'excellentes poursuiveuses (Katie et Alicia lui sourirent de toutes leurs dents, Elisa elle, se contenta d'un petit sourire crispé en se massant l'épaule), et je compte sur Fred et Georges pour venger Lee et Elisa!"  
"- Compte sur nous, affirmèrent les jumeaux, nous avons déjà quelques cibles: les deux batteurs, bien entendu, cette fouine de Drago..."  
Harry jeta un regard vers l'équipe de Serpentard, Drago était en train de murmurer quelque chose à l'oreille de Bamoussa en jetant des regards en coin à Elisa, ce qui ne laissait présager rien de bon...  
"- Et nous avons encore une cible, continuèrent les jumeaux, c'est leur nouveau poursuiveur, comment s'appelle-t-il déjà?"  
"- Babou... heu je veux dire Bamoussa, leur répondit Elisa d'une étrange voix aiguë."  
"- Ouais Bamoussa, il n'arrête pas depuis le début de la partie d'y mêler son grain de sel..."  
"- Il se contente juste de jouer au Quidditch, répondit Elisa, toujours d'une voix aiguë."  
Aux regards que lui lançèrent les jumeaux, Elisa baissa les yeux et jeta un coup d'oeil à l'équipe de Serpentard. Drago était toujours en train de murmurer à l'oreille de Bamoussa en lui jetant des regards en coin. Le visage d'Elisa se crispa un peu.  
"- Qu'est-ce qui te prend de prendre la défense des serpentards toi? Lui demanda Fred."  
"- C'est que... je le connais depuis toujours c'est tout..."  
"- Misère de misère, murmura Georges d'un ton pathétique en secouant la tête d'un air faussement désolé, ce qui réussit à dérider Elisa."  
"- Ok, dit-elle, mais vous ne lui ferez pas trop mal quand même? ."  
"- Compte sur nous, s'exclamèrent les jumeaux en s'échangeant des clins d'oeil."  
Elisa fronça les sourcils d'un air sceptique. Harry se tourna vers elle.  
"- Et toi fais bien attention à toi! Drago a l'air de mijoter un coup qui ne laisse rien de présager de bon..."  
"- J'ai vu, répondit-elle, je ferais de mon mieux..."  
Son visage était toujours crispé et il le resta lorsque le professeur Bibine siffla pour annoncer la reprise du match, il le resta aussi lorsqu'elle décolla sur son balai.  
Harry, lui s'éleva au-dessus des joueurs et continua à chercher le vif d'or. Il vit Drago pas très loin de lui qui le regardait de son regard moqueur et sournois.  
Il vit Elisa marquer encore deux buts, et s'inquiéta de plus en plus en voyant Bamoussa la suivre partout. Alicia et Katie en marquèrent encore deux.  
Gryffondor en était à présent à 50 à 0. Les serpentards étaient fous de rage. A ce moment là, Harry vit un cognard foncer sur lui, il l'évita de justesse et vit Fred le relancer vers le batteur de Serpentard en faisant un clin d'oeil à Harry.  
Les serpentards étaient maintenant en possession du souafle. Après quelques passes il arriva entre les mains de Bamoussa. Elisa le suivait de près. Son visage était d'une gravité rare. Lorsque Bamoussa voulut l'envoyer de nouveau vers un de ses coéquipiers, Elisa l'intercepta. Elle commença à foncer vers les buts et lorsqu'elle voulut le lancer à Alicia, Bamoussa lui barra le chemin, un autre poursuiveur arriva par derrière et la coinça. Elisa était "emprisonnée", elle ne pouvait plus bouger. Harry la vit paniquer. L'un des batteurs arriva et lui donna un coup de batte qui la fit tomber de son balai. Furieux les supporters de Gryffondor se mirent à hurler. Miss McConnagall était hors d'elle, et ne s'aperçu pas que Seamus était en train d'injurier encore une fois les serpentards. Il y eut donc un pénalty en faveur de Gryffondor. Mais ceux-ci étaient tellement en colère qu'ils manquèrent leur but.   
"- SERPENTARD Marque! 50 à 10, annonça Seamus d'une voix monotone."  
Harry, vit l'infirmière se précipiter vers Elisa qui était inanimée et la sortir du terrain sur un brancard. Il sentit un serrement au coeur et foudroya Drago du regard qui riacanait. Serpentard en était à leur troisième but (50 à 30) lorsque Harry aperçu enfin le vif d'or. Mais il décida alors de faire une feinte. Il partit alors en piquet dans la direction opposée suivit de près par Drago.  
"- Oh mon dieu! Voici les deux attrappeurs qui foncent vers le sol... Mais... ils vont s'écraser!"  
Harry remonta en flèche à 50 cm du sol, Drago, lui s'écrasa par terre.  
"- Merveilleux! Harry Potter vient de faire la feinte de Wronski!"  
Harry sentit son coeur plus léger. Sa cousine était vengée. Il réussit de nouveau à voir le vif d'or et l'attrappa en à peine deux minutes.  
"- HARRY A LE VIF D'OR!!!! GRYFFONDOR GAGNE 200 A 30!!!!!!"  
Lorsque Harry redescendit à terre, une foule s'élança vers lui, Ron et Hermione en premiers et le soulevèrent de terre, le portant en triomphe, sous les yeux furieux des Serpentards. Harry leur jeta un regard victorieux et s'aperçut qu'il manquait quelqu'un dans leur équipe et ce n'était pas Drago, assis à côté du professeur Rogue, le nez dans un pansement énorme, il avait les bras croisés sur sa poitrine et faisait la tête. C'était Bamoussa qui était partit...  
  
Ils retrouvèrent Elisa juste après, allongée dans son lit à l'infirmerie. Son visage était pâle, son bras droit était plâtré mais néanmoins, elle souriait, radieuse.  
"- On a gagné quand même? C'est super! J'aurais tellement voulu voir ça..."  
"- Mais le meilleur, lui dirent les jumeaux, c'est lorsque Harry a utilisé la feinte de Wronski sur Drago!"  
"- Tu verrais son nez à présent! S'exclaffa Nanou."  
Ils avaient amené plusieurs friandises à Elisa, avec du jus de citrouille et parlaient ensemble avec animation. Pour une fois, Mme Pomfresh avait accepté qu'ils restent plus longtemps, Elisa l'avait supplié, y allant même de sa petite larme.  
"- Quelle bonne comédienne tu fais! L'avait taquiné Harry."  
Ils étaient tellement occuppés à raconter les exploits d'Harry et à faire rire Elisa, qu'ils ne s'aperçurent pas que quelqu'un venait d'entrer. Ce fut Nanou qui se retourna, suivit de près par tous les autres.  
Bamoussa se tenait dans l'encadrement de la porte, un paquet de chocogrenouilles à la main. Il était blême.  
"- Je... je... commença-t-il".  
Il n'en menait pas large devant les regards froids de toute l'équipe de Gryffondor et de sa soeur.  
Harry lança un regard à Elisa. Son visage s'était assombrit et elle le regardait fixement.  
Ce fut Fred qui cassa le silence.  
"- Bon, il faut qu'on y aille de toute façon, on se reverra peut-être ce soir si tu vas mieux..."  
Et ils sortirent tous. Harry les suivit à contrecoeur ainsi que Ron et Hermione. Ils se contentèrent de lancer un regard noir à Bamoussa en passant à côté de lui avant de refermer la porte.  
Mais ils ne purent bouger plus. Ron, Hermione regardèrent Harry qui hocha la tête d'un air entendu et tous trois plaquèrent leurs oreilles contre la porte et regardèrent par le trou de la serrure à tour de rôle.  
Nanou était restée, elle s'était assise sur une chaise au chevet d'Elisa. Bamoussa s'avança lentement vers elles et posa lentement le paquet de chocogrenouilles sur la petite table de chevet.  
Puis il voulut faire un geste vers Elisa mais celle-ci tourna la tête dans le sens opposé.  
"- Tu n'as pas honte? Lâcha enfin Nanou d'un ton sec."  
"- Ecoute, je... je suis désolé... je ne savais pas que ça ferait si mal à Elisa... Elisa pardonne moi je..."  
"- Ce n'est pas ça qui me dérange, s'écria celle-ci en se retournant d'un coup. Ce qui me dérange c'est que tu as triché... et d'une façon impardonnable!"  
"- Ecoute, je n'avais pas le choix..."  
"- Pourquoi? Parce que tu es à Serpentard? Parce que tu crois que tu es obligé de faire comme eux? Tu as oublié la promesse que tu m'as faite?"  
"- Non, Elisa..."  
"- Tu m'as promis que tu ne tricherais jamais, tu m'as trahie! Et juste pour une histoire de maisons! Ce n'est pas parceque tu as attérit dans cette maison que tu dois copier sur les autres! Ce n'est pas ça le but! Le but c'est de découvrir toi-même ta propre destinée!"  
"- Mais..."  
"- Mais quoi?"  
"- Je suis désolé. Si tu crois que c'est facile d'être rejeté par ceux de ma maison parce que ma soeur est à Gryffondor et mon père un auror! D'être considéré comme un moins que rien! Il n'y avait que comme ça que je pouvais m'intégrer!"  
"- Oui, bien sûr, en trahissant ses vrais amis et en les perdant!"  
Babou se tû, il se contenta de regarder Elisa dans les yeux.  
"- Ce qui est sûr, dit-elle, c'est qu'à Serpentard tu n'auras jamais des amis comme nous..."  
Il y eut encore un silence.  
"- Tant pis pour toi, murmura Elisa."  
Babou, la regarda d'un air éperdu.  
"- Vas-t-en maintenant, dit-elle d'une voix douce"  
Bamoussa ne bougea pas.  
"- Vas-t-en Babou, dit-elle d'une voix tremblante".  
Lentement Bamoussa se retourna et se dirigea vers la porte. Vite, Harry, Hermione et Ron coururent se cacher juste dans le recoin du couloir. Ils virent Bamoussa sortir de l'infirmerie, la tête baissée et descendre lentement les escaliers. En repassant devant la porte, ils virent Nanou parler doucement à Elisa qui pleurait, en lui caressant la tête.  
  
Elle ne réapparut pas au déjeuner, ni de toute l'après-midi. Harry eut plusieurs fois le droit aux regards méprisants de Drago et de ses amis. Hermione ne pouvait s'empêcher de pouffer de rire lorsqu'elle voyait son nez grossit par le pansement ("qu'est-ce qui te fait rire Sang-de-Bourbe?"; "Rien rien, chère fouine"). Ils ne revirent pas non plus Bamoussa. L'après-midi, Hagrid les avait invités à prendre le thé. Les trois amis y allèrent de bon coeur. L'air dehors s'était plutôt refroidit. Ils approchaient de la fin du mois d'octobre. Harry pensa avec joie que dans deux semaines se serait Halloween.  
"- Le week end prochain nous avons une sortie à Pré-au-lard, leur annonça Hermione".  
"- Génial! J'avais complétement oublié, lui répondit Harry."  
Ron ne répondit pas. Harry et Hermione se retournèrent vers lui. Il marchait d'un air rêveur.  
"- Ron ça va? Lui demanda Hermione."  
"- Heu... oui, oui! Répondit-il. J'étais juste en train de revoir Drago, s'écrasant sur le terrain de Quidditch, et son nez de fouine grossit par le pansement. J'étais en train de fixer ces images à tout jamais dans ma mémoire."  
Il avait dit cela les yeux perdus dans le vague, un sourire flottant sur les lèvres. Hermione et Harry ne purent s'empêcher d'éclater de rire, suivit de près par Ron.  
Ils s'approchaient de la cabane d'Hagrid. Lorsque Harry aperçut quelque chose du côté de la fôret interdite. Une ombre se glissait entre les arbres. Il essaya de mieux voir mais sa cicatrice se mit à brûler. Harry lâcha un cri de douleur.  
"- Harry ça va?"  
Ron et Hermione l'entouraient: Hermione une main sur son épaule et Ron le soutenant.  
"- Oui oui, ça va..."  
Harry regarda de nouveau vers la fôret interdite, rien. Puis quelque chose lui fit froid dans le dos. Juste avant que sa cicatrice ne le brûle, il était sûr et certain d'avoir vu deux yeux rouges le fixer... Voldemort, ne pu-t-il s'empêcher de penser. Harry savait que c'était la même ombre qu'il avait aperçu un soir, à la fenêtre de sa chambre...  
"- Harry qu'est-ce qui se passe?"  
Ron et Hermione le regardaient d'un air inquiet. Ils venaient d'arriver devant la porte de la cabane d'Hagrid.  
"- Rien, j'ai juste cru voir quelque chose... mais ce n'était juste qu'un crapaud..."  
Ron et Hermione échangèrent un regard sceptique mais ne rajoutèrent rien. Ils frappèrent à la porte de la cabane. Tout de suite ils entendirent les aboiements et les gémissements de Crokdur suivit du grognement d'Hagrid.  
"- Oui oui Crokdur, j'arrive."  
Puis un sourire barbu apparut dans l'entrebaillement de la porte.  
"- Bonjour les enfants, entrez, entrez, je vous ai préparé du thé."  
Ils entrèrent, et après avoir été chacun léchés conscieusement par Crokdur, ils s'assirent autour de la table. Hagrid félicita Harry pour le match de la matinée, puis ils parlèrent du week end à Pré-au-lard de la semaine d'après puis d'Halloween.  
"- Vous avez vu mes citrouilles? Demanda fièrement Hagrid."  
"- Oui, répondit joyeusement Ron, elles sont deux fois plus grosses que l'an dernier!"  
"- Oui, dit fièrement Hagrid, enfin... je les ai un peu aidées."  
"- Hagrid, lui dit Hermione d'un ton de reproche, tu n'as pas utilisé de la magie au moins?"  
Hagrid se contenta de rougir puis il changea de sujet.  
"- Qu'avez-vous fait de beau cet été? Depuis le début de l'année je ne vous ai pas beaucoup vu, et je n'ai pas eu beaucoup de nouvelles..."  
Harry et Ron racontèrent leurs vacances au Terrier, ce qui fit sourire Hagrid. Puis il se tourna vers Hermione.  
"- Et toi Hermione, tu ne racontes rien?"  
Celle-ci, un peu gênée, jeta un regard vers Ron qui s'était renfrogné.  
"- Et bien... Je suis allée en Bulgarie chez... heu... Victor Krum... Il est très gentil et sa famille est très sympathique."  
"- Ah oui, c'est vrai! Je m'en souviens, c'est avec ce jeune homme que tu es allée au bal l'an dernier?"  
Harry vit Ron se renfrogner de plus en plus lorsque Hermione acquiesça, rouge comme une tomate.  
"- Alors Hermione, racontes en nous plus, lui demanda Hagrid, les yeux brillants de curiosité."  
Harry s'aperçut alors que lui aussi voulait en savoir plus sur son voyage en Bulgarie.  
"- Et bien... Dit-elle. Là-bas c'est très joli. Il y a de beaux paysages, des montagnes enneigés et Victor m'a apprit un peu à voler sur un balai... c'était très beau... J'ai apprit beaucoup d'histoires de là-bas, et des coutumes aussi et la famille de Victor m'a apprit un peu à parler le bulgare."  
"- Vas-y, lui demanda Hagrid, dis-nous quelques mots!"  
Hermione sortit quelques mots en roulant ses "r", ce qui fit beaucoup rire Hagrid et Harry, mais ne dérida pas du tout Ron. Ce qui mit de plus en plus mal à l'aise Hermione qui décida de changer de sujet.  
"- Et toi Hagrid, qu'as-tu fais?"  
"- Je suis partit en mission top secrète. Je ne peux pas en dire plus."  
Les trois amis échangèrent un clin d'oeil.  
"- Et tu es partit tout seul? Lui demanda Harry qui connaissait déjà la réponse."  
Hagrid rougit sous sa barbe et dit d'une voix bourrue.  
"- Heu... non, avec Madame Maxime."  
Madame Maxime était la directrice de Beauxbatôn, l'école française de sorcellerie et les trois amis savaient très bien que Hagrid avait un petit faible pour elle...  
"- Et vous avez réussit votre mission?"  
"- Non on n'a pas réussit à retrouver ma mère et les géants... Oups! Mince, j'en ai dit trop! C'était top secret! Vous n'en parlez à personne Ok?"  
"- Promis Hagrid! S'écrièrent les trois amis en coeur."  
  
Le soir, lors du dîner, Elisa revint. Elle avait toujours son bras plâtré.  
"- Je pourrais l'enlever dans à peine une semaine si tout est normal, dit-elle."  
Harry vit que ses yeux étaient rouges et comprit qu'elle avait dû pleurer.  
Elle s'assit à côté de Nanou qui lui fit un petit clin d'oeil pour la dérider. Elisa lui sourit puis jeta un regard amer vers la table de Serpentard. Harry regarda aussi. Bamoussa était de nouveau là, assit près de Drago et ses deux lascars. Elisa haussa les épaules marmonnant un "je m'en moque" et engagea la conversation avec Nanou et Hermione.  
Au milieu du repas, Albus Dumbledore demanda le silence, il avait quelque chose à leur annoncer.  
"- Voilà dit-il, dans quelques mois nous allons fêter un grand anniversaire: celui de la fondation de Poudlard."  
Il n'y avait plus un bruit dans la salle.  
"- Et oui, continua Albus Dumbledore avec un sourire, cette année nous fêtons les 1000 ans de Poudlard."  
Il y eut des applaudissements dans la salle.  
"- Et à cette occasion, nous avons décidé d'organiser de nouveau un grand bal pour Noël!"  
Il y eut alors un tonnerre d'applaudissement et des cris de joies. Beaucoup avaient un très bon souvenir du bal de l'année d'avant. Mais... Harry risqua un coup d'oeil vers Cho, son visage s'était assombrit. Harry savait à qui elle pensait... Cédric... et c'était de sa faute s'il n'était pas là...   
Ron s'était renfrogné et avait jeté un rapide coup d'oeil à Hermione qui applaudissait de joie.  
Excédé, il lui lança:  
"- Il n'y aura pas Vicky pourtant pour t'inviter!"  
Hermione s'arrêta d'applaudir et se retourna lentement vers Ron.  
"- Mais très cher, lui dit-elle d'une voix hautement perchée, j'ai plus qu'un admirateur!"  
Elle échangea un clin d'oeil avec Harry qui avait très bien compris de qui elle parlait. Ron lui, semblait médusé, de toute évidence, il n'avait toujours pas compris... Elisa aussi semblait ravie, elle discutait joyeusement avec Nanou, Parvati et Lavande qui devaient sûrement lui parler des garçons de Beaubâtons qui les avaient invitées à danser l'année d'avant.  
"- Répète-moi un peu son nom Parvati?"  
"- Mathias Granset"  
"- Ah oui! Je le connais! Son petit frère était dans ma classe... Si tu veux, je peux te donner son adresse?"  
"- Pas la peine, il me l'a déjà donné, on s'est même vu cet été..."  
Elisa semblait tellement absorbée par la conversation qu'elle ne remarqua même pas qu'un garçon la regardait fixement, quelques tables plus loin. Harry le vit, Bamoussa ne quittait pas des yeux les gestes d'Elisa.  
"Mais qu'est-ce qu'il lui veut?" Se demanda Harry.  
Puis Harry pensa à autre chose, son regard s'était de nouveau posé du côté de la table de Serdaigle. Cho était en train de parler avec la soeur de Nanouka et de Bamoussa. Allait-il encore lui proposer d'aller au bal avec lui cette année? Son ventre se noua lorsqu'il se rappella sa tentative de l'année d'avant... A ce moment-là la soeur de Nanouka croisa son regard et Cho se retourna, le vit et lui sourit. Gêné, Harry lui grimaça un sourire timide en rougissant jusqu'aux oreilles et détourna son regard. "Tant pis se dit-il; j'essaierais encore... qui ne tente rien n'a rien..."  
"- A quoi tu penses Harry? Lui demanda Hermione."  
"- Qu'est-ce que tu regardais du côté de la table de Serdaigle lui demanda Ron d'un ton narquois ! "  
Harry rougit encore plus et tenta de changer de sujet.  
"- Heu... tu as fait ton devoir de métamorphose Hermione?"...  
  
Le soir, les Gryffondors se retrouvèrent dans la salle commune et commencèrent à faire une petite fête en l'honneur de la première partie de Quidditch. Les jumeaux Weasley leur avaient amené plusieurs victuailles, friandises et boissons venant d'on ne sait où (cuisine? Honeyduke?). Elisa était joyeuse, parlait avec tout le monde et semblait avoir oublié son accident du matin. Ils restèrent debout jusqu'à minuit: jusqu'à ce que Mrs McConnagall arrive en robe de chambre/bigoudis dans les cheveux et leur ordonne d'aller se coucher. Hermione se cacha derrière Harry et Ron de peur d'entendre "Vous qui êtes préfète Miss Granger, vous auriez pu peut-être... vous me décevez!"  
Avant de se coucher, Harry tomba sur la lettre de Sirius qu'il n'avait toujours pas ouverte. Il attendit que tout le monde soit endormit pour le faire:  
" Cher Harry,  
Les nouvelles sont plutôt bonnes, Lupin m'a dit que des espions du Ministère avaient enfin localisé la cachette de Peter Petigrow! Aujourd'hui, un groupe d'Aurores est parti dans le but de l'arrêter, s'ils y arrivent, il y aura un procès... Je n'ai pas encore de nouvelles pour le moment, je t'écrirais aussitôt que j'en aurais! Croise les doigts pour moi cher filleul! Tu te rends compte? Peut-être seront nous réunis pendant les Grandes Vacances: toi, moi et ma femme... ma fille! Je sais qu'Elisa est avec toi, je te remercie pour ce que tu as fait pour elle. Lorsque j'ai vu sa lettre, je n'en croyais pas mes yeux, lorsque je l'ai lu, j'en ai pleuré de joie. Moi qui était sûr qu'elle devait me mépriser, qu'elle ne voulait en aucun cas me connaitre moi que tout le monde juge comme criminel... Je donnerais tout ce que j'ai pour voir comment elle est... comment elle a grandit.  
J'espère que ta cicatrice va mieux. Prend garde à toi surtout! Ce que tu m'as raconté à propos du serpent dans le château et de cette ombre dans la forêt ne me dit rien de bon... Surtout que nous n'avons aucune nouvelle de lui depuis des mois! IL mijote quelque chose, c'est sûr! Reste bien prudent, ne sort jamais seul et ne fait plus trop d'escapades la nuit... je t'en prit...  
En espérant que je te verrais bientôt... en toute liberté!  
Sniffle."  
Sirius peut-être bientôt libre, ENFIN! Harry aurait sauté de joie si tout le monde n'était pas en train de dormir autour de lui. Puis il se calma et repensa à ce qu'il avait dit par la suite: il fallait qu'il soit prudent... oui il le fallait...   
A quelque mètre de lui, de l'autre côté du mur, une jeune fille ne dormait pas non plus. Allongée sur son lit, les yeux grands ouverts, la lettre de son père dans la main, elle paraissait réfléchir. Son regard se posa sur Nanou qui dormait à côté d'elle. Entre leurs deux lits elles avaient accroché un poster de Brad Pitt et de Jhonny Deep, leurs acteurs préférés ainsi qu'un poster sorcier: celui de l'équipe de Quidditch des "canons de Chudley". En dessous elles avaient accroché des photos de leurs vacances à la plage, à la montagne. Elisa sourit en regardant la photo où elle était haute comme trois pommes avec Moussa, le grand frère de Nanou qui était en train de lui apprendre à faire du ski. Sur une autre elle riait aux éclats avec Nanou allongées sur le sable ou jouant avec les vagues de la mer. Puis son visage s'assombrit lorsqu'elle regarda la dernière photo, celle qui était juste au-dessus de son oreiller. Elle était entre Nanou et Babou. Nanou lui avait passé son bras autour du cou avec un grand sourire, et Elisa riait aux éclats car Babou lui collait un baiser sur la joue.  
Une larme coula le long de sa joue, tomba sur l'oreiller et elle s'essuya les yeux. Elle glissa un coup d'oeil vers le lit d'Hermione. Les rideaux étaient tirés, mais elle pouvait voir une petite lumière percer l'épais tissu rouge.  
"Encore en train de lire!" Pensa Elisa avec un sourire. Puis ses yeux se posèrent sur la lettre qu'elle tenait toujours dans ses mains. Elle l'avait tellement lu qu'elle la connaissait par coeur. Son père lui racontait sa vie depuis qu'il s'était échappé d'Azkaban, ce qui s'était véritablement passé avant qu'il soit arrêté, l'espoir qu'il avait que Peter Petigrow soit arrêté et qu'il puisse enfin être libre.  
"-J'aimerais tellement voir à quoi tu ressemble, ma petite fille. As-tu les jolis yeux de ta mère? Ce petit sourire moqueur? Tu avais encore un an lorsque j'ai dû partir, tu marchais à peine et bredouillais tout juste "maman" et "Papa". Comme tu dois avoir grandi... " ! Elisa ouvrit le tiroir de sa table de nuit et prit soigneusement une petite boîte en métal. Elle était remplie de photos, certaines étaient jaunies par le temps, d'autres un peu plus récentes. Certaines avaient même été découpées dans des journaux. On pouvait y voir Sirius Black, le "dangeureux criminel" avec un visage émacié, une barbe de trois jours et un regard perçant. Elisa l'avait quand même gardé. On pouvait aussi trouver des photos de lui plus jeune, entouré de ses amis... De James, Lily, sa mère... On pouvait tous les voir rire aux éclats. Elisa aimait bien regarder le visage si doux de Lily. Sa mère avait beaucoup parlé d'elle et Elisa la considérait comme son héroïne. Elle l'admirait beaucoup. Sa mère lui racontait aussi les blagues et les farces que pouvaient faire son père et ses amis aux Serpentards, en particulier à Severus Rogue. Elle riait à chaque fois tandis que sa mère les blâmait comme s'ils étaient en face d'elle. C'était toujours à ce moment là que Vianasylla Black devenait mélancolique et qu'il était temps pour Elisa d'aller au lit.  
Rémus Lupin aussi lui racontait beaucoup d'histoires: leurs escapades dans la fôret interdite, leurs aventures de la Pleine Lune et bien sûr leurs blagues à Rogue. Elisa pouvait l'écouter des nuits entières dans la vieille cabane qu'il ne voulait jamais quitter à la lueur d'un feu de cheminée. Elle s'aperçut qu'il lui manquait, sa mère aussi, ainsi que son oncle Rodolphe surnommé "le bourru". Puis elle pensa aussi à son grand-père qu'elle aimait plus que tout, "il a était malade ces temps-ci" lui avait écris sa mère. Elisa s'était beaucoup inquiétée.  
Ainsi, un flot de souvenirs submergea la jeune fille pendant plusieurs minutes. Elle revit tous les bons moments passés avec sa famille, puis elle revit de nouveau ceux passés avec Nanou puis de nouveau l'image de Babou réapparu devant elle. Pourtant elle avait tout fait pour le chasser de son esprit. Mais non, elle n'y arrivait pas. Elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de voir ce petit visage rieur, vêtu de son habit africain trottiner vers elle et l'oncle Rodolphe, elle ne pouvait s'empêcher d'entendre cette voix:  
"- C'est vous le monsieur qui êtes venu voir mon Papa?"  
Et ses petits yeux brillants se poser sur elle, sa petite main prendre la sienne et celle de son oncle.  
"- Venez, je vais vous guider jusqu'à lui!"  
Assise dans son hamac, Nanou lui souriait.   
"- Allez jouer dehors les enfants pendant que je parle à mon bon vieil ami Rodolphe!"  
Ils avaient passé une journée entière à courir dans la savane pieds nus, à rire, à apprendre à se connaître. Ils ne s'étaient plus jamais quittés après. A chaques vacances ils se voyaient, et lorsqu'ils apprirent qu'ils allaient aller à Beauxbâtons ensembles, ils n'avaient pas pu s'empêcher de crier de joie. Rien ne pouvait les séparer, rien.  
"- Tu me manques Babou".  
Murmura la jeune fille dans le noir.  
Elle ne sut jamais que de l'autre côté du château, allongé dans un lit à baldaquin vert, dans une chambre qui lui semblait froide à cause de ses pierres grises, un jeune garçon murmurait exactement la même chose en pensant à elle et en regardant cette même photo où il l'embrassait sur la joue. Il pouvait entendre autour de lui les ronflements sonores de Crabbe et Goyle et la respiration sifflante de Drago. Pour la centième fois depuis qu'il était ici il se demanda: "Pourquoi suis-je ici?".   
  
Les rayons du soleil réveillèrent Harry, pour une fois depuis très très longtemps il n'avait pas fait de cauchemar! Les images du match avaient défilé et redéfilé dans sa tête. Puis il avait vu Cho Chang le regardant avec des yeux brillants d'admiration. Ca faisait longtemps qu'il n'avait pas rêvé d'elle...  
Un oreiller lui atérissant en pleine figure le sortit de sa rêverie.  
"- Oh, Ron! Grogna-t-il".  
"- C'est l'heure, debout dormeur! Plaisanta Ron."  
Harry s'extirpa lentement de son lit, prit les lunettes qui étaient posées sur sa table de nuit et les posa sur son nez. Ron semblait d'excellente humeur et ne cessait de plaisanter. Cela fit sourire Harry et après s'être préparés, ils descendirent ensemble dans la salle commune. Hermione les attendait, Pattenrond dans les bras qui ronronnait.  
"- Il est tard, dis donc! Rouspéta-t-elle, on a cours aujourd'hui je vous signale!".  
"- Mais voyons, ne râle pas Her-mignonne, lui dit Ron avec un sourire, ce qui fit légérement rougir Hermione, nous avons encore une demi-heure pour prendre le petit-déjeuner!"  
Et il s'avança vers le panneau tandis qu'Hermione lançait un regard ahuris à Harry en murmurant:  
"- Qu'est-ce qui lui arrive?"  
Elle était tellement habituée à voir Ron de mauvaise humeur le matin...  
"- Je ne sais pas, lui répondit Harry, il a l'air de bonne humeur."  
Hermione hocha la tête, perplexe et déposa Pattenrond sur le sol.  
"- Va surveiller Misty Patt! Sinon il va encore se sauver et la pauvre Elisa va encore devoir le chercher partout!"  
Puis elle suivit ses deux amis jusqu'à la Grande Salle.   
"- Deux heures de potions, quelle horreur! Je déteste les lundis matins! Se plaignit Ron".  
Harry se contenta d'un haussement d'épaule fataliste. Hermione, elle, parlait avec Nanou et Elisa.  
Harry constata que Bamoussa la regardait encore.  
Ron se rapprocha de Harry et lui demanda d'une voix basse.  
"- Avec qui tu veux aller au bal Harry?"  
Harry se retourna vers lui, étonné.  
"- Heu... je ne sais pas, bredouilla-t-il, et toi?"  
"- Je... ne sais pas non plus".  
Les oreilles de Ron étaient devenues écarlates.  
"- Heu, Harry?"  
De toute évidence, Ron avait envie de lui dire quelque chose.  
"- Oui Ron?"  
"- Je pensais, enfin... tu vois... Je veux dire... tu crois que Hermione voudrait... avec moi? Heu... non, c'est ridicule!"  
Et il enfouit sa tête dans son assiette. Harry, lui, pouffait de rire, puis il se ressaisit. Depuis longtemps, il avait deviné le petit jeu de Ron envers Hermione.  
"- Qui ne risque rien n'a rien, cher Ron."  
Et les oreilles de Ron devinrent encore plus écarlates.  
  
Rogue semblait d'assez mauvaise humeur, ce jour-là, Harry le sentit dès qu'il entra dans la salle de classe et su dès que le professeur de potion le regarda qu'il devrait se tenir à carreau pendant le cours. Il s'assit alors sagement entre Ron et Hermione, mais ne pu s'empêcher d'esquisser un sourire lorsqu'il vit Ron jeter plusieurs coups d'oeil à Hermione. Juste derrière Drago et ses lascars, Bamoussa était assis seul à une table. Harry s'aperçu alors qu'Elisa et Nanouka n'étaient pas encore arrivées.  
"- Elles vont se faire tuer! Rogue est d'une humeur massacrante aujourd'hui! Murmura Hermione."  
Rogue commençait déjà à écrire la recette de potion au tableau, lorsque la porte s'ouvrit très très doucement. Elisa et Nanou essayèrent discrètement d'aller s'assoir à une table du fond juste en face de celle d'Harry et Ron. Mais, manque de chance, Rogue se retourna à ce moment-là.  
"MISS BLACK!"  
Ce cri résonna dans la salle. Elisa s'était figée sur place et s'était retournée lentement vers lui, le visage en feu. Nanou fit de même, immobile comme elle au milieu de la salle.  
"-Pouvez-vous m'expliquer... demanda Severus  
Rogue d'une voix de nouveau basse, mais sourde. Pouvez-vous m'expliquer qu'elle est ce retard?"  
"- Nous... Balbutia Elisa... nous..."  
Harry vit Bamoussa la fixer de nouveau.  
"- JE NE VEUX PAS D'EXPLICATION! Aboya Rogue."  
"- Ben faudrait savoir... Murmura Elisa."  
Heureusement Rogue ne l'entendit pas.  
"- 5 points enlevés à Gryffondor pour ce retard! ET ASSEYEZ-VOUS! Sans un mot! Sinon cela coûtera encore plus de points à Gryffondor!!"  
Elisa écarlate, jeta un regard appuyé à Bamoussa qui s'attendait sûrement à ce qu'elle vienne s'assoir à côté de lui et se dirigea vers la table placée à l'opposé de lui, juste devant Hermione, Harry et Ron. Harry cru voir une légère déception dans le regard de Bamoussa.  
"- Où étiez vous? Chuchota Hermione à Nanou dès que Rogue eut le dos tourné."  
"- Avec ma soeur Alima, celle de Serdaigle, nous parlions avec elle et elle nous a présenté une amie à elle... comment s'appelle-t-elle déjà?"  
Elisa se retourna.  
"- Elle s'appelle Cho... Cho Chang (Harry se sentit rougir et en eut honte), elle est attrapeuse dans l'équipe de Serdaigle. Tu dois la connaître Harry, je me trompe?"  
Elle avait posé cette question avec une certaine ironie dans la voix et Harry aurait juré que ses yeux brillaient de malice.  
"- Ah oui! Renchérit Ron avec un sourire narquois, ce n'était pas elle que tu regardais à la table de Serdaigle la dernière fois?"  
Harry rougit de plus en plus.  
"- Arrête Ron, dit-il entre ses dents, sinon je pourrais dire un petit truc à Hermione..."  
"- Tais-toi, ne dit rien! S'exclama Ron."  
Elisa, toujours tournée vers eux, riait.  
"- Et toi Elisa, ironisa Hermione, tu n'as pas de chevalier servant?"  
Nanou se mit à rire.  
"- Je ne sais pas si elle en a un, mais ce qui est sûr c'est qu'elle a des admirateurs!"  
Harry vit avec satisfaction que Elisa se mit à rougir à son tour, et... avec une pointe d'inquiétude il vit que Bamoussa écoutait attentivement tout ce qu'ils disaient... fixant toujours Elisa.  
"- Allez, raconte-nous Elisa! Demanda Hermione."  
Elisa fit un signe négatif de la tête, mais Nanou, elle, parla à sa place.  
"- Il y a un garçon de Serdaigle qui lui a demandé, et deux de Poufsouffle aussi: Justin et Ernie."  
Elisa rosissait de plus en plus et donnait des petites tapes sur l'épaule de Nanou en disant d'une petite voix aiguë:  
"Tais-toi!"  
Harry se mit à rire avec Hermione et Ron.  
"- Et que leur as-tu répondu Zazou? Demanda ironiquement Ron."  
Nanou répondit encore à sa place.  
"- Elle leur a répondu non!"  
"- Mais je ne les connaissais pas! Répondit Elisa."  
"- MISS BLACK!"   
Les cinq amis sursautèrent.  
"- Oups, murmura Elisa, I did it again..."  
Nanou pouffa de rire à côté d'elle, et elle lui donna un petit coup de coude. Rogue se rapprocha d'Elisa, et murmura d'une voix basse, menaçante.  
"- Vous êtes survoltée aujourd'hui, Melle Black!"  
Elisa baissa les yeux, "signe de soumission", c'était plus fort qu'elle, c'était devenu un réflexe avec... non, il ne fallait pas qu'elle y repense.  
"- Changez de place, TOUT DE SUITE! Aboya-t-il."  
Elisa frissonna, réunit toutes ses affaires.  
"- Allez à côté de Bamoussa! Siffla-t-il".  
Elisa, rougissante, humiliée, alla s'assoir à côté de Bamoussa qui lui sembla plutôt satisfait... au grand dégoût de Harry.   
"- Et vous Monsieur Potter!"  
Aïe! Jusqu'ici il s'était montré discret!  
"- Pas un mot de plus, sinon j'enlève vingt points supplémentaires à Gryffondor!"  
Ouf! L'orage était passé... sur Elisa, ça change pour une fois. Mais il s'en voulu tout de suite d'avoir pensé ça car en la regardant, il vit qu'elle était au bord des larmes. Bamoussa ne faisait que de lui jeter des regards en coin, il le vit même se pencher vers elle et... lui glisser un mot à côté de son cahier. Elisa l'ignora. Rogue la regarda de nouveau, un regard plein de haine que la jeune fille avait du mal à comprendre. Elle détestait la haine, comme sa mère.   
Puis la salle devint alors silencieuse, étonnement silencieuse. Tout le monde s'était mis au tavail. Même Drago ne parlait plus, il se contentait de jeter des regards narquois à Elisa et à Harry. A son bureau, Rogue était assis, immobile, son menton posé sur le dos de ses mains, le regard fixe. Harry vit Neville qui tremblait de la tête aux pieds. Il devait sentir comme lui la tension qui montait. Il devait s'être passé quelque chose pour que Rogue soit dans une fureur froide comme ça. Il n'était pas comme d'habitude, en temps normal il faisait le tour des tables, faisait des remarques cinglantes aux Gryffondor, enlevait des points par-ci par-là et complimentait les Serpentards. Là, il avait hurlé sur Elisa au début de l'heure et maintenant il ne disait plus rien. Mais Harry pouvait voir que sa machoire était serrée et qu'il tremblait de fureur. Son regard croisa celui d'Harry qui plongea sa tête dans son chaudron, de peur qu'un orage pire que tout à l'heure éclate. Il lança un dernier regard à Elisa, elle semblait moins sûre d'elle que d'habitude en faisant sa potion. Elle paraissait troublée et ses mains tremblaient en versant des liquides divers dans sa potion. C'est là qu'Harry s'aperçu que Bamoussa lui parlait. Mais à ce moment-là, Ron à côté de lui se mit à pester à voix basse.  
"- Qu'est-ce qui se passe?"  
"- Je n'arrive pas à rendre le liquide rouge comme il devrait l'être... A la place il tourne au jaune!"  
Hermione jeta un coup d'oeil.  
"- C'est sûr! Dit-elle, tu as oublié de mettre les pattes d'araignée!"  
"Oui, mais je ne les trouve pas! Grommela Ron."   
Hermione et Harry se mirent à regarder autour d'eux. Hermione, regarda en dessous de la table.  
"- Ah! Ron! Tu les as fait tomber en dessous de ta chaise!"  
Ron regarda et pesta silencieusement. Il ne pouvait pas les prendre, ses mains étaient prises dans la pâte (salamandres et scarabées pilés mélangés avec un peu d'eau et d'argile venant de Grèce), et il essaya de les essuyer avec un chiffon, mais ça allait lui prendre du temps. Hermione jeta un coup d'oeil rapide vers Rogue et pu constater qu'il ne regardait pas vers eux. Alors elle se laissa glisser sous la table et rampa vers la chaise de Ron ("Pousse tes jambes Harry!"). Au moment où elle attrappa les pattes d'araignées, Ron ayant finit de s'essuyer les mains se pencha aussi et tendit la main pour attrapper les pattes mais elle se posa sur celle d'Hermione. En un éclair de seconde leurs yeux se rencontrèrent et Ron enleva vite sa main de celle d'Hermione, rougissant jusqu'aux oreilles. Celle-ci, un peu troublée, posa les pattes d'araignées sur la table et tremblante revint s'assoir à sa place. Harry jeta un coup d'oeil vers Rogue et fut soulagé de voir qu'il ne semblait s'être aperçu de rien. Ron à côté de lui, continuait de faire sa potion, les joues toujours rouges et faisant des petits gestes maladroits. Hermione lui jetait des regards en coin et Harry pu constater que ses joues, elles aussi, étaient toutes roses. Il ne put s'empêcher de sourire. Depuis cinq ans, et surtout depuis l'année d'avant, il s'attendait à ce qu'une scène comme celle-là arrive et il ne souhaitait presque que cela pour le bonheur de ses amis.  
SPLASH!!!  
Un bruit de verre brisé vint rompre le silence. Elisa, pâle comme un linge, était figée sur place, à ses pieds on pouvait voir les restes des deux fioles qu'elle avait fait tomber et les liquides bruns et rouges qui s'étalaient sur le sol.  
"MISS BLACK!! QU'AVEZ VOUS ENCORE FAIT!"  
Rogue s'était levé de sa chaise comme un ressort et s'était précipité à la table d'Elisa. En un geste il avait fait disparaître le liquide et les restes de verre.  
"- Pa... pardon Monsieur... j'ai... j'ai fait tomber... sans faire exprès... un faux mouvement..."  
Harry s'aperçu que la voix de la jeune fille tremblait, qu'elle était sur le point de fondre en larmes.  
"- C'EST INADMISSIBLE!!!"  
Tout le monde dans la classe avait les yeux fixés sur elle, Drago, Crabbe et Goyle ricanaient silencieusement.  
"- Mais!"  
Elisa essayait de se ressaisir, elle avait relevé la tête fièrement et essaya de protester. Mais la fureur de Rogue était incontrôlable.  
"- VOUS ETES UNE BONNE A RIEN!!!"  
Ces mots résonnèrent dans la tête d'Elisa, elle les avait tellement entendus... mais pas de la même personne... pas dans le même contexte. La colère commençait aussi à la secouer.  
"- Vous êtes tout à fait comme votre père, reprit Rogue de sa voix basse et sifflante, et tout ce que vous réussirez à faire c'est de devenir une criminelle comme LUI!"  
Elisa ouvrit la bouche, voulu dire quelque chose, sa respiration était devenue saccadée. Harry vit Nanou devant lui s'agiter, inquiète. Bamoussa la regardait toujours. Elisa s'était levée, et il fit mine de lui prendre le bras pour la rassoir mais celle-ci le retira vivement, lui jetant un regard perçant.  
"- Mon père n'est pas un criminel, dit-elle d'une voix qu'elle essayait de rendre calme."  
"- Ah oui?"  
Rogue parlait entre ses dents, sa voix devenant de plus en plus sifflante, les narines dilatées.  
"- Pourtant, votre père a bien tué un homme?"  
Elisa fit doucement un signe négatif de la tête.  
"- Comment ça non? Mais il en est très bien capable, Miss Black. Au lycée il a déjà essayé de faire un meurtre. J'en suis témoin, et un témoin bien placé en plus puisque c'était moi qu'il visait!"  
"- MAIS MOI NON! JE NE VOUS AI RIEN FAIT ET JE N'Y PEUX RIEN!!"  
Elisa avait hurlé, elle tremblait de tout son corps, son visage était rouge. Tout le monde la regardait, médusé, même les serpentards.   
"- Rassis-toi Elisa, Rassis-toi, murmura Babou en tirant son bras."  
Mais la jeune fille ne l'écoutait pas. Rogue, semblait calme.  
"- Vous ne m'avez rien fait? Si, vous êtes sa fille."  
Sa phrase tomba. La jeune fille fut prise de tremblements convulsifs.  
"- Et bien désolée pour vous de ne pas être la vôtre..."  
CLAC. La main de Rogue avait claqué sur la joue d'Elisa, y laissant une trace rouge. Elisa retourna lentement ses yeux vers lui et le regarda fixement avec un grand calme. Rogue avait levé son autre bras et l'avait figé en l'air ainsi que tout son corps. Il regardait aussi la jeune fille et semblait s'être aperçue de son erreur. Harry eut même l'impression qu'il s'en voulait. Un silence lourd régnait dans la salle. Elisa tourna lentement son visage vers le bras levé de Rogue, sa manche avait glissé, laissant apparaître une partie de son avant-bras. Et Harry vit ses yeux s'aggrandir d'horreur. Rogue comprit ce qu'elle avait vu et baissa vite son bras qu'il cacha rapidement dans sa manche. Harry avait comprit ce qu'elle avait vu: le tatouage de la marque des ténébres. Elisa semblait être devenue histérique, sa respiration était de plus en plus saccadée, et elle semblait ne plus pouvoir se contrôler.  
"- VOUS... Vous osez CRITIQUER mon PERE alors que vous... Vous êtes un... un..."  
Elle reprit sa respiration, son calme. Devant elle, Rogue ne bougeait plus. Elisa releva la tête d'un coup, faisant voler ses cheveux en arrière, ce qui fit ouvrir des yeux ronds à Neville et qui sembla pétrifier Bamoussa.  
"- Et bien dit-elle d'une voix tremblante, vous critiquez mon père mais vous n'êtes pas meilleur que lui... Et j'aurais eu honte d'avoir un mangemort comme père!"  
Elle savait qu'elle était allée trop loin, elle regrettait toujours tout lorsque c'était trop tard. Ses nerfs craquèrent, elle éclata en sanglots, se laissant glisser sur le sol. Elle détestait faire cela.  
Rogue était figé sur place. Tout le monde le regardait. Il tourna son regard vers Harry qui préféra baisser les yeux devant ces yeux remplis de haine.  
"- Bamoussa?"  
Celui-ci qui fixait toujours Elisa sursauta.  
"- Oui?"  
Ca y'est se dit Harry, il va lui demander de l'emmener au bureau de Dumbledore... elle va être renvoyée.  
"- Emmenez Melle Black à..."  
Celle-ci ne pu s'empêcher de tressaillir, Harry ferma les yeux, Hermione se mordit la lèvre et Nanou laissa échapper un petit gémissement.  
"- Emmenez Melle Black à l'infirmerie."  
Celle-ci releva vivement la tête. Son visage était rouge et bouffi, ses joues mouillées de larmes et ses yeux exprimaient en même temps le soulagement et l'étonnement.   
" Elle semble être assez fatiguée"  
La voix de Rogue s'était presque radoucie, Harry n'en croyait pas ses yeux, ni ses oreilles. Bamoussa releva Elisa avec une douceur encore plus étonnante venant d'un serpentard, la prit par le bras et la conduisit doucement dehors.  
"- ET VOUS AUTRES! ..."  
Tout le monde sursauta.  
"- ... Reprenez votre travail!"  
Ouf. Ron versa ses pattes d'araignées dans sa potion qui à son grand soulagement devint rouge. Les élèves semblaient encore sonnés après la scène qui venait de se dérouler devant leurs yeux. Harry jeta un dernier coup d'oeil à Rogue. Il s'était rassit à sa chaise, et il le vit retrousser sa manche et regarder son bras. Puis il le recacha et releva ses yeux et Harry fut étonné de voir qu'ils n'exprimaient plus la colère mais quelque chose qui ressemblait à de la tristesse.  
  
Elisa pleurait encore lorsque Bamoussa lui fit monter les escaliers vers le Grand Hall.  
"- Calme-toi, lui disait le serpentard d'une voix étonnement tendre, tu vois, tu n'as pas été punie..."  
"- Mais je vais encore passer pour une folle, dit la jeune fille d'une voix gémissante. Je suis sûre que ma réputation est déjà faite... J'ai honte, tellement honte!"  
Les sanglots firent trembler le corps d'Elisa, et Bamoussa dû la faire assoir sur les marches pour la calmer.  
"- Mais non, je suis sûr que non. Tu sais très bien qu'à part les serpentards personne ne l'aime ce prof et que tout le monde est d'accord avec toi!"  
Elisa renifla.  
"- Mais le pire dans l'histoire, dit-elle d'une voix redevenue calme, c'est que je ne voulais même pas dire ce que je disais, je ne le pensais même pas lorsque je..."  
Elle ne put finir sa phrase. Bamoussa passa son bras autour de ses épaules, c'était plus fort que lui, il n'arrivait pas à avoir autre chose que des gestes tendres envers elle. Pour une fois Elisa ne le repoussa pas.  
"- Je suis sûre qu'il me déteste encore plus qu'avant... je n'aime pas qu'on me haïsse..."  
"- Je suis sûr qu'il ne te hai pas Elisa, dit Bamoussa d'une voix toujours aussi douce, sinon il t'aurait puni et même! Renvoyé du lycée... au lieu de cela il t'a envoyé à l'infirmerie."  
"- Il s'est peut-être tout simplement aperçu qu'il avait fait une erreur en me frappant..."  
Bamoussa, se mit tendrement à lui caresser les cheveux et ne pu s'empêcher de lui dire:  
"- Tu étais drôlement belle lorsque tu as rejeté tes cheveux en arrière..."  
Elisa tourna sa tête vers lui:  
"- Et je suppose que j'étais très belle aussi lorsque je suis tombée de mon balai! Lui dit-elle d'un ton sarcastique."  
Bamoussa ne sut que répondre, il essaya de lui sourire en guise de pardon, et caressa doucement sa joue, lui essuya une larme qui coulait. Il faillit l'embrasser mais Elisa se releva à ce moment là.  
"- C'est bon, je vais un peu mieux, on peut continuer..."  
Bamoussa soupira doucement et, lui reprenant le bras, l'entraîna vers le Grand Hall et lui fit monter le grand escalier de marbre. Arrivés devant l'infirmerie, Bamoussa marqua une pause, il semblait avoir quelque chose à dire à Elisa, une chose qui le tracassait. Mais rien ne sortait de sa bouche. Finalement il fit entrer la jeune fille perplexe dans l'infirmerie. Mme Pomfresh arriva.  
"- C'est pour quoi?"  
Elle considéra un moment les yeux bouffis et rougis d'Elisa et les larmes encore humides sur ses joues.  
"- C'est une crise d'hypoglicémie, elle... est en manque de sucre et est assez fatiguée... sûrement à cause du match d'hier..."   
Mme Pomfresh fronça les sourcils.  
"- Oui, en effet, dit-elle, elle semblait très mal en point à cause de son bras et assez démoralisée à cause de ce jeune homme qui l'avait fait tomber de don balai."  
Bamoussa baissa les yeux et serra le bras d'Elisa contre lui comme s'il lui disait "Pardon... pardon, je ne veux pas te perdre."  
  
Quelques minutes plus tard, Elisa était allongée dans son lit, une tasse de lait chaud posée sur son chevet. Bamoussa était toujours à ses côtés.  
"- Il faut que tu y ailles, Babou, le cours de potion n'est pas encore finit."  
"- Babou? Il me semble que ça fait une éternité que tu ne m'as pas appellé comme ça..."  
Elisa lui sourit et Bamoussa ne put s'empêcher encore une fois de lui caresser le visage, il avait tellement eut peur de la perdre...  
"- Il t'a fait mal quand il t'a frappé?"  
"- Non... pas vraiment, avoua la jeune fille, je sais que normalement un professeur n'a pas le droit de faire ça... mais je ne dirais rien..."  
"- Pourquoi?"  
"- Je le méritais..."  
"- Mais tu as vu ce qu'il t'a dit!"  
Elisa n'en revenait pas, Bamoussa était scandalisé par l'acte de Rogue alors qu'il était lui-même à Serpentard et était donc favorisé par lui...  
"- C'est drôle, dit la jeune fille les yeux dans la vague, c'est comme si c'était la première fois que l'on me donnait une gifle... Bien sûr j'en ai déjà eu de la part de ma mère mais là... c'est comme si..."  
"- ... C'était ton père qui te l'avait donné."  
Elisa regarda Bamoussa. Bien qu'il soit à Serpentard, il avait encore l'air de lire dans son coeur.   
"- Il faut que tu retournes en cours Babou..."  
Bamoussa sembla hésita.  
"- Elisa... il... il faut d'abord que je te demande quelquechose... sinon je risque de le regretter à vie."  
Elisa était de plus en plus étonnée.  
"- Est-ce que tu veux... être ma cavalière pour le bal?"  
Elisa fut prise par une crise de fou rire. Bamoussa ferma doucement les yeux, ses mains se crispant sur la couverture.  
"- Ca y est... je me suis ridiculisé..."  
Elisa se calma.  
"- Oui Babou."  
Bamoussa la regarda.  
"- Oui? J'ai été ridicule?"  
"- Mais non! Ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire!"  
La jeune fille rougit tout d'un coup.  
"- Oui, je suis d'accord pour être ta cavalière, reprit-elle d'une voix devenue très sérieuse."  
Les yeux de Bamoussa se mirent à briller.  
"- C'est... C'est vrai? Tu veux? Même si? ..."  
"- Oui, puisque je te le dis! A condition que tu ne refasses pas ce que tu as fais."  
"- Promis, je ferais tout ce que tu veux!"  
Les yeux de Bamoussa brillaient de plus en plus en la fixant. Il se rapprocha doucement. Elisa savait ce qu'il voulait faire, elle trembla un peu, mais ferma les yeux. "Tant pis s'il est à Serpentard, il n'est pas comme eux, il est différent..."  
  
Le silence n'avait pas été une fois rompu depuis que Bamoussa et Elisa avaient quitté la salle. Harry, assis entre Ron et Hermione se sentait tout petit. Ces deux-là continuaient à se jeter des regards en coin. Drago se retournait de temps en temps vers eux, en plissant ses yeux, puis se retournait vers sa potion. Harry, Ron et Hermione l'avaient finit depuis longtemps et Drago semblait en être agacé car il ne l'avait toujours pas finit. Neville, à côté de Seamus laissa échapper un petit sanglot. Il n'arrivait toujours pas à finir sa potion et avait peur de Rogue qui se tenait toujours immobile devant lui. Nanou jetait souvent des coups d'oeil vers la porte, elle semblait être très perturbée par la scène entre Rogue et Elisa juste avant.  
Soudain celle-ci s'ouvrit, tous les yeux se tournèrent vers un Bamoussa qui semblait avoir du mal à contenir sa joie. Un sourire brillait sur ses lèvres et ses yeux brillaient. Rogue ne lui dit rien, il lui fit juste signe de s'assoir à sa place. Harry le suivit des yeux, fronçant les sourcils. Une fois assis, il le vit se toucher doucement les lèvres, l'air rêveur. Harry ne put s'empêcher d'éprouver du dégoût. 


	6. chapitre5

Chapitre 5  
  
Harry ne su pas avant un long moment quelle avait été la cause de la fureur de Rogue. Chaque soir, il guettait par la fenêtre le retour d'Hedwidge, il avait répondu à la lettre de Sirius et attendait la réponse. Elisa semblait revivre et Harry l'entendait souvent chantonner aux côtés de Nanou. Il avait été perplexe lorsqu'il l'avait vu de nouveau traîner avec Bamoussa, et encore plus lorsqu'il avait vu un soir Bamoussa passer son bras autour des épaules d'Elisa et lui poser un baiser sur la joue. Ron et Hermione n'en revenaient pas non plus et étaient aussi dégoûtés que lui. Et ils n'étaient pas les seuls d'ailleurs. Drago les regardait souvent de travers, et Crabbe et Goyle ouvraient des grands yeux qui les rendaient encore plus débiles. Seule Nanou semblait en être heureuse, ainsi que son frère Moussa de Poufsouffle et sa soeur Alima.  
Le vendredi soir, avant la première sortie à Pré-au-lard, les trois amis: Harry, Ron et Hermione étaient réunis autour d'une table dans la salle commune pour faire leur devoir.  
"- J'ai entendu dire, murmura Ron ( qui s'était assis entre Harry et Hermione) que Elisa allait aller au bal avec Bamoussa..."  
"- Elle aurait mieux fait d'accepter la proposition d'Ernie ou Justin! Dit Hermione d'une voix un peu hautaine. Mais y aller avec un Serpentard! ..."  
"- Tu es bien allée au bal avec un Durmstrang l'an dernier! Lui dit Ron d'un ton faussement ironique, alors que tu disais que cette école avait une mauvaise réputation!"  
Hermione allait répliquer mais Ron continua dans sa lancée.  
" Et puis en plus, Elisa connait Bamoussa depuis longtemps!"  
"- Tu prends la défense d'Elisa maintenant? Je croyais que tu ne l'aimais pas! Ou bien tu fais cela juste pour me contredire!"  
Harry soupira. Lui qui croyait que ça s'était enfin arrangé entre eux deux!  
"- Tu veux dire, dit Hermione, que c'est mieux d'y aller avec quelqu'un que l'on connaît depuis longtemps qu'avec quelqu'un que l'on connaît à peine?"  
"- Exactement! Approuva Ron".  
"- Enfin... toi, Ajouta celui-ci d'une voix amère, on dirait que tu as préféré y aller avec quelqu'un que tu connaissais à peine plutôt qu'avec quelqu'un que tu connaissais depuis longtemps..."  
"- Comme qui par exemple? Demanda Hermione d'une voix sèche, Où veux-tu en venir?"  
Ron se mordit la lèvre, et Harry vit que ses oreilles étaient de nouveau écarlates.  
"- Figure-toi Ron, Continua Hermione, que si je suis allée au bal avec Victor, c'est parce que personne ne me l'avait proposé avant et j'en avais marre d'attendre! Tu t'y es peut-être prit un peu trop tard!"  
Elle avait dit ça d'une voix assez emportée.  
"- Tu veux dire, dit alors Ron doucement (ce qui étonna Hermione), que tu n'attendais que ça? Que... que je te le demande?"  
Hermione rougit jusqu'aux oreilles.  
"- Heu oui... enfin, c'est à dire que..."  
Ron sembla hésiter, regarda Harry qui lui fit un clin d'oeil rapide.  
"- Tu veux aller au bal avec moi Hermione?"  
Celle-ci faillit en faire tomber son pot d'encre, rouge comme une tomate elle répondit.  
"- Heu... oui, si tu veux, pourquoi pas..."  
Ron sourit, satisfait. Et Harry souffla, rassuré et heureux pour eux... demain, c'est sûr il ferait aussi sa demande à Cho, cette fois il s'y prendra tôt!  
!  
Un soleil d'automne brillait ce jour-là et une légère brise faisait tomber les feuilles mortes, les soulevait du sol et les faisait tourbillonner.  
Quand elle était petite, Elisa avait appellé ça "la danse des feuilles" et elle aimait avec Nanou danser avec elles. Elles ouvraient grand leurs bras et se mettaient à tourner sur elles-mêmes, jusqu'à ce que leur tête se mette à tourner.   
Ce matin-là, Elisa s'était levée plus tôt que d'habitude, avait enfilé silencieusement sa robe pour ne réveiller personne et était descendue dans la salle commune. Accoudée à la fenêtre, elle admirait silencieusement le paysage, le jour qui se levait à peine et "la danse des feuilles". Elle se prit à rêver que Babou la fasse valser au milieu d'elles. Elle l'aimait depuis toujours, lui aussi, mais elle ne s'était jamais imaginée qu'elle s'en apercevrait de cette façon-là. Jamais elle n'aurait pensé que le fait qu'il soit envoyé à Serpentard déclenche tout ça... C'est le contraire qui aurait dû se passer, leur amitié aurait dû se finir et ils se seraient haïs à vie. Elle avait bien crue pendant un moment que c'était ça... Mais, au contraire... l'amour n'avait fait que grandir... Quand elle y réfléchissait parfois elle avait du mal à comprendre: Gryffondor et Serpentard se détestaient depuis la nuit des temps, et elle... eux deux commençaient à s'aimer. Avaient-ils tords? Tout le monde leur jetait des regards de reproches, Harry, son cousin devenait distant avec elle. Avait-elle fait le mauvais choix? Ou était-ce sa destinée? Peut-être que l'amour d'un serpentard et d'une Gryffondor pourrait arranger les choses un jour? Peut-être que cela devait se passer comme ça tout simplement et que c'était peut-être le commencement d'une paix entre Serpentard et Gryffondor.  
Elisa se prit doucement la tête dans ses mains. "Je réfléchis trop; pensa-t-elle; il faut que j'arrête de me poser tant de questions... Je verrais bien ce que l'avenir nous réserve, j'ai tout mon temps pour ça."  
"La paix entre Gryffondor et Serpentard."  
"Il faut que j'arrête de rêver aussi..."  
Elle pensa alors à sa mère, "plus je grandis, plus je deviens comme elle... la paix... la paix... il n'y a que ces mots qui me viennent à l'esprit."  
Elle se revit alors au cours de potion, lorsque Severus Rogue l'avait giflé et réentendit tout ce qu'elle lui avait dit. Elle l'avait regrettée toute la semaine. Elle n'osait même plus aller aux cours de potions, ni à ceux de Défense contre les Forces du Mal. C'étaient Nanou et Babou qui devaient l'y pousser. Elle n'osait plus croiser le regard du professeur Rogue mais elle ne s'apercevait pas que lui aussi faisait la même chose. Il faisait tout pour essayer de l'ignorer, ce qui était très rare chez cet homme et n'osait plus la réprimander. Il en avait très peu l'occasion d'ailleurs car Elisa faisait à présent tout ce qu'elle pouvait pour ne plus arriver en retard et se faisait toute petite pendant les cours, n'osant même plus parler à Nanou ni à Babou.   
Elisa bailla un peu, alla prendre une chaise qui était près d'elle et s'assit dessus, croisa ses bras sur le rebord de la fenêtre et y posa sa tête, regardant toujours "la danse des feuilles".  
C'est comme ça qu'Harry la trouva en arrivant dans la salle commune. Lui s'était levé tôt. Lui aussi avait eut du mal à dormir, d'abord parcequ'il avait pensé à Cho et à ce qu'il allait bien pouvoir lui dire et puis ensuite parcequ'il avait de nouveau fait ce cauchemard où Voldemort tuait ses parents.   
En voyant Elisa, il s'arrêta un peu, indécis. Ca faisait très longtemps qu'il ne lui avait pas parlé, d'abord parce qu'elle n'était jamais seule et ensuite car elle l'avait un peu refroidit avec Bamoussa... Il avait repensé à ce qu'elle avait fait avec le serpent de Voldemort, au fait qu'elle parlait le fourchelang et maintenent qu'elle sortait avec un serpentard, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser qu'il fallait qu'il se méfie d'elle, qu'elle était louche. Il en avait oublié qu'elle était sa cousine et presque la seule famille qu'il lui restait...  
Il s'en rappella en la voyant comme ça, au rebord de la fenêtre, la tête posée sur ses bras, les yeux perdus dans le vague, presque tristes. Il s'aperçut que tout ce qu'il avait pensé était tout simplement ridicule et que depuis longtemps il aurait dû parler de l'histoire de Babou avec elle, pour mettre les choses au clair. Mais rien n'est trop tard, il allait le faire maintenant et en parler sérieusement avec elle.  
"- Bonjour Elisa."  
Elisa sursauta, se retourna avec lui, un sourire illuminant son visage.  
"- Bonjour Cousin!"  
Harry lui fit un petit sourire crispé, et le sourire d'Elisa se figea un peu. Il s'assit à côté d'elle.  
"- Il fait beau aujourd'hui, n'est-ce pas?"  
Lui demanda la jeune fille, le regard de nouveau rêveur, tourné vers le paysage.  
"- Regarde là-bas, les feuilles qui volent... on dirait qu'elles dansent..."  
Harry acquiesça silencieusement. Elisa parut triste, mais ne dit rien.   
"- Comment ça se fait que tu te sois levée si tôt? Lui demanda Harry."  
"- Et toi alors? Lui répondit la jeune fille en riant".  
Harry rit pendant un petit moment avec elle.  
"- Je n'arrivais pas à dormir, finit-elle par dire, il y avait pleins de choses qui se bousculaient dans ma tête, des choses que j'ai moi-même du mal à comprendre..."  
Harry la regarda silencieusement, il n'arriva pas à lui dire ce qu'il aurait voulu lui dire, il aurait voulu la blâmer pour son histoire avec Bamoussa mais en la voyant comme ça il n'en avait pas le coeur. Et il s'en voulu alors de tout ce qu'il avait bien pu penser sur elle.  
"- Tu sais, lui dit Elisa, je sais à quoi vous pensez tous lorsque vous me voyez. Vous n'osez presque plus me parler, on dirait que je vous fais peur... Vos regards me jugent et me condamnent pour une chose que vous n'arrivez même pas à comprendre... Comme si c'était un crime d'aimer un serpentard..."  
Elle retourna son visage vers Harry, il était couvert de larmes.  
"- Si c'était avec Drago, je comprendrais encore pourquoi vous me mépriseriez, mais là, Bamoussa vous ne le connaissez même pas, alors... comment pouvez-vous savoir?"  
Harry ne savait plus quoi dire, elle était en train de répondre à toutes ses questions sans qu'il est à les poser.  
"- Tu sais , continua Elisa, je connais Bamoussa depuis toujours. Le fait qu'il soit à Serpentard aurait pu le changer, certe. Certe, il m'a fait tomber de mon balai en Quidditch, certe il traînait avec Drago et ses amis, certe, certe et certe. Mais il m'a demandé pardon, lorsqu'il m'a accompagné à l'infirmerie le jour où j'ai craqué en cours de potion, il m'a consolé, il était même de mon côté, il m'a même dit "il n'aurait jamais dû dire ça à propos de ton père" en parlant de Rogue, alors que c'est le directeur de sa maison, qu'il est favorisé par lui... Tu crois que beaucoup de Serpentards feraient comme lui? Il n'est pas comme les autres... non?"  
Elle éclata en sanglots.  
"- Je suis complétement perdue en ce moment Harry, je ne sais plus quoi faire! Lorsque je me suis séparée de Bamoussa, vous êtiez tous là mais je me sentais si seule! Et maintenant que je l'ai retrouvé, vous me tournez le dos! Mais que dois-je faire?"  
Harry se mordit la lèvre. Il se rapprocha d'elle et serra sa cousine dans ses bras. Il revit Bamoussa, après le match de Quidditch oser se rendre à l'infirmerie pour la voir et lui demander pardon, devant toute l'équipe de Gryffondor, ce que n'importe quel autre Serpentard n'aurait jamais fait. Il le revit aussi regarder Elisa pendant de longs moments sans se lasser, le regard triste.   
"- Tu as raison petite cousine, lui dit-il tendrement, il n'est pas comme les autres ton Serpentard. Il t'aime, toi aussi. Ca l'aidera peut-être à ne pas devenir un mangemort comme les autres... Ca en fera un de moins, c'est déjà pas mal."  
Elisa eut un hoquet et murmura "merci".  
"- De rien, lui répondit Harry, c'est nous qui avons tord et vous qui avez raison... Il faut bien un peu de tendresse dans ce monde de brute..."  
Elisa se releva, s'essya les yeux, lui sourit.  
"- Tu crois qu'un jour les Serpentards et les Gryffondor feront la paix?"  
Harry pensa à Drago et ses lascars.  
"- Ca m'étonnerait, dit-il, mais après tout, pourquoi pas? Toi et Bamoussa, vous avez déjà un peu commencé..."  
Le sourire d'Elisa s'élargit et elle lui colla un baiser sur la joue, ce qui fit un peu rougir Harry car il n'était pas vraiment habitué à ça. Elisa changea alors de sujet.  
"- Et toi, lui demanda-t-elle, tu n'aimes personne?"  
Harry rougit, il n'aimait pas beaucoup parler de ça...  
"- Peut-être, lui répondit-il".  
"- Cho?"  
Il rougit encore plus.  
"- Comment tu sais ça?".  
Elisa lui sourit malicieusement.  
"- Elle m'a juste raconté que tu lui avais proposé d'aller au bal avec elle l'an dernier... c'est tout."  
Harry baissa les yeux vers le sol. Elle l'avait raconté donc... et peut-être même qu'elle s'était moquée de lui...  
"- Et... comment elle te l'a raconté?"  
"- Comme ça... Ernie et Justin venaient juste de me faire leur demande, j'ai décliné gentiment leur invitation mais après j'étais assez mal à l'aise. Alors Cho m'a raconté qu'elle était tombée dans exactement la même situation l'an dernier avec toi... c'est tout."  
Harry ne savait pas s'il devait prendre ça bien ou mal... Il hésita un peu puis finalement posa la question qui le tourmentait.  
"- Est-ce que tu sais si... Enfin, s'il n'y avait pas eu quelqu'un d'autre lorsque je lui ai proposé, est-ce que tu crois qu'elle aurait accepté?"  
Il se mordit la lèvre, honteux, pourquoi lui avait-il demandé ça?   
"- Ca, elle ne m'a rien dit du tout... Je ne peux pas du tout te répondre... Enfin, essaye de lui redemander cette année, tu verras bien!"  
Harry secoua lentement la tête.  
"- Non, je l'ai déjà fais l'an dernier et... je risque encore de me ridiculiser à ses yeux."  
"- Mais non! Pas dut tout! Lui dit Elisa avec un sourire, Cho n'est pas comme ça!"  
Harry ne répondit rien et se contenta de baisser les yeux. Elisa se rapprocha de lui.  
"Hé! Lui dit-elle plus doucement; elle ne se serait pas entie mal à l'aise après si elle t'avait trouvé ridicule... Et puis, qui ne tente rien n'a rien!"  
Harry hocha la tête en silence.   
"- Coucou les lève-tôt!"  
Nanou, rayonnante était en train de descendre l'escalier. Elisa se leva, s'apprêta à la rejoindre mais Harry la retint par le bras.  
"- Heu... Elisa, ne parle pas de ce que je t'ai dit s'il te plaît..."  
Elle lui sourit.  
"- Promis Harry... Et toi ne raconte pas non plus ce que je t'ai dit... enfin... pas à n'importe qui..."  
"- Promis cousine."  
En deux mots ils furent quites. Elisa et Nanou attendirent avec Harry qu'Hermione et Ron se lèvent. Ceux-ci furent d'abord un peu froid envers Elisa, mais après qu'elle eut un peu parlé avec eux (elle leur répèta à peu près tout ce qu'elle avait dit à Harry mais en moins larmoyant et plus calmement) et avec l'aide d'Harry, ils redevinrent amicals envers Elisa et tout redevint comme avant. Hermione se mit à parler d'arithmancie avec les deux filles, Elisa laissa Misty sous la surveillance de Pattenrond et toutes trois se mirent à plaisanter en descendant vers la Grande Salle.   
"- Misty est venu dormir sur mon lit avec Pattenrond cette nuit! Leur racontait Hermione. Pattenrond léchait Misty comme si c'était son chaton et celui-ci ronronnait tellement fort que j'ai eut du mal à m'endormir!"  
"- Moi, une nuit il m'a réveillé en se frottant contre ma joue, raconta Nanou"  
Elles se mirent toutes les trois à rire.  
"- Et ben ça se voit que vous n'avez pas connu mon rat Croûtard! S'écria Ron qui se mêla à la conversation. Il n'arrêtait pas de dormir, bon vous allez me dire que ça ne gênait pas, mais le problème c'est qu'il ronflait très fort!"  
Le petit groupe se mit alors à rire des aventures de Croûtard et de Misty.  
Ils arrivérent dans le Grand Hall en même temps qu'un groupe de serpentard. Parmis eux, il y avait Bamoussa. Dès qu'il vit Elisa, il s'approcha d'elle et lui fit la bise, attardant un peu ses lèvres sur chaque joue, ce qui fit légérement rougir Elisa. Nanou arriva par derrière, et dans un geste enfantin et taquin elle ébouriffa les cheveux de Babou.  
"- Coucou le p'tit frère!"  
Hermione, Ron et Harry s'étaient immobilisés derrière. Quand Babou les vit, il se figea aussi. Le silence qui suivit jeta un froid.  
"- Heu... Nanou? Demanda Bamoussa à sa soeur pour casser le silence, ça ne serait pas toi qui aurait prit mon magasine "Quidditch" spécial "Les Canons de Chudley"?"  
"- Heu... si, si! Il est au dortoir, je te le rendrais ce soir..."  
"- Ah! Ok merci..."  
Ron s'était retourné vers Babou.  
"Tu as un magasine spécial sur "les Canons de Chudley"?"  
Elisa et Nanou, angoissées, jetaient des regards allant de l'un à l'autre.  
"- Heu... oui, dit timidement Babou, c'est... mon équipe de Quidditch préférée..."  
"- A... A moi aussi, lui répondit Ron."  
"- C'est... c'est vrai?"  
Elisa sourit, apparament ravie, ainsi que Nanou. Hermione secoua la tête et partit d'un petit rire, tandis que Babou et Ron, devant eux continuaient de parler de Quidditch et des "Canons de Chudley", Harry les rejoignit et continua la conversation avec eux.  
"- Tu pourras nous prêter ton magasine Ba... bou?"  
"- Heu ben... oui, bien sûr, vous n'aurez qu'à demander à ma soeur ce soir..."  
"- Ok, merci..."  
Hermione regarda Elisa.  
"- Tu viens de faire un miracle Elisa! Dit-elle en riant."  
Elisa lui sourit, ravie. Et le petit groupe entra dans la Grande Salle. Bamoussa rejoignit la table des Serpentards, en faisant un petit signe à ses nouveaux amis et les cinq Gryffondors vinrent s'installer à leur tables.  
"- Qu'est-ce que vous faisiez avec ce serpentard? Demandèrent les jumeaux éberlués."  
"- Et bien, répondit Harry, on était en train de faire sa connaissance et... il était plutôt sympathique pour un serpentard..."  
Les jumeaux firent une moue sceptique.  
"- Il aime les "Canons de Chudley", s'écria Ron comme si c'était un argument de choc, c'est son équipe préférée!"  
"- Ah, s'il aime "Les Canons de Chudley" alors... dit Fred."  
"-... C'est que ce n'est pas un Serpentard comme les autres, finit et conclua Georges."  
Et ils rirent de bon coeur. La journée commençait bien. "Espérons qu'elle le sera jusqu'à la fin," se dit Harry. Quelques tables plus loin, cho parlait avec animation avec Alima. Celle-ci se retourna et fit un petit signe vers la table de Gryffondor. Harry rougit, ne savant plus où se mettre mais à ce moment-là il vit Elisa lui répondre.  
"- Excusez-moi deux minutes", dit-elle en se levant. Nanou la suivit. Elles s'avancérent vers la table de Serdaigle. En chemin elles s'arrêtèrent à la table de Poufsouffle pour faire la bise à Moussa.  
"- Bonjour petit coeur, dit-il à Elisa   
"- Bonjour mon amour! Dit-elle malicieusement".  
Depuis toujours, Elisa et Moussa jouaient à ce petit jeu, mais Moussa considérait Elisa plus comme une petite soeur qu'autre chose, et vice-versa.  
"- Alors, Miss Black, lui dit-il sournoisement en lui ébouriffant les cheveux (ce qui la fit râler et qui le fit rire aux éclats), ma petite Elisa va aller au bal avec mon p'tit frère?"  
"- Et oui! Lâcha la "p'tite Elisa" en levant son menton en signe de fierté comique.  
"- Et toi ma petite Nanou, tu y vas avec qui?"  
Celle-ci rougit légèrement.  
"- Heu... avec Georges Weasley... l'un des jumeaux."  
Elisa et elle échangèrent un sourire.  
"- Et toi Moussa?"  
"- Et bien... j'hésite en plusieurs personnes, dit-il d'un air blasé."  
"- Oh! Monsieur Moussa Baniki joue les Don Juan? Le taquina Elisa."  
"- Quelles sont ses filles? Demanda malicieusement Nanou."  
"- Et bien... Il y a Katie Bells et Alicia Spinnet qui me plaisent bien, ou sinon... la petite là-bas de Serdaigle... Cho Chang n'est-ce pas?"  
Elisa fronça les sourcils et croisa les bras, l'air boudeuse.  
"- Tu as oublié ce que je t'ai dit?"  
"- Mais non, Zazou! Je te taquinais! Dit-il en riant. Et il lui adressa un clin d'oeil!"  
Elisa rit, Nanou fit un petit bisou à son grand frère et toutes les deux se dirigèrent vers la table de Serdaigle où Alima les attendait avec Cho.  
Harry, légérement inquiet et curieux, les regardait parler avec Cho et Alima.  
"- Encore en train de regarder du côté de Serdaigle Harry?"  
Harry faillit renverser son bol de porridge, sous le rire narquois de Ron. Hermione se contenta de sourire.  
"- Tu sembles bien rêveuse Hermione, lui dit Harry."  
Celle-ci rougit lorsque Ron se tourna vers elle et elle répondit en bredouillant:  
"- Je pensais juste à... ce que je pourrais bien offrir comme cadeau à mes parents..."  
Harry la regarda d'un air sceptique mais ne rajouta rien. Il constata que les oreilles de Ron rougissaient à chaque fois qu'il croisait le regard d'Hermione. Depuis que Ron avait proposait à Hermione d'aller au bal avec lui, la veille, ils ne s'étaient plus disputés une seules fois... ce qui tenait du miracle depuis cinq ans de disputes quotidiennes. Ron en avait presque oublié l'insigne "P" épinglée sur la robe d'Hermione et celle-ci ne l'avait pas réprimandé lorsqu'il avait triché pour son devoir de Divination (il avait "emprunté" celui de Lavande).  
  
Après le petit-déjeuner, ils enfilèrent leurs capes et se rendirent dans le Grand Hall où ils attendirent les "professeurs accompagnateurs". Harry ne pouvait s'empêcher de fixer Cho qui parlait avec un groupe de copines à quelques mètres de lui. Il se rappella alors de Bamoussa qui regardait sans cesse Elisa et lui qui s'en inquiétait. Pourtant, là, il faisait la même chose...   
"- Harry?"  
Harry sursauta.  
"- Tu as l'air très absent en ce moment, lui dit Ron."  
"- Excuse-moi, je... pensais au... prochain match de Quidditch."  
Ron lui fit une moue sceptique.  
"- Ton nez s'allonge Pinnochio! Lui dit Hermione en le taquinant."  
"- Pinno... Quoi?, s'étonna Ron."  
"- C'est... une expression moldue, lui répondit Hermione en rougissant."  
Elisa parlait un peu plus loin avec Nanou et Babou. Babou se tenait tout près d'elle, et avait prit sa main dans la sienne. Drago passa près d'eux, les regardant d'un air réprobateur. Bamoussa essaya de l'ignorer et passa son bras autour des épaules de la jeune fille. A ce moment-là, les professeurs arrivèrent et Rogue regarda d'un drôle d'air Bamoussa et Elisa, ce couple assez hors du commun (à Poudlard...).  
  
Les trois amis allèrent d'abord à Honeyduke. Ron, à qui il restait encore des sous que lui avaient donné les jumeaux, acheta pleins de friandises à ses deux amis. Harry voulu rouspéter mais Ron le coupa net.  
"- Tu m'as offert trop de cadeaux, il est temps maintenant que je te les rende!"  
Harry ne fit plus aucun commentaire. Après être passés par Zonko, (où, malgrè la réprobation d'Hermione ils s'achetèrent quelques boules puantes et bombardouses) ils décidèrent d'aller faire un petit tour vers la cabane hurlante.  
"- Ca faisait longtemps, dit Ron".  
En s'approchant de la cabane, ils s'aperçurent qu'elle était encore plus délabrée et sinistre que d'habitude. Ils s'approchèrent d'elle et en firent le tour. Il n'y avait aucune entrée, les fenêtres et les portes étaient condamnées, mais les trois amis y étaient déjà entrés. Il existait un passage secret qui y conduisait depuis Poudlard, situé sous le saule Cogneur.   
Soudain, Harry s'arrêta net. Il plaqua son oreille contre un volet.  
"- Ecoutez! Dit-il à ses amis."  
D'abord ils n'entendirent rien et traitèrent Harry de fou. Puis, après quelques minutes d'attention, ils purent entendre un bruit infime à l'intérieur. Comme... le crépitement d'un feu de cheminée, le bruit d'étoffe d'une robe lorsqu'on marche et des légers bruits de pas. Les trois amis se regardèrent entre eux. Tout le monde disait que cette maison était hantée, mais ils savaient que c'était faux... Ce n'était qu'une rumeur qui avait été encouragée par Dumbledore (pendant des années, on y avait caché un loup-garou qui n'était qu'en fait un étudiant de Poudlard: Rémus Lupin.)  
Il n'y avait aucun doute: quelqu'un se cachait dans la cabane Hurlante et... Harry repensa à l'ombre qu'il avait vu à plusieurs reprises dans la forêt et... Nagini dans l'enceinte de Poudlard.  
"-AÏÏÏ!"  
Sa cicatrice se mit à le brûler d'une manière encore plus forte que d'habitude.  
"- Allons nous-en d'ici, dit Hermione rapidement."  
Et tous trois escortèrent Harry jusqu'à la taverne des "Trois Balais". Tous les trois s'installèrent à une table isolée et commandèrent une bierraubeurre. Harry allait déjà mieux, mais il était inquiet. Ron était soucieux et Hermione réfléchissait. Mais à ce moment-là, Elisa arriva avec Nanou et Babou.  
"- On peut s'installer avec vous?"  
"- Oui, bien sûr, leur répondit Hermione avec un sourire."  
Ils s'assirent tous les trois en face d'eux, Bamoussa juste à côté d'Elisa. Harry eut presque l'impression qu'il se collait à elle, mais ce n'était juste qu'une impression...  
"- J'adore ce village, dit Elisa, il est adorable, ma mère m'en avait beaucoup parlé... Il est exactement comme elle me l'avait décrit..."  
"- Il est encore plus beau lorsqu'il est sous la neige, lui répondit Hermione, on dirait un village de montagne avec ses chalets..."  
"- De quoi vous parlez? Demanda une voix derrière eux."  
Les six se retournèrent. Harry sursauta et avala de travers sa bierraubeurre. Alima se tenait devant eux... avec Cho Chang. Celle-ci leur souriait aimablement.  
"- On peut se joindre à vous?"  
"- Heu... Oui... oui... si... vous... voulez, bredouilla Harry, rouge comme une tomate."  
Ron, lui s'étranglait de rire dans sa bierrabeurre et Hermione lui donna une petite tape agacée sur l'épaule. Ils se serrèrent un peu pour laisser s'assoir les deux filles. Cho fit un petit sourire à Harry qui se mit à rougir encore plus (sous le regard narquois de Ron...).  
Alima, qui se tenait près de sa soeur, se tourna vers eux.   
"- Je ne crois que nous nous sommes pas encore présentés? Demanda-t-elle"  
Elle n'attendit pas leur réponse.  
"- Je suis la grande soeur de Nanou, Alima Baniki, mais tout le monde m'appelle Lili ou Lilou..."  
Harry pensa en son fort intérieur qu'il ne l'appellerait jamais "Lili" en souvenir de sa mère... Il le regarda mieux. Il n'y avait pas de doute, elle ressemblait comme deux gouttes d'eau à sa soeur: le même nez, mêmes yeux, même expression du visage... Mais son caractère était totalement différent. Nanou était réservée et timide, elle se montrait toujours discrète et se coiffait d'une simple et unique tresse avec pour seule fantaisie un chouchou en velours rouge. Alima, elle, semblait totalement extravertie. Elle riait et parlait fort, semblait "à l'aise dans ses baskets" (comme disent les moldus) et une multitude de tresses africaines retenues par des perles multicolores ornaient sa tête.  
"- Je m'appelle Hermione, Hermione Granger, dit celle-ci avec un petit sourire."  
"- Ah oui! C'est toi qui étudie l'arithmancie avec Nanou?"  
Hermione ravie engagea une longue conversation sur l'arithmancie avec Alima, suivient pas Nanou et Elisa. Ron bailla, et regarda Harry en levant les yeux au ciel. Cho, qui ne faisait pas d'arithmancie se rapprocha d'eux, et leur sourit. Elle était aussi gênée qu'Harry.  
"- Il était super ton match contre les serpentards Harry!"  
Harry bredouilla un "merci" et commença à parler de Quidditch avec elle et Ron.  
"- Le prochain match, c'est Poufsouffle contre Serdaigle, c'est ça? Demanda Ron."  
"- Oui, c'est ça, dit Cho."  
"- Je me demande qui sera le nouvel attrappeur de Poufsouffle, continua Ron"   
Le visage de Cho s'assombrit. L'attrappeur de Poufsouffle c'était Cedric Diggory. Harry jeta un regard noir à Ron qui se mit à bredouiller.  
"- Ah! Heu... je voulais dire... enfin..."  
Cho leur fit un petit sourire crispé.  
"- Ex... Excusez-moi, je... j'ai besoin de prendre un petit peu l'air..."  
Elle commençait à se lever. Harry hésita, regarda Ron qui lui fit un petit clin d'oeil. C'était le moment ou jamais.  
"- Je peux... t'accompagner Cho?"  
Celle-ci le regarda, sembla réfléchir une minute puis...  
"- Oui... si tu veux..."  
Et elle lui sourit.   
Le soleil brillait toujours dehors. Cho et Harry parlaient tranquillement de tout et de rien, de Quidditch surtout... Mais Cho continuait à avoir son petit air triste, ce qui faisait assez mal au coeur d'Harry. Puis, au bout d'un moment, elle entraîna Harry dans un coin tranquille et lui dit d'un air sérieux.  
"- Harry, je... j'aimerais savoir... j'aimerais savoir ce qui s'est exactement passé pour Cédric. Toi tu étais là, tu as tout vu... raconte-moi."  
Harry ferma les yeux. Ce souvenir était à la fois lointain et proche... et si douloureux. Mais il devait le raconter à Cho, il le devait. Il fallait qu'elle sache la vérité, il lui devait ça.  
Alors, la voix tremblante, il commença son récit. La dernière tache, le labyrinthe... la coupe. Ils étaient arrivés tous les deux ex aequo, Cédric qui croise les bras, veut renoncer à la victoire de sa maison. "Prend-la, Harry". Lui qui hésite, réfléchit et sa phrase, la phrase fatale: "Prenons-la tous les deux." Le portauloin, le cimetière, les deux silhouettes qui s'avancent vers eux... "tue l'autre", le corps de Cédric qui s'effondre...   
Harry n'osait plus regarder Cho, il entendait sa respiration s'accélérer, il savait qu'elle pleurait, il fallait qu'il continue jusqu'au bout son histoire. Il reprut la voix encore plus tremblante.  
La résurrection de Voldemort, le retour des mangemorts, le duel, et puis... ce qui s'est passé lorsque les deux baguettes ont essayé de s'affronter, le fil doré, l'ombre des morts... Cédric "rapporte-mon corps à mes parents" (Harry sentit Cho trembler près de lui) puis ses parents... La course effrénée vers le portauloin, le corps de Cédric qu'il ramène au péril de sa vie... puis de nouveau la lumière, les bruits, les cris... le retour à Poudlard.  
Harry ferma très fort les yeux. Il ne s'était même pas aperçut qu'il pleurait. Il avait tout revécu, tout... Et Cédric... Cédric!  
"- Pardon Cho... Pardon!"  
Et il fit ce qu'il n'avait jamais fait avant, ce qu'il avait refoulé pendant des années et des années. Il éclata en sanglots, devant elle, devant Cho...  
"- Pardon pour quoi Harry?"  
Il releva ses yeux vers elle... elle avait son visage couvert de larmes.  
"- C'est de ma faute si... si Cédric est mort. Il n'aurait jamais été tué si... si je ne lui avais pas dit de prendre le portauloin avec moi..."  
"- Oh, Harry!"  
Sa voix ne marquait aucune indignation, au contraire... elle était presque tendre. Elle lui posa sa main sur son épaule, et à travers ses larmes lui fit un petit sourire.  
"- Tu ne pouvais pas deviner ce qui allait se passer..."  
Une larme coula le long de la joue d'Harry.  
"- Je sais mais..."  
"- C'était même très juste de ta part de lui proposer ça... Tu renonçais à ta gloire personnelle... Et puis, pour le reste... tu as été très courageux, surtout pour ramener son corps... Je ne dois pas te dire "je te pardonne" mais je devrais plutôt te dire "merci"."  
Et elle embrassa Harry sur la joue, ce qui le fit rougir légérement et l'ému aussi...  
Ils continuérent à parler un moment se sentant l'un et l'autre libérés d'un grand poid. Puis, juste avant d'aller rejoindre les autres, Harry hésita puis...  
"- Est-ce que tu vas y aller au bal?"  
Cho s'arrêta puis:  
"- Il faut bien que la vie reprenne, non? Oui, j'irais."  
Et elle lui sourit tristement.  
"- Est-ce que tu y vas avec quelqu'un" ?  
Le sourire de Cho devint alors moins triste et un peu plus malicieux.  
"- Non, personne ne me l'a proposé encore..."  
Harry hésita, tourna plusieurs fois la question dans sa tête puis.  
"- Si tu veux, on pourrait, enfin... heu... je veux dire... y aller ensemble? ..."  
Cho se mit à rire puis:  
"- Oui, pourquoi pas? Entre attrappeur, on s'entend!"  
Et elle lui fit un clin d'oeil avant d'entrer dans le bar. Harry souffla, soulagé et heureux. Il ne fit même pas attention à Drago qui passait à côté de lui en lui lançant un regard méprisant (comme à son habitude), ni au regard narquois de Ron en s'asseyant à table.  
  
Elisa, depuis quelques temps, les épiait par la fenêtre et attendait leur retour. Elle fut heureuse de voir que son cousin souriait lorsqu'il revint aux côtés de Cho. Elisa était satisfaite et se mit à rire d'aise intérieurement. Ca faisait deux semaines qu'elle parlait de ça à Cho, qu'elle essayait de la convaincre d'aller quand même au bal, malgré les événements de l'année d'avant, d'essayer d'oublier, de continuer à vivre puis elle lui parlait aussi d'Harry... "tu vois par exemple, mon cousin Harry, il est gentil, puis il t'aime bien...". Ca avait au moins l'avantage de faire rire Cho... Elle n'en avait rien dit à Harry (et il ne valait mieux pas... il l'aurait tué!). Puis en les regardant mieux, elle sentit qu'il s'était passé quelque chose, quelque chose de plus grave. A côté d'Alima, Cho riait, mais Elisa pouvait voir dans ses yeux quelques larmes égarées, et malgré le sourire d'Harry, on pouvait voir que lui aussi avait les yeux rougis.  
La main de Babou effleura la sienne et la sortit de ses pensées.  
  
L'après-midi se déroula calmement autour de cette table où les Huit jeunes gens se racontèrent leur vie, oubliant le fil du temps. C'est fou ce que cela pouvait détendre! Elisa comprenait à présent pourquoi sa mère adorait ces sorties, ce village. Rémus Lupin lui vantait aussi sans cesse les mérites de la bierraubeurre et lui en avait même apportait une fois.  
"- Imagine, lui disait-il, Toi et tes amis vous êtes assis autour d'une table, sirotant une bierraubeurre bien chaude dans un pub chaleureux alors qu'il fait 0°C dehors et qu'il neige à gros flocons. Ca, tu vois, c'est les sorties que je faisais à Pré-au-lard!"  
Et il lui parlait alors de Sirius, James, Lily, sa mère, Peter...   
A présent, Elisa comprenait très bien ce qu'ils pouvaient ressentir, combien ces sorties pouvaient reposer. Elle se laissa aller et posa sa tête sur l'épaule de Babou qui passa son bras autour de son épaule. En face d'elle, elle pouvait voir Ron taquiner gentiment Hermione qui râlait, Harry qui riait en jetant des coups d'oeils en coin à Cho. Alima, était en train de donner à Babou et à elle des nouvelles techniques de Poursuiveur pour le Quidditch. Elle venait de leur dire, quelques minutes plus tôt qu'elle avait été acceptée comme Poursuiveuse dans l'équipe de Serdaigle. Nanouka, de son côté liait plus ample connaissance avec Cho.   
Tout était tranquille, calme, Elisa aurait voulu que cela dur une éternité...  
  
"POTTER!!"  
De nouveau, lundi matin, deux heures de cours de potion. Elisa était sur le point de s'endormir, le cri de Rogue l'avait fait sursauter et elle avait fait un tel bond qu'elle en avait faillit tomber de sa chaise. Bamoussa rit doucement pour la taquiner et Elisa lui donna une petite tape sur l'épaule en lui tirant la langue pendant que Rogue leur tournait le dos.  
"- Black! Baniki! Arretez de jouez comme si vous étiez des gamins de trois ans!"  
Leur fit discrétement Nanou en imitant Rogue. Les trois amis réprimérent une envie de rire, et se retournérent, comme les autres, vers Harry, Hermione et Ron.  
"- Monsieur Potter, recommença Rogue de sa voix doucereuse, pouvez-vous m'expliquer ce que vous étiez en train de faire?"  
Harry, les yeux fixés sur un point imaginaire, ne lui répondit pas. Elisa vit Hermione cacher discrétement un exemplaire de la Gazette des Sorciers dans son sac.  
"- Changez de place tout de suite, Monsieur Potter!"  
Rogue lui désigna la table qui se trouvait juste devant son bureau. Harry fit la grimace. En passant devant le bureau d'Elisa, celle-ci lui murmura.  
"- Bonne chance vieu!"  
"- Je le plains, murmura Nanou"  
"- Ouais, c'est sûr, je n'aimerais pas être à sa place..."  
"- Vous avez quelque chose à ajouter Black?"  
Rogue se tenait à côté d'elle. "Et mince! Je m'étais pourtant promis de rester discréte pendant ses cours!" Le souvenir de la semaine dernière lui revint comme un écho.  
"- Non Monsieur... Excusez-moi Monsieur, dit-elle poliment".  
Rogue fronça les sourcils.  
"- A côté de Potter, tout de suite!"  
"Je ne dis rien, je reste calme, et j'exécute ses ordres et lui répondrais toujours "oui Monsieur" même s'il a tord et qu'il est injuste, comme ça je serais tranquille."  
Bamoussa la regarda tristement réunir ses affaires.  
"- On se revoit à la sortie Babou, deux heures ce n'est pas la fin du monde!"  
Elisa se leva, prit son sac, regarda Nanou qui lui souriait.  
"- Bonne chance, vieille!"  
Elisa lui rendit son sourire et vint s'assoir à côté de son cousin. Assis à son bureau, juste devant elle, rogue les regardait d'un air méprisant.  
  
Harry regarda sa cousine. Son visage était calme et impassible. Elle avait sans doute peur qu'une scène comme la semaine d'avant recommence. Il vit néanmoins que ses mains tremblaient en faisant sa potion, c'était soit de colére, soit de peur. Elle était souvent nerveuse, Elisa, il lui était sûrement arrivé quelque chose dans le passé. Il ne savait pas quoi. Le fait sûrement que son père ai été arrêté, jugé comme un grand criminel. On avait sûrement mal jugé Elisa pour cela. Beaucoup de sorciers avaient dû peut-être les mépriser, elle et sa mère, et elle avait été sûrement mise de côté et mal vu lorsqu'elle était entrée à Beaubâton... peut-être avait-on été même violent avec elle? Sûrement, sûrement... pensa Harry. Il était loin de s'imaginer que la vérité était bien pire que ça...  
Toc toc toc!  
Quelqu'un frappait à la porte.  
"- Entrez!"  
La porte s'ouvrit. Une femme se tenait là, elle avait un air qui se voulait être sévère, des yeux marron, des cheveux bruns coupés courts, une robe en velours noir et une cape de velours vert brodée de perle, ce qui lui donnait un ensemble strict et "classe". Harry n'eut pas trop de mal à la reconnaître, Elisa lui ressemblait beaucoup... c'était sa mère. Rogue s'était figé, et la regardait fixement.  
"- Vianasylla, quelle bonne surprise, murmura Rogue en la regardant droit dans les yeux."  
"- Bonjour Séverus, dit-elle d'une voix froide et en s'approchant rapidement de son bureau. Je viens pour une affaire assez urgente, et je n'ai pas le temps de discuter trop longtemps."  
En la regardant comme ça, Harry pensa qu'elle était comme Mrs McConnagall. Mais lorsqu'elle vit Elisa, il la vit lui faire un petit clin d'oeil discret, acte de complicité et de tendresse que sa fille lui rendit par un sourire.  
"- Vous venez pourquoi Mrs Black? Peut-être à cause de votre fille, vous venez défendre votre proginéture?"  
"- Je ne viens pas en tant que mère M. Rogue, dit-elle d'une voix hautaine, mais en tant que vice-Ministre de la magie, pour une affaire comme je vous l'ai déjà dit assez urgente!"  
Drago, jusqu'ici, l'avait regardé par en dessous et se moquait d'elle par-derrière avec ses deux compères. Mais lorsqu'il entendit "vice-ministre de la magie", il se redressa d'un coup, pâle comme un linge. Harry se souvint de la première fois qu'Elisa et lui s'étaient retrouvés face à face et réprima un fou rire.  
"- Et que voulez-vous dire par "défendre ma progéniture? " Elisa n'a rien fait... En tout cas elle ne m'a rien raconté sur vous!"  
Rogue lança un bref regard étonné à Elisa.  
"- Bon, bref, ne changeons pas de sujet. Je suis venue checher ma fille Elisa Black et le jeune Harry Potter."  
"- Mais Madame, M. Potter et Melle Black sont en cours."  
"- Désolé M. Rogue mais cela ne peut point attendre!"  
"- Pourquoi les voulez-vous avec tant de précipition?"  
Mme Black leva les yeux au ciel.  
"- Vraiment vous ne savez pas ce que veut dire le mot "urgence" Vous ne changerez jamais! Bien, je dois amener ma fille et le jeune Potter à Londre..."  
Il y eut un moment de silence avant qu'elle ne rajoute.  
"-... Pour les adoptions."  
Rogue pâlit d'un coup et marmonna.  
"- Il a été innocenté, c'est ça?"  
"- En effet, M.Rogue. Alors, peuvent-ils me suivre à présent?"  
Rogue grogna puis...  
"- Allez-y, dépêcha vous de réunir vos affaires et de sortir! Lâcha-t-il en direction d'Elisa et Harry".  
Ils avaient déjà rangé leurs affaires depuis longtemps. Elisa fit un petit signe à Nanou et à Babou tandis qu'Harry fit un clin d'oeil à Ron et Hermione qui le lui rendirent en levant le pouce vers le haut. Avant de franchir la porte, Vianasylla se retourna une dernière fois vers Rogue.  
"- Oh! En fait, félicitation Severus."  
Rogue la regarda de ses yeux froids.  
"- Félicitiation pour quoi? Grogna-t-il."  
La mère d'Elisa lui sourit.  
"- Pour avoir obtenu ce poste de professeur de potion!" Dit-elle de la même façon qu'elle aurait pu dire "C'est évident non?".  
En regardant une dernière fois le professeur de potion avant de sortir, Elisa aurait juré que ses yeux souriaient.  
  
Une fois qu'ils furent seuls tous les trois, Vianasylla se retourna pour la première fois vers Harry. Elle le regarda un moment, et Harry vit que ses mains tremblaient.  
"- Mon Dieu, dit-elle d'une voix émue, qu'est-ce que tu ressembles à ton père!"  
Ses yeux se remplirent de larmes. Harry lui sourit.  
"- Vous aussi... ma tante."  
"- Elisa te l'a dit?"  
Elisa, à côté de lui, acquiesça. Vianasylla s'essuya furtivement les yeux et regarda de nouveau Harry.  
"- Et j'ai l'impression que c'est Lily qui me regarde quand je vois tes yeux. Continua-t-elle. Vous avez les mêmes."  
Harry lui sourit. Et sa tante le regarda un moment.  
"- Bon, s'exclama-t-elle soudain, ce n'est pas tout ça mais nous avons des choses à faire!"  
Et ils commencèrent à monter les marches en direction du bureau de Dumbledore. Elisa n'arrêtait pas de jeter des regards perplexes à Harry. Que se passait-il vraiment? Elle pensait le savoir mais elle avait du mal à réaliser... elle en avait tellement rêvé "c'est trop beau pour être vrai..."  
Harry lui arborait un visage calme, sur ses lévres flottait un sourire, un sourire qui ne l'avait pas quitté depuis qu'il était sortit du cours de potion. Elisa regarda sa mère, celle-ci lui sourit et lui caressa doucement les cheveux. Elle ne lui posa aucune question, de peur de casser ce silence, cette harmonie qui s'était doucement installée.   
Albus Dumbledore les attendait devant l'entrée de son bureau, il leur sourit et les fit entrer. Harry était souvent venu ici et il connaissait la pièce par coeur, son regard néanmoins fit le tour de la pièce, se posa sur les tableaux des anciens directeurs, sur les étagères remplies de livres, le choipeaux magique puis sur Fumsek, le phénix avec ses plumes d'or et colorées. Puis il regarda sa cousine, qui découvrait pour la première fois cet endroit, sa bouche était à demi-ouverte et ses yeux semblaient émerveillés.   
"- Asseyez-vous, je vous pris." Leur dit Albus Dumbledore, un sourire aux lèvres en leur désignant trois chaises. Puis il se tourna vers Mme Black.  
"- Vous leur avez expliqué Vianasylla?"  
"- Pas encore, je préférais que vous le fassiez M. Dumbledore." Dit-elle avec un sourire.  
"- Bien, soit."  
Et il se tourna vers Elisa et Harry.  
"- J'ai une bonne nouvelle à vous annoncer, et elle concerne Sirius Black."  
Le coeur d'Elisa fit un bond dans sa poitrine. Le sourire d'Harry s'aggrandit.  
"- Il a été innocenté!" S'exclama-t-il.  
Dumbledore sourit.  
"- Exact."  
"- Je l'ai lu dans la Gazette des Sorciers, expliqua-t-il."  
Elisa se tourna vers lui, un sourire aux lèvres, tout devint clair d'un seul coup dans sa tête.  
"- Ah oui! C'est ça alors que tu étais en train de lire en cours de potion!"  
Harry lui donna un coup de coude, en fronçant les sourcils. Elisa sursauta et s'aperçu qu'elle venait de faire une gaffe devant le Directeur et sa mère.  
"- Vous lisez le journal en cours de potion M. Potter? Demanda Mme Black d'un ton sévère."  
Harry, gêné la regarda et s'aperçu qu'elle souriait ironiquement. Albus Dumbledore arborait son éternel air malicieu et pretexta qu'il n'avait rien entendu.  
"- Mais par contre, ce qu'on ne sait pas, dit Harry, c'est comment a-t-il été innocenté?"  
Dumbledore et Vianasylla échangèrent un regard.  
"- Racontez, je vous pris, M. le Directeur; lui dit poliment Mme Black."  
Celui-ci tourna alors ses yeux bleus vers les deux jeunes gens.  
"- Cela fait maintenant plus d'une semaine que des personnes du ministère ont localisé l'endroit où se cachait Peter Petigrow..."  
Harry se souvint alors de la lettre que lui avait envoyée Sirius Black le dimanche d'avant": Aujourd'hui, un groupe d'Aurors est parti dans le but de l'arrêter, s'ils y arrivent il y aura un procès... Croise les doigts pour moi cher filleul! "  
"-... Donc; continuait le directeur; les aurors ont réussit leur mission. Ils ont réussit à l'attrapper juste au moment où il voulait se transformer en rat pour essayer de se sauver. Cette réaction l'a en parti trahi..."  
Harry sentait son coeur s'alléger en allant que le récit de Dumbledore avançait.  
"- Cornélius Fudge a, cette fois-ci, été obligé de faire un procés. On a envoyé des gens du Ministère pour partir à la recherche de Sirius Black mais à la grande surprise de tout le monde, celui-ci est venu de lui-même accompagné de Rémus Lupin."  
En entendant le nom de ces deux personnes, le visage des deux adolescents rayonnèrent.  
"- Pour ce procès assez spécial, un grand nombre de personnes sont venues témoigner (dont Rémus Lupin qui était en faveur de Sirius et Severus Rogue qui a été moins... hum... "gentil" dirons-nous."  
Maintenant Harry comprenait la mauvaise humeur de Severus Rogue le lundi d'avant et pourquoi il s'en était pris à Elisa...  
"- Le procés a duré une semaine. Lors de la dernière séance, les juges ont fait boire une potion de veritaresum à Sirius et Peter, ce qui est assez rare dans le monde judiciaire. Mais le jury avait vraiment du mal à départager. A partir de ce moment-là tout le monde a su la vérité. Sirius Black a été jugé innocent samedi soir et Peter Petigrow a été envoyé directement à Azkaban. La presse ne l'a su que ce matin."  
"- C'est drôle que nous n'ayons pas entendu parler de ce procés avant". Constata Elisa.  
"- Cornelius Fudge a tenu à ce que cette affaire reste la plus discréte possible; lui expliqua sa mère. Je pense (et elle fit la grimace) qu'il avait un peu honte et ne voulait pas avouer qu'il avait eu tord envers Sirius."  
"- Bien, conclu Albus Dumbledore, je pense qu'à présent vous savez toute la vérité..."  
"- Il est maintenant temps d'y aller les enfants! S'écria Mme Black".  
Le directeur les conduisit jusqu'à la porte d'entrée du château. Dans le Grand Hall, ils croisèrent les élèves qui remontaient du cours de potion.  
"- Est-ce que je peux aller dire "au revoir" à mes amis?" Demanda timidement Harry.  
"- Oui, mais fais-vite!"  
Ron et Hermione attendaient Harry au pied de l'escalier de marbre.  
"- Alors, que se passe-t-il Harry?" Demanda Hermione.  
Harry leur sourit, rayonnant.  
"- Sirius Black a été innocenté!"  
Hermione en laissa tomber ses livres et Ron poussa un cri d'exclamation qui fit sursauter tout un groupe de jeunes filles de troisième année.  
"- Ah oui, c'est vrai... on l'a lu dans la Gazette ce matin, se reprit Ron; J'ai encore du mal à réaliser!"  
"- Ecoutez, leur dit Harry, je vous raconterais tout ce qui s'est passé plus en détails en rentrant. Là je vais à Londre avec ma tante et Elisa..."  
Il les désigna. Bamoussa et Nanouka les avaient rejointes. Harry vit Drago regarder d'un oeil noir Bamoussa faire la bise à Mme Black.  
" Ah oui! C'est vrai qu'ils se connaissent depuis lontemps... constata Hermione qui avait été elle-même assez étonnée devant ce tableau."  
"- Pourquoi vas-tu à Londres Harry?" Demanda Ron.  
Le sourire d'Harry devint alors encore plus grand.  
"- C'est pour régler les adoptions..."  
"- Ca veut dire! S'écria Hermione, que tu ne vivras plus chez les Dursley!"  
"- Et que l'on pourra se voir autant qu'on veut pendant l'été!" S"exclama Ron.  
Harry éclata de rire, il avait l'impression d'être dans un rêve. Hermione lui promis de lui prendre toutes ses leçons et commença même par lui donner celle de potion et le devoir qu'ils avaient à faire.  
"- On doit faire un exposé sur la potion "passe-muraille" à rendre la semaine prochaine. Pour les devoirs et leçons d'Elisa, ne t'inquiète pas c'est Nanouka qui s'en occuppe. Si tu as un problème en quoi que ce soit, tu m'envoies Hedwidge ou sinon tu demandes de l'aide à Elisa (qui est assez bonne) ou à sa mère ( d'après ce qu'Elisa m'a raconté, elle s'y connaît beaucoup dans le domaine de la potion et de la métamorphose), sinon tu pourras aussi demander à Sirius..."  
Elle continua ainsi une longue liste de recommandations. Ron levait sans cesse les yeux au ciel et finit par bailler à la grande exaspération d'Hermione. De nouveau, Harry éclata de rire et vit que Vianasylla lui faisait signe de venir.  
"- Bon, je dois vous laisser, Mme Black m'attend!"  
"- Et nous c'est Mme McConnagall qui nous attend, lui répondit Hermione en secouant Ron."  
Et après avoir dit "au revoir" à ses amis, Harry rejoignit sa tante et sa cousine. Il croisa Nanouka qu'il salua et vit Bamoussa qui rejoignait le groupe des serpentards. Drago l'attendait les bras croisés, le pied tapotant le sol d'un air mécontent et réprobateur.  
"- Alors Harry, tu n'arrivais plus à quitter tes amis? Lui demanda Vianasylla Black d'un ton moqueur."  
Puis elle lui posa une main sur son épaule, l'autre main sur l'épaule d'Elisa et les conduisit jusqu'à l'un des carosses sans chevaux de Poudlard dans lequel on avait déjà posé leurs valises. Arrivés à Pré-au-lard, ils appellèrent le magicobus.  
"Je n'aime pas trop ce moyen de transport, maugréa Mme Black, le conducteur roule comme un fou, mais bon... Nous n'avons pas d'autre moyen..."  
"- Ben pourquoi tu n'as pas prit la voiture Maman? Lui demanda Elisa."  
Harry se tourna vers elle, étonné.  
"- Tu sais Elisa, la voiture ce n'est pas très pratique pour aller à Poudlard. D'abord j'aurais dû la garer ici, à Pré-au-lard, tout le monde se serait agglutiné autour d'elle pour voir cette "curiosité" risquant même de la casser et en plus de Londre à Poudlard ça m'aurait fait toute une journée de route. C'est assez fatigant, et comme on est pressé..."  
Devant l'air surpris d'Harry, Elisa lui expliqua:  
"- On vit d'une façon moitié moldue, moitié sorcière, pour pouvoir nous adapter aux deux mondes..."  
A ce moment-là, le magicobus arriva. Harry sourit à Stan, le contrôleur du magicobus qu'il connaissait déjà. Lors de sa troisième année à Poudlard, il s'était enfui de chez les Dursley et avait prit le magicobus pour aller à Londre. Stan les aida à monter leurs valises et pendant que Mme Black réglait le prix et le trajet avec le chauffeur, Harry et Elisa s'installèrent à l'arrière du bus. Ils posèrent les valises à côté de trois lits alignés et s'y laissèrent tomber. Au bout de quelques minutes Mme Black vint les rejoindre.  
"- Vous voulez un chocolat chaud les enfants?"  
Ils acquiescèrent et Vianasylla s'eclipsa de nouveau.  
"- Je n'arrive toujours pas à réaliser que je vais voir mon père". Murmura Elisa.  
"- Et moi je n'arrive toujours pas à réaliser que je vais quitter les Dursley pour de bon... Lui répondit Harry, c'est trop beau pour être vrai!"  
Pendant le reste du voyage, Elisa et Harry s'amusèrent à dévisager toutes les personnes qui étaient dans le bus ainsi que toutes celles qui montaient et descendaient. Vers le milieu du trajet, Mme Black vint les rejoindre avec les tasses de chocolat chaud qu'ils burent tant bien que mal à cause des chaos du bus. La moitié de la tasse de Mme Black se renversa sur sa robe qu'elle nettoya d'un coup de baguette magique en maugréant "plus jamais je ne prendrais ce satané engin!".  
Puis enfin ils arrivèrent à Londres. Le magicobus les déposa dans un riche quartier moldu. Mme Black les fit entrer dans un des immeubles et ils se serrerent avec tout leur chargement dans un ascenceur. Heureusement ils étaient seuls. Harry essaya d'imaginer la tête qu'aurait fait un moldu s'il les avait vus tous les trois habillés en robe de sorcier (Harry et Elisa portaient encore l'uniforme de Poudlard et Mme Black ne s'était pas changée) avec leurs deux grosses valises, Hedwidge dans sa cage qui faisait un boucan d'enfer et Misty dans une autre petite cage qui mordillait les barreaux.  
L'ascenseur s'arrêta au troisième étage, ils entrèrent dans un joli petit appartement très confortable.  
"- Je vous laisse; leur dit Mme Black, vous devez être assez fatigués après trois heures de voyage! Reposez-vous. Elisa, tu montreras sa chambre à Harry? (Tu sais, la chambre d'ami). Regardez la télé, faites ce que vous voulez! Bon, il est quelle heure? Midi? J'essairais d'être de retour dans une heure. Je fais un saut au Ministère pour voir si les Dursley sont arrivés et s'il y a un problème je vous appelle!"  
Elle se prépara à sortir puis:  
"- Ah oui! Si vous avez faim, j'ai fait les courses hier, le frigo est plein, alors vous pourrez vous servir et vous faire réchauffer deux trois trucs si je ne suis pas rentrée assez tôt!"  
Puis elle partit. Elisa conduisit Harry dans une chambre au fond du couloir. Elle était assez claire avec ses murs peints en bleu ciel et ses rideaux blancs et semblait très confortable.  
"- Si tu veux ranger tes affaires, tu as un placard juste là, cette étagère juste à côté du lit pour tes livres, enfin bref, tu peux te mettre à tes aises et faire comme chez toi!"  
Lui dit gentiment Elisa. Chez elle, elle semblait plus sûre d'elle, plus gaie, plus grande. C'était le jour et la nuit avec la Elisa qu'il connaissait à Poudlard.  
Puis elle lui fit visiter l'appartement.  
"- Alors la porte juste à côté de la tienne, c'est ma chambre et celle juste après c'est celle de Maman et juste en face tu as la salle de bain."  
Elle le conduisit ensuite dans la cuisine qui était plutôt petite mais très bien équipée. Elle semblait néanmoins bizarre avec un micronde, un lave-vaisselle et un frigidaire juste à côté d'une étagère remplie de livres de recettes sorcières et moldues mélangées avec, caché derrière, une multitude de fioles de potions et en dessous de l'évier un énorme chaudron.  
"- Lorsque des moldus viennent à la maison, on cache tout ce qui a un lien avec la magie_ tu sais, "protection anti-moldue" _ Alors il faut bien qu'on ait un peu d'équipement moldu!"  
Une porte donnait ensuite sur une petite salle à manger-salon. Sur un côté il y avait une table avec quatre chaises ("Tiens quand je suis partie, il n'y en avait que deux" constata Elisa), avec derrière une grande étagère remplie de livres. Au milieu il y avait une grande cheminée puis de l'autre côté un grand canapé, deux fauteuils et... une télé et magnétoscope!  
"- Un jour M. Weasley est venu ici, lui raconta Elisa, et il n'a pas cessé de tourner autour de la télé! Il est très interssé par les objets moldus, ça se voit au premier coup d'oeil! Je lui ai expliqué ça marchait et on est resté un bon moment devant la télé pendant que Maman préparait à manger!"  
Harry rit de bon coeur avec Elisa.  
"- Je l'adore cet homme! lui dit Elisa"  
"- Moi aussi, lui répondit Harry"  
"- Par contre Lucius Malefoy il me donne la chair de poule!"  
"- Il est venu ici?"  
Harry ouvrit la bouche de stupeur.  
"- Oh oui! S'exclama Elisa; et c'était limite si on ne devait pas cacher tous les objets moldus avant qu'il n'arrive! Heureusement encore qu'il n'est pas venu avec son fils!"  
"- Ca tu peux le dire!"  
Puis Elisa alluma la télé et tomba pile sur "Ma sorcière bien aimée", ce qui les fit bien rire! Après cela ils firent une bataille de carte explosive et une partie d'echec sorcier qu'Harry réussit pour la première fois de sa vie à gagner. Il constata encore quelques objets moldus comme le téléphone à l'entrée et un téléphone portable dans la chambre d'Elisa.  
"- C'est le mien, lui explica-t-elle, je l'avais à Poudlard mais comme ces engins-là ne fonctionnent pas là-bas... ça ne me servait pas à grand chose!"  
A 13h Mme Black téléphona pour dire qu'elle ne pouvait pas rentrer tout de suite.  
"- On a un problème avec les Dursley, des gens du Ministère ont voulu aller chez eux pour leur annoncer qu'Harry changeait de tutelle et pour les faire venir signer des papiers mais ils ont eut le droit à une scène de panique! Donc, je vais y aller toute seule habillée en moldue et avec la voiture et je vais régler tout ça moi-même! Donc préparez-vous à manger et je vous conduirais au Ministère cette après-midi."  
Harry aida alors Elisa à préparer un repas rapide. Ils firent les seules choses qu'ils savaient faire: des oeufs brouillés et des pâtes. Et pour le dessert Elisa fit réchauffer un reste de gâteau au chocolat.  
Puis enfin, vers quatre heures de l'après-midi, Mme Black rentra.  
"- J'ai réussit à calmer les Dursley au bout d'une bonne demi-heure, puis, je leur ai fait signer les papiers à domicile après leur avoir expliquer l'histoire pendant une bonne heure!"  
Elle leur tendit leurs capes et leurs chaussures.  
"- Allez hop! Maintenant on file au Ministère! Cornélius Fudge et Sirius nous attendent!".  
Et après avoir soigneusement fermé l'appartement à clé, ils s'engouffrèrent dans une grosse voiture noire très comfortable et filère dans les rues de Londres. 


	7. chapitre6

Chapitre 6  
  
Après avoir garé la voiture dans un parking souterrain, ils se dirigèrent vers le chaudron baveur. Le barman salua poliment les trois visiteurs et au lieu de passer par la petite cour qui donne sur le chemin de Traverse, ils passèrent par une autre porte qui donnait sur un petit salon coquet. Mme Black s'avança vers un grand tableau représentant un grand château fort et murmura quelque chose que ni Harry, ni Elisa ne réussirent à entendre. Le tableau bascula alors laissant place à une grande porte. Les deux adolescents suivirent Vianasylla et se retrouvèrent de nouveau dehors.  
" - WAOH !!!! "  
Ne purent-ils s'empêcher de s'exclamer. Devant eux se dressait un immense bâtiment blanc de marbre blanc avec des multitudes de fenêtres et de colonnes, ressemblant un peu à la banque de Gringott ou à la Maison Blanche de Washington (mais en beaucoup plus haut !! )   
" - Vous venez les enfants ? "  
Ils montèrent plusieurs marches pour accéder à l'immense porte d'entrée. Au-dessus de celle-ci était gravé, sur la surface du mur : " Ministère de la Magie " Ils entrèrent ensuite dans un hall qui était aussi grand que celui de Poudlard et un immense escalier couvert d'un tapis rouge se dressait devant eux.  
" - Elisa, ferme la bouche ma puce ! On dirait un poisson hors de l'eau... "  
Ils montèrent plusieurs étages et suivirent Mme Black dans un vaste couloir. Ils passèrent devant plusieurs portes au-dessus dequelles pendait un insigne. Harry pu en lire plusieurs comme " Service de régulation des créatures magiques " et " Service de régulation des objets moldus " Au moment où ils passèrent devant cette porte, celle-ci s'ouvrit pour laisser passer la tête rousse d'un homme souriant.  
" - Harry ! Quel plaisir de te voir ici ! "  
" - M. Weasley ! "  
Ca faisait du bien à Harry de voir un visage si famillier et sympathique dans cet endroit inconnu.  
" - Bonjour Arthur, lui dit poliment Vianasylla. "  
M.Weasley pâlit soudain en la voyant et se mit à bredouiller.  
" - Ma... Madame Black... heu... Madame le vice-Ministre... ex... excusez-moi, je ne vous avais pas vu... "  
Mme Black se mit à rire gentiment.  
" - Ce n'est pas grave Arthur, je vous pardonne. "  
M.Weasley se détendit et ils parlèrent ensemble pendant un instant comme deux bons vieux amis (ce qui n'était pas très très professionnel) Ils parlèrent surtout d'Harry, de Sirius et des adoptions.  
Puis au bout d'un moment, Elisa fit tomber sa baguette magique par terre, Mme Black sursauta et se rappella de la présence des enfants, prit congé de M.Weasley.  
Ils s 'avancèrent vers le bout du couloir où se dressait une immense porte avec inscrit dessus " Ministre de la magie " Un peu nerveusement, Vianasylla y frappa deux fois. Elle s'ouvrit instantanément. Harry vit Elisa rougir et baisser les yeux lorsque Cornélius Fudge, le Ministre de la Magie apparu.  
" - Bonjour Monsieur Potter, dit celui-ci en lui serrant la main, et Bonjour Melle Black "  
Sans lever les yeux, celle-ci lui fit une petite révérence timide. Après avoir fait un signe de tête respectueux à Vianasylla, Cornélius les fit entrer.  
  
Le bureau était vaste, le plafond haut, mais Elisa ne fit pas attention à ce qu'il y avait à l'intérieur. Une seule chose attirait son regard, cet homme qui se tenait debout devant ce bureau, assez nerveux.  
" - Sirius ! "  
Harry se jeta à son coup, Sirius éclata d'un rire franc et remplit de joie, puis se rappellant tous les deux à quel endroit ils étaient en entendant le raclement de gorge du Ministre, ils se séparèrent, l'air gêné. Vianasylla se rapprocha de son mari, lui sourit. Cornélius Fudge contourna son bureau pour s'asseoir à sa place et leur fit signe de faire de même.   
" - Et bien Melle Black ? Vous ne voulez pas vous asseoir ? "  
Sirius se retourna vers sa fille et rencontra son regard pour la première fois. Sa réaction fut de se relever. Elisa ne pouvait plus bouger, ne pouvait plus parler. Cela faisait tant d'années, tant d'années qu'elle attendait ce moment...   
" - Et bien Melle Black ? Reprit Cornélius Fudge d'une voix plus douce. "  
Elisa fit un pas en tremblant, puis un autre, se rapprochant doucement de son père qui était toujours debout. Elle s'arrêta à une cinquantaine de centimètres de lui, le regardant toujours dans les yeux. Harry pouvait entendre sa respiration s'accélerer et voir qu'elle pleurait. Sirius fit un geste vers elle, lui essuya une larme sur sa joue.  
" - Qu'est-ce que tu ressembles à ta mère ! dit-il d'une voix tremblante "  
Elisa oublia alors qu'elle se trouvait dans un lieu important, devant des gens importants. Elle fit ce que n'importe quel enfant aurait fait à sa place, elle se jeta dans ses bras en pleurant à chaudes larmes.  
" - Ne... ne... nous abandonne plus... plus jamais... Pa...Papa, bégaya-t-elle. "  
Sirius fut trop ému pour dire quelque chose.  
" - Allons, allons Melle Black, reprenez-vous ! Lui dit M.Fudge d'un air gêné. "  
Elisa se retira de l'étreinte, rougit et s'assit entre son père et sa mère.   
" - Bien, commença nerveusement Cornélius, voilà les papiers d'adoptions. Harry, êtes vous d'accord pour que Sirius Black, votre parrain et sa femme, Vianasylla Black soient vos tuteurs légaux ? "  
" - OUI !! " S'exclama Harry, puis, rougissant, il se reprit : " Oui, je le veux plus que tout... "  
" - Bien, dit M.Fudge satisfait, alors vous pouvez signer les papiers. "  
Sirius, Vianasylla et Harry signèrent les papiers chacun leur tour.  
Lorsqu'ils eurent finit, ils s'apprêtèrent à partir et à serrer la main du Ministre lorsque la porte du bureau s'ouvrit soudainement. Un membre du Ministère entra suivit par_au grand dégoût d'Harry_Lucius Malefoy.  
" - Monsieur le Ministre ; dit le premier homme d'une voix tremblante et ennuyée, il... il vient de se produire quelque chose de grave... "  
" - Et bien, que se passe-t-il ? Demanda Cornélius Fudge d'un ton brusque. "  
" - C'est Peter Petigrow... il s'est enfui d'Azkaban... "  
Mme Black eut un haut-le-cœur et posa ses mains sur sa bouche. Sirius serra les poings et Elisa se tassa sur sa chaise.  
" - Ce... ce n'est pas possible, Murmura Cornélius Fudge le visage blème. "  
" - On pense qu'on l'a aidé à s'enfuir... et seul un mage noir peut faire ça. C'est sûrement Vous-Savez-Qui. "  
" - Mais non, voyons ! S'exclama Cornélius Fudge, c'est impossible, le seigneur des ténèbres est mort et bien mort ! "  
Harry se mordit les lèvres très fort pour ne rien dire. La colère commençait à le gagner, petit à petit, se rappellant de la scène qu'il avait vécu l'année d'avant... entre Dumbledore et Fudge... Voldemort qui venait de renaître, Cornélius Fudge ne voulant pas le croire, disant que lui, Harry, disait faux, qu'il était presque fou... Qu'il mentait, inventait des histoires à dormir debout... Harry ferma les yeux pour se calmer. Sirius, lui aussi essayait de contenir sa colère. Ce fut Mme Black qui prit la parole d'une voix très calme mais ferme.  
" - Pourtant, M.Fudge, vu les derniers évènements en date, tout porterait à croire que le Seigneur des Ténèbres est de retour... D'abord ce cambriolage à Gringott, ensuite le retour de Peter Petigrow puis le fait qu'il ait réussit à s'enfuir d'Azkaban... "  
" - Mais, il n'est pas le seul à avoir réussit de s'enfuir. "  
Tout le monde se retourna vers Lucius Malefoy, Harry l'avait presque oublié celui-là.  
" - Je pense ; dit-il d'un ton nonchalant ; que M.Fudge a raison, c'est totalement impossible que le Seigneur des Ténébres soit de retour. "  
Harry le regarda droit dans les yeux. Lucius Malefoy esquissa une petit sourire sournois et machiavélique à son égard. " Tu parles, tu le paieras " disait-il silencieusement.  
Mme Black préféra ne rien répondre.  
" - Bien. "  
Elle se redressa, serra la main de Cornélius Fudge.  
" - A demain M. le Ministre. "  
Puis après l'avoir saluer poliment, les trois autres la suivirent. Harry passa devant Lucius Malefoy sans lui jeter un seul regard.  
  
***************************  
  
Pendant ce temps là, dans la salle commune de Gryffondor, Ron et Hermione faisaient leurs devoirs. Ron reposa une minute sa plume sur la table et regarda pensivement Hermione. Plongée dans son travail, elle avait toujours sa tête de " Mademoiselle-je-sais-tout ", et pourtant... Ca lui faisait drôle de ne pas avoir Harry à côté de lui pour blaguer, la charier et la faire râler. " Il doit être heureux, Sirius est innocenté et dès maintenant il aura enfin une vraie famille " pensa-t-il.  
" - Ron ! Travaille un peu ! Il faut rendre ce devoir demain ! "  
Ron sourit en regardant Hermione (à la grande surprise de celle-ci), elle ne changera donc jamais ! Et il se surprit à penser que de toute façon il ne voulait pas qu'elle change, que rien ne change...  
  
**************************  
  
" Le cimetière était toujours aussi lugubre et sinistre. La foule des mangemorts était rassemblée en forme de cercle, comme à leur habitude et regardaient leur maître passer devant eux avec la plus grande frayeur. Il s'arrêta devant une silhouette d'une tête de moins que lui et trapue.  
" - J'espère que tu seras plus prudent déronavant, Peter ! Il ne faut pas que tu nous fasses repérer ! Le Ministère ne se doute encore de rien, il ne faut pas que tu fasses échouer nos plans par une de tes nombreuses et répugnantes étourderies ! "  
Le corps de Peter Petigrow était secoué de tremblements convulsifs et on l'entendait geindre et gémir en dessous de sa cagoule... " Pathétique pour un mangemort " Pensa Lucius Malefoy qui se trouvait non loin de lui dans le cercle. Voldemort se détourna enfin de lui, fixant de son regard rouge sang le cercle des Mangemorts. Ceux-ci frissonnèrent en entendant sa voix sifflante et suraigue tonner dans le silence du cimetière.  
" - Cela fait bien longtemps que nous ne nous sommes pas réunis ici. "  
Il commença à marcher, s'arrêtant devant chaque mangemort.  
" - La raison est que cela fait plusieurs mois que je traque sans cesse ce Potter ! "  
Il y eut alors un sentiment de malaise et des murmures du côté des mangemorts.  
" - Mais il semble qu'une force invisible le protège toujours dans l'enceinte de Poudlard et je n'ai jamais pu le croiser seul ! Tant que Dumbledore (frisson dans l'assemblée) sera là, jamais je ne pourrais l'avoir ! Surtout depuis cet incident avec le fils Croupton ! "  
Le silence se fit. Le fils Croupton était un Mangemort qui l'année d'avant s'était fait passer pour un professeur à Poudlard et avait réussit à livrer Harry au Seigneur des Ténébres. Harry avait réussit à s'enfuir, mais dès son retour à Poudlard, le Mangemort Croupton avait réussit à le coincer. Heureusement, Dumbledore était arrivé à temps pour le sauver. Ils avaient enfermé Croupton dans un coin en attendant de l'envoyer à Azkaban, malheureusement, Cornélius Fudge, le Ministre de la Magie était arrivé avec un détraqueur et celui-ci avait fait le baiser de la mort au Mangemort...  
Voldemort continuait de marcher de long en large.  
" - J'ai envoyé une nuit Nagini pour les espionner. "  
Près de Queudvert il y eut un sifflement faible et un serpent de trois mètres se recroquevilla sur lui-même.  
" - Il s'est retrouvé à moins d'un mètre de Potter ! Et ne l'a même pas touvhé ! "  
S'écria le Seigneur des Ténébres en colère, puis, se calmant, il reprit :  
" - Une jeune fille était avec lui, et... pour je ne sais quelle raison, Nagini dit qu'il a une dette envers elle. Elle l'a sans doute charmé... "  
Son air se fit pensif et il se tourna vers l'une des silhouettes masquées.  
" - Est-ce la fille dont vous m'avez parlé Rodolphe ? "  
" - Oui Maîtrrrre, répondit la voix apeurée à l'accent bulgare, c'est ma nièce... Elle est à Poudlard maintenant... "  
" - Quelle maison ? "  
" - Grrryffondorrrr malheurrreusement. Elle sait s'y prendre avec les serrrpents, elle a un dont et un pouvoirrr fantastique pour les charrrmer, mais le prrroblème c'est qu'elle ne ferrrait pas de mal à une mouche... "  
" - Vous me dites que sa sœur par contre est à Durmstrang ? "  
" - Oui, c'est moi qui l'aie envoyé en cachette de sa mère. "  
" - Pourquoi ? "  
" - Je ne sais pas vrrraiment... une intuition... Je voulais y envoyer les deux, mais c'était trrrop compliqué... "  
" - Elle a les mêmes pouvoirs ? "  
" - Je ne sais pas, celle-ci parrr contrrre rrrefuse d'apprrrocher les serrrpents... Si j'avais su, j'aurrais envoyé la deuxième... "  
" - Vous pensez vraiment que se sont les élues Rodolphe ? "  
" - Je ne sais pas Maîtrrre, mais tout porrrte à crrroire qu'oui... "  
" - Faites venir celle de Durmstrang, je le constaterais de moi-même. "  
" - Oui M...Maîtrrrre. "  
Une voix mal assurée s'éleva dans les rangs.  
" - Heu...m...Maître, pourqoi insister sur ce Potter ? Nous avons d'autres choses à faire, d'autres personnes... plus importantes qu'un gamin de quinze ans... dont on doit s'occuper... "  
" - Tu as raison Avery... Je vous félicite pour votre action d'éclat à Gringott ! Mais vous n'avez pas trouvé ce que je cherchais ? "  
" - Non maître, répondirent les voix de Malefoy et d'Avery, l'émeraude de votre famille n'y était plus. "  
Une horrible grimace défigura le visage de Lord Voldemort.  
Peter Petigrow continuait de gémir dans un coin. Le Seigneur des Ténèbres, comme à son habitude, passa sa colère sur lui.  
" - ENDOLORIS ! "  
Les cris de Queudvert résonnèrent dans tout le cimetière.  
  
  
******************************  
  
" NOOOOOOONNN !!!! "  
Harry se réveilla en sursaut, sa cicatrice le brûlant avec encore plus de vigueur qu'avant. Automatiquement, la porte s'ouvrit laissant apparaître trois silhouettes vêtues de leurs vêtements de nuit.  
" - Harry, ça va ? "  
Sirius se pencha vers lui et le serra dans ses bras. Derrière lui, Harry vit le visage inquiet de sa tante.  
" - Un cauchemard ? "Demanda Sirius.  
" - Oui, répondit Harry. Ma cicatrice me fait mal. "  
" - Je peux... hésita la voix d'Elisa derrière, je peux amener le remède de l'oncle Rodolphe, tu sais Maman... avec le venin de Pnyx qui calme la douleur... "  
" Ca va aller ma puce, lui répondit doucement sa mère, va te recoucher. "  
" - Mais je... Harry... "  
" - Va te recoucher Elisa ; répéta son père "  
Après avoir jeté un regard désolé à son cousin, Elisa sortit. Des voix retentirent alors dans la tête d'Harry.  
" - Est-ce la fille dont vous m'avez parlé Rodolphe ? "  
" Elle sait s'y prendre avec les serrrpents, elle a un dont et un pouvoirrr fantastique pour les charrrmer... "  
Puis la voix d'Elisa : "- J'ai un oncle qui est éleveur de serpent... Il m'a apprit beaucoup de choses dessus... Il est vraiment passionné par eux et il a partagé sa passion avec moi..."  
Harry frissonna.  
" - Harry, lui demanda Sirius d'un air inquiet... qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? "  
Harry raconta son cauchemar ou en tout cas ce dont il se rappellait.  
Sirius l'écouta d'un air de plus en plus anxieux.  
" - Tu m'avais parlé du serpent dans l'enceinte de Poudlard, mais pas de la jeune fille qui était avec toi et qui savait " charmer les serpents " ? "  
Harry jeta un coup d'œil à Vianasylla qui avait légérement pâlit.  
" - C'est parce que c'était Elisa... Répondit-il"  
Le silence se fit dans la chambre.  
" - Ma... ma fille parle le fourchelang ? "  
Ce fut sa femme qui lui répondit.  
" - Oui Sirius... et c'est Rodolphe qui lui a apprit à s'occuper de... ces bestioles... "  
" - Rodolphe... Rodolphe Hausman ? Mon cousin ? Celui qui... ? "  
" - Oui, après ton arrestation et la disparition de Voldemort, il est venu m'aider et a élevé la petite comme si c'était sa propre fille. Il lui a fait connaître les serpents et elle s'en est passionnée... Je me disais que c'était bien pour elle... jusqu'à ce que je m'aperçoive qu'elle parlait le fourchelang... Mais c'était trop tard... Je me suis consolée en me disant qu'elle ne s'en servirait pas pour faire le mal... "  
" - Moi aussi je parle le fourchelang, dit Harry comme pour défendre Elisa. "  
Sirius acquiesça lentement.  
" - Je ne me fais pas de soucis de ce côté là ; dit-il ; mais du côté de Rodolphe... j'ai peur qu'il ait influencé Elisa... "  
" - Elle lui fait une confiance aveugle, Sirius ! J 'ai essayé de lui faire prendre garde mais elle ne m'écoute pas ! Elle croit tellement à la bonté des gens ! C'est un peu de ma faute... elle est trop naïve. "  
" - Alors c'est à nous d'être prudent déronavant, déclara Sirius. "  
" - Tu penses que les rêves d'Harry sont... réels ? "  
" - Oui ils le sont. "  
Sirius et Vianasylla sursautèrent en entendant la voix d'Harry, Ils avaient oublié qu'il était là.  
" - Ca m'arrivé souvent, continua Harry, et après j'ai mal à ma cicatrice... comme si c'était un signal de danger. "  
Sirius et Vianasylla échangèrent un regard inquiet, puis...  
" - Il faut que tu te reposes Harry... demain on te ramène à Poudlard... "  
Ce ne fut qu'une fois qu'ils furent sortis de la chambre qu'Harry se souvint d'un détail frappant dont il n'avait pas parlé à sa tante et son parrain...  
" - Vous me dites que sa sœur par contre est à Durmstrang ? "  
Elisa aurait-elle une sœur ? Cette scène se serait-elle vraiment déroulée ? Oui... ça il en était presque sûr... Et puis...  
" - Vous me dites que sa sœur par contre est à Durmstrang ? "  
Qu'est que c'est que cette histoire d'élues ? (non, non, ce ne sont pas des tueuses de vampires, lol)  
Plongé dans ses pensées, il ne s'aperçut pas qu'une ombre s'était glissée dans sa chambre et s'était rapprochée de son lit.  
" - Harry ? Murmura une voix "  
" - Harry alluma sa lampe de chevet. Elisa se tenait devant lui, les yeux rouges... elle avait pleuré.  
" - Tu penses vraiment que ton rêve était réel ? "  
De toute évidence, elle avait tout écouté.  
" - Je ne sais pas, lui mentit Harry "  
Les yeux de la jeune fille semblèrent errer dans le lointain pendant un moment. Comment cet homme qui riait avec elle, qui l'avait aimé comme sa fille, pouvait être un mangemort ? Puis elle se rappella... son changement pendant les vacances d'été, ses bras cachés sous des longues manches alors qu'il faisait une chaleur à crever dehors, et ses yeux... ses yeux se vider de sentiments, devenir froids, remplis d'une peur profonde qu'elle n'arrivait pas à cerner.  
" - Je n'arrive pas à y croire, murmura-t-elle. "  
" - N'y pense plus, lui dit Harry d'un ton presque brutal tellement qu'il se sentait gêné, va dormir. Ce n'était qu'un rêve, c'est tout... "  
" C'est tout ", ces derniers mots résonnèrent dans la tête d'Elisa lorsqu'elle retourna dans son lit. Sa nuit fut, elle aussi remplie de cauchemars...  
  
***************************  
  
Ron se tourna et se retourna dans son lit. Les pensées se bousculaient dans sa tête. Déjà, ça lui faisait bizarre de ne pas entendre la respiration régulière d'Harry dans le lit juste à côté, et ça lui manquait. Puis, il y avait autre chose... Il ne cessait pas de revoir l'image de deux yeux bruns.  
" Ce n'est que " Mademoiselle Je-Sais-Tout ", rien d'autre, ce n'est qu'Hermione... "  
Mais son cœur se serra un peu lorsqu'il repensa à elle et Victor Krum au bal de l'année d'avant. " Mais qu'est-ce qui m'arrive ? " Plusieurs nuits que ça dure...  
Il finit par s'asseoir dans son lit, exaspéré. Il regarda sa montre et poussa un juron étouffé lorsqu'il vit qu'il était une heure du matin. Il décida, au comble de l'énervement de se lever. Silencieusement, il sortit du dortoir et descendit doucement l'escalier vers la salle commune. Le feu brûlait encore dans la cheminée... Une tête apparut soudain derrière le dossier d'un fauteuil.  
" - Ron, qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? " Demanda la voix d'un ton autoritaire, comme si elle lui demandait " tu n'es pas couché à cette heure-ci ? " Ron haussa les épaules et marmonna un " J'n'arrivais pas à dormir. " Il y eut un petit silence gêné, puis...   
" - Et toi Hermione, qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ? " Il s'approcha d'elle et s'aperçut qu'elle avait un livre posé sur ses genoux.  
" - Encore en train de travailler, à cette heure-ci ? "  
Hermione rougit jusqu'aux oreilles.  
" - Je... je n'arrivais pas à dormir non plus... donc j'ai eut envie de lire... "  
Puis Ron vit un morceau de parchemin dépasser de son livre. Hermione s'en aperçut et le cacha très vite.  
" - Je paris que c'est encore une lettre de ton Vicky ! "  
Hermione serra les dents et rejeta ses cheveux en arrière (qui étaient à présent beaucoup moins ébouriffés)  
" - Ca ne te regarde pas Ron ! Grogna-t-elle. "  
" - Tu l'aimes ? "  
C'était sortit comme ça de sa bouche. Il ne savait même pas lui-même pourquoi il lui avait demandé ça, surtout lorsqu'il vit Hermione le fusiller du regard. Mais c'était plus fort que lui depuis toujours, il fallait toujours qu'il la contrarit.  
" - Croyez-ous que je vais répondre à cette question Ronald Weasley ? "  
Ron haussa les épaules.  
" - Ben... je suis ton ami, j'ai le droit de savoir... "  
" - Parce que si je te demandais si tu aimais Fleur Delacour , tu me répondrais, hein ? " S'écria-t-elle avec colère. Ron se sentit aussi rougir mais répondit :  
" - C'était une demi- Vélane, c'était normal que je la trouve belle... puis tu sais très bien qu'elle utilise un charme de séduction ! Mais je ne l'aime pas... "  
Hermione paru surprise devant tant de franchise.  
" - Alors, tu vois Hermione, je t'ai répondu. "  
Hermione rougit.  
" - Tu l'aimes ? "  
La voix d'Hermione s'éleva doucement dans la pièce.  
" - C'est le premier garçon qui m'a considéré comme une femme. J'étais plutôt flattée, je tiens à lui... il est gentil avec moi... mais je ne crois pas que je l'aime... "  
Pourquoi Ron se sentit soulagé ? Il ne le sut pas lui-même. Hermione, elle, n'en revenait pas de lui avoir dit ça... à lui qui piquait une crise de jalousie dès qu'il entendait le nom de " Victor Krum "  
" - Et... il t'a déjà embrassé ? "  
Hermione rougit encore plus.  
" - Là, je ne te répondrais pas " dit-elle.  
Ron sentit son cœur se serrer de nouveau.  
" - Il... Il t'a déjà embrassé ? "S'emporta-t-il sans comprendre pourquoi. " Ne me dit pas qu'il t'a embrassé ! "  
Hermione se releva rapidement.  
" Je... je dois y aller "dit-elle d'un ton brusque, essayant de cacher son visage devenu rouge.  
Mais Ron la retint par le bras.   
" - Il t'a embrassé ? Répond-moi ! "  
Hermione, devant lui, semblait paniquer.  
" - Oui ! Voilà, t'es content ? "  
Ron pâlit mais ne la lâcha pas.  
" - Je suis sûr qu'il embrasse mal ! " S'écria-t-il stupidement, emporté par la colère.  
Hermione y décela une note de déception. Mais elle était trop en colère.  
" - Mais si Ron ! Il embrasse très bien ! "  
Elle sentit la main de Ron serrer la sienne. Il ne savait plus ce qu'il faisait, ce qu'il disait.  
" - Je suis sûr qu'il n'embrasse pas comme ça ! " S'écria-t-il avant de l'embrasser lui-même.  
Hermione se décolla au bou d'un moment, l'ai éffaré ; Ron rougit et se précipita dans le dortoir, se laissa tomber sur son lit et cette fois-ci s'endormit presque aussitôt, la tête bouillonante. Hermione était restée sur place. La main tremblante, elle posa les doigts sur ses lèvres et un sourire s'y dessina. 


	8. chapitre7

Coucou, je laisse un petit message pour remercier tous ceux qui m'ont laissé des  
Rewiev et qui m'ont envoyé des mails !  
Voici donc le chapitre7, dedans, il est question de rêves étranges et il y aura quelques révélations, j'espère que ça va vous plaire !  
  
****************************  
  
  
Chapitre7  
  
Ce fut le lendemain, vers midi qu'Harry et Elisa revinrent à Poudlard. Mme McConnagall les accueillit et accorda un petit sourire crispé à Sirius qui les accompagnait.   
" - Allez chercher vos affaires de classes et allez vite rejoindre vos camarades dans la Grande Salle, les enfants... Et vous M Black... "  
Elle se retourna de nouveau vers Sirius et cette fois-ci lui adressa un sourire franc.  
" - M. Dumbledore vous attend dans son bureau... "  
Sirius fit un petit signe de la main aux deux adolescents qui montaient l'escalier de marbre, avant de suivre la directrice adjointe. Et Harry se demanda bien ce que voulait dire Dumbledore à son parrain.  
  
******************************  
  
En arrivant dans la Grande Salle, ils passèrent devant la table des Serpentards. Avant qu'ils n'aient pu aller plus loin, une personne s'était levée et s'était précipitée sur Elisa, la serrant dans ses bras à l'étouffer, ne se souciant point de Drago et ses compères qui les regardaient avec des yeux ronds et choqués. Harry continua son chemin, preférant peut-être laisser Elisa et Babou seuls. Hermione et Ron se précipitèrent aussi vers lui et l'assaillirent de questions. Harry leur répondit tant bien que mal, heureux de revoir ses amis. Elisa, au bout d'une bonne dizaine de minutes finit par les rejoindre (légérement décoiffée) et eut de nouveau le droit à une étreinte, cette fois-ci de son amie Nanou... Fred et Georges, de leur côté, les accueillirent en grande pompe (quelques pétards mouillés du Dr Flibuste éclatèrent par-ci par-là) et Hermione donna à Harry tous ses devoirs et ses leçons. Etonnement, Ron n'en fut pas exaspéré ...   
Il avait même l'air d'éviter le regard d'Hermione. Ce qui rendit Harry incrédule. Lorsque la jeune fille se mit à parler avec Elisa, Nanou, Parvati et Lavande, Harry prit Ron à part.  
" - Dis-moi Ron, qu'est-ce qui se passe avec Hermione ? Vous ne vous êtes pas encore disputés au moins ? "  
Ron rougit.  
" - Non... Cette fois-ci ça n'a rien à voir... "  
Harry ne posa plus de questions voyant que Ron ne voulait pas en dire plus. Mais, il lui semblait avoir comprit...  
Ce fut à ce moment-là que Dumbledore demanda le silence dans la salle. Tout le monde se tourna vers la table des professeurs et plusieurs cris d'exclamations fusèrent dans la salle. Aux côtés du Directeur, on pouvait voir un Sirius pâle et nerveux.  
" - Je demande le silence dans la salle ! Répéta Dumbledore. "  
Plus un bruit. Plus un souffle. Plusieurs centaines de paires d'yeux posés sur un seul et unique homme : Sirius et aussi sur le Directeur.  
" - Je pense que je dois quelques explications à certaines personnes. Je constate que tout le monde ne lit pas la Gazette des Sorciers... "  
Un sourire malicieux se dessina sur les lèvres du Directeur tandis qu'un murmure d'approbation se propageait dans la salle.  
" - Bien. Continua le Directeur. Il y a maintenant une semaine que le procès de Sirius Black a tenu lieu. Et il a finalement été déclaré innocent samedi dernier. "  
Il y eut quelques grognements du côté de Serpentards, et des regards interrogatifs venant des autres tables.  
" - Je pense que beaucoup de personnes ici se posent des questions... Ainsi, je vais commencer l'histoire par le tout début... "  
Pendant qu'Albus Dumbledore racontait l'histoire de Peter Petigrow, le réel Gardien des Secrets des Potter etc, Harry observa Sirius. Il était très pâle et semblait toujours aussi nerveux. Leurs regards se croisèrent et Harry leva le pouce vers le haut en lui faisant un clin d'œil pour le rassurer et l'encourager. Sirius lui accorda un faible sourire et sursauta lorsque Dumbledore dit son nom.  
" - Ainsi, Sirius Black étant déclaré innocent a le droit à une seconde chance pour se réintégrer à notre société... C'est pourquoi... "  
Et il laissa sa phrase en suspens, un sourire malicieux sur les lèvres. Harry vit que Sirius avait du mal à contenir une certaine joie.  
" - C'est pourquoi, finit le Directeur, Sirius Black, déronavant sera votre nouveau professeur de Défense contre les Forces du Mal "  
Un tonnerre d'applaudissement éclata du côté de la table des Gryffondor. Harry, Hermione, Ron et Elisa hurlèrent de joie. Les Serdaigle et les Poufsouffle applaudirent de même mais d'une façon plus contenue. Les Serpentards, eux ne firent rien, Harry vit Drago et ses compères lancer des regards méprisants vers son parrain.  
La personne concernée, assise entre Mme McConnagall et M.Flitwik, avait du mal à retenir des larmes de joie. Elisa paraissait aux anges, et ne cesser de répéter à son amie Nanou " Je suis en train de rêver ! J'espère que je ne me réveillerais pas bientôt ! "  
Seul, avec les serpentards, un homme à l'autre bout de la table des professeurs semblait ne pas participer aux réjouissances. Severus Rogue lançait un regard haineux et dégouté à Sirius qui, dans sa joie ne l'avait pas aperçu.  
" - Je pense, murmura Ron qui l'avait remarqué aussi, que ça va être notre fête au prochain cours de potion ! "  
" - Je le pense également, marmonna Harry. "  
  
Lorsque le repas fut finit, Harry, Ron, Hermione et Elisa se rendirent vers la table des professeurs pour féliciter Sirius.Celui-ci arborait un sourire radieux.  
" - J'ai l'impression d'être libéré d'un grand poid, leur confia-t-il, je me sens tellement plus léger ! Dumbledore est vraiment un grand homme ! "  
" - Il est surtout stupide pour faire confiance à une pourriture comme toi ! " Siffla une voix derrière eux. Elisa sursauta et plaqua sa main sur sa bouche et voyant que c'était Rogue.  
Harry et ses amis lui lancèrent un regard perçant.  
" - Je te signale Rogue, que Dumbledore te fait aussi confiance... et pourtant... "  
Si leurs yeux avaient pu vraiment lancer des éclairs, ils seraient tous les deux morts, foudrayés. Un petit toussotement les arrêta dans leur élan.  
" - Hum... Excusez-moi de vous interrompre mais... vous n'êtes pas sensé être des professeurs et donner l'exemple aux élèves ? "  
Sirius, perplexe, se retourna vers sa fille.  
" - Vous avez de la chance que la moitié des élèves soient partis et que personne ne vous ait entendu, ainsi que les professeurs... "  
Rogue lança un regard méprisant à la jeune fille.  
" - J'enlève cinq points à Gryffondor pour votre inpartinence Miss Black ! Et veuillez vous mêler de vos affaires et retournez en cours ! "  
Et jetant un regard encore plus haineux à Sirius Black qui semblait prêt à se jeter sur lui pour l'étrangler, il partit.   
" - Tu es bien la digne fille de ta mère, toi ! Lança Sirius à sa fille d'un air mi-moqueur, mi-fâché "   
Elisa haussa les épaules en marmonnant un " j'avais raison non ? " Tandis qu'Harry, Ron et Hermione éclataient de rire.  
" - Bon, dit soudainement Sirius, Rogue avait raison sur un point (grimace de dégout sur le visage de notre adoré Sirius... je dis ça pour ses fans ! J'en fait parti... Désolé pour les fans de Rogue, mais je ne serais pas tout le temps vraiment méchante avec lui... lol) "  
" - Ah bon ? S'étonna Harry, et sur lequel ? "  
" - Il faudrait peut-être que vous alliez en cour maintenant, non ? Dit-il en riant. "  
Les quatre amis se précipitèrent alors vers le cours de métamorphose.  
" - C'est Dommage que Sirius ne soit pas arrivé ce matin ! Marmonna Ron "  
" - Pourquoi dis-tu ça ? Lui demanda Harry. "  
" - Parce que ce matin on a eut Défence Contre les Forces du Mal ! Répondit Ron ; et on a encore dû subir Rogue... "  
Hermione lâcha un soupir exaspéré en y repensant.  
" - Il s'est encore acharné sur le pauvre Neville ! Et ça a encore coûté des points à Gryffondor ! N'est-ce pas Ron ? "  
Ron sursauta lorsqu'elle prononça son prénom, et au grand amusement d'Harry, il le vit rougir ;  
" - Oui oui, marmonna-t-il "  
Et à ce moment-là, ils entrèrent en cours de potion.  
Harry, dans cette bonne humeur générale en avait oublié ce rêve inquiétant de l'autre nuit et ce mystère autour de cette supposée sœur d'Elisa à Durmstrang... Pourtant, ce rêve était bel et bien réel et à plusieurs kilomètres de là, les événements annoncés par Voldemort, commençaient déjà à se dérouler...  
  
*************************  
  
Un château sombre, inquiétant, contrastant avec la blancheur de la neige. Un grand parc enneigé. Des tâches sombres se découpant par-ci, par-là et deux silhouettes s'approchant... Deux silhouettes encapuchonnées, emmitouflées dans une cape en fourrure. L'une s'assit sur un banc, suivit de près par l'autre. La première, d'un geste agacé, enleva sa capuche, laissant tomber des mèches brunes sur ses épaules et laissant apparaître deux yeux noirs, profonds et en même temps vides et glacials comme s'ils avaient été privés de sentiments. La deuxième enleva délicatement sa capuche, des boucles blondes tombant élégament et gracieusement autour de sa tête, des yeux bleu éclatant et un léger sourire rêveur aux lèvres.  
" - Quelle belle jourrrrnée, murmura la blonde avec un accent bulgare, tu ne trrrouves pas Emilia ? "  
La fille aux yeux sombres ne lui répondit pas, absorbée dans ses pensées. Elle sursauta lorsque son amie posa sa main sur son épaule.  
" - Que se passe-t-il Emilia ? "  
" - J'ai reçu une lettre de mon oncle, il me rappelle en Angleterre... il dit que c'est important. " Répondit Emilia d'une voix claire et tremblante, sans aucun accent.  
Les yeux bleus de son amie s'assombrirent.  
" - Et tu partirrrrais quand ? "  
" - Il doit venir me chercher aujourd'hui... "  
" - Et... Tu rrrreviendrrais quand ? "  
Emilia fit une moue.  
" - Je ne sais pas. "  
La neige continuait de tomber autour d'elle, formant un mince duvet sur leurs robes.  
" - Ca me fera du bien de quitter Durmstrang pendant un moment, murmura Emilia, cet endroit est vraiment trop sombre... "  
A côté d'elle, son amie haussa les épaules.  
" - Mais depuis que Karrrrrrkarrrrrof est parrrrrtit, c'est beaucoup mieux non ? Le nouveau Dirrrrrecteur est beaucoup moins... "  
" - Je sais ! La coupa Emilia ; mais... "  
" - T'aurais préféré Poudlard. Finit de dire son amie à sa place. "  
Emilia hocha doucement la tête, des larmes lui montant aux yeux. A ce moment-là, une cloche au loin se mit à sonner.  
" - Allez viens Emilia... c'est l'heure. "  
" - On a quel cours à présent ? "  
" - Magie noire "  
Emilia fit une moue dégoûtée.  
" - Je déteste cette matière. "  
Son amie ne répondit pas, se contentant de hausser les épaules.  
" - Surtout le professeur ! Grogna Emilia. "  
" - Qui ça, Monsieur Avery ? "  
" - Oui... En plus, Vic me manque. "  
" - Il fallait bien qu'il s'en aille après sa septième année Emilia... "  
" - Ouais, mais sans lui dans l'équipe de Quidditch... ça fait un vide. "  
La blonde se contenta de hocher la tête en signe de compassion et elles s'engouffrèrent dans la sombre bâtisse.  
  
***************************  
  
Harry se retourna dans son lit, les yeux grands ouverts. Qui était cette Emilia ? Elle lui faisait drôlement penser à quelqu'un... mais à qui ?  
" Mademoiselle Emilia Black? "  
La jeune fille au premier rang releva la tête, ses yeux sombres et froids fixant la jeune femme qui venait d'entrer dans la classe.  
" - Votrrrre oncle est là... il vous attend. "  
Le professeur, à son bureau se contenta de hocher la tête.  
" Rangez vos affaires Melle Black, Boulashkov prendra vos leçons... comme d'habitude. "  
Emilia exécuta les ordres en silence et sortit de la salle en lançant un " aurevoir " d'un ton neutre et froid. Dans le hall, un homme l'attendait, il se tourna vers elle, la serra dans ses bras.  
" - Ma petie 'Milia ! Ca fait tellement plaisir de te revoir Gamine ! "  
La jeune fille le repoussa, toujours froide.  
" - Bonjour Oncle Rodophe. "  
L'homme devant elle sembla tout à coup mal à l'aise.  
" - Alors, pour quelles raisons es-tu venu me chercher ? "  
" - Attend une minute, je ne peux pas te le dire ici... Viens avec moi, je t'expliquerais en route. "  
" - On revient vraiment en Angleterre ? "  
" - Oui. "  
Pendant que l'homme ne regardait pas, la jeune fille en profita pour faire quelque chose qu'elle ne voulait pas lui accorder : Un sourire. "  
  
**************************  
  
" Black... Emilia Black... "  
Harry se redressa sur son lit, médusé.  
" - Vous me dites que sa sœur par contre est à Durmstrang ? "  
Elisa aurait donc vraiment une sœur ? En tout cas cette fille lui ressemble étrangement... on dirait presque sa jumelle... elle l'est sûrement...  
  
*************************  
  
" - Gamine ... On est arrivé. "  
Emilia ouvrit les yeux, regarda son oncle. Il jeta le portauloin dans un coin et enfila une cagoule. Emilia, regarda autour d'elle. Tout etait sombre, tout était noir. Derrière elle un manoir, aussi sinistre que l'aurait pu être celui de Dracula ou Frankeïnstein et là, juste devant eux, un gigantesque cimetière, dans lequel son oncle s'engouffrait, avec cette horrible cagoule sur la tête ! Elle le suivit ... Elle était obligée. Au loin, elle voyait une lueur, la lueur d'un feu... autour des hommes... des hommes masqués, comme son oncle et au milieu d'eux... cet homme, cet homme squelettique, abominable avec ses narines de serpents et ses yeux rouges.  
" - Voldemort, murmura-t-elle dans un souffle "  
Il la regardait, la fixait. Elle était pétrifiée.  
" - Alors voilà donc la fille dont vous m'avez parlé Rodolphe ? "  
L'homme cagoulé hocha la tête, Emilia avala sa salive. La peur lui serrait le ventre malgrè elle, et elle essaya de le cacher du mieux qu'elle pouvait.  
" - Approche mon enfant, approche... " Lui dit doucement Voldemort de sa voix sifflante et suraigue en lui tendant sa main squelettique. La jeune fille exécuta les ordres, se retenant à grande peine de hurler sa peur, son horreur et son dégoût lorsque le monstre au regard rouge lui tapota la tête.  
" - Montre-nous ce que tu vaux, enfant " Murmura-t-il.  
Il étendit son bras droit et, à la grande horreur d'Emilia, un immense serpent de trois mètres ondula vers elle. Alors là, ce fut plus fort qu'elle. Elle pâlit et poussa un petit cri. Elle voulut faire un pas en arrière mais le Seigneur des Ténébres la retint.  
" - L'entends-tu parler ? "  
Qui ? Le serpent ? Bien sûr qu'elle l'entendait ! Il était même en train de se moquer d'elle sournoisement avec son " Ai confiansssssse " du boa dans " Le livre de la Jungle " ! Il ne manquait plus que Baloo déboule au milieu des mangemorts en chantant " Il en faut peu pour être heureux ! " (Désolée pour mon humour pathétique. Lol) Elle secoua la tête. Même en essayant de faire de l'humour, elle n'arrivait pas à se détendre.  
" - L'entends-tu parler ? "  
Quelque chose dans sa tête lui dit de mentir. Sans quitter le serpent des yeux, elle dit " Non " Mais ce ne fut pas sa voix normale qui sortit de sa bouche, mais un sifflement... un sifflement aigu... celui d'un serpent. Horrifiée, elle vit Voldemort hocher la tête d'un air satisfait et se tourner vers Rodolphe.  
" - Je crois qu'avec un peu d'entrainement, cette gamine sera la personne idéale pour espionner Potter et le ramener jusqu'à nous... "  
Emilia ouvrit de grands yeux et ne pu s'empêcher de faire un pas en arrière lorsque Voldemort se tourna vers elle, un horrible sourire traversant son visage.  
  
****************************  
  
Harry se redressa dans son lit. Le jour pointait et les premiers rayons du soleil éclairaient la chambre d'une lumière douce. " Il faut que je parle de ce rêve à Elisa coûte que coûte, il faut que je sache la vérité " pensa-t-il, et cette pensée lui torturant l'esprit, il n'arriva pas à se rendormir et finit par se lever, s'habiller et descendre dans la salle commune. Là, il se laissa tomber dans un fauteuil et ferma les yeux pour mieux réfléchir. Mais tout se mélangeait dans sa tête : le visage de cette Emilia, Voldemort, l'histoire du serpent et de cet " Oncle Rodolphe "  
Puis aussi, des centaines de questions lui venaient à l'esprit : qui était cette mystérieuse Emilia, la soit-disant " sœur d'Elisa " ? Pourquoi en avait-elle jamais parlé avant ? Pourquoi cette fille éait-elle à Durmstrang et pas avec sa mère et sa sœur ? Comment " l'Oncle Rodolphe " a-t-il pu l'y envoyer en cachette sans que sa mère s'en aperçoive ? Il n'y comprenait vraiment plus rien.   
Le craquement d'une planche de bois le sortit de sa rêverie, quelqu'un descendait l'escailer : c'était Elisa. Elle semblait à moitié endormie (lorsque j'ai écrit ce passage sur un brouillon, j'étais au lycée, au foyer, il était 7h30 du mat, je venais de me lever et de prendre mon petit déj. (je suis interne), alors j'étais à moitié endormie aussi lol) ses cheveux étaient encore décoiffés et sa robe d'école était mise de travers. Elle bailla et sursauta lorsqu'elle s'aperçut de la présence d'Harry. Celui-ci se moqua gentiment d'elle tandis qu'elle s'asseyait dans un fauteuil à côté de lui en marmonnant des paroles inintelligibles.  
" - Pourquoi te lèves-tu si tôt, si tu es encore endormie ? " Lui demanda Harry.  
Elisa, qui s'était blottie et roulée en boule dans son fauteuil, bailla encore une fois avant de lui répondre.  
" - J'ai fait un cauchemar, je me suis réveillée, j'ai essayé de me rendormir mais Hermione m'a encore réveillé en se levant, alors voyant qu'il me serait impossible de retourner au pays des rêves, je me suis levée ! "  
Harry éclata de rire en l'écoutant.  
" - Comment se fait-il qu'elle se lève si tôt Hermione ? Et où est-elle ? "  
" - A la salle de bain. Elle fait ça tous les matins... Elle se lève tôt pour pouvoir bien lisser ses cheveux... "  
Les yeux d'Harry s'arrondirent de surprise et de nouveau, il éclata de rire, suivit de près par Elisa.  
" - Et toi ? Finit par lui demander la jeune fille, comment se fait-il que tu te lèves si tôt ? "  
" - J'ai fait un drôle de rêve ; lui répondit Harry, il m'a troublé... après je n'arrivais plus à dormir... "  
" - Mais... hasarda Elisa, ce n'était juste qu'un rêve non ? "  
Harry secoua la tête.  
" - Non, ces rêves sont réels, ce n'est pas la première fois que j'en fais un. A chaque fois, j'ai vraiment l'impression d'y être et en me réveillant, ma cicatrice me fait mal... "  
Il vit de nouveau le visage d'Emilia Black, et pensa au mystère qui planait autour d'elle. Il fallait absolument qu'il en parle à Elisa, il le savait. Après quelques minutes de silence, celle-ci hasarda une nouvelle question.  
" - Et... Qu'est-ce qu'il y avait dans ton rêve cette fois-ci ? Est-ce que... est-ce qu'il y avait encore mon oncle Rodolphe ? "  
Harry se mordit la lèvre inférieure, gêné par ce qu'il devait répondre.  
" - Oui, j'ai encore vu ton " Oncle Rodolphe " (à ces mots, Elisa s'assombrit un peu), et aussi... j'ai vu une fille... c'est étrange car elle te ressemblait et... "  
Elisa l'écoutait, incrédule, surprise, les yeux ronds. Harry se tû une minute... de plus en plus gêné.  
" - Tu dis qu'il y avait une fille qui me ressemblait ? Lui demanda la jeune adolescente, étonnée. "  
" - Oui, continua Harry, et en plus, ce qui est encore plus bizarre, c'est qu'elle s'appellait... "  
De là où il était, Harry pouvait entendre le cœur d'Elisa battre la chamade. Elle attendait, inquiète et curieuse à la fois, le nom de cette fille. " Est-ce que ça pourrait être... ? " Se dit-elle : " Non... C'est impossible... "  
" - Elle s'appellait ? "  
Harry se mordit encore plus la lèvre.  
" - Elle s'appellait Emilia Black "  
Un lourd silence s'abattit sur eux. Elisa avait eut un haut-le-cœur et s'était effondrée sur son fauteuil, le visage pâle.  
" - C'est... impossible " Réussit-elle à articuler.  
" - Qu'est-ce... qu'est-ce qui est impossible Elisa ? Qui est cette Emilia Black ? "  
Elisa avala lentement sa salive avant de se redresser un peu et de lui répondre.  
" - C'est... c'est ma sœur, ma sœur jumelle. Elle est morte lorsque j'avais 7 ans... ou du moins, je croyais qu'elle était morte. "  
Harry fronça les sourcils en signe d'incompréhension.  
" - Comment ça " tu croyais qu'elle était morte " ?  
" - Un jour, elle a disparu. On l'a cherché partout mais on ne l'a pas retrouvé. Maman était desespérée, elle pleurait tout le temps. Je ne l'avais jamais vu pleurer avant, ça, m'a fait un choc... je croyais que les adultes ne pouvaient pas pleurer... qu'ils n'avaient plus de cœur... "  
Elle se tû deux minutes, les yeux perdus dans le vague. Harry avait trouvé sa dernière phrase assez bizarre, mais il n'en fit aucun commentaire.  
" - Puis un jour, l'Oncle Rodolphe est venu frapper à la porte. Il a tenu à Maman le foulard que mettait tout le temps Emilia (à ces mots, Elisa sortit un morceau de foulard jaune en mauvaise état de sa poche et le montra à Harry.) Il était mouillé et déchiré. Il nous a dit que c'était la seule chose que l'on avait retrouvé d'elle près de la rivière (la voix d'Elisa commençait à trembler) Je crois encore entendre le cri que Maman a poussé. Un cri déchirant. Je ne l'oublirais jamais... "  
" - Vous me dites que sa sœur par contre est à Durmstrang ? "  
" - Oui, c'est moi qui l'aie envoyé en cachette de sa mère. "  
Alors c'était comme ça qu'il s'y était prit cet horrible homme ? Et Elisa qui le prenait pour un saint...  
" - Mais, lui demanda Harry, comment... comment a-t-elle pu disaparaître aussi facilement ? Comment a-t-elle pu partir aussi facilement de chez vous sans que vous vous en aperceviez ? "  
Le visage d'Elisa s'assombrit encore plus.  
" - L'ambiance à la maison n'était pas... terrble. On avait des problèmes. Enfin... c'est dur à expliquer... "  
Harry fronça de nouveau les sourcils.  
" - C'est-à-dire ? "  
Mais Elisa secoua la tête, refusant d'en dire plus et changea vite de sujet.  
" - Qu'est-ce qu'ils te disaient tes rêves sur Emilia ? "  
Et Harry lui raconta tout depuis le début...  
Elisa fronça à son tour les sourcils.  
" - L'Oncle Rodolphe aurait envoyé Emilia à Durmstrang en cachette de Maman ? Pour une histoire d'élue ? C'est quoi encore ce délire ? Enfin... je veux dire, je ne comprends rien, et pourquoi ne m'y a-t-il pas envoyé aussi ? "  
Harry haussa les épaules, pour lui montrer qu'il ne le savait pas lui-même.  
" - Et il a amené ma sœur auprès de l'autre cinglé de " Gueule de Serpent " ?  
Devant l'air abasourdi de son cousin, Elisa rougit.  
" - C'est comme ça que je surnomme Voldmort, comme les gens n'aiment pas qu'on dise son nom, moi je ne voulais pas l'appeler " Vous-Savez-Qui " ou encore moins " Celui-Dont-On-Ne-Doit-Pas-Prononcer-Le-Nom " Alors moi, j'ai trouvé le surnom de " Gueule de Serpent ", c'est une vieille plaisanterie du temps où j'étais à Beauxbâtons... "  
Harry éclata de rire, puis reprit son sérieux.  
" - Donc, ma sœur a été appellé auprès de Gue... de Voldemort, et celui-ci veut s'en servir comme espionne pour te capturer, c'est ça ? "  
Harry hocha la tête.  
" -Et donc elle est de retour en Angleterre, et... "  
Soudain, le visage d'Elisa s'illumina.  
" - Tu crois qu'IL va l'envoyer ici pour t'espionner ? "  
Harry grimaça.  
" - J'espère que non, mais il en serait très bien capable... "  
Elisa se mit à sourire.  
" - Alors... je vais revoir ma sœur... "  
" - Heu, Elisa ? Il veut l'envoyer pour m'espionner, tu as bien entendu ? Si elle vient, ce ne sera pas pour une réunion familliale, elle fera comme si mais ça ne sera pas son but... Ta sœur a été envoyée à Durmstrang, Elisa, on lui a enseigné la magie Noire, elle a dû bien changer. Dans mon rêve, ses yeux étaient froids et glacials, et on dirait qu'elle fait un souire que lors des Grandes Occasions ! "  
Elisa s'assombrit, ne répondit pas mais hocha la tête silencieusement.  
" - Je suis désolé Elisa. " Lui dit Harry.  
" - Ce n'est rien... tu as eut raison. "  
Elisa lui sourit, et ils changèrent de conversation. Finalement, ils finirent tous les deux par s'endormir sur leurs fauteuils respectifs.  
  
  
  
Alors, ça vous plait toujours ?  
J'espère que oui !  
Continuez à me laisser des rewiev et à m'envoyer des mails svp ! Car ça fait vraiment chaud au cœur ! ;-)  
Bisous à tous !  
Kamala ! 


	9. chapitre8

Chapitre 8  
  
  
Ils furent réveillés quelques heures plus tard par un Ron narquois et une Hermione perplexe et moqueuse à la fois. De plus, Misty avait sauté dans les bras d'Elisa en ronronnant comme un moteur de camion, ce qui avait finit par la réveiller complétement. Après s'être rapidement préparés, ils descendirent dans le hall. Bamoussa attendait Elisa, assis sur la dernière marche de marbre. Dès qu'il la vit, son visage se mit à rayonner et Harry pensa qu'on avait du mal à réaliser qu'il était à Serpentard et qu'il y a quelques mois encore, il avait fait tomber la jeune fille de son balai. Celle-ci le réjoignit, le visage aussi lumineux que le sien, un grand sourire aux lèvres, suivie par Nanou. Elle semblait avoir totalement oublié sa conversation avec Harry à propos de sa sœur jumelle. Entourée de ses deux amis, son bonheur était complet, et Harry pensa que pour lui c'était la même chose... même si Hermione et Ron avaient toujours ce comportement bizarre entre eux... En entrant dans la Grande Salle, Babou les quitta à contrecoeur pour rejoindre la bande si... " joyeuse " de Malefoy et des autres Serpentards...  
En passant devant la table des Serdaigle, Harry vit Cho qui lui fit un petit signe bonjour avec un large sourire, Harry trébucha en lui répondant sous le regard narquois de Ron et le léger rire d'Hermione (sur ce, la teinte du visage de notre Harry préféré avait légérement tourné au cramoizi...)  
" - Bon, dit Ron en s'asseyant à table, Cour de soin aux créatures magiques en premières heures, ça va nous détendre ça ! "  
En effet, il était rare que les cours d'Hagrid soient de tout repos, mais cette année, le cours sur les Pnyx se révélaient être tout à fait passionnant et les créatures étant tout à fait pacifiques et sereines, promettaient quelques heures de détentes avant de se relancer dans les cours suivants. Le seul " hic " c'était qu'ils étaient toujours avec les serpentards pour ce cours là...   
" - Je ne peux plus voir Drago en peinture, grogna Ron ; pendant que tu étais parti, il a été odieux avec nous ! "  
" - Oui, c'est vrai, renchérit Hermione, il n'arrêtait pas de lancer des horreurs à propos de toi... j'aurais honte de les répéter. "  
" - Il disait que tu étais un moins que rien, que Tu-Sais-Qui deviendrais plus puissant que jamais et que tu ne pourrais rien contre lui, etc... J'en pouvais plus, je l'aurais presque... enfin... si j'avais pu... je l'aurais tué ! "  
Vu l'expression du visage de Ron, on pouvait constater qu'il pensait vraiment ce qu'il disait, ce qui inquiéta Harry.  
" - Ron, tu sais, il ne faut pas écouter Drago, ce n'est qu'un Fils-à-Papa pourri et gâté ! Je ne veux pas que tu fasses la pire erreur de ta vie pour lui... "  
Ron l'arrêta d'un signe de la main.  
" - Ne t'inquiète pas Harry, tu n'as aucun soucis à te faire... "  
Le visage parsemé de taches de rousseur de son ami était sérieux, ce qui soulagea Harry.  
" - Mais tu sais, continua Ron, il m'a vraiment mis en colère ! En plus, il n'arrêta pas d'insulter ma petite Hermione de " Sang-de-Bourbe " c'était vraiment... "  
Hermione s'était retournée d'un coup vers Ron, les yeux atteignant la taille de deux balles de tennis et son visage rouge comme une tomate. Harry, lui, étouffa un petit rire.  
" - Ben quoi ? Qu'est-ce que j'ai dit ? "Demanda Ron, gêné par le regard de ses deux amis.  
" - Ma petite Hermione tu disais ? " Lui demanda Harry d'un ton narquois.  
Ce fut au tour de Ron de rougir...  
  
***********************************  
  
" - Les Pnyx ont bien grandit depuis un mois, je suis vraiment fier de vous. " Leur annonça Hagrid, le visage rayonnant.  
" - Dans cinq ou six mois, ils auront atteint leur âge adulte et si tout se passe bien, nous pourrons prélever leur venin pour les usages de l'infirmerie et peut-être que sûrement vous pourrez les utiliser en potion, avec l'accord du Professeur Rogue... "  
Elisa, continuait à s'occuper avec la plus grande maîtrise et la plus grande passion de ces petits serpents, elle les aidait, leur donnait des conseils, et donnait confiance à Neville qui peu à peu se détendait au contact des Pnyx.  
" - Très bien Mademoiselle Black, je vois que vous avez de l'expérience en la matière ! La complimenta Hagrid ; Bien Monsieur Longdubat ! Je vois que vous progressez ! "  
Neville le remercia, le visage rouge comme une tomate. Hagid complimenta ainsi tout leur petit groupe : Hermione, Harry, Ron, Nanouka etc...   
" - Bon, allons voir du côté des serpentards maintenant, dit-il de sa voix bourrue. "  
Harry le vit se diriger vers le groupe des serpentards et l'entendit dire :  
" - Très bien M. Baniki, je suis ravi de constater que vous êtes aussi sérieux que votre sœur ! "  
Nanou rougit timidement et Elisa lança un sourire ravi vers " son Babou " qui le lui rendit. Harry vit Drago, à côté de lui, lever les yeux au ciel d'un air exaspéré en regardant le manége (ce qui fit beaucoup rire le petit groupe)  
" - Je suis heureuse, dit joyeusement Hermione en regardant les énormes citrouilles d'Hagrid qui n'étaient pas loin d'eux, Halloween approche ! "  
" - Ca va être la première fois que je vais vraiment fêter Halloween, leur dit Elisa, à Beauxbâton on ne le fêtait presque pas... En France ce n'est pas vraiment la tradition... "  
" - Dommage, lui dit Ron, les Français ne savent pas ce qu'ils ratent ! "  
" C'est vrai, enchaîna Hermione, c'est surtout le banquet d'Halloween que je préfère ! "  
A ces mots, ses pupilles s'arrondirent de gourmandise, ainsi que celles de tout le petit groupe.  
" - Racontez-nous ! "Leur demandèrent les deux petites françaises : Elisa et Nanou.  
Ils commencèrent à leur raconter lorsque la voix de Hagrid les fit sursauter.  
" - Très bien Monsieur Malefoy ! Je constate avec joie... et étonnement que vous avez beaucoup progressé et que vous écoutez mon cours ! Je ne savais pas que les Pnyx vous interessez autant ! "  
Drago rougit et grommela un vague " merci "  
Harry, Ron et Hermione échangèrent un regard interloqué...  
  
************************************  
  
" - On arrive bientôt Oncle Rodolphe ? "  
" - Bientôt Gamine, patiente un peu. "  
Emilia repoussa une mèche rebelle qui lui était tombée sur les yeux.  
" - Ma mère sait que je suis de retour ? "  
A ces mots, le visage de l'oncle se contracta et il se mit à s'agiter un peu sur la banquette du véhicule : signe de sa nervosité.  
" - Non... pas encorrrre... "  
" - Tu sais comment elle va réagir ? "  
L'oncle pâlit... Il se revit dire à Vianasylla Black " c'est tout ce qui reste d'elle, elle a disparu dans la rivière " Puis la voix claire et fraîche de l'enfant de sept ans tinta dans son oreille : " Je peux retourner à la maison maintenant ? Où m'emmènes-tu ? Pourquoi Maman et 'Lisa ne sont pas là ? " et il entend sa voix bourrue lui répondre, cruellement " tu ne reviendras pas à la maison, ta mère ne veut plus de toi, elle t'a abandonnée, je suis ta seule famille déronavant. "  
Tant de mensonges... Et maintenant son maître, Voldemort, lui demandait de faire machine arrière, cela allait être les pires épreuves à passer.  
" - Oh, ta mère ? Elle va sûrrrrement pâlir en te voyant ! Mentit-il, impitoyablement, mais je suppose qu'elle serrrra bien obligée de te rrreprrrrendre, hypocrrrite elle te serrrrerrra dans ses brrras et inventerrra sûrrrement un bobarrrd pour te fairrre croirrrre qu'elle ne t'a pas abandonnée ! "  
Emilia se mordit les lèvres, le regard étincelant d'une colère froide... le regard que ne devrait jamais avoir une gamine de 15 ans.  
" - Et je suis obligée de faire comme si je lui pardonnais et que je la croyais ? "  
" - Oui Gamine, tu sais trrrès bien que ce sont les plans du Maîtrrre. "  
" - Je me vengerais, souffla l'adolescente d'une voix sourde remplie de haine et de menace, tôt ou tard mais je me vengerais ! "  
" - Patiente Gamine... le temps viendrrra. "  
Oui... le temps viendra...  
  
******************************  
  
Elisa descendait lentement vers les cachots. Elle n'avait pas vraiment hâte de se retrouver face à face avec le professeur Rogue, d'autant plus que depuis le retour de son père, il ne cessait de lui jeter des regards de plus en plus haineux. Elle repensa alors à la conversation qu'elle avait eut avec lui, après son premier cours de potion, au ton un peu plus doux et presque... gentil ? qu'il avait employé pour lui parler... et lui parler de sa mère... " y a-t-il eut quelque chose entre Maman et lui ? " Pensa-t-elle soudainement. Elle sentit alors un profond sentiment de dégout et d'horreur l'envahir et elle eut une vague envie de vomir (NA : désolée pour les fans de Rogue, je l'aime bien aussi mais j'aime bien lui envoyer des vannes... lol) Puis, se reprenant, elle éclata de rire en imaginant la tête que ferait ses parents (en particulier son père) si elle sortait ça devant eux. Mais son rire se coinça dans sa gorge, et elle ne put émettre que des petits sons ressemblant à des gargouillis. Elle respira à fond, s'arrêta et ferma les yeux. Ce n'était pas à cause de sa mère, ni de Rogue, c'était autre chose qui lui faisait ça, quelque chose qu'elle n'avait pas ressentie depuis longtemps... Le vertige la prit et elle dû s'asseoir sur une des marches en pierre. Plusieurs sortes de sentiments se bousculaient en elle : la haine, l'amour, la peur, et des milliers de pensées, d'images se mirent à tourbilloner dans sa tête. Mais il y avait de nouveau cette présence, resurgie du passé, qui était en train de s'infiltrer en elle, lui serrant le cœur comme dans un étau. " Elle est de retour, murmura-t-elle, cette fois c'est sûr... ma sœur est de retour en Angleterre... "  
  
******************************  
  
Emilia s'arrête devant le vieux pub délabré, " Le Chaudron Baveur " Murmura-t-elle en lisant le panneau.  
" - C'est ici ! " S'exclama l'Oncle Rodolphe.  
Il voulut lui poser une main sur son épaule, mais elle s'écarta en détournant la tête.  
" Au fond d'elle, elle se doute de quelque chose " se dit-il.  
Il était habitué à ça, depuis des années, mais il avait toujours une pointe d'amertume lorsqu'Emilia lui jetait se regard froid et qu'il pensait aux petits yeux rieurs d'Elisa... Au fond de lui, il y tenait à ces deux gamines, et il aurait bien voulu qu'elles soient vraiment à lui... mais ça, il ne voulait pas se l'avouer.  
Ils pénètrèrent dans le vieux pub et se dirigèrent vers le comptoir où un vieux barman se tenait. Emilia vit l'Oncle Rodolphe lui murmurer quelque chose à l'oreille et celui-ci les conduisit dans un salon privé.  
" - Installez-vous ; leur dit poliment le barman, Mme Black sera là dans quelques minutes je pense... "  
Il fit un sourire édenté à Emilia qui lui répondit par un simple hochement de tête, puis il sortit. Le silence se fit. Puis soudain, Emilia se tourna vers son oncle et...  
" - Mon père a été innocenté ? "  
L'Oncle Rodolphe tressaillit... Sirius... Oh ! Non ! Il l'avait oublié celui-là...  
" - Oui, comment sais-tu ça ? "  
" - Les journaux ça existe non ? " Lui répondit-elle sèchement, le faisant encore plus tressaillir.  
Le silence retomba. Puis de nouveau Emilia posa une question.  
" - Pourquoi est-ce que Voldemort veut que je fasse ce boulot ? "  
Rodolphe Hausman frissonna lorsqu'elle dit le nom de son maître... c'était plus fort que lui.  
" - Pour que tu attirrres le petit Potter dans... "  
" - Non, ce n'est pas ça ce que je veux savoir ! " Le coupa-t-elle.  
" - Oh ! Et... que veux-tu savoirrr Gamine ? "  
" - Pourquoi moi ? "  
" - Je ne peux pas encorrre te le dire... "  
" - C'est parce que je parle Fourchelang ? "  
" - En parrrti "  
Emilia fit une pause. Elle sembla hésiter un moment puis :  
" - Ma sœur aussi parle Fourchelang ? "  
Rodolphe la regarda un moment, étonné. Sa sœur... elle ne lui en avait jamais parlé jusqu'ici... mais elle était toujours en elle... dans son esprit, sans qu'elle s'en aperçoive.  
" - Oui Gamine... ta sœur parrrle le Fourrrchelang "  
Emilia se mordit la lèvre inférieure... sa sœur... sa sœur... sa sœur... l'a-t-elle abandonnée elle -aussi ? L'a-t-elle oubliée ?   
Elle fut couper dans ses pensées, la porte d'entrée du salon venait de s'ouvrir, laissant apparaître de nouveau la silhouette du barman et d'une femme aux traits sévères et aux cheveux noirs... comme les siens...  
" Maman ! " Cria une voix dans la tête d'Emilia, son cœur se serra et elle eut cette stupide envie de se jeter dans ses bras. Mais elle se ressaisit. " Traitresse, c'est une traitresse... une ingrate. "  
Rodolphe s'était levé, et s'était galament incliné pour saluer Vianasylla. De nouveau, le barman était partit.  
" - Bonjour Rodolphe. " Lui dit-elle d'un ton froid.  
" Aussi frrroide qu'Emilia, décidement, telle mère telle fille " Pensa Rodolphe.  
" - Que me vaut cette visite ? "Lui demanda-t-elle.  
Rodolphe ne lui répondit pas et tendit sa main vers le fauteuil où était assise Emilia. Celle-ci ne bougeait pas et regardait fixement sa mère, ses mains crispées sur les bras du fauteuil.Vianasylla avait pâlit.  
" - Elisa... mais... que fais-tu là ? "  
Emilia serra les dents pour ne pas hurler et se contenta de faire un signe négatif de la tête. Rodolphe voulut dire quelque chose mais Vianasylla le fit taire d'un geste de la main, et s'avança vers la jeune fille.  
" Pourquoi ses yeux s'embuent-ils de larmes ? " Pensa Emilia, troublée.  
" - Tu... tu n'es pas Elisa, n'est-ce pas ? " Murmura Vianasylla.  
Emilia hocha la tête.  
" - Tu... tu es... ? Oh mon Dieu ! " S'écria-t-elle et elle se cacha la tête dans ses mains, et avant que Rodolphe ou Emilia n'aient pu dire un mot ou un geste, Vianasylla avait prit Emilia dans ses bras et la serrait à l'étouffer. Emilia ne pouvait plus respirer, tellement l'etreinte était forte : " elle m'a abandonné " se répétait-elle dans sa tête " il ne faut pas que je me laisse émouvoir ni troubler... elle m'a abandonné... "  
" - Oh ! Ma petite Emilia ! " Murmura la femme en levant le visage de la jeune fille vers elle : " Ma petite fille... moi qui croyais t'avoir perdue pour toujours ! "  
" Menteuse ! " Cria inérieurement Emilia.  
Vianasylla deserra son étreinte et prit le visage de la jeune fille dans ses mains.  
" Ses yeux sont si froids... " Elle se tourna vers Rodolphe.  
" - Mais comment... Rodolphe ? " lui demanda la femme.  
L'Oncle Rodolphe se pencha vers Emilia.  
" - Sorrs deux minutes Gamine, je dois parrrler à ta mère. "  
D'après le regard appuyé que lui fit l'Oncle Rodolphe, Emilia cru comprendre. " Il va essayer de convaincre ma mère de me reprendre... il ne veut pas que j'entende car ce serait dur pour moi... " Mais au fond d'elle, elle n'en était pas persuadée...  
La jeune fille sortit du petit salon privé et retourna dans le Chaudron Baveur.  
" - Tu veux quelque chose à boire petite ? "  
Emilia fixa de ses yeux froids le barman qui se sentit soudain mal à l'aise, puis elle acquiesça lui tendant les deux pièces que lui avait glissées l'Oncle Rodolphe quelques minutes auparavant.  
" - Une bieraubeurre s'il vous plaît " Lui demanda-t-elle d'un ton neutre.  
  
" - Rodolphe, j'exige des explications ! Tu nous a fait croire qu'elle était morte et maintenant tu viens me dire que tu l'as retrouvée à Durmstrang ? Je crois que j'ai raté un épisode là ! "  
Rodolphe se tortilla sur sa chaise, et voulut répondre mais Vianasylla le fit de nouveau taire.  
" - Attends une minute ! Laisse moi deviner ce que tu vas me dire : il s'agit d'un kidnapping que l'on aurait masqué en faisant croire à une simple noyade, c'est ça ? "  
Rodolphe acquiesça.  
" - Je n'en reviens pas ! S'écria Vianasylla en se relaissant tomber sur le fauteuil. Et puis-je savoir pourquoi la voulait-on ? "  
Rodolphe baissa la voix et parla comme s'il dévoilait un secret :  
" - Il se trrrouve que la petite Emilia a des pouvoirrrs cachés et quelqu'un les a découverrrt... Il se trrouve que ce quelqu'un n'avait aucun hérrritier et était adepte de Magie Noire. Il a kidnappé la petite pourrr pouvoirrr l'envoyer à Durrrmstrarrng pour qu'elle puisse étudier de la Magie Noirrre pour développer ses pouvoirs et... "  
Il ne mentait qu'à moitié pour une fois, il omettait juste de dire que c'était lui le kidnappeur...  
" - Et comment as-tu réussis à la retrouver et la ramener ? "   
" - C'est tout simple, je l'ai retrrrouvée à Durrrrmstrrrang, et me suis rapprrroché d'elle et l'ai espionné pendant plusieurrs jourrrs... Je me suis aperrçu que sa... hum... " famille adoptive " souhaitait qu'elle devienne une Mangemorrte. La petite rrrésistait et ils la battaient. J'étais scan-da-li-sé ! J'ai rrrréussit à m'attirrrer la confiance de la petite au bout de quelques jours. Elle pensait que sa vrrrraie famille l'avait abandonnée ! Je l'ai convaincue du contrrrairrre ! Donc... une nuit, j'ai rrréussit à la faire s'enfuir de cet horrr-rrri-ble lieu où elle habitait et j'ai réussit à la rramener ici ! "  
Il dit ces dernières phrases d'un ton héroïque, et lança un sourire triomphant vers Vianasylla, qui se figea aussitôt lorsqu'il vit le regard scpetique de cette dernière.  
" - Je ne sais pas si je dois te croire ou pas... Dit-elle froidement, en tout cas je vais ramener Emilia à la maison et l'envoyer à Poudlard avec sa sœur... Elle a besoin d'une vraie famille et de vivre dans un milieu équilibré... "  
Elle se leva et serra brièvement la main de l'Oncle Rodolphe.  
" - Merci de me l'avoir ramenée. Je réussirais peut-être à la sauver avant que ce ne soit trop tard... "  
Rodolphe Hausman pâlit: "Elle sait sans doute aussi... Mais comment?"  
  
*****************************  
  
"- Elisa?"  
L'interpellée sursauta et vit quatre paires d'yeux rivés sur elle.  
" - Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? " Lui demanda son amie Nanou.  
Elisa fronça les sourcils.  
" - Rien, Pourquoi ? "  
" - Depuis le cours de potions tu sembles... absente. " Lui dit Hermione.  
" - C'est vrai que le professeur Rogue n'a pas été vraiment... sympa avec toi... " Lui dit Nanou d'un ton compatissant.  
Elisa lui fit un faible sourire. Le professeur de potion avait passé son heure à la harceler (" 5 points de moins à Gryffondor pour avoir soupiré si fort Melle Black ! ") et à insulter son père (" Aussi malaimable que son cher père ! ") Il s'en était aussi prit à Harry (on ne va pas changer les habitudes n'est-ce pas ?) et celui-ci avait dû faire une mini-séance de yoga intérieur pour garder son calme. Mais ce n'était pas vraiment cela qui tracassait Elisa. Son regard croisa celui d'Harry... Il avait très bien comprit, lui.  
" Elle arrive ma sœur, elle sera bientôt là... je le sens. "  
  
*********************************  
  
Emilia suivit sa mère dans ce grand bureau. Elle essayait de garder le mieux qu'elle pouvait son masque de froideur mais au fon d'elle, elle ne pouvait s'empêcher d'être intimidée. Elle se tenait dans la plus grande école de sorcellerie du monde et en plus , il était là, devant elle, ce grand sorcier que l'on disait plus puissant que Voldemort, avec ses yeux bleus pénétrants qui tentaient de lire son âme, sa longue barbe argenté descendant jusqu'à ses pieds et phoenix juste au-dessus de lui sur son perchoir... " Il est encore plus impressionnant que je ne le pensais cet Albus Dumbledore... " Pensa la jeune fille.  
" - Emilia Black, c'est bien cela ? " Lui demanda l'homme avec un sourire bienveillant.  
La jeune fille hocha la tête, sans un mot, sans expression. Sa mère se sentit mal à l'aise. Elle l'était toujours lorsqu'elle se retrouvait en face d'elle. " Il y a de quoi " pensa Emilia, elle avait tord.  
Vianasylla ne savait pas comment s'y prendre avec elle : sa fille, elle ne l'avait pas vue depuis huit ans et maintenant... elle était si froide avec elle. " Qu'a bien pu lui raconter Rodolphe ? Qu'a-t-on fait d'elle ? "  
La porte du bureau s'ouvrit de nouveau à ce moment-là, laissant passer un homme aux cheveux noirs et aux yeux rieurs.  
" - Ah, Sirius ! On vous attendait. "  
Vianasylla, posa ses mains sur les épaules d'Emilia. Elle l'a sentit se raidir à son contact.  
" - Voici ton père, Emilia. " Lui dit-elle doucement.   
Sirius sourit à sa fille. Celle-ci se contenta de son éternel hochement de tête glacial. Sirius et Vianasylla échangèrent un regard entendu.  
" - Bien ! Reprit Albus Dumbledore, le sourire ne quittant pas son visage, asseyez-vous, je vous pris. "  
C'est ce qu'ils firent. Emilia écouta à peine la conversation entre ses parents et le Directeur de Poudlard. Elle était absorbée par la contemplation de la pièce. Elle regarda un par un les portraits des anciens Directeurs de Poudlard endormis dans leurs cadres, elle fut aussi intriguée par un vieux chapeau rapiécé posé sur une étagère, et ne put s'empêcher d'admirer le phoenix. Il était si beau avec son plumage coloré et doré ! Puis son attention revint à Albus Dumbledore. IL était vraiment différent des directeurs de Durmstrang... surtout de Karkaroff. Il semblait imposant, puissant et pourtant si... sage ? Elle ne savait pas vraiment trouver le terme exact... Quel était ce caractère, ce mystère qui donnait tant de pouvoir à ce sourire bienveillant, à ce regard malicieux ? Elle n'avait jamais vu quelqu'un comme ça avant... Enfin si, peut-être, mais les souvenirs d'avant ses sept ans étaient tellement si flous... Avant ses sept ans... Quelque chose d'autre la préoccuppait... quelque chose qu'elle n'avait pas ressentie depuis ses sept ans justement... Ca avait recommençait lorsqu'elle était arrivée en Angleterre, des pensées s'étaient mises à tourbillonner dans sa tête... Et tous ces sentiments qui envahissaient son corps... Et cette voix... Cette voix qui hantait de nouveau son esprit... Ici, à Poudlard elle l'entendait encore plus clairement...  
" Elisa... Tu es là, je le sais... Ma sœur est là... ma sœur... "  
Sa sœur... Elle n'y avait jamais vraiment pensé mais elle occuppait toujours une partie de son esprit, de son corps, de son âme... de son cœur... Devait-elle aussi la haïr ? " Non... Elle n'y est pour rien. C'est une victime, comme moi... " Pourtant... elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de lui en vouloir d'avoir vécu ce qu'elle aurait aimé vivre : être restée avec sa mère, avoir eut des vrais amis... Et n epas être allée à Durmstrang qui était si... Horrible ! Elle lui en voulait aussi car elle ne pouvait pas la haïr, qu'elle ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de l'aimer, parcqu'elle faisait un peu partie d'elle.  
  
**************************************  
  
Elisa ne sut pas que sa mère et sa sœur étaient venues... mais elle l'avait sentie...   
" Elisa... Tu es là, je le sais... "  
Elle en avait rien dit à ses amis et n'en avait rien laissé paraître. Elle riait aux blagues de Fred et Georges, plaisantait avec Dean et Seamus de la coupe de cheveux de Rogue, parlait de Divination avec Parvati et Lavande, d'arithmancie (encore et toujours !) avec Hermione, et surtout du cours de Défence Contre Les Forces Du Mal avec Harry, Ron et Nanou. Sirius se révélait être un très bon professeur, presque aussi bon que Rémus Lupin !  
Ni Elisa, ni Emilia ne surent qu'après être sortis de l'office de Dumbledore, Vianasylla et Sirius avaient eut une discussion à propos d'Emilia et de Rodolphe Hausman. Sirius avait promis qu'il surveillerait Emilia de près et qu'il avertirait discrètement Harry et Elisa...   
Pendant ce temps, la fin de la semaine et le banquet d'Halloween approchaient à grands pas et ils finirent par arriver. Harry et Ron jouaient aux échecs dans la salle commune, tandis qu'Hermione, Elisa et Nanou étaient assises dans des fauteuils près d'eux et discutaient joyeusement en compagnie de Misty et de Pattenrond sur les genoux de leurs maîtresses respectives. Harry constata que pour une fois, Ron n'était pas vraiment brillant dans son jeu favoris... Il ne semblait pas concentré du tout même... Toutes les cinq minutes, il ne cessait de jeter des coups d'œil à Hermione qui rougissait lorsqu'elle le remarquait. Harry, n'en pouvant plus, finit par éclater de rire, et, après un regard vexé de Ron, il remporta la partie haut la main (" C'est pas juste ! "Marmonna Ron)  
" - Tu veux ta revanche Ron ? " Lui demanda diplomatement Harry.  
L'interressé allait répondre lorsque :  
" - Ne serait-il pas l'heure d'allait au Banquet ? " Leur demanda Hermione de sa petite voix autoritaire. Comiquement Harry se leva et se tint au garde-à-vous : " Oui Chef ! Nous allons au banquet Chef ! " Hermione lui jeta un faux regard courroucé en se retenant d'éclater de rire. Et c'est en riant et parlant gaiement que le trio inséparable suivit d'Elisa et de Nanou descendirent à la Grande Salle.  
" Wahooo ! " S'écria Elisa.  
Elle n'avait jamais vu les décorations d'Halloween : la salle était entièrement ornée d'orange et de noir, les citrouilles d'Hagrid transformées en " lampes " volaient à mi-air. Mais ce qui mit le plus en extase Elisa, ce fut les innombrables friandises disposées sur la table. Et ce fut, non sans appétit qu'ils s'installèrent et commencèrent à manger.  
Soudain, Elisa laissa tomber sa fourchette dans son assiette. Harry et Nanou, qui s'en étaient aperçus la regardèrent surpris.  
" - Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? "  
Elisa avala sa salive. Elle était à présent toute pâle.  
" - Elle est là... "  
" - Qui ça ? "  
Elisa ferma les yeux.  
" - Ma sœur... "  
Et rouvrant les yeux ;  
" - Emilia est là... "  
C'est à ce moment-là qu'Albus Dumbledore demanda le silence. Et c'est là qu'Harry la vit, à côté de lui : la copie exacte d'Elisa, sauf que son visage portait le même masque de froideur que dans son rêve... Et qu'elle avait le teint pâle. Tous les regards de la salle allèrent automatiquement vers Elisa, puis vers elle, puis vers Elisa.  
" - Je tiens à ce que vous souhaitiez la bienvenue à cette nouvelle élève, transférée directement de Durmstrang. Il est rare que des élèves arrivent en cours d'année, je l'admets, mais là, les circonstances sont particulières... Je vous présente donc Emilia Black, et oui... la sœur jumelle d'Elisa Black. "  
Hermione donna un petit coup de coude à Harry et lui montra avec un petit rire l'extrémité de la table des professeurs. Ron pouffa dans son assiette. Rogue avait laissé tomber sa tête entre ses mains et la secouait avec des airs désespérés. Harry essaya de deviner ses pensées : " Oh mon Dieu... Pas encore une Black !!! Ils me poursuivent !! " Mme McConnagall amena la jeune fille sur le tabouret réservé pour la Répartition et déposa le Choixpeau magique sur sa tête. Harry vit Elisa croiser ses doigts sous la table et il l'entendit distinctement murmurer :  
" Pas Serpentard... Je vous en pris... sauvez-là... pas Serpentard ! "  
Elle ferma les yeux lorsque soudain, après quelques minutes d'hésitation, le choixpeau donna son verdict :  
" - GRYFFONDOR ! "  
Un cri de joie sortit de la gorge d'Elisa, c'était plus fort qu'elle. Emilia s'avançait vers elle, le regard visiblement déconcerté et le visage toujours aussi pâle. Ses yeux finirent par s'arrêter sur ceux d'Elisa. Harry ne sut lire l'expression de son visage mais quelque chose changea. Elisa tenta de lui sourire mais sa sœur jumelle ne lui répondit que par un vague signe de tête. Elisa, quelque peu destabilisée, intimidée et émue à la fois, lui tendit une chaise vide à côté d'elle et Emilia s'y assit. Elle regarda de nouveau sa sœur à côté d'elle et Elisa, hésitante, la serra dans ses bras. Il n'y avait plus aucun bruit à la table des Gryffondor, tous les regards étaient fixés sur elles.  
" - Je croyais t'avoir perdue à jamais ; murmura Elisa à l'oreille de sa sœur, mais quelque chose en moi me disait que tu étais vivante... "  
Emilia ne répondit pas, mais une larme coula sur son visage de marbre et Elisa lâcha son étreinte. Emilia était restée froide pendant toute l'étreinte, ce qui avait un peu peiné Elisa, mais elle semblait à présent légérement secouée.  
" - Tu veux un morceau de poulet ? " Lui demanda Elisa.  
Emilia acquiesça et alors (ô miracle !) un léger sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres. 


	10. chapitre9

Coucou, voici le chapitre 9 de mon histoire! Il est assez complexe par moment mais... j'essaierais de faire mieux la prochaine fois!  
J'espère en tout cas que ça va encore vous plaire! (dites-moi que ouiiii! lol)  
Kamala :-)  
  
  
Chapitre9  
  
  
  
Le banquet d'Halloween fut excessivement délicieux. Plusieurs personnes, comme Nanou ou encore Hermione tentèrent de lier connaissance avec Emilia, celle-ci leur répondit poliment mais garda sa froideur et ses distances. Cela n'avait pas empêché Elisa pour autant de lui raconter des tas de choses sur Poudlard, Beauxbâton, ses amis Nanou et Babou et aussi de Harry... Lorsqu'elle dit le nom de celui-ci, Emilia releva vivement la tête, comme dans un sursaut et ses yeux rencontrèrent ceux du " Survivant " Automatiquement, les yeux de la jeune fille se dirigèrent vers la cicatrice. Le jeune homme soutint son regard et Emilia, pâlissant légérement détourna la tête. Harry croisa ensuite le regard d'Elisa et ils se comprirent instantanément... Les souvenirs de visions et des rêves du jeune homme n'étaient pas loin. Emilia pâlit encore plus lorsqu'Elisa lui dit que c'était leur cousin.  
Le dessert avait l'air encore plus alléchant que le reste du repas... Elisa se jeta presque dessus (manquant de renverser son jus de citrouille) suivie de près par Nanouka et Hermione.  
" - Dis donc Hermione, on dirait que tu as oublié la S.A.L.E ? " La taquina Harry. Celle-ci lui lança un regard noir, ce qui fit rire le jeune homme. Emilia, au nom de la jeune fille avait sursauté, laissé tomber sa fourchette dans son assiette et s'était retournée vivement vers Hermione.  
" - Es-tu Hermione... Hermione Granger ? "  
Hermione, surprise, acquiesça. Un changement marquant se fit alors sur Emilia, son visage se détendit et elle adressa un sourire à Hermione.  
" - C'est bien toi qui est venu cet été chez Viktor Krum ? "  
Hermione rougit et évita délibérément le regard de Ron lorsqu'elle acquiesça de nouveau. Le sourire d'Emilia s'élargit.  
" - Il m'a beaucoup parlé de toi, je le connais beaucoup ! On pourrait même dire que c'est mon meilleur ami, il est... comme un frère pour moi ! Et, tu sais quoi ? Il a l'air de beaucoup t'aimer... "  
Hermione rougit encore plus et répondit.  
" - Oui, moi aussi je l'aime bien... il est très gentil avec moi et il... "  
" - Excusez-moi ! " Dit soudainement Ron en se levant. Tout le monde le regarda, l'air surpris.  
" - Je... J'ai fini de manger et... je me sens fatigué ! "  
Hermione plongea son nez dans son assiette, très gênée, et Harry, s'excusant à son tour, le suivit. Il retrouva son meilleur ami dans le dortoir, il s'était laissé tomber sur son lit, la figure toujours aussi pâle.  
" - Ron ? "  
Le garçon tourna la tête vers Harry. Celui-ci s'assit sur son lit, en face de Ron.  
" - Ecoute Ron, je sais que tu n'as sûrement pas envie de m'en parler mais ça fait plusieurs temps que je te trouve... bizarre. Enfin, je veux dire... Tu ne veux vraiment pas me dire ce qui se passe avec Hermione? "  
Ron avala sa salive, haussa les épaules, puis...  
" - Tu jures de n'en parler à presonne ? "  
" - Ron, tu m'as bien regardé ? " Lui demanda Harry vexé.  
Ron lui sourit.  
" - Mais... enfin... Bon, OK, je vais t'expliquer ! "  
Ron se redressa sur son lit, puis raconta :  
" - C'était pendant que tu étais parti Londre. Une nuit, je n'arrivais pas à dormir et je suis descendu à la salle commune... Hermione était là et on a un peu parlé... Puis la conversation a dévié sur Viktor Krum et comme d'habitude on s'est disputé et... soudain je ne sais pas ce qui m'a pris, je l'ai... je l'ai embrassée... "  
Les yeux d'Harry s'aggrandirent, il s'était bien douté d'une histoire de ce genre mais... pas allant jusque là...  
" - Et qu'a-t-elle dit ? Comment as-t-elle réagit ? "  
" - Je ne sais pas... je me suis enfui dans le dortoir... "  
" - Et... tu n'as pas essayé d'en reparler avec elle ? "  
" - Non... Je suis tellement gêné ! "  
" - Tu devrais ! "  
Ron rougit.  
" - Elle doit être un peu perplexe, continua Harry, surtout après ce que tu viens juste de faire ce soir... "  
" - Je sais, Dit Ron, mais je n'ai pas pu m'en empêcher... Dès qu'on associe le mot " Viktor Krum " avec elle, ça me rend malade... je suis trop... trop... "  
" - Jaloux ? "  
" - Ouais, c'est ça... "  
" - T'es amoureux d'elle, hein ? Avoue-le. "  
" - Ouais... Je crois bien... "  
Harry sourit.  
" - Tu veux que je te dise Ron ? "  
" - Quoi ? "  
" - Je le savais. "  
" - Comment ça ? "  
" - Ca se voyait gros comme une maison... "  
Ron le regarda éberlué.  
" - Pourtant... je ne m'en apercevais pas... "  
Harry éclata de rire, suivi de près par Ron...  
  
************************************  
  
Après le dîner, Elisa entraîna Emilia avec elle jusqu'à la table des professeurs. Sirius leur sourit.  
" - Je n'arrive pas à croire que j'ai mes deux filles en face de moi ! "  
Elisa eut un petit rire léger et joyeux, Emilia se contenta d'un sourire crispé.  
Son père... Où était-il déjà lorsque l'Oncle Rodolphe l'a embarquée à Durmstrang ? Ah oui, c'est vrai ! A Azkaban... Ca faisait maintenant deux ans qu'il s'était enfuit, c'est ça ? Etait-il venu la voir ? La sauver ? La reprendre ? Non, pensez-vous ! Et le voilà maintenant qui souriait niaisement en la regardant et lui caressait les cheveux.  
" Hypocrite ! " Cria son âme.  
Elisa regardait successivement son père et sa sœur, assez mal à l'aise. Emilia restait si froide !  
" - Bon, les filles, s'exclama-t-il soudain, il serait peut-être l'heure d'aller vous coucher, non ? "  
Elisa rit, attrappa sa sœur par le bras et allait l'entraîner vers le hall lorsqu'elle bouscula sans faire exprès quelqu'un.  
" - 5 points de moins à Gryffondor pour m'avoir bousculé Melle Black ! "  
Elisa s'était raidie. Emilia, de son côté, se mit à fixer Severus Rogue de ses yeux froids.  
" - Et 5 autres points pour me regarder comme ça avec insolence Melle Black bis, je ne serais dire laquelle exactement mais... "  
Mais Emilia n'écoutait pas, elle laissa Elisa le soin d'argumenter avec lui. Son regard s'était arrêté sur le bras de l'homme qui dépassait légérement de sa manche, et elle put voir que lui aussi avait la marque... la même que celle de l'Oncle Rodolphe...  
" Pourtant, je n'ai jamais vu cet homme lors des réunions... "  
Elle sut à qui elle avait affaire avant même que sa sœur ne le lui dise, quelques minutes après, en entrant dans le hall.  
" - Ah ! Ce professeur Rogue ! Tu vois, c'est le pire ennemi de Papa, et il a un peu tendance à se venger sur sa descendance ! Avec Harry c'est pareil, il ne... "  
Mais Emilia n'écoutait pas. " Severus Rogue... Alors c'est lui l'homme dont m'a parlé si souvent l'Oncle Rodolphe et mon Maître ? Bien... Très bien... C'est parfait... "  
Elisa s'était arrêtée de parler, c'est peut-être pour ça qu'Emilia sortit de ses pensées. Un garçon noir les attendait près de l'escalier de marbre. Il se dirigea vers Elisa, et la prit dans ses bras. Emilia s'écarta un peu, laissant échapper un petit soupir d'exaspération : elle ne supportait pas ces élans d'affection, elle trouvait ça ecoeurant... Lorsqu'elle se desserra de l'étreinte, Elisa se tourna vers sa sœur.  
" - Je te présente Bamoussa, lui dit-elle avec un sourire, c'est... mon petit-ami ! Bamoussa, je te présente Emilia, ma sœur jumelle... "  
Bamoussa lui fit un signe de tête avec un grand sourire, Emilia se contenta de faire son éternel hochement-de-tête-froid-qui-met-mal-à-l'aise-tout-le-monde. Puis elle regarda, la robe de sorcier du jeune homme et vit l'emblème de sa maison brodé dessus.  
" - Tu n'es pas à Gryffondor à ce que je vois ? " Lui dit Emilia de sa voix froide... cette phrase était plus une constatation qu'une question. Bamoussa hocha la tête.  
" - Oui, dit-il après avoir échangé un regard avec Elisa, je suis à Serpentard. "  
" - Serpentard... dit Emilia doucement, comme à elle-même, bien... très bien... "  
Elisa et Bamoussa échangèrent de nouveau un regard, les sourcils froncés, ne comprenant pas vraiment la dernière phrase d'Emilia. " Elle semble si... bizarre. " Pensa Elisa.  
" - Alors Bamoussa, retentit une voix trainante et froide derrière eux, tu fais connaissance avec la sœur jumelle de Black ? Alors dis-moi, laquelle tu prèfères dis-moi ? La reine des potions, des serpents et au rire niais ou la... "  
Drago s'arrêta lorsqu'il rencontra les yeux d'Emilia. " Ou bien la princesse de glace et de marbre ? " pensa-t-il en son fort intérieur. Elisa avait serré les dents et Bamoussa avait serré ses poings en premier lieu, sans répondre. Mais lorsqu'ils virent Drago se paralyser devant Emilia, et la regarder bouche bée, ils ne purent s'empêcher de pouffer de rire.  
" - Tu es le fils à Lucius Malefoy, n'est-ce pas ? " Lui demanda Emilia de sa voix de plus en plus glaciale.  
Drago acquiesça avec sa fierté habituelle et répondit :  
" - Oui je suis Drago... Drago Malefoy. "  
Emilia ne lui répondit pas, se contentant juste de le regarder de haut en bas de ses yeux toujours aussi froids, destabilisant quelque peu Drago.  
" - Je pense que nous devrions aller nous coucher. " Dit finalement Elisa.  
Emilia se retourna vers elle et acquiesça silencieusement. Elisa embrassa Bamoussa avant de lui dire " Bonne nuit " et prit le bras de sa sœur. Emilia, fit un signe de tête à Babou, lui disant un " Ravi d'avoir fait ta connaissance, à demain " et se retourna vers Drago qui n'avait toujours pas bougé et lui fit un bref et sec signe la tête en disant un vague " aurevoir ", puis, avec sa sœur, elle gravit l'escalier de marbre en direction de la salle commune de Gryffondor.  
Bamoussa se retourna vers Drago, et sourit en voyant qu'il n'avait toujours pas bougé, ni quitté des yeux Emilia. Lorsqu'elle eut disparu avec sa sœur, Bamoussa lui tapota l'épaule.  
" - Houhou ! Reviens sur Terre ! "  
Drago sursauta.  
" - Pas la peine en tout cas de te demander laquelle tu préfères ? " Lui lança Babou en riant narquoisement. Drago, vexé, haussa les épaules, mais ne lui répondit pas pour une fois.  
" - Allez, viens, il faudrait peut-être penser à aller se coucher, non ? "  
Drago ne lui répondit pas et le suivit. Avant de s'engager sur l'escalier de pierre descendant vers les cachots, il se retourna une dernière fois vers le haut de l'escalier de marbre. " Bonne Nuit, Princesse de Glace... "  
  
********************************  
  
" - Elle en met du temps à revenir ! "Marmonna Ron.  
Harry sourit en voyant son ami se tourner pour la vingtième fois vers l'entrée de la salle commune.  
" - Mon chevalier ne va pas tarder à faire " échac et mat " à ta dame, Ron ! "  
Ron se retourna vers le jeu d'échec, marmonna quelque chose d'inaudible et en une fraction de seconde, le chevalier d'Harry fut détruit par une des Tours de Ron.  
" - Wahoo ! Tu es un bon joueur Ron ! " Le complimenta Nanou qui, assise à côté d'eux avec Misty sur ses genoux, observait la partie en attendant le retour de sa meilleure amie et de sa jumelle.  
Le tableau de la Dame en Rose pivota à ce moment-là, et Ron, se retourna brusquement et grogna en voyant que c'était Elisa et Emilia qui entraient dans la salle commune.  
" - Et ben quoi Ron ? Demanda Elisa à moitié vexée, ma compagnie ne te plaît pas ? "  
" - Heu non, non... ce n'est pas ça ! " Begaya Ron.  
" - Il espérait juste voir quelqu'un d'autre arriver, lui dit Harry malicieusement, quelqu'un... qu'il est en train d'attendre... "  
Ron lui jeta un regard noir tandis qu'Elisa éclatait de rire et s'asseyait à côté de Nanou.  
" - Tu ne veux pas te joindre à nous Emilia ? "Demanda Elisa à sa sœur qui était restée debout en face d'eux.  
" - Non, répondit-elle de sa voix toujours aussi froide, je pense que je vais monter dans le dortoir et ranger mes affaires... Mais, merci de le proposer... "  
" - Tu veux que je te montre où est le dortoir ? "  
" - Non, ce n'est pas la peine... on m'a déjà fait visiter. "  
Puis, après un bref signe de tête et un vague " Bonne Nuit ", elle monta vers le dortoir des filles.  
" - Bizarre cette fille, murmura Ron, sans vouloir te vexer Elisa... "  
Elisa lui fit signe que ce n'était rien, et échangea un regard avec Harry.  
" - Il faudra la surveiller de près, tout ça ne me dit rien de bon... "Murmura-t-il à son oreille.  
Elisa acquiesça silencieusement et lui répondit.  
" - Justement mon père veut nous voir demain après le cours de Défence contre les Forces du Mal... je pense qu'il veut nous parler de son cas et il faudrait que tu lui parles de tes rêves... "  
Harry acquiesça.  
" - Hé! S'exclama Ron, qu'est-ce que vous complotez tous les deux? Harry, je crois que... heu... c'est ton tour de jouer ! "  
Elisa éclata de rire et Harry, faillit faire un nouvel échec et mat à Ron mais celui-ci le " dévia " de justesse. Et c'est à ce moment-là que le tableau à l'entrée de la Salle Commune laissant passer...  
" - Hermione ! "  
Celle-ci sursauta (ainsi que tout le petit groupe qui était réuni autour de la table)  
Ron, qui s'était levé d'un bon, eut alors les oreilles toutes rouges.  
" - Heu... se reprit-il devant une Hermione perplexe et consternée (et une bande d'amis se retenant d'éclater de rire), Hermione, est-ce que je pourrais te parler deux minutes. "  
Celle-ci, les joues rosissantes acquiesça. Ron, les oreilles toujours aussi rouges l'entraîna dans un coin tranquille, et ils s'assirent chacun sur un fauteuil, face à face. Ron toussota un peu avant de lui parler.  
" - Hum... Heu... Hermione je... je voulais m'excuser pour ma conduite de tout à l'heure... tu sais, à... à table, c'était stupide de ma part. "  
Hermione, gênée, entortillait une mèche autour de son doigt... Ron lui faisant ses excuses... c'était...rare.  
" - Ce... ce n'est rien, je... j'avais déjà oublié. "  
Elle lui sourit pour le rassurer, et il le lui rendit.  
" - Je voulais aussi te parler de... de l'autre soir. "  
Les oreilles de Ron devinrent encore plus rouges et Ron évita encore plus le regard d'Hermione.  
" - Tu sais... lorsque... lorsque je t'ai embrassé, je ... enfin, je veux dire, je ne sais pas comment tu l'as pris, alors si tu l'as pris mal... je... je voulais m'en excuser. "  
" - Ron... tu... tu n'as pas à t'en excuser... je ne l'ai pas mal pris... au... au contraire. "  
Ron releva la tête vers elle, étonné. Hermione se mit encore plus à rougir.  
" - Je... je veux dire, bégaya-t-elle, ça ne m'a pas vraiment déplu... "  
Ron en resta bouche bée. Ils se regardèrent un moment, puis ils éclatèrent de rire, rouges tous les deux.  
  
***********************************  
  
La porte du dortoir s'ouvrit, Emilia sursauta et se retourna. Elisa se tenait devant elle.  
" - Tu veux que je t'aide à déballer tes bagages ? "  
Emilia fit un signe négatif de la tête, Elisa n'insista pas et alla s'asseoir sur son lit. En repliant ses jambes et posant sa tête sur ses genoux, elle regarda sa sœur ranger ses affaires. Elle avait tellement grandit... tellement vieillit... " Je dois avoir grandit moi aussi, et changé, mais je ne m'en suis jamais rendue vraiment compte. "  
" - Tu nous a manqué Emilia. " Dit-elle soudainement.  
Celle-ci s'immobilisa.  
" - En tout cas, à moi... tu m'as vraiment manqué... Pendant un temps, je me suis même demandée comment je pourrais survivre sans toi à mes côtés... je me sentais vraiment seule. "  
Emilia ne lui répondit pas, le dos tourné à Elisa. Elle aurait voulut lui répondre que c'était pareil pour elle, qu'elle s'était même sentie encore plus seule, qu'à elle aussi elle lui avait manqué, mais elle ne voulait pas montrer ses sentiments... " Non, il ne le faut pas... ", alors elle se contenta d'hocher la tête et continua à plier ses vêtements. Elisa ne se laissa pas destabiliser pour autant.  
" - A Maman aussi tu lui as manqué. "  
Emilia serra les dents. " Tu parles, dis tout ce que tu voudras petite sœur, mais tu ne réussiras pas à me convaincre, ni à me faire changer d'avis. "  
" - On croyait que tu étais morte, tu sais... "  
Emilia se retourna vivement, le regard dur.  
" - Je suppose que c'est Maman qui t'a raconté ça. "  
" Non... c'est l'Oncle Rodolphe, tu entends ? L'ONCLE RODOLPHE ! " Pensa Elisa, mais elle ne trouva pas la force de lui dire, ni le temps... Lavande et Parvati entrèrent dans le dortoir à ce moment-là.  
" - Ooooh ! S'exclama Parvati, c'est toi la nouvelle ? "  
Emilia avait de nouveau revêtu son masque de glace, et elle hocha la tête.  
" - Qu'est-ce que vous vous ressemblez toutes les deux ! " S'exclama Lavande à la suite de Parvati. Elisa leur sourit, Emilia resta de marbre (comme d'hab...).  
" - Hum... heu, Elisa ? Tu ne trouves pas que le cours de Divination était passiooonant aujourd'hui ? "  
" - Oui, très...Parvati... "  
  
*********************************  
  
Le lendemain, Sirius retint Harry et Elisa après le cours de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal. Emilia leur jeta un regard méfiant avant de partir.  
" - Voilà, je voudrais vous parler d'Emilia ; leur dit-il, nous avons beaucoup parlé Vianasylla et moi, surtout de ton rêve Harry, à propos de Rodolphe Hausman et... Nous pensons qu'il a dû manipuler Emilia. "  
Harry et Elisa échangèrent un regard et Harry raconta tous ses rêves : le fait que Rodolphe avait kidnappé Emilia et l'avait envoyé à Durmstrang, le complot avec Voldemort etc...  
Sirius les écouta, de plus en plus inquiet.  
"- Demeurez vigilant, dit-il d'une voix rauque, fais attention à tous ses faits et gestes Harry, et veille à ce qu'elle ne s'occuppe pas trop de tes affaires ! "  
Harry acquiesça, l'air grave. Puis, Sirius se tourna vers Elisa.  
" - Quant à toi Elisa, essaie de convaincre Emilia par n'importe quel moyen de changer d'avis et de voie... Essaie de lui prouver que nous ne l'avons pas abandonné, et que nous... l'aimons. Toi seule peut le faire, tu es sa sœur jumelle et un lien très fort vous unie... Toi seule peut la changer. "  
Elisa acquiesça, elle sentit les larmes lui monter aux yeux. Sirius, s'en apercevant, l'embrassa sur le front, puis :  
" - A présent retournez en cours les enfants... "  
  
***********************************  
  
Les semaines passèrent, Emilia resta toujours la même, Elisa avait presque abandonné l'idée d'avoir une conversation avec elle et commençait même à avoir un air triste.  
Harry avait finit par raconter ses rêves à Ron et Hermione et tous les deux s'étaient beaucoup inquiétés.  
" - Je ne comprends rien à cette histoire d'élues en plus ! " S'était écrié Ron.  
" - Je pourrais peut-être aller me renseigner à la bibliothèque ? " Avait proposé Hermione.  
Comme à son habitude, Ron n'avait pas pu s'empêcher de lever les yeux au ciel, et comiquement Hermione lui avait tiré la langue (ce qui avait bien fait rire Harry)  
" - Oui, ça serait bien que tu te renseignes à la bibliothèque, Hermione " Lui avait répondu Harry.  
Et c'était comme ça qu'ils avaient recommencé tous les trois leurs longues heures à la bibliothèque. Ils avaient épluché tous les livres comme " Grandeur et Décadence de la Magie Noire ", " Mythes et légendes de la Magie ancienne ", "Coutumes et rites de la magie occidentale ", mais leurs recherches se révèlèrent être sans résultats.  
" - Il faudrait faire un tour dans la réserve ; Dit Hermione à voix basse (de peur d'être entendue par Mme Pince), cette histoire d'élues a un rapport avec Voldemort, et donc avec la Magie Noire... On pourrait peut-être trouver ça dans les livres interdits de la réserve... "  
Ron avait ouvert des grands yeux surpris.  
" - Mais dis donc Hermione, c'est illégal tout ça ! Lui dit-il d'un ton faussement sévère et admiratif, tu n'as pas honte de donner le mauvais exemple Melle la Préfète ? "  
Hermione rougit et haussa les épaules.  
" - Il faudrait demander à un professeur de nous donner un mot... " Dit-elle.  
" - Peut-être que Sirius accepterait... " Dit Ron.  
" - Oui mais il faudrait savoir quel livre précis emprunter ! " Constata Harry.  
" - Oui, c'est bien ça le problème... " Soupira Hermione.  
Au bout de quelques heures, lassés, ils finirent par sortir de la bibliothèque.  
" - Au fait Harry, Demanda Hermione en arrivant devant le tableau de la Dame en Rose, as-tu refait d'autres rêves de ce genre depuis quelques temps ? "  
Harry lui répondit par un signe négatif de la tête et Hermione soupira d'un air désespéré.  
Et ils entrèrent dans la salle commune.  
Ils ne virent pas que quelqu'un se tenait juste derrière eux, quelqu'un qui les avait suivit toute la journée et les avait épiés dans la bibliothèque...  
" Ils savent... Ca va commencer à devenir compliqué... "  
  
******************************  
  
La salle commune semblait si sombre et si silencieuse à cette heure tardive de la nuit. Seul, le feu continuait de brûler dans la cheminée. La jeune fille s'avança vers le foyer lumineux et brûlant et s'assit sur l'un des fauteuils. Quelques secondes passèrent avant qu'un visage apparaisse à travers les flammes.  
" - Bonsoir Gamine. "  
" - Bonsoir Oncle Rodolphe. "  
" - Toujours le même visage de mort-vivante on dirait... "  
Emilia laissa échapper un petit soupir exaspéré et méprisant.  
" - Si je dois rester réveillée pour m'entendre dire ça à 3heures du mat. Ce n'est pas la peine de... "  
" - Calmes-toi Gamine, Calmes toi ! On va nous entendre ! "  
Sur ce Emilia, jetta un regard autour d'elle et se rapprocha un peu plus de la cheminée.  
" - T'es vraiment le portrait craché de ta mère toi, lorsque tu parles comme ça ! "  
Au regard que lui lança la jeune fille, Rodolphe Hausman préféra se taire et changer de sujet.  
" - Bon, parlons de choses sérieuses... As-tu des informations importantes à passer au maître ? "  
" - Ils savent. "  
" - Pardon ? "  
" - Ils se doutent de quelque chose : Harry Potter, ma sœur et ses amis. "  
Rodolphe fronça les sourcils.  
" - Comment ça ? "  
" - D'après ce que j'ai compris, Harry Potter a des rêves prémonitoires, dû au lien qui lie sa cicatrice à Voldemort... "  
" - Et... que sait-il exactement ? "  
" - Ca je ne peux pas vraiment te le dire car je n'ai aucun détails exacts là-dessus. Tu ce que je peux te confirmer, c'est que lui et ses petits amis ont passé la journée à la bibliothèque. "  
" - Et que cherchaient-ils ? "  
" - Heu... des informations sur les " élues " ou un truc comme ça... "  
Les yeux de Rodolphe s'aggrandirent d'horreur et de panique.  
" - Il ne faut surtout pas qu'ils l'apprennent Emilia, tu m'entends ? En aucun cas... "  
" - J'aimerais bien, mais ça va être difficile, vu que moi non plus je ne sais pas ce que sont les élues et que vous n'avez pas daigné me l'expliquer ! "  
Rodolphe pâlit.  
" - Tu le sauras le moment venu. "  
" - Génial ! " S'écria-t-elle d'un ton sarcastique.  
" - Emilia, pour l'amour de Dieu ! Fais ca qu'on te dit de faire et ne pose pas de question ! "  
" - Hum ! "  
" - Et fais confiance à ton Maître ! "  
Emilia foudroya son Oncle du regard.  
" - Pour ton information, Voldemort n'est pas encore mon Maître ! "  
" - Oui, mais il le sera bientôt ! "  
Emilia serra très fort les dents.  
" - Et si je n'en ai pas envie ? "  
" - Tu n'as pas le choix ! Si tu refuses, tu mourras ! " Lui dit-il d'un ton glacial, mais le regard d'Emilia le destabilisa de nouveau.  
" - Super Oncle Rodolphe ! C'est tout ce que tu as trouvé de mieux?"  
Elle avait, malgrè tout pâlit, mais son Oncle ne s'en aperçut pas, il était encore plus pâle qu'elle.  
" Ecoute Gamine, je ne veux que ton bien. "  
" - C'est cela oui ! "  
" - Ecoute Ga... "  
Mais Emilia le fit taire et se retourna vivement vers les escaliers qui montaient vers les dortoirs.  
" - J'ai entendu un bruit, Dit-elle à voix basse, il vaudrait mieux que tu t'en ailles Oncle Rodolphe ! "  
Celui-ci hocha la tête et disparu.  
En haut de l'escalier, une ombre se faufila vers la porte et rentra dans sa chambre. Emilia n'eut pas le temps de voir qui c'était...  
  
****************************  
Harry se réveilla en sursaut.   
" De nouveau un de ces maudits rêves... Et c'était proche cette fois-ci... "  
Il entendit un bruit venant de la salle commune. Il entrouvrit la porte et eut juste le temps d'apercevoir Emilia qui montait l'escalier en face de lui et rentrait dans son dortoir.  
" C'était réel... Si ça tombe, ce n'était même pas un rêve... "  
Il revint dans son lit.  
" Elle nous a espionnés toute la journée, elle a été témoin de nos recherches à la bibliothèque... Il va falloir que nous changions de tactique... "  
  
Le seul problème dans l'histoire, c'est qu'Emilia était justement en train de penser la même chose. Elle se retourna et se retourna dans son lit, et finit par s'asseoir et entrouvrir les rideaux.  
" Quelqu'un me regarde... " Elle se retourna et aperçut Elisa, assise, elle aussi sur son lit, en face d'elle.  
" - Tu ne dors pas 'Milia ? " Murmura-t-elle.  
Emilia haussa les épaules.   
" - Et toi, tu ne dors pas non plus que je sache ! " Lâcha-t-elle d'un ton sec.  
Elisa ne lui répondit pas, se contentant de la regarder. " J'ai tout entendu Emilia, j'ai tout vu. Je t'ai espionné du haut des escaliers... Je veux juste t'aider... t'aider à connaître la vérité, t'aider à te sortir de là... "  
Elle aurait voulut lui dire tout ça, mais le regard d'Emilia l'en empêcha.  
" - Bon, ben, Bonne Nuit alors, Emilia. "  
Emilia hocha juste la tête. Elisa lui sourit, et referma les rideaux de son lit à baldaquin. C'est à ce moment-là qu'Emilia s'aperçut de quelque chose, quelque chose qui était enroulé autour du poignet de sa sœur... C'était un foulard... un foulard jaune...  
" Il me rappelle vaguement quelque chose... " Pensa Emilia. " Pourrait-ce être... non ! " Des images de son enfance lui revinrent à l'esprit, elle se revit petite, riant aux éclats, avec ce foulard jaune autour du cou. " Elisa l'aurait-elle gardée ? Pendant tout ce temps ? "  
Les paroles de sa sœur lui revinrent à l'esprit : " - En tout cas, à moi... tu m'as vraiment manqué... Pendant un temps, je me suis même demandée comment je pourrais survivre sans toi à mes côtés... je me sentais vraiment seule. "  
Emilia referma à son tour ses rideaux. Ses mains se glissèrent sous l'oreiller, et en ressortirent un ours en peluche très abîmé. " Tu vois Elisa, moi aussi je l'ai gardé pendant tout ce temps...Un peu de toi est resté avec moi... " Et légérement troublée, elle se rendormit.  
(N/A : Désolée si l'histoire devient un peu complexe... Je vais essayer d'arranger ça au fur et à mesure... pour qu'elle devienne un peu moins floue... :))  
  
*********************************  
  
Les entraînements de Quidditch avaient aussi repris... Le prochain match allait avoir bientôt lieu et allait confronter Gryffondor contre Poufsouffle. Lors du dernier Match, Harry avait pu voir les performances du nouvel attrappeur de Poufsouffle qui n'était qu'autre que Moussa Baniki, le grand frère de Nanou et de Bamoussa. Il était presque aussi bon que Cédric Diggory (voir même meilleur que lui), ce qui inquiétait Harry. Cette-fois là, Moussa Baniki avait joué contre Cho Chang, l'attrappeuse des Serdaigle, qui semblait, elle-aussi avoir améliorer ses techniques de jeu pendant l'été. Le match avait été très serré entre les deux joueurs et Moussa avait finit, grâce à une brillante manœuvre (que Harry ne connaissait pas), à attrapper le Vif d'or et Poufsouffle avait gagné.  
Dès lors, l'équipe de Gryffondor s'entraînait sans relâche, même si on approchait de la fin novembre et que le temps commençait à devenir glacial. Les joueurs apportaient leurs écharpes et leurs gants et Elisa faillit attrapper un rhume, mais elle ne se plaignait pas, d'ailleurs, personne ne se plaignait.  
Parfois, Hermione et Ron venaient les voir, et une fois même Emilia vint se joindre à eux. Elle avait observé avec attention les manœuvres d'Harry dans les airs et l'avait vu attrapper le vif d'or avec une grande facilité. Ce fut même la seule fois qu'elle s'adressa à lui pour lui faire un compliment.  
" - Tu es un très bon attrappeur, je pense que tu as un don pour ça... Tu as presque autant de performances que Viktor Krum... "  
Harry avait rougit et répondu modestement.  
" - Non, je ne crois pas que l'on pourrait me comparer à Viktor Krum. "  
Mais Emilia avait gardé son visage sérieux.  
" - Crois-moi, avait-elle dit gravement, Viktor Krum était le capitaine de notre équipe, je l'ai vu jouer et progresser pendant quatre ans... alors je peux te confirmer que tu es en train de suivre la même voie que lui ! "  
Elle lui avait fait un bref sourire (ce qui était rare) et était partie. Harry n'avait pu s'empêcher de penser " Bizarre cette fille ", et d'après la reflection que fit Ron par la suite, il avait eut la confirmation qu'il n'était pas le seul à penser ça...  
Il y eut aussi Sirius qui vint le voir.  
" - Tu es vraiment un excellent joueur de Quidditch ! Tu es aussi doué que ton père ! " S'était-il exclamé.   
Harry lui avait sourit, ravi d'être comparé à son père.  
" - Et moi ? " Avait demandé une petite voix.  
" - Aussi agile et vive que ta mère ! "  
Elisa avait sourit, le visage réjoui.  
  
Les semaines passèrent. Harry dû supporter les remarques pesantes et lourdes des Serpentards tout au long des journées (" Attention Potter, tu n'as pas peur de te casser une jambe lors du prochain match ? " ou encore " Révises-bien tes leçons de vol, je pense que tu en auras bien besoin ! "  
Les cours de potion étaient toujours aussi désagréables, et Severus Rogue se montrait toujours aussi irritable envers Harry, et les jumelles Blacks. Il était même encore plus malaimable envers ces deux dernières : il ne cessait de les confondre et cela le mettait encore plus en rage (primo), lorsqu'il s'énervait sur Emilia, elle se contentait de le fixer de ses yeux froids et impassibles, ce qui donc l'énervait encore plus (segundo), c'était les filles de Sirius Black et il détestait ce dernier (c'est pas une bonne raison ça ? lol) (tercio)  
  
Puis le jour du match finit par arriver...  
  
Qui va gagner? Mystère! lol   
Au programme pour le prochain chapitre: le match de Quidditch et sûrement le bal de Noël, ou en tout cas la veille ou le début de la journée de Noël... Je ne sais pas encore.  
En tout cas, est-ce que ça vous a plu? J'espère que oui... Laissez-moi un petit message pour me le dire s'il vous plaît! lol  
:-) 


	11. chapitre10

Bon, ben voilà le chapitre 10! J'ai été assez rapide pour une fois! Désolée pour le match de Quidditch: il est un petit peu court et pour le bal de Noël, j'ai dû le couper en deux sinon le chapitre aurait été trop long (j'espère que vous ne m'en voudrais pas!"  
A part ça je remercie tous ceux qui m'ont laissé des messages et je n'ai qu'une chose à vous dire: continuez comme ça, ça fait trop plaisir! :-)  
  
  
  
Chapitre 10  
  
Ce matin-là, Harry eut du mal à manger. Il ne cessait de jeter des coups d'œil à la table des Poufsouffle où était assis Moussa. Il était aussi grand et " musclé " que Cédric Diggory (d'ailleurs, plusieurs filles lui tournaient déjà autour...) et d'après ce que lui avait dit Elisa, il n'avait presque jamais perdu de match...  
" - Alors Potter ? On se sent malade tout à coup ? Siffla une voix traînant derrière lui. Regardez-moi ce visage tout pâle ! Harry Potter serait-il en train de douter de sa supériorité en Quidditch ? "  
A cet instant précis, Harry aurait voulu étriper Drago et ses deux acolytes derrière lui qui riaient bêtement.  
" - Vas te faire cuire une bouse de dragon, Malefoy ! " Lui lança Ron.  
Drago lui lança un regard perçant.  
" - Je ne t'ai rien demandé Weasley. "  
Ron sembla prêt à se lancer sur lui, mais Hermione le retint par le bras, ce qui le calma...  
" - Pourtant Drago, tu ne semblais pas faire le malin après ta dernière défaite ! " Lui lança Harry.  
Elisa qui était à côté de lui, éclata d'un rire méprisant et moqueur.  
" - Oui, tu étais si... ténébreux avec ton nez atteignant la taille des citrouilles d'Hagrid ! " Dit-il d'une voix sifflante.  
Drago n'en resta pas là.  
" - Si je ne me trompe, Black, tu ne semblais pas fière non plus après être tombée de ton balai, surtout que ton très cher petit amour de Baniki t'y avait un peu aidé ! "  
Elisa sembla prête à se lever et à lui donner une gifle, lorsqu'une main la retint.  
" - Il semblerait que tu sois... Jaloux, Malefoy ? " Lui demanda une voix encore plus glaciale que la sienne.  
Drago se retourna et lorsqu'il vit la personne qui était en train de lui parler, il rougit et ne trouva aucune replique cinglante à lui envoyer. Emilia s'était levée et s'était approchée de lui.  
" - Ne parle jamais à ma sœur comme ça, tu m'entends ? Lui dit-elle d'une voix menaçante et toujours aussi froide ; ne l'insulte plus jamais... jamais. "  
Drago ouvrit la bouche pour lui répondre, mais aucun son n'en sortit. Il se contenta de lui faire un sourire méprisant et moqueur, puis de faire demi-tour. " Comme tu voudras Princesse de Glace, tes désirs sont des ordres... "  
" - Qu'est-ce qui se passe Drago ? Lui lança Pansy Parkinson lorsqu'il arriva à la table des Serpentard, pourquoi est-ce que tu n'as par remis en place cette pimbêche de Black ? "  
Drago se contenta d'hausser les épaules, et se rassit. 'Ne l'appelle pas pimbêche, tu ne sais pas de qui tu parles... ' Pensa-t-il.  
Il jeta un regard vers la table des Gryffondor. 'Princesse de Marbre, tu es si belle lorsque tes yeux lancent des éclairs... ! '  
  
*************************  
  
Dehors, l'air était glacé, le ciel était nuagé, mais il n'y avait pas de vent et la visibilité restait bonne, le temps était clair.  
Ils étaient tous réunis dans les vestiaires, Harry prit son aspiration avant de commencer un petit discours d'encouragement.  
" - Bien... bon, ben heu... je ne suis toujours pas très doué pour les discours, alors heu... "  
" - Tout va bien se passer Harry ! " Lui dit Elisa d'une voix réconfortante.  
" - Heu, ce n'est pas Harry qui devrait nous dire cela ? " La coupa Georges.  
" - C'est vrai, renchérit Fred, si notre capitaine commence à paniquer, comment allons-nous pouvoir rester calme ? "  
Au regard que leur lança Elisa, ils préférérent se taire.  
" - Tout va bien se passer, reprit Harry en s'adressant à toute l'équipe, la dernière fois, nous avons eut quelques problèmes, mais bon... Les Poufsouffles sont plutôt réputés pour être fair-play, à la grande différence des serpentards... "  
Tout le monde l'approuva, et Elisa grimaça... le souvenir de sa chute était toujours là...  
" - En plus, nous avons deux éclairs de feu dans l'équipe, donc, il n'y a pas de raisons pour que l'on perde ! "  
" - BIEN DIT ! " S'écrièrent les jumeaux, et l'équipe entière l'applaudit.  
" - Arretez, leur dit Harry un peu gêné, vous allez me faire rougir ! "  
" - Mais tu rougis déjà ! " Lui dit Fred.  
Après un regard noir d'Harry, ils éclatèrent de rire, l'ambiance était plus détendue.  
Elisa rit avec les autres, mais resta un instant pensive.  
" Ma sœur m'a défendu... " Se répéta-t-elle dans sa tête. " Elle a prit ma défense auprès de Malefoy... Elle l'a même menacé en lui demandant de ne pas recommencer... Ma sœur m'a défendu... ma sœur... ma sœur... "  
" - Ca va bien, Elisa ? "  
Elisa sursauta.  
" - Oui, oui Harry... ça... ça va, je me concentrais pour le match. "  
Le regard d'Harry resta sceptique.  
" - Bon, s'écria-t-il, allons-y et bonne chance à tous ! "  
" - Merci Harry ! Et bonne chance à toi aussi ! " Lui dit Alicia Spinnet, suivi par les autres.  
  
*******************************  
  
Emilia s'était installée près d'Hermione, Ron et de Nanou. Les tribunes du stade de Quidditch étaient pleines, et elle s'aperçut qu'elle attendait avec une certaine impatience et une certaine alégresse l'arrivée des équipes et le début de match. Elle sentait toujours cette ivresse l'envahir lors d'un match de Quidditch, qu'elle soit spectatrice ou joueuse. C'était sa passion, sa seule passion. Quelqu'un se glissa à côté d'elle.  
" - Qu'est-ce que tu fais là, Malefoy !? " S'écria Ron avec colère.  
" - Il n'y avait plus de places, et ne crois pas que c'est pour tes beaux yeux que je suis ici Weasley ! " Lui répondit-il d'une voix calme, traînante et méprisante. Ron se contenta de lui envoyer un regard noir et haussa les épaules après qu'Hermione est posée sa main sur son bras pour le calmer. Celle-ci, ignora royalement Drago, pareil pour Nanou. Mais Drago, pour une fois ne s'occuppa pas d'eux.  
'Ce n'est pas pour tes beaux yeux que je suis là, Weasley, mais pour ceux de quelqu'un d'autre... pour des beaux yeux de glace.'  
Et il adressa un sourire à Emilia. Celle-ci se contenta de le fixer, le visage impassible, puis de détourner la tête, indifférente.  
'Ignore-moi Princesse de Marbre, vas-y, vas-y...'  
  
*****************************  
  
La lumière du jour les éblouit lorsqu'ils entrèrent dans le stade. En face d'eux se tenait l'équipe de Poufsouffle, habillée de leurs robes jaune canari.  
Harry chercha des yeux ses amis au milieu de tous les spectateurs. Il les aperçu bientôt, lui faisant des grands signes de la main et de grands sourires qui lui réchauffèrent le cœur. Emilia, se tenait à côté d'eux, le visage toujours impassible mais avec une lueur nouvelle dans les yeux, une lueur d'excitation ? D'alegresse ? Puis Harry fronça les sourcils. 'Qu'est-ce qu'il fait là Malefoy ? Et... Tiens ? Il n'est pas entouré de ses deux gorilles ?'. Drago détourna le regard, lorsqu'il le fixa. Etait-ce de la honte ? 'De la honte, venant d'un Malefoy ? '  
Elisa, elle-aussi regardait d'un air étonné Drago, mais elle pensait tout à fait autre chose. 'Drago, seul, sans ses gorilles, à côté de ma sœur ? Tiens tiens... Il va falloir que je le surveille...' Mais elle rit de sa pensée. Elle n'en était pas choquée, elle ne savait pas pourquoi, mais elle ne trouvait pas que c'était un mauvais présage... 'Au contraire...'  
Mme Bibine, mit fin à sa rêverie, elle était en train de s'adresser aux deux capitaines de l'équipe.  
" - M. Potter, M. Baniki, serrez-vous la main ! "  
Moussa adressa un grand sourire à Harry qui lui en rendit un plutôt crispé. Puis, Moussa fit un petit clin d'œil discret à Elisa qui lui fit un grand sourire malicieux.  
Puis, le coup de sifflet retentit et le match commença.  
La voix amplifiée de Seamus Finnigan retentit dans tout le stade.  
" - Et le match commence ! Poufsouffle est en possession du souafle, mais non ! Black intercepte la balle et l'envoit à Spinnet, celle-ci se prépare à l'envoyer à Katie Bells quand... Oh Non ! "  
Un cognard passa près de la tête d'Alicia et désiquilibrée elle laissa tomber le souafle.  
"- Poufsouffle est de nouveau en possession du souafle ! Il se prépare à faire un but lorsque... Oh ! Joli coup Elisa ! "  
Elisa, qui venait d'intercepter la balle adressa un sourire à Seamus.  
" - Bon, reprenons. Black est en possession du souafle, elle l'envoit à Spinnet, Spinnet passe à Bells et... Non ! Poufsouffle intercepte, et... Non ! Black est de nouveau en possession du souafle, elle passe à Spinnet, puis Bells, puis de nouveau Black. Black s'apprête à lancer la balle vers les buts eeeet ! GRYFFONDOR MARQUE ! "  
Une ovation s'éleva du côté des supporters de Gryffondor. Emilia, emportée par l'alégresse du jeu, s'étaient levée avec les autres et criée sa joie. Nanou, Hermione et Ron lui avaient sourit, et Drago, qui était resté assis l'avait regardé d'un air surpris.  
" - Et c'est repartit pour un tour ! Poufsouffle est de nouveau en possession du souafle... "  
Harry, de son côté n'avait toujours pas aperçut le Vif. Il jetait parfois des coups d'œil nerveux à Moussa qui lui souriait à chaque fois, ce qui mettait encore plus mal à l'aise Harry.  
Soudain il y eut des exclamations dans la foule, Poufsouffle avait fait une faute.  
" - Un Penalty en faveur de Gryffondor ! "  
Il y eut un grand silence dans le stade. Elisa, à qui on avait lancé le souafle, se rapprocha des buts de Poufsouffle et prit une grande aspiration. Des cris d'encouragements fusèrent par-ci par-là.  
" - VAS-Y ELISA !!! "  
Elisa sourit à Bamoussa qui venait de crier ses mots, ainsi qu'à Nanouka qui les avait criés avec lui. Elle regarda aussi son père, qui était là, et il leva son pouce pour la remettre en confiance. Elisa lui sourit à lui-aussi, mais sa gorge resta serrée et son estomac noué. Tremblante, elle regarda de nouveau le but, ferma les yeux un moment pour essayer de se calmer, quand...  
" - VAS-Y P'TITE SŒUR TU ES LA MEILLEURE ! "  
Elle regarda vers les gradins, Emilia s'était levée, les bras au ciel, une expression nouvelle sur son visage, une lueur nouvelle dans son regard. Alors, Elisa ne sentit plus rien, elle lui sourit, puis, regardant le but, elle visa, tira, puis...  
" - GRYFFONDOR MARQUE !! 20 à 0 en faveur de Gryffooondor ! "  
Emilia se rassit, essoufflée, le cœur battant la chamade dans sa poitrine. Qu'est-ce qui lui avait pris ? Qu'est-ce qui lui était passé par la tête ? Drago, qui avait été hyper surpris par son comportement soudain, lui jeta un autre coup d'œil. De nouveau, son visage était redevenu de marbre. Il vérifia ensuite si les trois autres Gryffondor étaient bien concentré par le jeu et se pencha vers Emilia.  
" - Heu... Emilia ? "  
Celle-ci le regarda avec ses yeux de nouveau froids.  
" - Qu'est-ce que tu veux Malefoy ? "  
Quelque peu destabilisé par son ton glacial, Drago se mit à bredouiller.  
" - Est-ce... Est-ce que tu savais que pour Noël il... il y allait avoir un bal ? "  
" - Oui, ma sœur me l'a dit. Pourquoi ? "  
Elle regarda Drago de haut en bas, assez surprise de son changement de ton, et par le fait surtout qu'il était en train de rougir.  
" - Ben... Commença-t-il, j'aimerais savoir si... "  
" - HARRY POTTER A VU LE VIF D'OR, IL FONCE VERS LE SOL ! "  
Tout de suite, Emilia se tourna vers le terrain et se pencha pour mieux voir, le visage soudain illuminé.  
'Potter ! Pourquoi faut-il toujours que tu gâches tout ? ' Jura intérieurement Drago.  
Moussa, qui avait aussi aperçut le vif, s'était élancé derrière Harry. Hermione et Ron, déchaînés, s'étaient levés et ils criaient tout ce qu'il pouvait pour encourager Harry. Emilia, elle, l'observa silencieusement.  
Harry sentait le vent souffler dans son dos, et le balai de Moussa se rapprocher de lui. Le vif d'or n'était plus qu'à une cinquantaine de centimètres de lui. Il tendit son bras, sentant celui de Moussa près de lui, le vif d'or n'était plus qu'à quinze centimètres de ses doigts, et...  
" - HARRY A LE VIF D'OR, GRYFFONDOR GAGNE !!! "  
Harry, se rapprochait du sol à une vitesse vertigineuse, à moins d'un mètre du sol, il redressa son balai et se posa délicatement sur le sol.  
" -Joli ! " Murmura Emilia. 'De l'agitalité, une grande maîtrise de son balai et de sa vitesse, toutes les qualités snt réunies !' Drago regarda Emilia, et se pencha de nouveau vers elle.  
" - Tu sais, moi aussi je suis attrappeur, et en plus je suis capitaine de l'équipe ! "  
Emilia l'écoutait à peine, elle applaudissait avec les autres les vainqueurs, elle hurlait sa joie avec les autres Gryffondor. Au moment où elle allait se lever pour allait rejoindre les autres sur le stade, Drago la retint par le bras.  
" - Tu voudras me voir pendant mon entraînement un de ces jours ? "  
Emilia éclata de rire et secoua la tête.  
" - Mais qu'essaies-tu de faire Malefoy ? " Demanda-t-elle, sa voix toujours aussi glaciale,avant de partir.  
'Je ne sais pas moi-même, Princesse de Glace'  
  
***********************  
  
Le soir, les Gryffondors eurent l'autorisation de fêter leur seconde victoire dans la salle commune.  
" - Mais pas trop tard ! Je veux qu'à 23 heures, tout le monde soit au lit, la lumière éteinte ! "  
Elisa fit goûter à sa sœur les différentes pâtisseries et friandises que l'on pouvait trouver à Honeyduke (rapportés bien sûr par Fred et Georges), et toutes les deux se régalèrent. Emilia portait toujours son masque de froideur, mais il y avait quelque chose de changer en elle, quelque chose dont seule Elisa s'en aperçu. Une complicité commençait petit à petit à naître entre les deux sœurs, surtout depuis le comportement d'Emilia envers sa sœur pendant le match de Quidditch.  
" Toi seule peut le faire, tu es sa sœur jumelle et un lien très fort vous unie... Toi seule peut la changer. " Les paroles de Sirius résonnèrent un moment dans la tête d'Elisa, et elle sourit à Harry qui était en train de la regarder.  
" - Il y a quand même un truc qui trouble ! " Dit Ron vers la fin de la soirée. " Drago est venu s'assoire près de nous et il ne nous a pas envoyé une seule injure pendant le match, même pas sur toi ! "  
Harry fronça les sourcils, mais Elisa qui était près d'eux éclata de rire.  
" - Ben non, il ne pouvait pas, Emilia était juste à côté de lui... Il était trop préoccuppé par elle ! "  
Emilia, essaya de garder son visage impassible, mais une légère couleur rose apparut sur le haut de ses joues.  
" - Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles Elisa. "  
Elisa se tourna vers elle, un sourire malicieux et narquoi aux lèvres.  
" - Oh si ! Emilia, tu vois très bien ce que je veux dire. "  
Et elle jeta un regard appuyé à sa sœur. Celle-ci rosit un peu plus, mais haussa les épaules en levant les yeux au ciel, ce qui fit rire tout le monde.  
  
*************************  
  
Pendant les semaines qui suivirent, Harry, Ron et Hermione parlèrent de l'histoire des " elues " à Sirius Black. Celui-ci réfléchit.  
" - Vous avez regardé à la bibliothèque ? "  
" - On a épluché tous les livres ! " Se lamenta Hermione.   
" - Tu n'as aucune idée là-dessus Sirius ? " Demanda Harry.  
" - Si, mais une toute petite, c'est assez flou... Vous devriez sûrement chercher dans un livre qui parle de grands Mages Noirs. "  
" - Ben... Commença Ron, on a déjà regardé dans " Grandeur et Décadence de la Magie Noire " Mais... "  
Mais Hermione le coupa en poussant un petit cri surexcité. Ron la regarda comme si elle était folle et, se calmant, elle lui tira la langue.  
" - J'ai une idée, commença-t-elle, la plupart des Mages Noirs sont des descendants de Salazar Serpentard, n'est-ce pas ? "  
Les trois acquiescèrent, et attendirent la suite.  
" - Alors je pense, que nous devrions chercher un livre parlant de Salazar Serpentard et de sa descendance... "  
" - J'ai du mal à faire le lien avec les " élues " ; lui dit Ron. "  
" - Qui ne tente rien n'a rien, Souffla Hermione excédée, on a tout essayé à part ça ! "  
Ron haussa les épaules et la laissa continuer.  
" - Sirius, tu ne connaitrais pas un livre parlant de lui ? "  
" - Ben non, je ne connais pas de livre en particulier parlant de lui, ni de titres exacts mais je pense que ce genre de livres doit se trouver dans la réserve... "  
" - En l'occurrence, dit Harry en jetant un regard appuyé à son parrain, nous avons besoin d'une autorisation signée de l'un de nos professeurs. "  
" - Ben oui, demandez à l'un de vos professeurs... Je ne sais pas auquel vous pou... "  
" - Heu, Sirius, le coupa Hermione, tu ne serais pas professeur par hasard ? "  
Sirius rougit et éclata de rire.  
" - Désolé, leur dit-il, j'ai encore du mal à réaliser... Bon, je vais vous signer un papier comme quoi je vous donne l'autorisation d'aller dans la réserve pour faire des recherches sur Salazar Serpentard et sa descendance... "  
Et sur ce, il attrappa un bout de parchemin qui traînait sur son bureau et une plume d'oie...  
  
************************  
  
" - Mesdemoiselles BLACKs ! "  
Le cri retentit dans toute la pièce, faisant sursauter Harry et trembbler de plus bel Neville (devinez à quel cours nous sommes ?) Severus Rogue s'avance lentement vers la table où sont assises les jumelles et Nanou.  
" - Avez-vous écouté ce que je viens de dire ? "  
" - Oui Monsieur ", répondirent deux voix à l'unisson.  
" - Et bien on ne dirait pas ! Grommela le pofesseur de potion. Depuis le début de l'heure, je vous entends glousser bêtement dans votre coin ! "  
Ce qui était vrai, constata Harry. Depuis quelques temps, le comportement des deux jumelles avait changé. Même si Emilia gardait sans cesse sa froideur, elle ne cessait d'échanger des regards complices avec sa sœur, au grand agacement de Severus Rogue.  
" - Puis-je savoir la raison de votre... hum... jubilation ? "  
Elisa jeta un coup d'œil vers Drago puis vers sa sœur et éclata de rire. Emilia, exaspérée leva les yeux au ciel sous l'hilarité général.  
Harry regarda Drago, puis ses yeux rencontrèrent ceux de Ron et ils faillirent éclater de rire à leur tour. Il était vrai aussi que depuis quelques temps, Drago changeait souvent de comportement lorsqu'il se trouvait à proximité d'Emilia. Il devenait moins arrogant, ne lançait presque plus d'injures à Harry et ses amis et se renfermait, devenant même presque (je dis bien 'presque') discret.  
" - S'en est assez ! Aboya Rogue, bon, Melle Black, changez de place ! "  
" - Laquelle ? " Demandèrent deux voix à l'unisson, ce qui fit redoubler les rires dans la classe.  
" - Je ne sais pas moi ! S'écria Rogue qui commençait 'un peu'à s'énerver ; bon changez toutes les deux de place ! "  
Elisa et Emilia échangèrent un regard, hochèrent la tête d'un air entendu et commencèrent à ranger leurs affaires.  
" - Bon, l'une de vous ira s'asseoir à côté de Melle Parkinson, et l'autre ira s'asseoir à côté de M.Malefoy. "  
Elisa jeta de nouveau un regard narquois vers sa sœur et Drago.  
" - Bon Emilia va à côté de Drago, dit-elle à voix haute, moi j'irais me mettre à côté de Pansy. "  
Ce qui eut pour lieu de faire rougir légérement deux personnes dans la classe sensées être toujours de glace (suivez mon regard !) Harry entendit ensuite Elisa dire à voix basse à sa sœur " Tu vois, je me s-a-c-r-i-f-i-e pour toâ ! ", Emilia haussa les épaules et lui donna un coup de coude en murmurant un " arrête ça ! " gênée, puis elle vint s'asseoir à côté de Drago qui ressemblait à present à une fouine toute rouge (houlàlà, je deviiiens méchante ! Je m'excuse auprès de fans de Drago, je serais plus gentille à l'avenir, prooomis !) Elisa, elle, vint s'asseoir à côté de Pansy qui lui jeta un regard méprisant, Elisa lui répondit par un grand sourire (ce qui fit rire Babou qui était à la table juste devant)  
Pendant toute l'heure, Harry, Ron et Hermione s'amusèrent à regarder le comportement de Drago à côté d'Emilia. Il ne cessait de jeter des regards nerveux vers la jeune fille, qui, voulant garder son visage impassible et de marbre-qui-ne-laisse-voir-aucun-sentiment-et-qui-met-mal-à-l'aise tout le monde essaya tant bien que mal de l'ignorer. Drago en oublia de se moquer de Neville lorsqu'il rata sa potion et que Rogue lui fit un sermon et de se moquer d'Harry lorsque Rogue le persécuta pendant quelques minutes avec le souvenir de ses parents (N'oublions pas que notre Sévie est en colère à cause des jumelles et du retour de Si')  
Vers la fin du cours, Drago vérifia autour de lui pour voir si plus personne ne le regardait. Il constata avec soulagement que les Gryffondors étaient tous plongés dans la confection de leur potion, et surtout Elisa ! Puis, il se pencha pour parler à Emilia.  
" - Heu... Emilia ? " Dit-il à voix basse.  
Celle-ci tourna la tête vers lui. 'Ne me regarde pas avec ses yeux froids princesse...'  
" - Qu'est-ce que tu veux Mal... (soudain Emilia réalisa qu'il l'avait appelée par son prénom), heu... Dra-go ? "  
Drago essaya de se redresser et de reprendre son air je-suis-sûr-de-moi-car-je-suis-supérieur-à-tout-le-monde.  
" - Heu... Je voulais savoir, tu as... quelqu'un pour le bal ? "  
Emilia se sentit légèrement rougir, mais essaya de garder son air de je-ne-ressens-rien-du-tout-je-n'ai-aucun-sentiment. Le bal avait lieu dans moins de deux semaines.  
" - Heu... non, personne ne me l'a encore proposé... "  
Ils ne s'aperçurent pas que cachée derrière son chaudron, une personne était en train de les espionner, 'Ouais, mais ça ne va pas tarder !'Pensa Elisa en pouffant de rire.   
Drago souffla un bon coup pour garder son calme et avoir la force de continuer lorsque... la cloche sonna ! (Non, bon, allez, je vais être gentille, je vais lui laisser lui demander)  
" - Est-ce que tu voudrais y aller avec moi ? "  
Emilia ouvrit des yeux ronds, et se tourna vers Drago.  
" - Heu... oui... "  
Puis elle se reprit.  
" - Oui je veux bien mais à condition que tu sois sage et que tu arrêtes d'insulter ma sœur... Et ses amis. "  
Drago la regarda deux minutes, bouche bée puis acquiesça.  
" - Très bien... Bon ben maintenant il faut qu'on finisse notre passion... heu, non, notre potion... "  
Et dix minutes plus tard, la cloche sonna. (cette fois-ci, ce fut pour de vrai.)  
(A/N : Désolée pour ne pas avoir été très sérieuse sur ce petit passage, j'ai eut un petit moment de folie... Je le serais pour la suite...)  
  
*****************************  
  
Pendant les deux semaines qui suivirent, Elisa taquina un peu sa sœur, et celle-ci le lui rendit. Ils étaient à présent en vacances et le bal de Noël approchait. Hermione, en tant que préfèteavait beaucoup de travail à faire en plus de ses devoirs de vacances : elle devait s'occuper des préparatifs pour le bal et devait surveiller les élèves qui étant en vacances avaient tendance à faire pas mal de bêtises... C'est pourquoi, Harry, Ron et elle décidèrent de remettre à plus tard leurs recherches dans la réserve interdite de la bibliothèque.   
Enfin le jour de Noël arriva...  
Ce matin-là, Harry fut réveillé par les voix criardes de Fred et Georges chantant " Peutiii Papaaaaa Noêeeeeleuuuuu ! "  
" - C'est pas vrai ! Râla Ron, vous ne pouvez pas nous laisser dormir, on est en vacances ! "  
Fred et Georges lui répondirent en continuant de chanter d'une façon complètement horrible : " Les cadôôôoooooo sont lààààààà ! "  
Harry se redressa et vit un petit tas de cadeau au pied de son lit.  
" - Joyeux Noël Ron ! "  
Ron se redressa brusquement.  
" - Aaah oui ! C'est vrai ! C'est Noël. "  
Et il se dêpécha d'attrapper ses cadeaux. Les autres garçons du dortoir en firent autant.  
" - Ooooh nooon ! Gémit Ron, Ma mère m'a encoore envoyé un pull violet ! "  
Harry se mit à rire, et ouvrit le cadeau que la mère de Ron lui avait envoyé. C'était aussi un pull, mais de couleur bleu marine. Les Dursley lui avait envoyé un biscuit salé moisi (hum... aucun commentaire), Hermione, elle lui avait offert un livre :  
" - L'Histoire de Poudlard ! " Harry éclata de rire. Et regarda Ron qui avait l'air horrifié.  
" - A... A moi aussi elle m'en a envoyé un ! "  
Et tous les deux repartirent d'un grand éclat de rire, lorsque soudain la porte du dortoir s'ouvrit avec fracas pour laisser passer une tornade brune.  
" - Hé ! Hermione, c'est un dortoir de garçon ici ! " S'écria Ron, mais Hermione fonça droit sur lui.  
" - MONSIEUR RONALD WEASLEY ! "  
Ron rougit jusqu'aux oreilles et se tassa un peu dans son lit.  
" - Que se passe-t-il heu... 'mione ? "  
" - J'ai reçu ton cadeau de Noël, voilà ce qui m'arrive ! "  
Et elle brandit une figurine de Viktor Krum. C'en fut trop pour lui, Harry s'effondra par terre, riant aux larmes.   
" - Ben voyant her-mignonne ça ne te plaît pas ? " Continua à bredouiller Ron.  
" - ET TU TE CROIS DROLE EN PLUS ! " Continua à fulminer Her-mignonne.  
" - Tu préfères sûrement ça, alors ? " Lui demanda Ron en lui tendant un petit paquet enveloppé dans du papier glacé bleu marine. Hermione lui jeta un regard noir et attrappa son cadeau.  
" - Attention à toi, Ron ! Si c'est encore... " Mais elle s'arrêta pile en découvrant son cadeau.  
" - Une... bague ? "  
Ron rougit jusqu'au oreille. Harry, s'arrêta de rire et les regarda avec un sourire narquois.  
" - Ca... Ca te plaît ? "  
Hermione sauta au cou de Ron.  
" - Oh ! Merci Ron, c'est trop chou ! "  
Ron, gêné par le rire des autres garçons du dortoir, lui tapota maladroitement la tête, et Hermione, se désserant de son étreinte, lui colla un baiser sonore sur la joue.  
" - Heu... ton cadeau m'a... heu... fait très plaisir aussi " balbutia Ron. Hermione lui sourit et lui colla un autre baiser sur la joue. Harry sourit en les regardant puis tendit à son tour un cadeau à Hermione. Elle se jeta aussi à son cou lorsqu'elle l'ouvrit : " L'arithmancie d'hier et d'aujourd'hui " mais son étreinte fut plus courte que celle de Ron et elle ne lui colla pas de baiser sur la joue. Ron ne sut pas comment remercier Harry lorsqu'il ouvrit son cadeau : un livre spécial sur " Les Canons de Chudley " avec des nouveaux posters de l'équipe. Ron, lui, lui avait offert un abonnement à " Quidditch Magasine " et Harry le remercia chaleureusement. Ils eurent aussi chacun un paquet de bonbons de la part des jumelles Black, et un cadeau venant d'un Dobby timide qui vint leur rendre visite (des pâtisseries venant des cuisines...) et chacun lui offrit une chaussette...  
  
Ils passèrent tous une très bonne journée. La neige était tombée la nuit et recouvrait le sol d'un blanc manteau... Ils firent de longues batailles de boules de Neige, en formant deux équipes : Hermione, Elisa, Nanou et Emilia contre Harry, Fred, Georges et Ron. Puis ils furent rejoint par Bamoussa qui se mit dans l'équipe des filles. Ca faisait longtemps qu'Harry ne s'était pas sentit aussi heureux ! Il en oubliait Voldemort, la mort de Cédric et la menace qui planait chaque jour sur lui. Une autre personne ressentie la même chose que lui, Emilia oubliait aussi Voldemort, son Oncle Rodolphe, sa supposée mission, les rancunes qu'elle avait envers ses parents... Elle avait retrouvé sa sœur, elle avait des amis, elle pouvait rire... enfin ! Elle se sentait libre... même si au fond d'elle, elle savait que ça ne durerait pas longtemps. Vers cinq heures, les filles remontèrent dans leur dortoir pour se préparer.  
" - Il leur faut autant d'heures pour se préparer ? " Grommela Ron.  
Les garçons (avec toujours Bamoussa) continuèrent leurs batailles pendant quelques heures, et vers sept heures ils finirent par rejoindre leurs dortoirs respectifs. Ron sortit de sa valise la robe de soirée que lui avait offert les jumeaux. En effet, elle était moins ridicule que la première : elle était en soie et de couleur bleu marine. Harry, lui, enfila la même robe que l'année d'avant et essaya désespérement de se coiffer, mais il finit par abandonner la bataille.  
" - Heu... Harry ? " Balbutia soudain Ron.  
" - Quoi Ron ? Tu es très bien dans cette robe ! Tu n'es pas ridicule du tout, ne t'iquiète pas... "  
" - Je me sens un peu nerveux à l'idée d'y aller avec Her... Hermione. "  
Harry lui sourit.  
" - Ca se passera bien, ne t'inquiète pas... "  
Mais à ce moment-là, son ventre se noua.  
" - Heu... Ron ? Moi aussi je me sens nerveux à l'idée d'y aller avec Cho ! "(voir chapitre5 !lol)  
Ils se regardèrent un instant puis éclatèrent de rire, ce qui les détendit.  
" - Bon, ben... Il faudrait qu'on y aille ! " Dit courageusement Ron.  
Et tous deux descendirent dans la salle commune. Hermione était déjà là, elle avait revêtu la même robe bleu pervenche que l'année d'avant, ses cheveux lissés convenablement étaient tirés en arrière et elle arborait un sourire magnifique qui mettait en avantage ses dents à présent rétrécies. C'était encore une nouvelle vision d'Hermione, comme au bal de l'année d'avant. Ron s'avança vers elle, les joues rougies. Très intimidé, il n'arrivait presque plus à parler.  
" - Ca... Ca te va très bien... tout... tout ça ; bredouilla-t-il maladroitement, tu... tu es très jolie. "  
" Merci ! " Lui répondit Hermione les joues rosissantes.   
Harry sourit à ses deux amis.  
" - Tu n'as pas rendez-vous avec Cho Chang par hasard ? " Lui demanda Hermione avec un petit sourire en coin.  
" - Oui, mais je... heu... Je vous attendais pour descendre... " Bredouilla Harry.  
Hermione éclata de rire.  
" - Ok, on descend ! " Dit-elle en prenant le bras de Ron (qui rougit encore plus)  
Cho attendait déjà dans le hall. Elle avait revêtu une robe traditionnelle chinoise et coiffé ses cheveux en un chignon tenu par de grandes épingles. Harry rougit en voyant qu'elle était encore plus belle que d'habitude et lui bredouilla maladroitement des compliments qui furent accueillits par un très beau sourire. A ce moment-là, quelques élèves de Serpentard arrivèrent. Harry pu voir Pansy Parkinson au bras d'un garçon appellé Blaise Zabini passer la tête haute devant Drago qui l'ignora royalement. Harry constata avec soulagement que cette fois-ci encore Crabbe et Goyle n'avaient pas de partenaire. Bamoussa, habillé d'une toge africaine blanche et d'une coiffe africaine colorée sur la tête (je ne connais pas le nom... :( ), vint les rejoindre avec un sourire timide.  
" - Est-ce que vous savez si Elisa est descendue ? "  
" - Heu... non, Lui répondit Hermione, lorsque j'ai quitté la salle commune, elle était encore en train de se préparer avec sa sœur... "  
Babou acquiesça, un sourire nerveux sur le visage. Harry se tourna vers Cho.  
" - Heu... Cho ? Est-ce que ça te dérange si on attend ses amis ? "  
Cho lui fit signe que non avec toujours un grand sourire.  
Une voix traînante l'interpella soudain. " Hé Potter ! "  
Harry se tourna lentement vers Drago.  
" - Qu'est-ce que tu veux Malefoy ? " Lui demanda-t-il d'une voix froide.  
A leur grand étonnement, Drago se mit à rosir.  
" - Heu... Vous savez si Emilia est descendue ? "  
Ron lui tourna le dos et se mit à pouffer de rire. Tranquillement, mais ayant du mal à cacher un sourire, Hermione lui répondit la même chose qu'à Bamoussa.   
" - Oh ! " Fit juste Drago et il alla se poster à côté de Babou.  
Quelques minutes plus tard, ils virent Nanouka descendre au bras de Georges.  
" - Emilia et Elisa sont justes derrière " Dit-elle à son frère et Drago. Georges lança un regard moqueur à Drago avant de continuer sa route vers la Grande Salle, Nanouka toujours à son bras.  
En effet, quelques minutes plus tard, Emilia et Elisa arrivèrent. Elles étaient toutes les deux superbes. Bamoussa, assez nerveux mais heureux en même temps s'approcha d'une Elisa souriante, habillée d'une superbe robe blanche en voile, les cheveux soigneusement lissés puis bouclés lui tombant sur les épaules, un collier étincelant autour du cou puis plusieurs bracelets autour de chaque poignet.   
" - Tu, tu es vraiment... " Balbutia Bamoussa, mais il ne trouva pas ses mots. Elisa, rayonnante et lumineuse, lui prit le bras et ils rejoignirent Harry et ses amis.   
Drago, lui ne pouvait pas bouger. Pétrifié, il regardait Emilia descendre lentement vers lui. Que lui arrivait-il ? Lui qui était toujours sûr de lui, qui ne laissait jamais passer ni peur, ni sentiments sur son visage, le voilà maintenant qui se sentait nerveux pour juste une fille. 'Juste une fille ? Non...' Emilia était vêtue d'une robe blanche et argent, ses cheveux étaient relevés par une barette argentée elle-aussi, laissant tomber gracieusement plusieurs mèches sur son cou autour duquelle elle avait accroché un colier du même métal. Son visage n'exprimait aucun sentiment, comme à l'ordinaire, elle avait juste ce sourire énigmatique sur ses lèvres, le sourire de la Joconde...  
' C'est bien toi, princesse de marbre, ange de glace, ange argenté...'  
Il fallait bien qu'il se rende à l'évidence, cette fille le fascinait. 'Mais elle est fascinante...' Elle était à présent devant lui, il ouvrit la bouche pour lui parler et s'aperçut que les mots avaient du mal à sortir, qu'il bafouillait, oui, lui Drago Malefoy était en train de bredouiller !  
" - Tu... tu es vraiment... " Commença-t-il.  
'Fascinante, merveilleuse, tu as la beauté de la glace, de ses cristaux argentés...'  
" -... Très jolie comme ça... enfin je veux dire très b... belle... "  
Quoi ? Il n'avait réussit qu'à lui sortir ça ? Emilia lui fit un léger sourire, et Drago lui offrit son bras qu'elle accepta. De leur côté, Harry et ses amis étaient déjà entrés dans la Grande Salle et s'étaient installés à la table des Gryffondor, même Bamoussa. Drago hésita, mais il préféra emmener Emilia à la table des Serpentards. Celle-ci jeta un coup d'œil vers sa sœur qui lui fit un petit signe et un sourire d'encouragement. Emilia lui répondit par son éternel hochement de tête et alla s'asseoir auprès de Drago et des autres serpentards...  
  
  
Désolée, j'ai coupé là sinon ça aurait fait trop long... Ca vous plaît? Je vais essayer de me dêpécher de taper la suite, promis! Dites-moi ce que vous en pensez s'il vous plaît! Merci! :-) lol 


	12. chapitre11

Coucou! Ben voilà enfin le chapitre 11 et le bal (pour ceux qui l'attendaient avec impatience)!  
Pour ceux qui aiment le romantisme, ils vont être servis! lol J'en ai fait une longue séquence dans ce chapitre... Par contre pour ceux qui n'aiment pas, ben je suis désolée, il y en aura moins dans les prochains chapitres...  
J'espère que ça va vous plaire et que vous n'allez pas être déçus!  
Bonne lecture! (enfin j'espère...)  
  
Kamala  
  
  
  
  
Chapitre 11  
  
Pendant le repas, plusieurs élèves à la table des Gryffondor lièrent connaissance avec Bamoussa, et Elisa et Nanou en furent ravies ! De son côté, Harry, toujours un peu intimidé, essaya d'ouvrir la conversation avec Cho et tous deux parlèrent de Quidditch et du prochain match qui allait avoir lieu à la rentrée. Ils furent bientôt rejoints par Seamus et Dean ainsi que par Ron et Bamoussa. Lavande (qui était avec et Seamus) et Parvati (avec Dean) enchaînèrent la conversation avec Nanou, Elisa et Hermione.  
" - Alors comme ça Hermione, lui dit Lavande, tu es venue avec Ron ?' "  
Hermione, rosissante, jeta un coup d'œil à Ron qui était un peu en train de se disputer avec Dean sur leur éternel sujet de confrontation : le football.  
" - J'étais sûre que vous deux finiriez ensemble, enchaîna Parvati, tu aurais vu comment il te regardait danser avec Krum l'an dernier ! "  
Hermione rosit encore plus et essaya de changer de sujet, mais Georges qui était près de Nanou avait tout entendu et y ajouta son grain de sel.  
" - Ron et Hermione ? Dit-il bien fort, ça je n'en doute pas une seconde ! "  
Ron se retourna vers son frère et lui jeta un regard noir, mais celui-ci s'était déjà tourné vers Hermione.  
" - Tu l'aurais vu cet été ! Ron n'a pas arrêté une seconde de parler de toi ! Il était malade à l'idée que tu passes ton été avec Viktor Krum ! "  
Hermione rougit encore plus et Ron lança quelque chose à la tête de Georges qui s'effondra de rire tandis que son frère lui criait un " Arrête ça ! " excédé.  
" - Où est Fred ? " Demanda Harry pour changer de sujet.  
" - Oh ! Il est assit là-bas avec Angelina Johnson. "  
" - Angelina Johnson ? S'étonna Hermione, mais...Normalement elle n'est plus ici... "  
Georges lui sourit.  
" - Oui, mais les anciens élèves ont été invités à venir exceptionnellement en l'honneur des 1000 ans de Poudlard. "  
Et il leur désigna une grande table qui avait été installée à côté de celle des professeurs. Harry pu y reconnaître Olivier Dubois, l'ancien capitaine de l'équipe de Quidditch qui, lorsqu'il le vit, lui fit un grand signe de la main enthousiaste ; il reconnut aussi Angelina Johnson, l'ancienne poursuiveuse à côté de laquelle était assis Fred ; il put aussi apercevoir (à son grand dégoût) l'ex-capitaine de l'équipe de Serpentard : Marcus Flint, et aussi...  
" - Oh NON ! Pas Percy ! " Gémit Ron.  
En effet, Percy était là, assis à côté de sa petite amie Pénélope Dauclaire.  
" - Je pense que lui doit être là en tant qu'ancien élève mais aussi membre du Ministère de la Magie. " Commenta sombrement Georges. Elisa fit un petit signe vers la table des professeurs et Harry vit que Vianasylla Black était là, assise à côté de Sirius, ainsi que d'autres membres du Ministère dont Arthur Weasley et sa femme, Bill et Charlie, et aussi... Lucius Malefoy et sa femme. Harry et Ron firent une petite grimace de dégoût en les voyant. Soudain, Elisa poussa un petit cri d'exclamation et tout le monde sursauta.  
" - Oncle Rodolphe ?! Mais... Qu'est-ce qu'il fait là ? "  
Harry suivit son regard et vit, à côté de Lucius Malefoy, un homme assez grand et costaud, avec une barbe et des cheveux mi-longs et bouclés gris, et des yeux bleus et froids.  
'Alors c'est donc lui l'Oncle Rodolphe ?' Pensa Harry non sans dégoût.  
Du côté de la table de Serpentard, pas grand monde adressait la parole à Emilia, mais elle s'en moquait. Elle aimait la solitude et l'isolement. Drago ne cessait pas de lui jeter des regards en coin et souriait fièrement à ses acolytes. Mais lorsqu'il rencontra le regard de la jeune fille, il s'arrêta aussitôt. 'Non, avec elle je ne peux pas faire ça...'.  
Emilia l'écouta tranquillement lui parler de sa famille, des serpentards, de ses matchs de Quidditch...  
" - Et toi ? Lui demanda-t-il au bout d'un moment, comment était Durmstrang ? Mon père voulait que j'y aille, mais ma mère ne voulait pas que je parte trop loin. "  
Emilia laissa échapper un petit rire. 'C'est doux, léger, mélodieux... Le rire d'une fée...'  
" - Tu n'as rien raté ; Dit-elle finalement, Durmstrang est un endroit froid, sinistre et horriblement triste... "  
Pansy Parkinson, les lèvres pincées se tourna vers elle.  
" - Je suppose, dit-elle avec un sourire mauvais, que tu dis ça parce que tu n'avais pas d'amis ? "  
Drago la fusilla silencieusement du regard mais elle n'y prêta guère attention.  
" - Et bien, Lui répondit poliment Emilia, ce n'est pas vraiment ce qui me manquait. Mon meilleur ami était le plus célèbre et le plus respecté de tous les élèves donc en occurrence ils me respectaient aussi et parfois même ils m'admiraient. "  
En face d'elle, Pansy se pinça encore plus les lèvres mais ne lui répondit pas. 'Comment peut-on faire autrement que de t'admirer et te respecter, Princesse de marbre ?' Pensa Drago. Puis, voyant la tête que faisait Pansy, il préfèra changer de sujet.  
" - Et, est-ce que tu jouais au Quidditch ? "  
Quelque chose alors illumina le visage d'Emilia et elle sourit... Un vrai sourire. 'Waow...' Pensa simplement Drago.  
" - Oui, répondit-elle, j'étais poursuiveuse. "  
" - Et vous aviez une bonne équipe ? "  
" Oui la meilleure de toute l'école puisque Viktor Krum en était l'attrappeur. "  
Un grand silence se fit à la table des Serpentards et tous les yeux se tournèrent vers elle.  
" - Tu as joué au Quidditch avec Viktor Krum ? " Lui demanda un élève de première année.  
Emilia acquiesça.  
" - Et, demanda un autre élève, qu'est-ce que ça fait de le voir jouer de près ? "  
Emilia eut un nouveau petit rire.  
" - C'était impressionnant ! "  
" - Et tu le connaissais bien ? "Lui demanda Blaise Zabini.  
" - Oui... C'était lui mon meilleur ami. "  
De nouveau, le silence se fit à la table, tout le monde la regarda bouche bée. C'est à ce moment-là que les serpentards commencèrent à la respecter et que tout le monde s'interessa à elle et lui parla, au grand bonheur de Drago. Tout le monde... Sauf Pansy, qui était verte de jalousie.  
Pendant la suite du repas, tout se passa bien, et les plats furent comme d'habitude délicieux ! Puis vint le moment que tout le monde attendait. Albus Dumbledore se leva de sa chaise pour leur parler :  
" - J'espère que vous avez passé un bon repas ? "  
La salle lui répondit que 'oui'.  
" - A présent, nous allons laisser place au groupe " Vampires blacks "   
Des applaudissements accueillirent un groupe d'hommes habillés en noir, avec des lunettes noires et des cheveux mi-longs. Plusieurs filles se pamèrent et Harry entendit Parvati et Lavande murmurer des " Ils sont trop mignons ! " avec excitation. Les hommes sortirent des instruments de musiques sorciers et une sorcière grande et mince, habillée, elle-aussi, en noir, des cheveux bruns lui tombant jusqu'aux hanches se mit à chanter un air doux avec sa baguette en guise de micro. Cho sourit à Harry et un peu nerveux il l'emmena sur la piste de danse.  
" - Je ne sais pas vraiment danser " Lui confia-t-il.  
A son grand soulagement Cho éclata de rire et lui répondit.  
" - Ne t'inquiète pas, c'est pas dur, laisse-toi juste entraîner par la musique... "  
Harry, un peu tremblant, passa une main autour de sa taille et Cho posa une main sur son épaule. Le jeune homme se sentit rougir et se laissa guider par elle en premier lieu, jusqu'à prendre petit à petit confiance en lui.  
Un peu plus loin, Hermione donnait une leçon de danse à Ron.  
" - Et un, deux... et un, deux... "  
Ron éclata de rire et Hermione le réprimanda gentiment. Puis, timidement, il enlaça la taille de la jeune fille qui rougit et glissa avec elle sur la piste.  
" - Tu... Tu ne te débrouilles pas mal pour quelqu'un qui soit-disant ne sait pas danser ! "Lui lança ironiquement Hermione. Ron rougit.  
" - Mais... C'est vrai que je ne sais pas danser... Enfin pas aussi bien que Vik... "  
Mais Hermione posa son doigt sur les lèvres du jeune homme.  
" - Ne parlons pas de lui... Je ne veux pas me disputer avec toi... pas maintenant... "  
" - Moi non plus ; Murmura Ron. "  
Hermione lui sourit et ils continuèrent à valser.  
Un peu plus loin, Drago tournoyait avec Emilia, le visage légèrement rouge. La jeune fille constata silencieusement que c'était un bon danseur et se sentit légèrement troublée par le regard pénétrant du jeune homme. Elle chercha des yeux sa sœur et au bout d'un moment elle la vit dans les bras de Babou, riant aux éclats.  
"- Dis donc Bamoussa, tu t'es amélioré par rapport à l'an dernier ! "  
Le jeune homme éclata de rire et la fit tourner de plus bel, la faisant rire elle-aussi.   
Nanouka, elle, était pliée en deux à cause des pitreries que Georges faisait en dansant, et près d'eux Fred faisait de même avec Angélina Johnson.   
Sirius avait invité sa femme à danser et surveillait du coin de l'œil ses deux filles.  
" - Dis donc, Viana, elles sont toutes les deux avec des serpentards... "  
Vianasylla éclata de rire.  
" - Voilà l'inquiétude paternelle qui s'éveille en toi Sirius ! Je connais très bien le petit Bamoussa, celui qui danse avec Elisa, c'est un garçon charmant ! Et puis tu connais son père, c'est Mustafa Baniki, un ancien auror ! "  
" -Ce n'est pas pour Elisa que je m'inquiète ! C'est pour Emilia ! Tu vois avec qui elle danse ? Je connais très bien ce garçon aussi et je peux te dire qu'il n'est pas vraiment charmant ! Et tu connais son père aussi ! (dit-il en parlant plus bas), Lucius Malefoy, un ancien mangemort ! "  
Mme Black lui fit un petit sourire forcé et ne lui répondit pas... Elle savait qu'il avait raison... Inquiète, elle jeta un dernier regard vers Emilia qui valsait toujours avec Drago, puis elle aperçut quelqu'un s'approcher du couple et faire un signe discret à sa fille.  
" - Rodolphe... " Murmura-t-elle.  
Sirius, surprit s'arrêta et regarda dans la même direction que sa femme juste à temps pour voir Emilia s'arrêter de danser et suivre l'homme.   
"-Comment ça se fait qu'il est là celui-là! Il faut l'empêcher de le suivre... " Murmura Sirius entre ses dents. Mais quelqu'un dans la salle fut plus rapide que lui.  
Emilia suivit son " Oncle "  
" - Que me veux-tu Oncle Rodolphe ? " Lui demanda-t-elle de sa voix froide alors qu'ils quittaient la Grande Salle.  
"- A ton avis ? Le Maître voudrait savoir comment ta mission avance... Il aimerait aussi te voir... "  
Emilia ferma les yeux.  
" - Quand ? "  
" - Allons dehors, ce sera plus facile pour parler. "  
Emilia sentit son cœur se serrer, elle ne voulait pas le suivre, elle voulait retourner dans la salle avec Drago, elle préférait même être avec ses parents qu'avec ce type... Elle se surprit à souhaiter être avec sa sœur... sa sœur...  
" - ONCLE DALPHY !!!!!! "  
L'oncle Dalphy en question sursauta, Emilia, étonnée se retourna et eut juste le temps de voir une tornade brune se jeter dans les bras de Rodolphe.  
" - El... Elisa ? Ga... mine ? Co... Comme je suis content de te revoir ! " Bredouilla l'homme hypocritement. Elisa desserra son étreinte et fit un clin d'œil rapide à Emilia qui se retourna pour cacher un sourire et pouffer silencieusement de rire. Elisa, comme à son habitude, avait comprit ce qu'elle ressentait et venait à sa rescousse en jouant la comédie. 'Mon cher Oncle Dalphy, tu n'as qu'a toujours rêver pour qu'Emilia te suive et exécute tes ordres, il n'y aura pas de magouilles ce soir et j'y veillerais personnellement...'  
Elle regarda son oncle en se donnant l'air le plus niais et le plus innocent possible.  
" - Qu'est-ce que tu fais là Oncle Dalphy ? On t'a invité ? "  
L'homme, un peu surprit ouvrit la bouche béatement et bredouilla un petit " oui "   
" - C'est méchant de venir voir Emilia et pas moi ! Tu m'avais oubliée ? "  
" - Heu... non, non, je... "  
" - Qu'est-ce que vous alliez faire dehors ? "  
Rodolphe pâlissait de plus en plus et Emilia eut encore plus de mal à retenir un fou rire.  
" - Heu... je... je voulais lui montrer ma nouvelle trouvaille ! "  
Elisa, prit un ton tout excité.  
" - Tu as un nouveau serpent ? "  
" - Oui, c'est ça ! "  
" - Quelle race ? "  
" - Un... "  
" - Et tu voulais le montrer à Emilia et pas à moi ? "  
" - Ben... tu semblais très occuppée avec ton petit copain alors heu... "  
Emilia et Elisa échangèrent un regard et en un commun accord, elles attrappèrent chacune un bras de Rodolphe et l'entrainèrent dans la Grande Salle.  
" - Il faut que nous te présentions notre professeur de Soins aux créatures magiques, Dalphy ! Il nous fait étudier les Pnyx ! "  
" - Ah oui c'est bien mais heu... "  
" - Pas de mais ! On te le présente ! "  
Et le pauvre homme (si on peut encore le plaindre) fut entraîner de grès et de force devant notre cher Hagrid. Ce ne fut qu'après un bon moment que quelque chose frappa Emilia. 'Comment ça se fait qu'Elisa et l'Oncle Rodolphe se connaissent si bien ? Je pensais que Maman m'avait abandonné et qu'il n'avait plus jamais aucun contact avec elle et Elisa ?'  
  
Harry et Ron, après avoir bien dansé, s'étaient arrêtés deux minutes avec leurs partenaires respectives pour boire une bierraubeurre.   
" - Ce bal est mieux réussit que l'an dernier " Murmura Ron à Harry tandis que Cho et Hermione discutaient ensemble.  
" - Je suis du même avis que toi, murmura Harry, mais je pense que c'est parce que nous avons tous les deux les partenaires que nous voulions... "  
Ron rougit en regardant Hermione, il allait protester lorsqu'il se souvint de la confidence qu'il avait fait à son ami le soir d'Halloween, alors il se mit encore plus à rougir sous le rire narquois d'Harry.  
La musique était devenue entraînante et rythmée, et ce fut une petite Cho impatiente qui attrappa Harry par le bras en riant et l'entraîna sur la piste de nouveau.  
" - Ils ont l'air de bien s'entendre ces deux là ! " Murmura Hermione à l'oreille de Ron. Celui-ci rougit. La jeune fille lui tendit la main.  
" - On danse ? "  
Ron n'eut pas le temps de répondre, Hermione l'avait déjà entraîné sur la piste. Pas loin d'eux, ils virent Fred et Angelina dans une danse efrénée, comme l'année d'avant les gens devaient s'écarter d'eux pour danser, mais ce n'était rien comparé à la danse de Bamoussa et Elisa !   
Elisa, s'arrêta deux minutes pour réprendre son souffle, et chercha du regard sa sœur. Elle était à la table des Serpentards, sûrement que Drago ne savait (ou ne voulait) pas danser sur un rythme aussi rapide. Bamoussa attrappa la main d'Elisa pour la refaire danser, et Emilia lui lança un regard envieux.  
" - Heu... Emilia ? "  
La jeune fille se tourna vers Drago.  
" - Est-ce que... Est-ce que je pourrais te parler deux minutes ? " Lui demanda-t-il nerveusement. Emilia acquiesça et Drago l'emmena dans le parc qui avait été aménagé comme l'année d'avant... Ils s'assirent tous les deux sur un banc.  
" - Alors, qu'est-ce que tu voulais me dire ? "  
Drago pâlit. 'Mon Dieu ce qu'elle est belle...'  
" - Ben je... je... je pensais qu'on serait plus tranquille ici pour parler... "  
Il rougit légèrement. 'Mon Dieu, mais qu'est-ce qui m'arrive ? Où est passée ma fierté de Malefoy ? Où sont passées toutes les leçons que mon père m'a données ? "  
Emilia baissa les yeux. 'Ne jamais baisser les yeux, c'est un signe de soumission.' Elle fixa donc Drago droit dans les yeux.  
" - Oui tu as raison, on est plus tranquille ici pour parler... "  
Drago, nerveusement passa une main dans ses cheveux.  
" - Je... Je voyais que Pansy n'avait pas trop l'air de t'apprécier donc ça devait être d'un ennui mortel à table... "  
Emilia eut un petit rire froid.  
" - J'en ai vu plus d'une comme elle à Durmstrang, j'ai l'habitude. "  
" - Tu sais, elle... elle est jalouse... " Lui dit Drago en signe d'excuse.  
" - Jalouse de quoi ? "  
Drago rougit.  
" - Heu... elle l'est tout le temps, pour n'importe quel prétexte... Là c'était peut-être parce que tu... Tu avais une plus jolie robe qu'elle ou bien que... "  
Emilia eut un léger sourire sournois.  
" - Ou bien parce que tu m'as choisi comme partenaire au lieu d'elle ? "  
Drago évita volontairement son regard et baissa les yeux.  
" - Qu'est-ce qui te fait dire ça ? " Mentit-il.  
Emilia eut un nouveau petit rire.  
" - Ca se voyait gros comme le nez au milieu de la figure, la façon dont elle te regardait puis me... "  
" - Je ne l'aime pas ! " Dit vivement Drago.  
Emilia le regarda, surprise.  
" - Pourquoi me dis-tu ça ? Je ne faisais aucune allusion à cela... Tu n'es pas obligé de te justifier auprès de moi... "  
Le jeune homme se mordit la lèvre inférieure, ce qui n'était pas très famillier chez lui et la regarda dans les yeux. Il hésita puis caressa la joue de la jeune fille. Celle-ci eut un geste de recul. Elle avait reprit son air froid et impassible.  
" - Qu'essais-tu de faire, Malefoy ? " Lui demanda-t-elle avec un petit rire glacé.  
Ce fut pour la première fois que Drago sentit son cœur se serrer. Emilia s'était levée et commençait à rentrer au château.  
" - Oh non, je t'en pris Princesse de Marbre... Ne pars pas... "  
Emilia s'arrêta net, se retourna, un sourire surpris et moqueur sur ses lèvres.  
" - Prin... Princesse de Marbre ? "  
De nouveau Drago se mordit la lèvre. 'Mince... Je lui ais dit...'  
" - Ne prends pas ça pour une insulte... Princess... heu... Emilia... C'était juste... Enfin je... "  
Emilia était revenue sur ses pas et se tenait maintenant à sa hauteur.  
" - Qu'essaies-tu de faire Drago ? " Demanda-t-elle de nouveau, mais plus doucement.   
Drago se releva lentement et la main tremblante, il la porta de nouveau sur la joue de la jeune fille.  
" - Je ne sais pas moi-même. " Murmura-t-il.  
Puis il porta ses lèvres sur celles de la jeune fille.  
La première réaction de la jeune fille fut de vouloir le repousser et de s'enfuir. 'Je suis en train de me faire embrasser par un fils de Mangemort ! Qu'est-ce qu'on va penser de moi ?' Puis, sentant que c'était doux, elle se laissa aller et enroula ses bras autour du cou du jeune homme.   
Un flash les arrêta soudain. Ils se décollèrent et entendirent le bruit de quelqu'un qui s'enfuyait et une voix crier :   
" Hé ! Babou ! Tu me dois un gallion et demi, j'ai gagné mon pari ! "  
Emilia ferma les yeux et appuya sa tête contre l'épaule de Drago.  
" - Je vais tuer ma sœur ! " Murmura-t-elle.  
  
Babou fronça les sourcils et croisa les bras, boudeur. Elisa, un large sourire aux lèvres, lui tendait la main. Finalement, Bamoussa finit par plonger sa main dans une poche et lui tendit deux pièces d'or.  
" - Trèès bien ! " Dit Elisa satisfaite, " Maintenant il ne nous reste plus que Hermione et Ron et aussi Harry et Cho ! Je vais peut-être ressortir riche de ce bal dis donc ! "  
Bamoussa haussa les épaules, vexé.  
" - Et moi alors ? Lui dit-il d'une petite voix faussement plaintive, c'est quand que tu t'occuppes de moi ? "  
Elisa éclata de rire et l'embrassa doucement, Bamoussa entoura soudain sa taille et répondit à son baiser passionnément. Elisa, rougissante, se décolla de lui.  
" - Calmez vos ardeurs jeune homme ! " Lui dit-elle en posant un doigt sur ses lèvres.  
" - Nous avons encore du boulot à faire ! " Dit-elle.   
Et, ses mains serrant l'appareil photo, elle se retourna vers Hermione et Ron avec un sourire machiavélique.  
  
A présent, les " Vampires Blacks " jouaient un slow. Timidement, Ron avait enroulé ses bras autour de la taille d'Hermione et la jeune fille avait passé les bras autour de son cou et posé sa tête sur ses épaules. Elisa avait entraîné Babou sur la piste, enlacé le jeune homme et se tenait à proximité du couple.  
" - Houu, Dis donc Babou, ça a l'air de marcher entre ces deux là ! Je pense que je vais encore gagner un gallion et demi ! "  
Bamoussa poussa un petit grognement et serra la jeune fille un peu plus contre lui, ce qui la fit rougir.  
Hermione contre lui, Ron n'osait plus rien dire, il repensait à l'année d'avant, à la colère qui l'avait envahit lorsqu'il avait vu la jeune fille dans les bras de Viktor Krum. Il n'avait pas comprit tout d'abord, mais maintenant il savait... Il aurait tout fait à ce moment-là pour être à la place de l'attrappeur de bulgarie, et maintenant il l'était et c'était plutôt agréable... Même, il pouvait bien se l'avouer, c'était plus qu'agréable... Mais était-ce de même du côté d'Hermione et... quelle place occuppait-il dans son cœur ?  
A la fin du slow, il hésita, la garda un moment dans ses bras avant de la laisser se décoller, puis, après avoir jeté un coup d'œil vers Harry, il demanda à la jeune fille.  
" - Est-ce que... Tu veux faire un petit tour dans le parc ? "  
Hermione, un peu surprise, acquiesça, puis, lui prenant le bras, elle le suivit jusque dehors et ils s'assirent sur un banc. Ron semblait un peu nerveux et son visage avait prit la même teinte que ses cheveux.  
" - La nuit est belle, le ciel est étoilé ! " Constata Hermione en souriant.  
Ron sourit et, timidement, posa sa main sur la sienne. Le sourire d'Hermione s'élargit et elle posa la tête sur l'épaule du jeune homme qui paru soulagé.  
" - Je... Commença Ron, je ne regrette pas d'être venu au bal avec toi. "  
" - Moi non plus ; lui répondit Hermione, tu te rends compte ? C'est la première fois en cinq ans que nous ne nous sommes pas disputés ! "  
Ron rit.  
" - Je trouve que ce bal est... mieux que l'an dernier... pour moi, mais pour toi, je ne sais pas si... enfin c'était peut-être mieux avec... "  
De nouveau Hermione le fit taire(" ne parle pas de lui "), puis, hésitante, elle lui dit :  
" - L'an dernier, aussi gentil qu'ait été Viktor... J'aurai préféré y aller avec toi... M Ronald Weasley. "  
Ron lui répondit doucement.  
"- Moi aussi... Melle "Je-sais-tout"  
Hermione, pour la première fois depuis son entrée à Poudlard, rit de ce surnom. Ron, toujours timidement, lui caressa les cheveux, et tout doucement porta ses lèvres sur les siennes. Hermione passa ses bras autour de son cou et lui répondit passionnément. Et là... Un flash les éblouit, et ils entendirent un gémissement venant de derrière les buissons.  
" - Et si Babou ! Tu me dois encore un gallion et demi. "  
Hermione éclata de rire et Ron secoua la tête.  
" - Exactement comme mes frères jumeaux celle-là ! Grommela-t-il, je n'aurais jamais cru ça d'elle en début d'année ! "  
Hermione rit de plus bel.  
" - Comme quoi, dit-elle, on peut se tromper sur les apparences ! "  
" - Oui, lui dit-il doucement, tu en es l'exemple même ! "  
Et il l'embrassa de nouveau. Lorsqu'ils eurent finit, Hermione se rapprocha de l'oreille de Ron et lui murmura :  
" - En réponse à une de tes questions... Tu embrasses dix foix mieux que Viktor... car c'est toi que j'aime. "  
Ron ne sut quoi lui répondre et il la serra fort contre lui.  
  
Bamoussa regarda Elisa nerveusement et avec envie. Elle continuait de babiller gaiement comme une enfant avec son appareil photo à la main... mais Dieu ce qu'elle était belle.  
" - Alors cher Babou, Dit-elle malicieusement, il nous reste encore notre petit Harry et sa Cho ! "  
Bamoussa rit. Dans la Grande Salle, les " Vampires Blacks " jouaient encore un slow.  
" - Occupons-nous d'eux après, d'accord ? Murmura-t-il à son oreille, j'attends ce bal depuis des semaines... "  
Elisa rougit. Le jeune homme passa ses bras autour de sa taille et la jeune fille se blottie contre lui... gardant un œil sur Harry et Cho qui dansaient à l'intérieur tandis qu'eux deux dansaient seuls dans le parc sous le ciel étoilé (comme c'est romantique !). Bamoussa ferma à demi les yeux tellement ce moment était doux pour lui.  
" - Elisa... Je t'aime. " Murmura-t-il à son oreille.  
Elisa tressaillit, comme si l'on venait de la sortir d'une rêverie. Elle sourit au jeune homme.  
" - Moi aussi je t'aime... Babou. "  
Il lui sourit et l'embrassa avec fougue. Un raclement de gorge se fit entendre derrière eux. Elisa repoussa vite Babou.  
" - Oh, Papa ! Tu... Tu n'es pas avec Maman ? "  
Sirius, après avoir jeté un regard mêlé de méfiance et de malice à Bamoussa qui avait pâlit, fit une petite moue mi-boudeuse, mi-dégoûtée.  
" - Cette espèce de... Rogue l'a invité à danser à l'instant ! "  
A l'intérieur, le slow avait laissé place à une valse. Un petit sourire sournois vint se placer sur les lèvres d'Elisa et elle serra l'appareil photo dans ses mains.  
" - C'est vraaaaai ? Faut que je vois ça ! "  
Elle attrappa Bamoussa par le bras et commença à l'entraîner dans la salle.  
" - Attendez deux minutes jeune fille ! "  
Elisa se retourna vivement vers son père.  
" - Est-ce que tu sais où est ta sœur ? "  
" - Oh ! Sûrement dans le parc avec Drago ! " Répondit-elle distraitement.  
" - QUOI ? "  
Elisa, s'apercevant de sa gaffe essaya vite de se reprendre.  
" - Heu... Je pensa qu'ils sont justes en train de discuter, c'est... c'est tout ! "  
" - Rentrez dans la Grande Salle, jeune fille, allez ouste ! "  
Et Elisa, trainant toujours Babou par le bras rentra dans la Grande Salle et vint mitrailler sa mère et Rogue de photos.  
" - Il danse pas mal en plus ! " Constata la jeune fille sous les éclats de rire de Babou.  
" - Quoi !? Rogue ? Bien danser ? "  
Elisa sursauta pour voir de nouveau son père derrière elle, l'air très en colère et boudeur.  
" - Tu n'as pas trouvé Emilia ? "  
" - Non. " Bougonna Sirius en fixant sa femme et son pire ennemi valser au milieu de la piste. Elisa, inquiète, jeta un coup d'œil vers la table des professeurs. Lucius Malefoy et l'oncle Rodolphe n'étaient plus là. 'Emilia... Drago... Oh non ! Pas ça !' Elle ne fit pas part de ses inquiétudes à son père, à la place, elle se pencha vers Babou et lui demanda.  
" - Désolée, je vais devoir te délaisser deux minutes. "  
Le jeune homme lui fit un petit sourire contrit, puis Elisa attrappa la main de son père et l'entraîna sur la piste.  
" - Allez, viens danser Papa ! "  
Sirius fut d'abord surpris puis il éclata de rire.  
" - Vos désirs sont des ordres Mademoiselle ! "  
  
Le bal se termina vers minuit, Harry raccompagna Cho Chang devant sa salle commune.   
"- Et bien... Bonne Nuit ! " Murmura-t-il en rougissant.  
La jeune fille lui sourit et lui fit un bref baiser sur les lèvres. Bien sûr, à ce moment-là ils furent éblouis par un flash, et ils entendirent des bruits de pas précipités dans l'escalier.  
" - Qu'est-ce que c'était ? " Demanda Cho.  
" - Je... je ne sais pas " Bredouilla Harry légérement troublé. Ils éclatèrent de rire tous les deux et Cho l'embrassa brévement de nouveau avant de lui murmurer " Bonne Nuit " et de rentrer dans sa salle commune.Ce fut un Harry souriant et rêveur qui rentra dans la tour de Gryffondor. Il y retrouva un Ron et une Hermione rayonnants, main dans la main, ce qui fit beaucoup rire leur ami.  
De son côté, Elisa récupéra le dernier gallion et demi qu'elle avait gagné et embrassa un Babou un peu vexé avant de partir chacun dans leurs salles communes respectives.  
Ce soir-là, chacun s'endormit vite dans son lit, un sourire de bonheur sur leurs lèvres. Elisa aurait pu faire de même s' il n'y avait pas eut une petite ombre au tableau : Emilia n'était pas rentrée.  
  
Ca vous a plu? J'espère que oui... ;-).  
Laissez moi un p'tit message s'il vous plaît, ça fait tellement chaud au coeur! :-)))) 


	13. chapitre12

Salut tout le monde! Voilà le chapitre 12! Un peu plus sombre que le chapitre précédent et un peu plus long... Je l'ai un peu foiré à certains endroits, désolée et la fin est un peu rapide car il était tard et que je devais aller me coucher (lol).  
Enfin bon... j'espère que vous n'allez pas être trop déçus...  
Kamala  
  
  
  
  
  
Chapitre 12  
  
" Il veut te voir ce soir Gamine. "  
Emilia ferma les yeux. Il lui semblait que son estomac se tordait dans tous les sens.  
" - Où m'emmenez-vous ? "  
Lucius Malefoy marchait devant, tenant son fils par les épaules. Celui-ci était plus pâle que d'habitude et ne cessait de jeter des regards désespérés vers Emilia.Mais la jeune fille portait de nouveau un masque de froideur et d'impassiblité sur son visage.   
" - Père... Murmura-t-il, pourquoi ? Et si je ne veux pas ? "  
Lucius serra sa main autour de l'épaule de son fils, lui faisant mal.  
" - Tu n'as pas le choix. Tu dois faire honneur au nom des Malefoy, sinon... Tu mourras. "  
Drago ferma les yeux, déglutit et regarda de nouveau Emilia. 'Je ne veux pas la perdre...'  
" - Où va-t-on Oncle Rodolphe ? "  
Ca faisait maintenant près d'une demi-heure, qu'ils avaient pénétré dans la forêt Interdite, et elle était encore plus sinistre et sombre la nuit que pendant le jour.  
" - Pas trrrès loin Gamine. "  
Emilia eut un haut-le-cœur soudain et s'arrêta.  
" - Continez ! Dit Rodolphe aux deux Malefoy ; on vous rejoint ! "  
Il avait posé ses mains sur les épaules de la jeune fille et pour une fois, elle ne recula pas. A sa grande surprise, elle éclata en sanglots.  
" - Oncle Rodolphe, je... je ne peux pas ; dit-elle dans un souffle, je ne veux pas faire ça. "  
Rodolphe secoua violement Emilia.  
" - Tu ne peux plus rrrreculer maintenant ! Siffla-t-il entre ses dents. Tu sais trrrop de choses sur lui à prrrésent, si tu rrrefuses de porrter la Marrrque il te tuerrra, tu m'entends ? Il te TUERRRRA ! "  
Emilia releva son regard froid et pénetrant et fixa son oncle droit dans les yeux.  
" Et alors, qu'est-ce que ça change ? "  
Les mains de Rodolphe tremblèrent soudainement.  
" - Je ne veux pas te perrrdrrre Gamine ! "  
" - Menteur" souffla-t-elle.  
" - Pourrrquoi dis-tu ça ? "  
Elle ne lui répondit pas, le visage encore plus renfermé que d'habitude.  
" - Et bien vas-y ! Dit-elle durement, emmènes-moi ! Puisque je ne peux plus reculer. "  
" - Ecoute Gamine... "  
" - EMMENES-MOI LA-BAS , JE TE DIS ! "  
Rodolphe l'attrapa par le bras et l'entraîna de nouveau dans les Ténèbres de la forêt. "  
  
***************************  
  
" -EMILIA !!! "  
Elisa ouvrit les yeux. Elle était assise sur son lit, Nanou et Hermione se tenaient devant elle, le visage inquiet.  
" - C'était juste un cauchemar, Elisa ; lui dit doucement Nanou, rendors-toi. "  
" - Emilia est rentrée ? " Lui demanda Elisa.  
Hermione et Nanouka échangèrent un regard.  
" - Non. "  
Elisa, le visage livide se leva brusquement et enfila sa robe de sorcier au-dessus de sa robe de nuit puis sa cape et son écharpe.  
" - Elisa, que... que fais-tu ? " Lui demanda Nanouka, de plus en plus inquiète.  
" - Je vais chercher Emilia, il va lui arriver quelque chose de grave. "  
Son amie tenta de la retenir mais Elisa la repoussa.  
" - Ecoute Nanou, il faut faire vite ! Tu comprends ? Rien ne pourra me retenir ! "  
Et elle se dirigea vers la porte de la chambre.  
" - Attends une minute ! " S'écria Hermione.  
Elisa s'arrêta, la regarda.  
" - Je viens avec toi. " Lui dit-elle gravement.  
" - Quoi ! Mais... "  
Mais Hermione avait déjà attrapé ses habits et les avait enfilés.   
" - Je viens aussi ! " S'écria Nanou.  
Elisa essaya de répliquer, mais elles la firent taire. Alors Elisa leur sourit et toutes trois sortirent du dortoir.  
  
***************************  
  
Drago et Emilia échangèrent un regard. Le jeune homme etait horrifié, la jeune fille, elle, était secouée d'une colère blanche. Rodolphe les surveillait du coin de l'œil tandis que Lucius etait partit chercher quelque chose dans les buissons.  
Drago s'approcha de la jeune fille, essaya de lui parler, tendit la main pour toucher son épaule mais elle eut un geste de recul, évita son regard.  
Lucius Malefoy revint, une botte en caoutchouc dans la main.  
" - Ah ! Ca y est, tu as trouvé le portauloin ! "  
Emilia éclata soudainement d'un rire glacial, méprisant, moqueur.  
" - Un objet de moldu ensorcelé ? Pour se rendre à une réunion de Mangemorts ? Quelle dérision ! "  
Drago pâlit encore plus. Les deux adultes échangèrent un regard, puis décidèrent d'ignorer la remarque de la jeune fille.  
" - Il y en a deux, constata Lucius, je pense que c'est au cas où... "  
Rodophe acquiesça et ils s'aggripèrent tous les quatre au portauloin.  
  
*****************************  
  
" - Là-bas ! S'écria Elisa, c'est là-bas que j'ai entendu un bruit ! "  
Et elle partit en courant, s'engouffrant de plus en plus dans la forêt, suivie de ses deux amies qui n'étaient pas très rassurées.  
" - Faites qu'elle sache ce qu'elle fait ! " Murmura Hermione.  
Elles débouchèrent dans une clairière.  
" - Rien. " Constata simplement Nanou.  
Elisa, resta figée quelques secondes, se mordant la lèvre. Sa meilleure amie s'approcha d'elle et passa son bras autour de ses épaules pour la consoler.  
" - 'Lisa, je crois que nous devrions rentrer, il n'y a plus rien à faire pour le moment. "  
La jeune fille ferma très fort les yeux, se sentant désemparée, impuissante.  
" -Allez, viens. " Lui murmura Nanouka.  
Elisa acquiesça silencieusement et allait faire demi-tour lorsqu'un cri d'exclamation les fit sursauter. Elles virent Hermione ressortir d'un buisson, des feuilles et des bouts de branches collés à ses cheveux et avec dans sa main... une botte en caoutchouc.  
  
***************************  
  
De nouveau ce cimetière, ce manoir, ce cercle d'hommes masqués rejoints par l'Oncle Rodolphe et Lucius Malefoy. Emilia ferma très fort les yeux et sentit qu'on lui attrapait la main et qu'on l'entraînait. Près d'elle, elle entendit un gémissement venant sûrement de la bouche de Drago. Elle ne put s'empêcher de penser à sa sœur, ses yeux rieurs se dessinèrent dans le noir de ses pensées comme la lumière d'un phare apparaissant au milieu d'une tempête, une étoile au milieu du noir du ciel, une lueur au milieu de la nuit, comme un espoir.  
" Elisa... " Mumura-t-elle, " Elisa... " Pourquoi est-ce que ce mot lui donnait tant de courage et la rendait en même temps si triste ? Elle l'ignorait... Puis, cette voix, cette voix suraigue et sifflante résonna dans le cimetière, dans sa tête, son corps.  
" - Les voilà : Emilia et notre jeune Malefoy ! "  
Emilia ouvrit les yeux. Il se tenait juste devant elle... devant eux deux, les fixant de ses yeux rouge sang. Elle faillit pousser un cri lorsqu'elle sentit ses doigts squelettiques effleurer sa joue, se poser sur son épaule.  
'Papa... Maman...' Pourquoi pensait-elle soudainement à eux ? Il y a un mois à peine elle s'en serait moquée d'être ici ou ailleurs, d'être au service de Voldemort ou de quelqu'un d'autre. La magie noire, les ténèbres, ça lui été égal, c'était de la magie comme une autre... Pourtant, maintenant...  
'Ce n'est pas ma place ici'  
Quelque chose avait changé, elle ne savait pas exactement quoi mais quelque chose avait changé en elle... dans son cœur, son âme...  
'Ma sœur est là, toujours présente...'  
Elle ferma de nouveau les yeux et ce fut pour voir le regard rieur d'Elisa.  
'Oui... elle est là...'  
Un léger sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres.  
'Je ne suis pas seule... Je ne suis plus seule...'  
Mais la voix sifflante et aiguë du seigneur des Ténèbres s'éleva de nouveau pour couper ses pensés.  
" - Appochez mes enfants. "  
Drago à côté d'elle tremblait, elle ne savait pas si c'était de colère ou de peur. Il était livide, avait la machoire serrée et les poings resserrés sur eux-mêmes. Les deux jeunes gens se regardèrent, mais ne bougèrent pas.  
" - Drago ! Obéis ! " Siffla la voix de Lucius.  
Le jeune homme ferma les yeux, mais ne fit aucun pas en avant.  
" - Emilia ! Gamine, je t'en prrris ! N'oublis pas ce que je t'ai dit ! "  
La jeune fille serra les dents et fixa Voldemort droit dans les yeux.  
" - Approche petite... Approche. "  
Quelque chose serra le cœur d'Emilia, un chant d'enfant résonna dans sa tête.  
'Ma sœur reste au près de moi  
Macky Da da  
Rien ne nous séparera  
Macky dada  
Ni la mer ni l'océan' (extrait d'une chanson dans un film " La Couleur Pourpre " de Stephen Spielberg...)  
" -Elisa... " Murmura-t-elle.  
" - Mais enfin, à quoi tu penses Gamine ? " S'écria l'Oncle Rodolphe. Il sortit du cercle et vint la secouer.  
" - Ma... Ma... Ma famille... Que va-t-elle penser de moi ? " Dit-elle bêtement, étourdie par la violence de la secousse.  
" - Ta famille ? Rugit l'Oncle Rodolphe, Quelle famille ? Je suis ta seule famille ! Tu as oublié ? Tes parents ne se sont jamais souciés de toi ! S'ils t'ont reprrris c'est qu'ils ont peurr ! Peurrr des conséquences ! Tu m'entends ? Peurrrr que tu te venge ! ET C'EST CE QUE TU VAS FAIRRRE ! Tu l'as dit toi-même ! Et là, aujourd'hui c'est l'occasion ! Devenir Mangemorrrte sera la pirrre des vengeances ! Tu m'entends ? Fais honneurrrr à ton oncle Gamine ! "  
Emilieu, le visage durcit, acquiesça. Pourtant, quelque chose au fond d'elle lui criait qu'elle avait tord, qu'il disait faux... Mais comment ? Sur quel sujet mentait-il ?  
" - Et ma... ma sœur ? "  
Rodolphe resta un moment silencieux.  
" - Ta sœurrr, je ne sais pas. C'est sûrrrrement une victime, comme toi. Si elle a du bon sens, tôt ou tarrrd, elle nous suivrrra, sinon...elle mourrrrra, comme ses parrrents. "  
Emilia eut un léger haut-le-cœur. Puis, de nouveau, son visage s'assombrit, lui donnant un air menaçant, dangeureux.. Voldemort, satisfait, souriait ; un rictus horrible traversait son visage.  
" - Vous pouvez revenir à votre place, Hausman. "  
Silencieusement, l'homme acquiesça.  
" - Drago, souffla Lucius de sa place, fais honneur à la famille Malefoy ! Ne me déçois pas ! "  
Le jeune homme, tourna son regard vers Emilia et fut surpris par la dureté soudaine de son visage, par son air grave, perçant, menaçant. Il se retourna lentement vers Voldemort et, tout comme l'avait fait Emilia quelques instants plus tôt, il acquiesça.   
" - Bien, parfait ; siffla le Seigneur des Ténébres, que le rituel commence ! Queudvert ? "  
Un homme, petit et trapu s'approcha des deux jeunes gens. Emilia poussa un petit cri lorsqu'il l'attrapa par l'épaule. 'Sa main, pensa-t-elle, on dirait qu'elle est en argent...'  
Et elle sentit une force puissante et imbattable la pousser vers le milieu du cercle, juste devant Voldemort. Celui-ci, les regardait toujours avec un sourire plus horrible que jamais. Puis, lorsque Queudvert les eut lâchés, le monstre posa une main sur chaque épaule des deux jeunes personnes.   
" - Nous sommes réunis aujourd'hui pour accueillir deux nouveaux membres dans notre cercle ! Bientôt, jeunes gens, vous ferez parti d'une grande famille, d'une nouvelle famille : la NOTRE, la MIENNE ! "  
Emilia, ne pu s'empêcher de frissonner et de penser 'il est complètement fou !' Elle détourna un moment son regard, le laissant errer entre les pierres tomblales... Puis, quelque chose attira son attention, elle venait de voir quelque chose bouger, une ombre ?  
" - Bientôt, votre sang, votre corps, votre âme, votre tête devront m'être entièrement dévoué pour atteindre la chose la plus riche au monde : LE POUVOIR ! LA PUISSANCE ! "  
Emilia sursauta à ces paroles, puis elle regarda de nouveau du côté du buisson là-bas, près de cette immense pierre tombale. Elle crut voir une mèche de cheveux bruns... Non, c'était impossible, ça ne pouvait pas être... Son cœur fit un bond gigantesque dans sa poitrine :  
'Elisa...' Murmura-t-elle... Une larme perla le long de sa joue.  
" - Je ne tolérerais aucune trahison, aucun ESPION ! La punition dans ce cas sera extrème, violente ! Vous mourrez dans d'atroces souffrances. "  
Emilia serra les dents, essaya de contrôler les tremblements convulsifs qui agitaient son corps. 'Il ne faut pas que je pleure, pas maintenant, pas ici...'  
" - Jurez-moi à présent une loyauté éternelle, un dévouement sans fin envers moi, votre nouveau Maître ! Votre nouveau père ! "  
'Père ?' Emilia regarda autour d'elle, tous les hommes du cercle la fixaient (derrière leurs masques), Drago tremblait toujours, mais ne disait rien.  
" - Vas-y Gamine ! " Murmura l'Oncle Rodolphe.  
La jeune fille hésita, tourna la tête vers Voldemort, ouvrit la bouche puis...  
" - Qu'est-ce que je dois dire exactement ? Est-ce qu'il y a un texte spécial ? "  
Rodolphe se prit la tête dans les mains et Emilia l'entendit vaguement marmonner " Mais c'est-y pas vrrrai, une gamine parrrreille ! "  
La situation aurait pu être comique si elle n'avait pas été aussi grave... Emilia savait qu'elle devait faire ça pour gagner du temps, pour retarder ce moment... Elle ne savait pas encore à quoi ça la ménerait, mais elle devait le faire. Voldemort, légèrement impatienté, lui dit d'un ton rapide et agacé :  
" - Vous devez dire : Je jure fidélité et loyauté en mon Maître. Je jure de le servir jusqu'à la mort, et de ne jamais le trahir pour que nous atteignions le but qui nous est destiné à tous : LE POUVOIR !! "  
Emilia le regarda deux minutes, bouche bée, l'air faussement hébété puis...  
" - Vous pouvez répéter tout depuis le début ? Je ne suis pas sûre d'avoir tout saisit, là ! "  
S'il avait pu se taper la tête contre les murs, Rodolphe Hausman l'aurait fait. De plus en plus agacé et énervé, Voldemort répéta la phrase.  
" - ET MAINTENANT ! A votre tour et qu'on en FINISSE ! "  
" - Ok ", dit Emilia, d'un air étrangement calme et elle se tourna vers Drago.  
" - Tu commences ? "  
Drago eut l'air légèrement perdu.  
" - Heu, non, vas-y, les demoiselles d'abord ! "  
" - Ok "  
Elle regarda Voldemort, commença à ouvrir la bouche puis...  
" - Non, vas-y d'abord Drago, je ne suis pas sûre de ma phrase... "  
" - Ben je ne sais pas... je... c'est quoi déjà la suite ? "  
Ce fut au tour de Lucius Malefoy de faire écho à Rodolphe " mais qu'est-ce qui m'a donné un fils pareil ? "  
" - Bon ; DRAGO ! Tu... "  
" - Ok, ok Père, j'y vais, j'y vais ! "  
Et d'une voix tremblante, il commença.  
" - Je... Je jure fidélité et... "  
  
************************  
  
" - ... Et loyauté... "  
Cela faisait bientôt presque un quart d'heure, voir même plus qu'Elisa, Nanou et Hermione étaient cachées dans ces buissons.  
" - Elle m'a vue ", Murmura Elisa. " C'est pour ça qu'elle a fait ce numéro... C'est pour nous faire gagner du temps ! "  
Ses deux amies la regardèrent d'un air sceptique mais ne répondirent rien.   
" - Qu'est-ce qu'on fait, maintenant ? " Demanda Nanou, " Tu as un plan ? "  
" - Pas encore " Lui répondit son amie.  
Toutes deux se tournèrent alors vers Hermione.  
" - 'Mione, toi qui es intelligente, tu n'as pas une idée ? "  
" - Attendez... Je réfléchis... "  
" - Ca va être dur de se faufiler là-bas sans se faire voir " Mumura Nanou, " Avec ce serpent qui fait le guet... "  
" - Le serpent ? C'est facile " Murmura Elisa, " Je m'en charge ! En plus, il me semble bien famillier... "  
Et avec un sourire machiavélique, elle tapota sa poche dans laquelles elle avait glissé quelques bouts de viandes garnies de deux ou trois somnifères...  
A ce moment-là, la voix de Drago s'éleva un peu et elles l'entendirent finir sa phrase :  
" - Le... le but qui nous est destiné à... à tous : le pou... le pouvoir ! "  
Les trois filles se tassèrent en voyant Voldemort s'approcher de lui, avec un sourire satisfait et s'approcher d'Emilia :  
" - A votre tour maintenant ! "  
La jeune fille eut l'air paniqué et jeta un coup d'œil vers le buisson où étaient cachées les trois amies.  
" - Je vous l'avais dit qu'elle savait que j'étais là ! " Murmura victorieusement Elisa.  
Puis, le visage grave, Hermione déclara à voix basse.  
" - Je pense que c'est le moment d'y aller ! Sinon après, ça sera trop tard ! "  
Les jeunes filles ne purent réprimer un frisson de terreur. Puis, prenant bien sa respiration, Elisa s'élança.  
" - Je m'occuppe du serpent, dès que j'en ai finit avec lui, je vous ferais signe de me rejoindre ! "  
" - Et... pour la suite ? " Demanda Hermione légèrement inquiète.  
" - Heu... on improvisera ! "   
" - Oh ! Génial ! " Murmurèrent Hermione et Nanou, pas du tout rassurées.  
Elisa sortit du buisson en rampant et se faufila vivement derrière la première pierre tombale venue, tandis que s'élevait la voix de sa sœur.  
" - Je jure fidélité et loyauté... "  
Elisa s'immobilisa, Nagini était en train de glisser lentement vers elle, sifflant dangeureusement :  
" Je ssssssssens de la viande ! Du sssssssang ! "  
Il s'arrêta devant la première tombale, humant l'air de ses narines plates et la contourna, pour se dresser face à la jeune fille.  
Derrière le buisson, Hermione ne pu s'empêcher d'avoir un haut-le-cœur et plaqua ses mains contre sa bouche tandis que Nanouka laissait échapper un petit cri. Elisa s'était lentement relevée et elles l'entendirent siffler en réponse au serpent.  
Nanou frissonna.  
" - Ce n'est pas la première fois que je l'entends parler le fourchelang, mais à chaque fois ça me fait la même chose... " Dit-elle légèrement pâle.  
Elisa, sourit au serpent.  
" Me reconnais-tu, ssssssserpent ? "  
Le serpent, sembla répondre à son sourire.  
" Oui, csss' est vous...Qui m'avait donné à manger lorsssssque j'avais faim... "  
Lentement, Elisa sortit les morceaux de viandes de sa poche.  
" - As-tu toujours faim, sssserpent ? "  
Nagini, lentement, hocha sa terrifiante tête et se pencha vers la main d'Elisa.  
Nanou poussa un nouveau petit cri.  
" - Il... Il va la mordre ! "  
Pourtant, le serpent attrapa délicatement les morceaux de viandes dans la main de la jeune fille et sembla, de nouveau, lui sourire.  
" - Mersssssssssi. "  
Elisa le fixa droit dans les yeux.  
" - Non, ssserpent, cssss'est toi que je remercssssi. "  
Deux minutes plus tard, l'énorme serpent de trois mètres jonchait à ses pieds, dormant comme un bébé, on aurait presque pu l'entendre ronfler...  
Elisa se retourna vers le buisson, et fit un signe à ses deux amies. Automatiquement, les deux jeunes filles se faufilèrent hors du buisson et vinrent se glisser près d'Elisa.  
" Le but qui nous est destiné à tous : LE POUVOIR ! "  
Les trois amies sursautèrent.  
" - Emilia a finit... " Murmura Elisa, pâle comme un linge.  
  
*************************  
Voldemort s'avança vers les deux jeunes gens, un sourire machiavélique aux lèvres.  
" - Bien, parfait ! A présent... Vous allez bientôt rejoindre notre cercle ! "  
'Vite, Elisa, si tu es là, dépêches-toi !' Pensa Emilia.  
" - Il ne vous reste qu'une étape à franchir : tendez-moi votre bras gauche ! "  
Drago et Emilia échangèrent un regard, puis, retroussant leur manche, ils tendirent leur bras. La main de Voldemort s'approcha d'eux. Emilia ferma très fort les yeux. Elle sentit les doigts décharnés toucher sa peau, elle entendit la voix sifflante du Seigneur des Ténèbres commencer à réciter sa litanie : " et profonderia de tenebra, la marca del serpenta de la muerte que... " (n'essayez pas de traduire ni de comprendre, j'ai marqué n'importe quoi !)  
Emilia laissa échapper un petit cri en sentant une chaleur envahir sa peau qui commençait à brûler... Et soudain...  
" EMILIA !!!! NOOOOON ! "  
  
****************************  
  
Ce fut plus fort qu'elle, ni Nanou, ni Hermione ne purent la retenir. Elisa n'avait pas réfléchit une minute, en voyant cette tache noire commencer à se former sur la peau de sa sœur, elle avait hurlé et maintenant elle se précipitait vers elle. Surpris, Voldemort, avait retiré ses mains de dessus les bras des deux jeunes gens, et n'eut le temps que de voir une tornade brune arriver à toute vitesse sur Emilia.  
Les mangemorts n'eurent pas le temps de réagir, Elisa les avait déjà poussés et avait attrappé sa sœur dans ses bras.  
" - Tu es complètement folle " Murmura Emilia à travers ses larmes, car elle pleurait maintenant.  
Elisa ferma très fort les yeux.  
" - Pas autant que toi ", Murmura-t-elle.  
Elle sentit sa sœur tressaillir contre elle. Emilia avait comprit où elle voulait en venir.  
" - Je t'expliquerais plus tard, ok ? "  
La voix sifflante et suraigue de Voldemort s'éleva derrière elles.  
" - Pourrais-je avoir une explication à tout cela ? "  
Tout le cercle se figea lorsque deux têtes identiques se tournèrent vers le Seigneur des Ténèbres. Une petite voix s'éleva.  
" - Je suis Elisa, la sœur d'Emilia. Je ne veux pas qu'elle devienne une Mangemorte. "  
C'était une phrase simple et plutôt stupide. C'était tout ce qu'elle avait réussit à dire. Voldemort éclata de rire, d'un rire glacial, sans joie...  
" - Je ne vois pas comment une fillette de quinze ans peut réussir à se dresser contre ma volonté ! Vous ne pourrez en rien m'arrêter. "  
Elisa le regarda droit dans les yeux, sans répondre. Un des hommes masqués sembla s'agiter.  
" - Elisa, Gamine, écoute... Ta soeurrrr doit se rrrranger du côté du Seigneurrrr des Ténèbrrrres... Elle a cerrrrtains pouvoirrrs qui nous font penser qu'elle est l'élue... Et nous pensons que toi aussi... "  
" - Oncle Rodolphe ? "  
L'homme pâlit sous sa cagoule. Elisa le fixa, le regard aussi impassible et froid que celui de sa sœur, puis...  
" - C'est quoi encore cette nouveauté ? Où est-ce que vous voulez en venir avec votre histoire d'élue ? J'pige plus rien moi ! "  
Drago regarda Elisa, étonné par son calme, sa sérénité. 'On dirait presque qu'elle n'a pas peur...' Il n'en revenait pas. Derrière la pierre tombale, Hermione se mordait tellement la lèvre qu'elle commençait à saigner et les poings de Nanou étaient tellement serrés qu'elle commençait à sentir une douleur remonter le long de son bras.  
" - Faites qu'elle sache ce qu'elle est en train de faire ! " Marmonna Hermione. Au même moment, Voldemort reprit la parole.  
" - Toi et ta sœur, d'après le constat de Hausman, vous avez toutes les deux la capacité de parler le Fourchelang, ce qui est un don réservé aux élues. "  
" - Mais qu'est-ce que vous voulez dire par " elue " ? "  
Voldemort ne lui répondit pas, au lieu de ça, il se tourna vers l'homme à la main d'argent :  
" - Queudvert ? "  
A ce nom, Elisa frissonna et serra les poings tandis que dans sa tête défilaient ces mots : " Lunard, Patmol, Cornedrue et Queudvert... Peter Petigrow... le quatrième maraudeur, celui qui a trahit les Potters et qui a fait emprisonner mon Père ! "  
" - Oui Maître ? "  
" - Où est Nagini ? "  
Elisa eut soudain un petit rire sournois et machiavélique.  
" - Je suppose que vous parlez de votre serpent ? " Dit-elle d'une voix trainante, à la manière de Drago Malefoy. Les yeux rouges du Monstre se tournèrent vers elle. Elle aurait dû avoir peur, elle n'aurait pas dû aller si loin, et pourtant... elle continua, ne sentant pas la menace qui planait sur elle.  
" - Il est en train de faire un grooos dodo ! Il ne faut pas le déranger, le pauvre petit, il a tellement sommeil ! "  
Une lueur démente s'alluma dans les yeux sanguinaires de Voldemort, une lueur de colère, qui fit frissonner tout le cercle des Mangemorts, y comprit Drago et même Emilia. Pourtant... Elisa restait impassible... Elle ne savait pas elle-même comment elle réussissait à l'être, elle qui pourtant était si fragile...  
" - C'est vous, je suppose ? La jeune fille à Poudlard qui... "   
Un sourire machiavélique traversa les lèvres de la jeune fille.  
" - Votre serpent... Nagini, c'est bien ça ? A l'air d'adooorer le mou pour chat ! C'est vrai, je l'ai déjà rencontré une fois, à Poudlard, il semblait affamé ! Vous êtes vraiment un Maître indigne ! Vous le sous-alimentez ou quoi ? Il a mangé toute la viande que je réservais pour mon petit chat ! "  
" - Alors c'est vous " Murmura sourdement le Monstre au regard rouge " C'est vous la Gamine en qui il a soit-disant une dette... C'est vous la Gamine qui avait réussit à le charmer ? "  
" - Exactement, c'est moi. " Dit " La Gamine " en relevant fièrement la tête " Et vous savez quoi ? Il se souvenait de moi et je constate que vous le nourissez toujours aussi mal car il m'en a redemandé ! Je lui ai donné la même chose... avec quelques petits somnifères en plus... "  
Drago sentit, près de lui, Emilia trembler convulsivement, " il va la tuer, il va la tuer " Répétait-elle sans cesse. Lentement, le jeune homme posa sa main sur la sienne pour la calmer, la rassurer. Elle ne la retira pas. Voldemort n'avait pas bougé et, au grand étonnement de tous, n'avait pas sortit sa baguette.  
" - Vous êtes surprenante, mon enfant. Savez-vous que vous pourriez accomplir de Grandes choses à nos côtés ? Savez-vous que vous pourriez acquérir la puissance ? Le pouvoir ? "  
Elisa eut un petit rire sec et froid.  
" - Ouvrez Grand vos oreilles, dit-elle toujours aussi calmement, vous pouvez toujours rêver, je préfère encore mourir que de ramper à vos pieds, devenir l'une de vos partisans et devenir l'esclave du mal et des Ténèbres ! De plus, les yeux rouges n'iraient pas à mon teint de pêche ! "  
Un frissonnement parcouru tout le cercle, des murmures aussi s'élevèrent. Quelqu'un venait de manquer de respect envers Le Maître, envers le plus grand sorcier de tous les temps.  
" - Elisa ; murmura Emilia, tu n'aurais pas dû aller aussi loin... "  
Elisa ne lui répondit pas, ne lui accorda pas un seul regard, continuant de fixer calmement Lord Voldemort.  
" - Bien. " Siffla-t-il. " Nous allons voir ça. "  
Et lentement il sortit sa baguette.  
" - NON ! " Hurla Emilia, mais pas Elisa, Elisa ne disait rien, elle gardait la même posture, le même calme.  
" - ENDOLORIS ! "  
Emilia savait qu'elle n'oublierait jamais les hurlements que poussa sa sœur, l'image de la jeune fille se tordant de douleur sur le sol, son visage défformé à cause de la souffrance.  
Derrière la pierre tombale, Nanou avait fermé les yeux, Hermione était devenue livide.  
" - Nanouka, il faut faire quelque chose ! Va chercher la botte, vite ! "  
Nanouka acquiesça et se précipita dans le buisson.  
" - ARRETEZ ! "  
Rodolphe Hausman venait de sortir du cercle et s'était précipité sur le corps fragile d'Elisa recroquevillé sur le sol.  
" - Gamine ? Gamine, tu m'entends ? " Murmura-t-il d'une voix faible. Emilia s'agenouilla près d'elle, pour la première fois depuis des années et des années, elle ne put contrôler ses sentiments ni ses mouvements. Des sanglots se mirent à agiter son corps par tremblements convulsifs.  
" - Elisa ? Elisa ? Ca va ? Réponds-moi ! Je t'en pris ! "  
" - Ca va Emilia, ça va... " Murmura Elisa, ouvrant lentement les yeux.  
" - Ga... gamine... je... "  
Elisa regarda Rodolphe avec une dureté qui le fit frémir et elle le repoussa lentement en se relevant et fit de nouveau face à Voldemort, qui était sidéré.  
Il commença à relever sa baguette pour lui jeter un nouveau sort lorsqu'un éclair blanc les aveugla tous. Deux silhouettes surgirent de derrière les pierres tombales.  
" - Elisa ! Emilia ! Drago ! Prenez le portauloin ! Viite ! Il n'y a pas de temps à perdre ! " Hurla la voix d'Hermione.  
Emilia attrapa sa sœur par le bras et l'entraîna vers la botte en caoutchouc. Cinq mains s'y aggripèrent. La dernière chose qu'Elisa entendit fut le hurlement de rage de Voldemort et les gémissements de Rodolphe Hausman.  
  
*****************************  
  
Arrivé dans le Grand Hall de Poudlard, Drago se retourna vers les trois filles. Il serra Emilia dans ses bras et l'embrassa doucement. Puis il regarda Elisa, Nanou et Hermione, trois filles qu'il avait détestées pendant longtemps, Hermione surtout qu'il avait traité plus d'une fois de " Sang-de-bourbe " et qu'il avait considéré comme une moins que rien... et qui venait de lui sauver la vie. Il ne savait pas quoi dire, pas quoi faire. Il murmura un simple " merci " et les trois jeunes filles, devant lui hochèrent la tête avant de remonter, avec Emilia dans la salle commune de Gryffondor. Arrivée en haut, Elisa se tourna vers sa sœur.   
" - Hermione, Nanou, est-ce que ça vous dérange de nous laisser seules avec ma sœur ? Il faut que je lui parle. "  
Son ton était froid et sec. Hermione et Nanouka hochèrent la tête et allèrent rejoindre leurs dortoirs.  
" - Qu'est-ce qui t'a prit Emilia ? Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? "  
" - C'est... Oncle Rodolphe qui m'a entraîné là-bas. "  
Emilia semblait mal à l'aise. Elisa resta impassible.  
" - Pourquoi l'as-tu suivi ? Tu savais pourtant, à qui tu avais affaire! "  
Une vague de colère déferla alors en Emilia.  
" - Oui, mais je lui fais confiance à LUI ! C'est LUI qui m'a élevé ! IL ne m'a jamais abandonné comme ma MERE ! "  
Elisa la regarda un instant et éclata d'un rire sec et sans joie.  
" - Maman ? T'abandonner ? C'est quoi ce délire ? "  
Emilia sembla un moment décontenancé.  
" - C'est Oncle Rodolphe qui... "  
" - Tu veux savoir ce qu'a fait Oncle Rodolphe ? Il t'a emmené loin de nous, sans rien nous dire, on t'a cherché pendant des journées entières, des NUITS entières sans dormir ! Maman n'arrêtait pas de pleurer ! Et ONCLE RODOLPHE est venu un jour frapper à la porte en amenant CECI ! "  
Et elle sortit le foulard jaune de sa poche.  
" - Et disant que c'était la seule chose qu'on avait retrouvé de TOI ! "  
Emilia ne répondit pas, se contentant de fixer le morceau de foulard.  
" - Et... Tu l'as gardé pendant tout ce temps ? "  
Elisa hocha la tête, les larmes aux yeux.  
" - C'est la seule chose qu'il me restait de toi ! "  
Et elle monta dans le dortoir, ravalant ses larmes, et n'entendit pas Emilia remonter se coucher.  
  
Le lendemain matin, lorsqu'elle se réveilla, Elisa sentit quelque chose sur son oreiller. Un ours en peluche... Elle le reconnut tout de suite. 'Je pensais que je l'avais perdu... Je ne l'avais pas revu depuis... Depuis la disparition d'Emilia...'  
Ses yeux allèrent vers le lit d'Emilia, les rideaux du lit étaient encore fermés. Une larme perla sur sa joue.  
  
  
Alors, qu'est-ce que vous en pensez? Laissez-moi un petit message si vous avez le temps! Ca me fait tellement plaisir! ;-)  
Les prochains chapitres seront plus long à écrire car lundi je reprends les cours! :-(  
@+!  
Kamala 


	14. chapitre13

Coucou! Je voulais vous laisser un petit chapitre avant de retourner à l'internat! Il est un moins long que les autres et un peu moins bien que les précédents à mon goût... Mais néanmoins, je vous ait mis des petites révélations sur les jumelles Blacks et une mini-révélation sur Severus Rogue... On va, dans les prochains chapitres en découvrir un peu plus sur lui (avis aux fans de Rogue! lol)  
Bon, j'espère que ça va vous plaire!  
Kamala  
  
  
  
Chapitre 13  
  
Lorsque Harry descendit à la salle commune, ce matin-là, il retrouva Elisa assise sur un fauteuil fixant les cendres dans la cheminée, avec un ours en peluche usé serré contre son cœur.  
" - Comment s'appelle-t-il ? " Demanda Harry narquoisement en montrant le jouet en laine.   
Elisa se tourna vers lui, un faible sourire aux lèvres, mais les yeux rouges. 'Elle a pleuré' pensa Harry.  
" - Il s'appelle Tomy ; lui répondit Elisa en riant doucement, je l'ai eut quand j'avais quel âge ? Cinq ans à peu près ? Ouais, c'est à peu près ça. Je l'ai perdu quand j'avais sept ans... Je l'ai retrouvé ce matin... "  
Harry éclata de rire.  
" - Et... Comment as-tu réussit à le retrouver ? "  
Le visage d'Elisa s'assombrit encore plus.  
" - On me l'a rendu... "  
Harry ne dit rien. 'Il a dû se passer quelque chose cette nuit. Je suis sûr que j'ai fais un rêve... Mais pour une fois je n'arrive pas à m'en rappeller...'  
" - Bonjour tout le monde ! " S'exclama une voix enjouée.   
Harry se retourna et sourit en voyant ses deux meilleurs amis rayonnants et main dans la main. Hermione et Ron se laissèrent tomber sur un sofa à côté d'eux. Elisa était silencieuse, et était de nouveau retombée dans la contemplation des cendres de la cheminée. Ron lança un regard interrogatif à Harry qui lui fit un signe comme quoi il n'en savait pas plus que lui... Il était très rare de voir Elisa Black aussi calme, elle était toujours joyeuse et terriblement bavarde. Les deux garçons se tournèrent vers Hermione qui évita leur regard, elle s'approcha d'Elisa et entoura ses épaules de son bras. De toute évidence, Hermione savait ce qui s'était passé chez elle, mais elle ne leur dira pas quoi. Elisa ferma doucement les yeux, puis sourit à Hermione et murmura un " ça va, merci " Hermione la regarda sceptiquement, mais finit par rejoindre Ron et se blottit contre son épaule. Elisa leur sourit et serra " Tomy " dans ses bras.  
" - Joli nounours " Lui dit narquoisement Ron, et Elisa éclata de rire... rire forcé.   
A ce moment-là, Nanou arriva et se précipita vers son amie.  
" - Ca va ? " Lui murmura-t-elle.  
Elisa lui fit signe que " oui " Nanou hésita, voulut lui dire quelque chose, mais une voix la coupa.  
" - Bonjour tout le monde ! "  
Harry et Ron levèrent des yeux surpris vers la jeune fille et répondirent à la suite d'Hermione et Nanouka :  
" - Bonjour Emilia ! "  
Elisa ne répondit pas, elle garda ses yeux toujours fixés dans la cheminée. Emilia eut l'air soudain très mal à l'aise et se mit à se balancer d'un pied sur l'autre.  
" - C'est quoi ce machin jaune que tu as autour du poignet ? " Lui demanda Ron.  
Emilia, à la grande surprise de tous se mit à rire.  
" - Un vieux foulard ; murmura-t-elle, mais qui est très précieux pour moi. "  
Et ses yeux fixèrent Elisa. Celle-ci releva lentement son regard vers sa sœur, et elles s'aperçurent que chacune d'elle avait pleuré pendant la nuit à cause de leurs yeux rouges.  
" - Je vois que tu as retrouvé Tomy ! " Dit doucement Emilia en montrant l'ours en peluche. Elisa rit doucement, regardant toujours sa sœur. Et ce qui se passa par la suite étonna tout le monde. Emilia se rapprocha d'Elisa et la serra dans ses bras, des larmes coulant le long de ses joues.  
" Pardon, petite sœur... J'ai réfléchit pendant la nuit ", Murmura-t-elle à l'oreille de la jeune fille. Elisa acquiesça silencieusement et tout le monde descendit à la Grande Salle pour prendre le petit-déjeuner.  
Les jumeaux vinrent s'installèrent près d'eux l'air surexcité.  
" - Vous ne devinerez jamais ! " S'écria Fred.  
Le trio Harry/Ron/Hermione plus les jumelles Blacks et Nanou se retournèrent vers eux.  
"- Quoi encore ? " Leur demanda Ron d'un ton méfiant.  
Fred et Georges échangèrent un sourire et lui tendirent une lettre.  
  
  
  
" Messieurs Georges et Fred Weasley,  
  
Votre offre de racheter les locaux de l'ancien magasin " Wizards Jokes " à Pré-au-lard a été retenu et étudié sérieusement.   
Nous avons eut d'autres propositions mais moins avantageuses que la votre donc, vous pouvez considérer que votre offre est acceptée !  
Ci-joint, la liste des démarches à faire... "  
  
" - Je n'en crois pas mes yeux ! " S'exclama Ron.  
" - Félicitation ! " Leur dit Harry un large sourire aux lèvres.  
" - Cela veut dire que vous allez pouvoir ouvrir votre magasin de " Farces et attrapes pour sorciers fasticieux ? " Leur demanda Hermione, l'air mi-réprobateur, mi-ravi.  
" - C'est exact ! " Leur répondit Fred.  
Les jumelles Blacks avaient écouté leur conversation d'un air très intéressé et poussèrent un petit cri d'exclamation lorsque Georges dit.  
" - Oui, mais, d'ici quelques années, si les affaires marchent, nous auront peut-être besoin d'assistants... "  
Puis en regardant les jumelles qui échangeaient un coup d'œil malicieux, Georges rectifia.  
" - Ou bien d'assistantes. "  
Les deux Blacks les gratifièrent d'un immense sourire, et les jumeaux Weasley leur fit comprendre que " Montrez-nous ce que vous valez et... nous étudierons votre offre ! "  
Sur ce les quatre éclatèrent de rire, sous le regard éberlué des autres.  
Elisa se pencha vers sa sœur.  
" - Ok, nous allons leur montrer ! "  
Emilia la regarda avec un regard froid, ce qui destabilisa quelque peu sa sœur. Puis, un sourire narquois et sournois traversa son visage et une lueur de malice s'alluma dans ses yeux de glace.  
" - Ok, pas de problème, tape m'en cinq, p'tite sœur ! "  
Elisa éclata de rire et tapa dans la main de sa sœur. Elles avaient totalement oublié les événements de la nuit dernière... ou presque...  
A ce moment-là, le courrier arriva. Hermione reçu comme d'habitude un exemplaire de " La Gazette des Sorciers " plus une lettre...  
" - Elle... elle vient de Bulgarie ! " S'exclama Ron, tout pâle.  
" - Calme-toi Ron, c'est juste un ami. " Lui dit Hermione très calmement. Elle rougit sous le regard sceptique de Ron, et Emilia vint à son aide.  
" - Il sait qu'Hermione ne partage pas les mêmes sentiments que lui et qu'il y a quelqu'un d'autre... Il le sentait et puis... "  
" - Et puis j'ai finit par lui dire " Continua Hermione, rouge comme une pivoine tandis que Ron la regardait avec des yeux ronds.  
"- On a décidé, comme un accord de rester amis, juste amis. "  
" - Et puis il a finit par s'en faire une raison ! " Conclue Emilia.  
Ron acquiesça, toujours un peu pâle et Hermione, pour le rassurer, lui proposa de lire la lettre avec elle.  
Pendant ce temps, Emilia avait reçu deux lettres.  
" - Celle-là c'est d'Annie Boulashkov, la seule amie que j'avais là-bas ; Dit-elle à sa soeur, et celle-là ben... c'est aussi de Viktor Krum, mais c'est parce que c'est mon meilleur ami, pas autre chose ! "  
Elisa se mit à rire. Et attrappa un paquet que lui tendait sa petite chouette.  
" - Ben Maman nous a envoyé des gâteaux à toutes les deux ! " Dit-elle joyeusement.  
Et pour la première fois qu'elle était ici, Emilia ouvrit de grands yeux remplis d'une lueur de gourmandise et les deux soeurs éclatèrent de rire.Harry, lui n'avait rien reçu, Hedwidge vint tourner autour de son assiette et il lui donna un morceau de tartine pendant que la chouette lui mordillait affectueusement le doigt.  
Soudain, il y eut une exclamation venant de la table des serpentards et Seamus s'exclama :  
" - Hé, regardez là-bas ! Malefoy est en train de recevoir une beuglante ! "  
En effet, Drago, livide se leva précipitament de table, une enveloppe rouge à la main. Quelques minutes plus tard, des éclats de voix retentirent à l'extérieur puis plus rien. Tout le monde riait dans la salle, en particulier à la table des Gryffondor. Ron et Harry n'arrivaient plus à respirer.  
" - J'ai eut ma revanche ! " S'exclama Ron. Lors de sa deuxième année, il avait reçu une beuglante venant de sa mère et Drago s'était moqué de lui pendant des journées entières.  
Harry fut surpris de voir qu'Hermione ne riait pas, au contraire, elle les regardait d'un oeil désaprobateur mais ne dit rien. Les deux jumelles Blacks, en particulier Emilia, avaient plutôt le visage inquiet et Nanou, l'air sombre. Drago ne revint pas dans la Grande Salle. Les quatre filles échangèrent leur regard et se retournèrent vers Emilia.  
" - Va le voir Emilia. " Murmura Elisa. La jeune fille acquiesça et se leva précipitement de table, se dirigeant en courant vers le Hall.  
" - Mais qu'est-ce qui vous arrive à vous quatre ? " Leur demanda Ron.  
Les trois filles qui restaient haussèrent les épaules et firent un signe négatif de la tête lui montrant qu'il ne fallait pas insister. Elles avaient décidé de ne parler à personne des évènements de la nuit dernière. Hermione avait quand même essayé de décider Elisa d'en parler à son père. " Je pense que c'est plutôt à Emilia de lui en parler ! " Avait décrété la jeune fille, et Hermione avait acquiescé constatant qu'elle avait raison puis avait rétorqué " Alors essaie de la convaincre de le faire... "  
  
**************************  
  
" - Drago ? " Appella-t-elle d'une voix incertaine.  
Le jeune homme se tourna vers elle, toute marque d'arroguance, de sournoiserie ou de méchanceté ayant disparu de son visage. Juste des yeux tristes, abattus et quelques larmes bohèmes roulant le long de ses joues.  
" - C'était mon père. " Dit-il simplement.  
Emilia acquiesça silencieusement et vint s'asseoir près de lui. Elle n'avait pas besoin de parler, de lui poser des questions, elle savait que s'il voulait parler, il le ferait de lui-même, et c'est ce qu'il fit.  
" - Il me menace ; dit-il d'une voix blanche essayant de se redresser et de reprendre sa fierté qui semblait si naturelle ; Il me menace de mort, mon propre père ! "  
Il eut un petit rire méprisant, son visage reprenant son expression de tous les jours.  
" - Mais il me dit qu'il me laisse une deuxième chance. Il veut que je me présente le week end prochain au lieu de rendez-vous, sinon il me... "  
Il ne termina pas sa phrase, il l'avait déjà dit juste avant. Une grimace se dessina sur ses lèvres. Emilia hésita avant de lui parler.  
" - Je pense qu'il tient à toi ; dit-elle la voix tremblante ; mais il essait de cacher ses sentiments pour mieux garder son image et faire honneur en son nom... "  
Drago ne répondit pas, il se contenta juste de lui lancer un regard sceptique.  
" - Ben... c'est ton père, non ? "  
Drago lâcha de nouveau un rire moqueur et amer.  
" - Je suis désolée. " Finit par dire simplement la jeune fille.  
Le jeune homme la regarda puis passa son bras autour de ses épaules et l'attira contre lui. Emilia se laissa faire.  
" - Qu'est-ce que je dois faire, à ton avis? "  
" - Je... Je ne sais pas ; murmura la jeune fille un peu perdue ; pourquoi n'en parles-tu pas au professeur Rogue? Il a l'air de t'apprécier... "  
" - Je ne sais pas si je peux lui faire confiance. "  
Emilia regarda devant elle, contemplant la surface lisse du lac gelé, l'étendue de neige, la cabane d'Hagrid ressemblant à la maison de pain d'épice du comte Hantzel et Grëtel (je sais pas si ça s'écrit comme ça...lol) Puis elle murmura doucement.  
"- Moi je pense que tu peux... "  
Et Drago lui sourit.  
  
  
***********************  
  
La jeune fille hésitait, fixait la porte avec intensité. Elle inspira profondément puis frappa trois fois sur le panneau en bois.  
" - Entrez ! " Dit la voix grave qui résonnait toujours dans sa tête.  
Elle entra, regardant fixement l'homme assis à son bureau. Celui-ci leva la tête de ses parchemins et ses yeux s'aggrandirent de surprise en voyant qui était devant lui.  
" - E... Emilia ? "  
La jeune fille acquiesça en refermant la porte.  
" - Bonjour Papa. " Dit-elle d'une voix tremblante et elle s'approcha de son bureau.  
" - Assie-toi ma puce, que se passe-t-il? "  
Elle laissa résonner dans sa tête les mots " ma puce " pendant quelques secondes, puis répondit.  
" - Il... Il faut que je te parle de quelque chose d'important qui... Qui s'est passé la nuit dernière... Et aussi de ce qui s'est passé avant, avant tout ça. Il faut que je te dise tout ce qu'on m'a raconté depuis mes sept ans pour... Pour savoir qu'est-ce qui est vrai et qu'est-ce qui est faux car là je... je suis totalement perdue. "  
Elle se tût un moment car sa voix commençait à trembler, elle prit sa tête entre les mains et prit une grande inspiration pour s'empêcher de pleurer et poussa une longue expiration pour essayer d'évacuer tout le stress, toute son angoisse. A ce moment-là, une main se posa sur son épaule, une main grande, chaude et réconfortante, la main paternelle.   
Sirius la regardait, partagé entre l'inquiétude et le soulagement. L'inquiétude car elle se sentait mal, le soulagement car elle était venue pour lui parler, tout lui raconter depuis le début et lui demander conseil. Le soulagement car elle n'était pas encore tout à fait perdue et qu'on pouvait encore la sauver.  
" - Tu veux une tasse de thé? " Lui demanda-t-il d'une voix chaude.  
La jeune fille acquiesça. Sirius se leva et revint poser sur la table une théière et deux tasses.  
" - Un sucre? "  
" - Deux s'il te plaît. "  
Il lui servit le thé, y déposa deux sucres et lui tendit la tasse. La jeune fille le remercia d'un signe de la tête. Ils restèrent comme ça, pendant quelques minutes sans parler, sirotant leur thé doucement. Puis, au milieu du silence de la pièce, Emilia commença à parler.  
" - J'avais sept ans quand c'est arrivé. Maman avait beaucoup de mal sans toi, et n'arrivait pas à te chasser de l'esprit. Elisa et moi nous étions toutes petites, mais nous comprenions ces choses-là... Un jour, quelqu'un, je ne sais plus qui, a dit à Maman " Vous ne pouvez pas vivre dans le passé ! Pensez aux petites! Essayez de refaire votre vie avec quelqu'un d'autre ! Je sais que c'est dur mais il faut que vous appreniez à l'oublier, c'est un criminel ! "  
Sirius, malgrè lui, avait serré ses poings. Emilia avait les yeux perdus dans le vague.  
" - Tu ne peux pas savoir combien j'ai maudit cette personne par la suite! Quelques mois plus tard, Maman a rencontré un homme, un moldu. Il était très gentil avec nous, nous offrait toujours des bonbons et d'autres friandises de ce style! "  
Elle eut un petit rire.  
" - On commençait déjà à le considérer comme un père 'Lisa et moi. Cela a duré un moment jusqu'à ce que... Jusque Maman lui dise qu'elle était sorcière. Il ne lui a rien dit, mais a pâlit sur le coup, et depuis ce moment-là, il a commençait à avoir peur d'elle, toujours sans rien lui dire. Il se comportait à peu près normalement quand elle était là, mais on voyait que son attitude était différente, que son visage se crispait d'horreur et de dégoût dès qu'il la voyait. C'est alors qu'il a commencé à se venger sur nous, Elisa et moi... Toute sa peur, son angoisse, son stress, sans dégoût, son horreur, son mépris déferlaient sur nous à coup de bâtons, de ceintures, et de mots qui faisaient mal. "  
Sirius se leva brusquement et se dirigea vers la fenêtre, prenant sa tête dans ses mains.  
" - Et vous n'avez rien dit à votre mère? "  
"- Non, on n'osait pas... Ca faisait si longtemps qu'on ne l'avait pas vu aussi heureuse! On ne voulait pas lui faire encore plus de peine... On n'avait que sept ans tu sais... "  
Sirius hocha douloureusement la tête, le teint livide.  
" - Puis, un matin, alors qu'Il s'en prenait à Elisa, je suis allée me refugier dans la cuisine et j'ai entendu quelqu'un frapper à la porte. C'était l'Oncle Rodolphe. C'était chez lui parfois qu'on allait se réfugier 'Lisa et moi lorsque l'autre nous faisait trop peur, et il nous accueillait toujours à bras ouverts. "  
Sirius ferma les yeux, prit de vertige, il se rassit.  
" - Continue... " Murmura-t-il.  
" - L'Oncle Rodolphe m'a regardé un moment sans parler, il a entendu ma soeur crier de l'autre côté de la pièce mais il n'a rien fait. 'Fais ta valise' M'a-t-il dit d'un ton rapide et pressé 'je t'emmène avec moi...' J'ai obéit. Il m'a entraîné dehors, a appellé le magicobus. J'ai voulu lui demander pourquoi on n'avait pas emmené Elisa avec nous mais il a refusé de me répondre, pretextant que ce n'était pas la peine de la prendre. Le voyage m'a semblé durer des siècles. Je voyais les heures tourner sur ma montre. Bientôt, il était l'heure où ma mère devait normalement rentrer à la maison, où il n'y avait plus aucun danger avec... avec LUI. Je n'ai même pas retenu son nom, tu vois ? Pourtant, son visage est encore clair dans ma mémoire. J'ai demandé alors à mon oncle... : 'Je peux retourner à la maison maintenant ? Où m'emmènes-tu ? Pourquoi Maman et 'Lisa ne sont pas là ?' et... et je l'entends encore me répondre 'tu ne reviendras pas à la maison, ta mère ne veux plus de toi, elle t'a abandonnée, je suis ta seule famille déronavant.'Je n'ai rien répondu à cela. J'ai pensé que c'était à cause de LUI, que Maman savait et qu'elle voulait m'éloigner pour me protéger... 'Mais alors, pourquoi Elisa n'est pas avec moi ?' Je pensais et le mot 'abandonner' a résonné plus d'une fois dans ma tête. J'ai sentit une colère monter en moi, une colère qui ne m'a presque pas quitté depuis. Je ne comprenais pas, n'y arrivais pas et c'est pourquoi j'ai pensé que ma Maman était si cruelle! Alors qu'en fait... je pense que j'ai dû me tromper de personne... "  
Elle releva la tête vers son père. Il la regardait fixement, le visage encore plus pâle, avec une lueur de fureur brillant dans ses yeux.  
" - Ta mère ne t'a pas abandonné, Emilia. " Dit-il d'une voix blanche. " Elle n'aurait jamais été capable de faire ça... "  
" - Je sais ; murmura Emilia ; Elisa m'a raconté ce que je crois être la vérité... Mais je préfère l'entendre de ta voix pour en être certaine. "  
Sirius se leva, attrapa sa fille par les épaules.  
" - Oncle Rodolphe t'a fait passer pour morte auprès de ta mère. " Murmura-t-il, une colère froide faisant trembler ses bras. Emilia acquiesça silencieusement.  
" - Il m'a placé dans une famille, des amis à lui, en Bulgarie. Les Boulashkov, ils s'appellent. Je me suis liée à leur fille, Annie. Elle était gentille. Mais je me sentais affreusement seule. Je le cachais. J'ai caché tous mes sentiments à partir de ce moment-là, me renfermant sur moi-même. Je haïssais ma mère, j'avais tord. A onze ans, on m'a envoyé à Durmstrang. J'ai détesté cette école aussi, ainsi que mes professeurs, les élèves et cette espèce de... Directeur : Igor Karkarov !"  
Sirius lâcha un rire dédaigneux.  
" - Puis j'ai fait la connaissance de Viktor Krum, c'était le capitaine de l'équipe de Quidditch. Il m'a d'abord pris en affection car j'étais une bonne poursuiveuse, puis petit à petit, il est devenu comme mon grand frère. Je pouvais presque plus me séparer de lui, toute l'école m'a pris en respect à partir de ce moment-là. "  
Elle laissa échapper un petit rire.  
" - Lorsqu'il est partit l'an dernier, il m'a beaucoup manqué ! Dit-elle avec amertume. "  
Puis elle lui raconta la suite, Voldemort, cette histoire " tordue " à propos des élues, le serpent, et puis enfin les évènements de la nuit passée. A ce stade-là, Sirius perdit le peu de couleur qui lui restait aux joues.  
" - Tends-ton bras. " Lui dit-il d'une voix rauque.  
La jeune fille acquiesça et lui tendit son bras gauche. Sirius souleva la manche de sa robe, et scrupta la tache noire qui s'étalait sur son bras.  
" - Ca va, Murmura-t-il, la marque n'est pas formée... "  
" - Je pense que Voldemort n'a pas réussit à finir son incantation... Elisa est arrivée à temps. " Souffla-t-elle d'une voix faible. Sirius hocha la tête, puis prit le visage de sa fille dans ses mains et la releva vers lui. Emilia constata alors que des larmes coulaient le long de ses joues et s'aperçut qu'elle pleurait elle-aussi. L'homme déposa un baiser sur le front de la jeune fille puis la serra très fort dans ses bras. Emilia laissa échapper un sanglot, et Sirius lui caressa lentement les cheveux. Il y eut alors un petit toussotement derrière eux et ils découvrirent, dans l'encadrement de la porte, une Elisa, en larmes elle-aussi. Elle rejoignit rapidement l'étreinte.  
  
**************************  
  
Ron et Harry faisaient une partie d'échec. Hermione lisait près d'eux, relevant de temps en temps la tête lorsque l'un des deux garçons poussait un cri d'exclamation. Le panneau bascula, deux têtes identiques en surgirent avec les mêmes yeux rouges et tristes mais en même temps soulagés. Hermione se leva, suivit d'une Nanou qui était restée avec Seamus, Dean, Lavande et Parvati pendant une partie de la soirée.  
" - Vous lui avez parlé ? "  
Les deux têtes acquiesçèrent et deux petits sourires identiques apparurent. Hermione serra Emilia dans ses bras tandis que Nanou serra Elisa dans ses bras, tandis que les regards de Ron et Harry devenaient de plus en plus surpris.  
" - Bon... On va manger ? " Demanda Hermione d'un ton enjoué. Les trois autres filles acquiescèrent. Ron voulut dire quelque chose mais Hermione l'attrapa par le bras et l'entraîna vers le panneau tandis qu'Elisa et Emilia prenaient chacune un bras d'Harry et faisaient la même chose qu'Hermione.  
  
*****************************  
  
La statue de la gargouille bascula pour laisser passer les trois personnes.  
" - Bien ; dit Dumbledore et il tendit sa main à Drago ; C'était très courageux de faire cette démarche jeune homme. Je suis, je peux l'avouer, même surpris que tu sois venu me voir, j'aurais pensé... que tu serais devenu... enfin... "  
Drago baissa les yeux, il savait très bien où il voulait en venir et savait qu'il y a au moins un mois de ça, il aurait accepté de se ranger auprès du Seigneur des Ténèbres, il aurait même eut plaisir à porter cette marque sur son bras. Mais tout avait changé. Il ne savait pas vraiment comment, il ne savait pas vraiment pourquoi, mais rien, pour lui ne sera plus jamais comment. Déjà, il regardait le Directeur de Poudlard sous un angle totalement différent. Ce n'était plus le vieil homme amoureux des moldus, non, c'était à présent un grand sorcier, puissant et magnanime à qui on devait le respect et qui venait de l'aider...   
Albus Dumbledore serra sa main puis les quitta. Drago se tourna alors vers le professeur de potion.  
" - Merci " Fut la seule chose qu'il arriva à dire. Severus Rogue hocha la tête, un mince sourire aux lèvres.  
" - J'ai été dans le même cas que toi à une époque, dit-il d'une voix étrangement rauque, et je suis heureux de voir... que tu ne feras pas les mêmes erreurs que moi. "  
Drago acquiesça, un sourire éclairant son visage. Et s'apprêta à rejoindre les autres élèves dans la Grande Salle lorsque son professeur de potion l'interpella de nouveau.  
" - Une dernière question, Drago... Qu'est-ce... Qu'est-ce qui t'a fait changer d'avis ? "  
Drago réfléchit.  
" - Je...Je ne sais pas vraiment... "  
Puis il revit ces beaux yeux de glace, encore plus beaux lorsqu'une lueur de malice ou de joie y brillait, il entendit son rire léger résonner dans sa tête, cru sentir la douceur de ses lèvres...  
" - Je crois que... c'est grâce à elle. " Fut la simple chose qu'il trouva à répondre. Il ne dit pas son nom, mais Severus Rogue comprit. En regardant le jeune homme partir, il sentit un profond sentiment de mélancolie l'envahir, croyant revoir lui-aussi deux yeux, deux yeux qu'il avait tellement regardés, un rire que lui aussi avait tellement écouté...  
" - En effet, murmura-t-il à lui-même, j'étais exactement dans le même cas que toi... "  
Sauf... que ça avait mal tourné en sa faveur ! .  
  
  
***********************  
  
  
Les vacances se passèrent tranquillement. Un matin, Ron, Hermione et Harry se décidèrent enfin à aller faire leurs recherches à la bibliothèque, profitant du fait qu'il n'y avait pas trop de monde à cette heure-ci. Ils se dirigèrent vers Mme Pince et lui tendirent le mot de Sirius. Elle acquiesça, un sourire pincé aux lèvres (ce qui fit rire silencieusement les trois amis) puis ils se dirigèrent vers la réserve.  
" - Donc ; Dit Hermione méthodiquement, nous devons trouver des livres et des biographies de Salazar Serpentard et de toute sa descendance... "  
Ils regardèrent minutieusement toutes les reliures de cuir des livres.  
" - 'Méthode de Magie noire', 'les sorts de vampires'... " Murmura Ron en lisant chaque titre.  
" - Ah ! Je crois que j'ai trouvé quelques choses ! " S'écria Harry.  
Ils se précipitèrent tous vers leur camarade qui tenait dans ses mains un immense livre semblant assez lourd de couleur verte avec une reliure argenté.  
" - 'Salazar Serpentard : La puissance de toute une famille' " Lu Hermione avec une grimace de dégoût.  
Ils s'installèrent à une petite table sombre et ouvrirent le livre. En premier lieu, il racontait l'histoire de Salazar Serpentard, de sa naissance jusqu'à sa mort, puis s'ensuivit toute une lignée de mages noirs de la même famille. Enfin, Hermione arriva à une page qui parlait des 'Héritiers'  
  
" Les héritiers de Serpentard ont, de tout temps eut de puissants pouvoirs et ont suivit les traces de leurs ancêtres, continuant sa tâche inachevée : chasser les enfants d'origine moldue de l'école, éliminer le 'sang impure'... "  
  
" - J'ai envie de vomir ! " S'écria Hermione en lâchant le livre. Et, une main sur sa bouche, elle se détourna de ses deux amis. Ron et Harry échangèrent un regard, et le garçon roux posa une main sur l'épaule de sa petite amie.  
" - Allons Her-mignonne, tu sais très bien qu'on sera toujours là pour te protéger... "  
La jeune fille lui fit un pauvre sourire et lui colla un baiser sur la joue, ce qui eut pour lieu de faire rougir le jeune garçon.  
" - Allons, allons, les tourteraux ! Leur dit malicieusement Harry ; continuons nos recherches ! "  
Ses deux amis le foudroyèrent d'abord du regard puis éclatèrent de rire avec lui avant de se replonger dans 'cet affreux livre' comme le disait si bien Hermione (et c'était rare que notre cher petit rat de la bibliothèque critique un livre !)  
Puis, soudain, Hermione poussa un cri d'exclamation qui faillit faire tomber Ron de sa chaise.  
" - Hum... Désolée, Ron ; Dit-elle la mine penaude ; regardez, là ! "  
Et elle leur montra un morceau de texte.  
  
" Il arrive parfois qu'un héritier de Serpentard n'ait pas d'enfants. Dans ce cas-là, pour que Serpentard continue d'avoir une descendance, on choisit des 'élues', parfois inconnues de l'ancien héritier lui-même et qui devront prendre la relève de Serpentard... "  
  
Les trois amis échangèrent un regard catastrophé.  
" - Ne me dites pas que Elisa et Emilia pourraient... Non ! " S'exclama Hermione.  
Mais Harry et Ron ne lui répondirent rien.  
Après tout, les deux jumelles parlaient toutes les deux le Fourchelang et Elisa maîtrisait parfaitement les serpents. Pourtant, elles n'avaient jamais, en aucun cas étaient reliées à Voldemort par un sort, comme lui, et rares étaient les sorciers qui parlaient cette langue... Les seuls qui la pratiquaient étaient bel et bien des héritiers de Serpentard...  
" - Je ne vois vraiment pas Elisa faire... ces horribles choses ! " Balbutia Hermione.  
Puis une image lui revint à l'esprit... L'air étrangement calme qu'avait prit la jeune fille pourtant sensible et fragile devant le Seigneur des Ténèbres alias Lord Voldemort.  
  
Voilà, j'espère que ça vous a plu, désolée si j'ai finit ce chapitre un peu rapidement mais il est assez tard et je dois aller me coucher (car demain école... :-( )  
Bref, merci à tous ceux qui m'ont laissé des rewiev!  
J'ai donné donc la réponse aux questions que certains me posaient: voilà une partie de la réaction dur père de Drago, la réaction du père des jumelles et de la Marque! :-)  
Et un grand merci à Hermione pour m'avoir souhaité un joyeux anniversaires! :-))))  
Kamala  
Laiisez moi un p'tit message si vous avez le temps! Ca fait toujours plaisir! ;-) 


	15. chapitre14

Et voilà le chapitre 14! Désolée, je vous ai fait un peu trop attendre pour un chapitre pas vraiment réussit et où il ne se passe pas grand chose... mais c'est... dirons-nous un "chapitre de détente" après plusieurs chapitres "mouvementés"...  
Le prochain chapitre sera (enfin je l'espère!), plus intéressant!  
Kamala  
  
  
  
  
Chapitre 14  
  
" - NON, Pas Harry, pas Harry ! Tuez-moi à sa place ! "  
Sa cicatrice brûlant de nouveau, Harry se réveilla. Ses yeux s'arrêtèrent sur la photo encadrée avec Sirius, Rémus et ses parents. Il regarda un instant son père lui sourire et lui faire des signes de la main, puis sa mère... ses yeux verts brillant de joie, et son sourire... son sourire! Il n'en pouvait plus, il éclata en sanglots. " Je pleure tous les soirs en pensant à mes parents " disait l'article de Rita Skeeter, " Tu veux un mouchoir Potter au cas où tu aurais une petite crise de larmes pendant le cours de Métamorphose ? " et cette voix de Serpentard résonna dans sa tête. Harry releva la tête et s'essuya les yeux. Une main hésitante écarta les rideaux de son lit à baldaquin.  
" - Harry ? Ca... ca va ? "  
Harry sourit à son ami roux pour le rassurer.  
  
Dans son lit, Hermione qui avait passé la moitié de la nuit à étudier ce livre eut enfin un sourire et une lueur de joie s'alluma sans ses yeux.  
" - Voilà qui me rassure... " Murmura-t-elle.  
Elle chercha à taton dans sa table de nuit un morceau de parchemin et sa plume d'oie. Puis, avec application elle recopia les paroles du livre.  
" Mais il peut arriver que le Mal engendre un Mal qui se transformera et se retournera contre lui... le détruisant à jamais... "  
  
Emilia sentit une boule de poil se frotter contre sa joue puis un miaulement plaintif qui se répéta plusieurs fois.  
" - Hmmmm ! Misty arrête ! Va rejoindre ta maîtresse et laisse-moi dormir ! "  
A peine eut-elle dit ces mots qu'un oreiller s'abattit sur son visage et qu'elle sentit quelqu'un monter sur son lit et crier d'une voix stridente :  
" - Debout ! C'est l'heure ! "  
Emilia ouvrit les yeux au même moment où la personne ouvrait vivement les rideaux de son lit. Les rayons du soleil l'aveuglèrent.  
" - Elisa ! Grogna-t-elle, laisse-moi dormir, veux-tu ! "  
Elle entendit sa sœur éclater de rire.  
" - Je veux bien, mais je te signale qu'aujourd'hui on a cours ! "  
Emilia sursauta et se redressa sur son lit. 'C'est vrai... Les vacances sont finies !' elle bailla puis regarda sa sœur qui était debout devant elle.  
" - Hé ! Descend de mon lit toi ! " Grogna-t-elle de nouveau. Elisa éclata de rire et ne bougea pas.  
" - Tu vas voir un peu ! " S'écria-t-elle, et, attrapant son oreiller, elle le lança sur Elisa qui, tomba du lit, toujours pliée en deux.   
" - Hé ! Vous pourriez pas faire un tout petit peu moins de bruiit ? "  
Grogna une autre voix ensommeillée émergeant de son lit.  
" - Bonjour Hermione ! " S'exclama joyeusement Elisa en se précipitant vers son lit et attrapant son oreiller. S'ensuivit une bataille enragée de polochons entre les deux sœurs jumelles. Hermione marmonna un " Non mais vraiment ! " tandis que trois autres têtes émergaient de leur lit.  
" - C'est quoi ce raffut ? " Marmonna Parvati, suivie de près par Lavande. Nanouka elle s'assit sur son lit, encore à moitié endormie, regarda les deux sœurs pendant quelques minutes, puis soudain, elle éclata de rire et attrapa à son tour son oreiller avant de se jeter sur elles en criant " A l'attaque ! "  
Lavande et Parvati échangèrent un regard, hésitèrent, puis un sourire malicieux très rare chez elles finit par apparaître sur leurs lèvres et elles rejoignirent très vite les trois autres. Hermione hésita, enfilant sa robe de sorcier elle leur dit en montrant son badge de préfète :  
" - Saviez-vous que normalement je devrais vous enlever des points pour " raffut matinal ? "  
En guise de réponse, un oreiller attérit sur sa tête. Alors Hermione, un sourire machiavélique sur le visage grogna un " c'est ce que nous allons voir ! " avant de foncer vers elles en poussant un cri de guerre.  
Dans le dortoir des garçons, Harry, Ron, Seamus, Dean et Neville se regardèrent un peu perplexes, se demandant quel pouvait bien être se bruit. Quel ne fut pas leur étonnement lorsque environ une demi-heure plus tard en descendant dans la salle commune, ils virent six furies dévaler les escaliers en riant aux éclats. Ron regarda en ouvrant des yeux ronds Hermione chahuter avec Nanou. La jeune fille lui sourit lorsqu'elle le vit et à son grand étonnement lui sauta au cou. Ron rougit puis l'embrassa doucement pour lui dire " bonjour "  
" - Hum... " Fit Dean en se raclant la gorge.  
" - Je ne sais pour vous mais j'ai l'impression d'être un peu en trop... " Continua Seamus.  
" - J'ai même l'impression qu'on gêne ! " S'exclama Harry.  
Et les garçons éclatèrent de rire suivi de près par les filles. Hermione et Ron leur jetèrent un air faussement outré puis éclatèrent de rire. Puis ils descendirent dans la Grande Salle.  
" - Et de nouveau deux heures de potion ce matin ! Youpi ! " S'exclama sarcastiquement Ron. Hermione se mit à rire à côté de lui et posa sa tête sur son épaule. Harry sourit en les regardant et son regard se porta sur une autre personne... à la table des Serdaigle...  
" - Heu... Excusez-moi, dit-il timidement à ses deux amis, je reviens dans deux minutes... Je vais voir quelqu'un... "  
Il essaya du mieux qu'il put d'ignorer le sourire narquois de Ron et se dirigea vers Cho qui lui souriait. La dernière fois qu'il l'avait vue, c'était le soir du bal... Il ne l'avait pas revue depuis car elle était rentrée chez elle pour la fin des vacances. Il n'arrivait pas à chasser le souvenir de son baiser de sa mémoire.  
"- Bonjour Cho ! " Lui dit-il timidement.  
Cho, souriante et aussi timide lui répondit par un " Bonjour Harry ! "  
"- Est-ce que... tu as passé une bonne fin de vacances ? "  
Cho acquiesça, toujours souriante et, dans un geste un peu nerveux coinça une de ses mèches noires derrière son oreille.  
" - Tu m'as un... petit peu manqué par contre... " Lui dit-elle doucement.  
" - A... A moi aussi " bredouilla Harry.  
Les deux jeunes gens se sourirent. Puis... voyant qu'autour d'eux certaines personnes les regardaient avec des regards malicieux et narquois, Cho attrapa Harry par le bras et l'entraîna vers le Grand Hall.  
" - Je... Je voulais te dire " merci " pour la soirée que j'ai passée avec toi à Noël... " Lui dit-elle rosissante. Harry se mit à bredouiller.  
" - Oh... Tu n'es pas obligée... "  
Mais Cho le fit taire avec un sourire et un regard triste qui serra le cœur d'Harry.  
" - Si, justement... J'ai tellement passé une bonne soirée avec toi que...que j'ai oublié... Tout ce qui s'était passé avant et... toute ma peine... "  
Harry comprit de quoi elle parlait et son cœur se serra en pensant à Cédric.  
"- Cho, je... " Mais les mots ne sortirent pas de sa bouche, il ne savait pas quoi lui dire. Cho lui sourit et se rapprocha de lui en lui murmurant de nouveau " merci " et, après avoir hésité un moment et très lentement leurs lèvres se rapprochèrent et se rencontrèrent. Cette fois-ci, le baiser dura plus longtemps que celui de Noël... Et, il n'y eut pas de flash...  
  
********************  
  
" - Courage ! Dit Ron à ses amis mais surtout à lui-même, après tout, nous avons l'habitude depuis le temps ! "  
Le petit groupe de Gryffondor était en train de descendre vers la salle de potion.  
" - Ecoutez, Dit Hermione, il y a au moins un point positif, c'est que Drago n'est plus aussi malaimable qu'avant ! "  
Et elle échangea un regard avec Emilia qui lui sourit un rosissant légèrement.  
" - Ouais, c'est vrai ; Admit Harry ; c'en est même bizarre... Il a dû se passer quelque chose depuis Noël... Mais je ne sais pas quoi... "  
Elisa échangea un regard avec Emilia et toutes les deux eurent un sourire malicieux.  
" - Enfin, dit Elisa, peut-être que le cours de potion sera... hum... Intéressant aujourd'hui ? "  
" - Je dirais même plus ; enchaîna Emilia avec un sourire sournois ; peut-être il y aura-t-il même de... L'animation dans l'air ? "  
Et les deux jumelles sourirent d'un air encore plus machiavélique. Hermione leur jeta un regard inquiet.  
" - Vous n'avez pas l'intention de... "  
" - Mais ne t'inquiéte pas, lui dit Elisa d'un ton rassurant, nous ferons rien de bien méchant... "  
" - Juste quelques petites farces par-ci par-là " Ajouta sournoisement Emilia.  
Hermione, voyant que ce n'était pas la peine d'insister se contenta de lever les yeux au ciel.  
" - Je vois, constata Ron, que le projet de devenir les assistantes de mes frères jumeaux dans leur magasin de Farce et Attrape a l'air de vous tenir à cœur ? "  
Les deux jumelles acquiescèrent, leur sourire s'aggrandissant sur leurs lèvres...  
" - Et bien, ça promet ! " Marmonna Ron.  
Et ils éclatèrent de rire.  
Devant la salle de potion, les serpentards étaient déjà là. Pansy Parkinson lança un sourire sournois à Hermione, Ron et Harry, en lançant des coups d'œil à Drago, prête à leur lancer des insultes et des blagues horripilantes au signal du blondinet. Mais au lieu de faire ça, Drago eut un grand sourire (un vrai) et se dirigea vers Emilia. Pansy poussa un soupir d'exaspération et de déception et lança un regard noir à la jeune fille puis au trio Hermione/Harry/Ron, sans dire un mot puis se détourna d'eux. Hermione se mit à rire.  
" - Maintenant que Drago arrête de nous harceler, les serpentards ont perdu leur leader et nous laissent tranquille ! " Dit-elle doucement à ses deux amis. La porte de la classe s'ouvrit à ce moment-là et Severus Rogue leur fit signe d'entrer.  
Elisa, Emilia et Nanou vinrent se placer au fond de la classe, juste devant Hermione, Ron et Harry. Drago, suivit malheureusement de ses compèrent vint se placer le plus près possible de son amoureuse et Babou fit de même. Severus Rogue lança un regard surpris devant ce changement de disposition de la classe, puis il commença son cours.  
" - Aujourd'hui ; dit-il de sa voix doucereuse, nous allons travailler sur la potion d'invisibilité... "  
Elisa se mit à sourire et se tourna toute excitée vers sa sœur.  
" - Je connais cette potion ! M'man me l'a apprise ! "  
" - Oh ! Fit Emilia calmement mais une lueur de malice éclairant son regard ; et, y a-t-il des ingrédients intéressants ? "  
Elisa acquiesça et elles se regardèrent toutes les deux d'un air entendu, un grand sourire aux lèvres.  
Rogue passait dans les rangées, faisait des remarques désagréables aux Gryffondor (comme d'hab) et regardait les deux jumelles d'un air méfiant. Celles-ci lui firent un sourire d'ange, ce qui fit rire tous les Gryffondor. Pansy, elle, continuait de regarder Emilia avec un regard perçant et les lèvres pincées, mais la jeune fille l'ignorait. Drago la regardait, étonné par son changement, Emilia avait un peu perdu de sa froideur, et son masque de marbre était en train, petit à petit de disparaître... Mais il la trouvait encore plus belle, encore plus fascinante, il ne se sentait plus lui-même en sa présence, il se sentait mieux... Il ne s'apercevait pas lui-même que lui aussi était en train de changer...  
Pendant ce temps-là, Hermione fit un petit signe discret à ses deux amis.  
" - J'ai fait des recherches pendant la nuit ; leur murmura-t-elle, et elles sont plutôt positives... "  
Elle regarda vivement autour d'elle pour voir si Rogue les regardait puis leur tendit le morceau de parchemin sur lequel elle avait inscrit ses notes.  
" Mais il peut arriver que le Mal engendre un Mal qui se transformera et se retournera contre lui... Le détruisant à jamais... " Murmura Harry en le lisant. Lui et Ron se regardèrent puis ils regardèrent les deux jumelles devant eux qui, penchées sur leur potion étaient en train de pouffer de rire et jetaient des regards en biais au professeur de potion et à Pansy Parkinson.  
" - Qui nous dit qu'elles ne se tourneront pas vers les Ténèbres ? " Murmura Harry.  
Hermione poussa un petit cri choqué et le regarda, l'air offensé.  
"- Elles ne le feront pas. "  
Elle revit la scène devant Voldemort, Elisa lui faisant face et ses mots, résonnant dans sa tête :  
" Je préfère encore mourir que de ramper à vos pieds, devenir l'une de vos partisans et devenir l'esclave du mal et des Ténèbres ! "  
" - Comment en es-tu si sûre ? " Lui demanda Harry d'une voix dure.  
Hermione fixa un point droit devant elle et dit d'une voix ferme.  
" - Je le sais, c'est tout. "  
Harry fronça les sourcils. Son amie lui cachait quelque chose.  
A ce moment-là, un bruit les fit tous sursauter. Pansy Parkinson s'était levée de sa chaise et était en train de crier avec une voix de crécelle. Les Gryffondor étaient tous en train de rire, en particulier les jumelles Blacks qui étaient pliées en deux et n'arrivaient pas à tenir sur leur chaise.   
" - Que se passe-t-il encore ? " S'écria Rogue, assez énervé et irrité.  
Pansy Parkinson se mit à bredouiller sous la colère...  
" - Je... ma... ma potion... un... un... dans ma potion !! "  
C'est alors qu'Harry s'aperçut que la robe de la serpentard était trempée. Severus Rogue tenta de la calmer et effaça d'un geste de la main le liquide de la potion qui s'était répandu sur le sol.  
" - Je crois que sa potion a débordé... " Dit la voisine de table de Pansy.  
Celle-ci, soudainement hors d'elle, se précipita sur Emilia.  
" - C'est ELLE qui a lancé quelque chose dans ma potion ! "   
Emilia la repoussa avec un grand calme et la regarda droit dans les yeux avec son regard de glace. Drago, calmement, attrapa le bras de Pansy et la tira loin d'Emilia.  
" - Je pense que tu as mis trop de poudre de limace dans ta potion, Pansy "  
Celle-ci lui jeta un regard perçant et Severus Rogue, un peu désarçonné la fit rassoir à sa place.  
Ron interpella les deux jumelles.  
" - C'était vous ? "  
Les deux jeunes filles lui firent un petit sourire machiavélique.  
" - Pendant que notre chère petite Pansy était en train de se moquer de la coiffure de Parvati, nous avons profité de ce moment d'inattention pour verser quelques gouttes de ce joli petit breuvage. "  
Et elles lui montrèrent une fiole contenant un liquide rouge feu avec inscrit dessus " Pigmentation d'Artifice ", et en sous titre " à consommer dans les potions avec modération : risque d'explosion. "  
Le ptit groupe de Gryffondor éclata de rire et Harry, après cet incident plutôt comique oublia pendant un petit moment l'histoire des " élues "...  
" - POTTER, BLACK ! Remettez-vous au travail, TOUT DE SUITE !! "  
" - Oui Monsieuuur ! " Lui répondirent les deux jumelles à l'unisson d'une voix un peu niaise, ce qui redoubla les rires des Gryffondor. Hors de lui, Rogue s'exclama :  
" - 5 points enlevés à Gryffondor ! Et 10 si vous ne vous calmez pas immédiatement et que vous ne vous remettez pas au travail ! "  
Cette-fois les jumelles se calmèrent un peu, néanmoins, quelques explosions de potion animèrent encore un peu le cours pendant le restant de l'heure... Cela n'empêcha pas à Elisa de finir sa potion avant les autres comme à son habitude...  
Enfin, la cloche sonna, marquant la fin des deux heures. Les jumelles Blacks, se levèrent comme deux diables sortant de leur boîte et furent les premières à sortir. Severus Rogue les regarda sortir un à un, sans un mot, accordant un sourire aux élèves de Serpentard, un regard froid et dur aux Gryffondor. Ses lèvres formèrent une grimace lorsque son regard se posa sur Harry, car comme à chaque fois qu'il le voyait, il croyait voir James. Puis, comme à chaque fois, deux yeux verts émeraudes se tournaient vers lui, et semblait lui lancer un regard de reproche... Et comme à chaque fois, la haine montait en lui et il se sentait soulagé en voyant le jeune homme partir...  
'Je ne supporte pas voir les yeux de Lily dans le corps de James...' Pensa-t-il, comme à chaque fois...  
  
**************************  
  
Il s'arrêta devant la porte du bureau du Directeur, hésita, puis frappa trois coups avant de voir apparaître le visage à la longue barbe blanche et au sourire bienveillant d'Albus Dumbledore.  
" - Sirius ! Quel plaisir de vous voir ! Entrez, je vous pris ! "  
Il entra, alla s'asseoir sur le fauteuil que lui indiqua le Directeur et le regarda. Le vieil homme s'était assis à son bureau et le regardait avec ses yeux bleu profonds, l'invitant silencieusement à parler.  
" - C'est à propos de ma fille, Emilia, il s'est passé quelque chose pendant les vacances et elle est venue me voir pour tout me raconter, tout sans exception... Et j'ai hésité un long moment avant de venir vous voir... "  
Puis il lui raconta tout ce que lui avait dit sa fille. Albus l'écouta calmement, sur ses yeux se mêlaient l'inquiétude et le soulagement.  
" - Je savais déjà tout ça ; dit-il lorsque Sirius eut finit, le jeune Drago est venu me voir il y a une semaine... "  
Sirius parut surpris.  
" - Le côté positif dans tout ça c'est que les deux jeunes gens sont venus nous voir, donc rien n'est perdu pour eux d'eux... Ce qui est inquiétant c'est Voldemort, et le père de Drago... Ils peuvent frapper à tout moment... "  
Sirius hocha la tête.  
" - Et pour ce qui s'est passé pour Emilia et Elisa ? "  
" - Leur affrontement avec Voldemort ? "  
" - Non... Pour... Enfin, ce qui s'est passé avant... "  
Sa voix s'étrangla sur ces derniers mots.  
" - Oh ! " Fit simplement, le visage de nouveau grave. " Je pense que pour tout cela... Il faudra en parler avec votre femme... "  
Sirius acquiesça de nouveau, les yeux perdus dans le vague, puis prit congé de Dumbledore.  
  
***************************  
  
" - Hum, hum ! " Firent simplement les jumeaux Weasley, l'air songeur après le récit des Gryffondor et devant les regards malicieux et interrogateurs des deux jumelles.  
" - Quelques explosions pendant le cours de potion, dites-vous ? "  
Deux têtes identiques acquiescèrent.  
" - Et Rogue n'a pas enlevé de points à Gryffondor dites-vous ? "  
" - Aucun ! S'exclama Seamus, Ca tient du miracle ! "  
" - Heu... Pas vraiment, dit Elisa, nous avons eut un peu de renfort et de soutient... "  
Et elle lança un regard en coin à Emilia qui devint alors toute rouge.  
" - Ouais, pas mal pour un début " Déclara Fred.  
" - Je dirais même plus, pas mal pour un début " Renchérit Georges.  
Et la table de Gryffondor éclata de rire.   
Ron, Hermione et Harry rirent avec les autres.  
" - Hé ! Au fait ; s'écria soudain Ron, il y a une sortie prévue ce week end au Pré-au-Lard ! "  
Elisa se tourna vers sa sœur.  
" - Tu vas voir, c'est super là-bas ! "  
Emilia lui sourit et écouta les récits de sa sœur à propos du village de sorciers.  
Pendant ce temps-là, Harry, Ron et Hermione se remirent à parler ensemble.  
" - Hagrid veut nous voir cette après-midi "; leur dit Hermione.   
" - A oui, c'est vrai qu'en dehors des cours, nous ne l'avons pas beaucoup vu... "Constata Harry.  
" - Nous ne lui avons pas beaucoup rendu visite ! " Dit Ron, un peu culpabilisé.  
  
*****************************  
  
" - Tu voulais me voir Sirius ? "  
Sirius sourit, prit sa femme dans ses bras. Puis il la regarda d'un air sombre.  
" - C'est à propos de nos filles. "  
Vianasylla, le regarda inquiète, mais hocha la tête pour lui montrer qu'elle l'écoutait.  
  
*****************************  
  
" - Alors Hagrid, comment vont les Pnyx ? "  
Le demi-géant sourit aux trois adolescents en leur versant du thé dans leurs tasses.  
" - Ils vont très bien, ils grandissent, grâce à vos soins ! "  
Puis il marqua une pause.  
" - Ca fait du bien de vous revoir tous les trois ! "  
Les trois amis lui sourirent, tout simplement ravis. Le regard d'Hagrid se posa sur Ron et Hermione qui se tenaient par la main.  
" - Et ça fait du bien de vous voir tous les deux... ensemble... " Et il lança un clin d'œil à Hermione.  
Ron parut étonné, tandis qu'Hermione rougissait.  
" - Alors Harry, à part ça, est-ce que tu vas bien, enfin est-ce que tout va bien ? Tu vois ce que je veux dire... "  
Harry acquiesça silencieusement, oui, il voyait très bien ce su'il voulait dire... Trois paires d'yeux étaient plantées sur lui.  
" - Ma cicatrice m'a de nouveau fait mal cette nuit, j'ai de nouveau rêvé de la mort de mes parents. "  
Le silence se fit dans la cabane d'Hagrid, on n'entendait plus que les crépitements du feu de cheminée et les ronflements de Crokdur.  
" - On est désolé Harry " Fut la seule chose que pu lui dire Hermione.  
" - Alors... commença à dire Ron en hésitant ; c'était ça ce que tu avais ce matin ? "  
Harry acquiesça, toujours silencieusement.  
" - Et... Commença Hagrid ; du nouveau sur... Vous-Savez-Qui. "  
Hermione s'agita soudain sur sa chaise tandis que Harry répondit.  
" - Rien... enfin, je veux dire, j'ai cru avoir fait un rêve dernièrement mais... Impossible de m'en rappeller ! "  
Hagrid hocha la tête et Ron lança un regard inquiet à Hermione qui était à présent toute pâle. Il posa alors doucement sa main sur la sienne et elle lui sourit comme pour le rassurer.  
" - Bon, à part cela, que nous racontes-tu de nouveau Hagrid ? " Demanda Ron d'une voix enjouée pour changer de sujet. Malheureusement, cela fit pire que mieux, le sourire du demi-géant se figea et son regard devint anxieux et soucieux.  
" - Je vais peut-être repartir pour une nouvelle mission... Cela devient même urgent... "  
" - La... la même que la dernière fois ? " Demanda Hermione après avoir hésité un petit moment.  
Hagrid hocha la tête.  
" - Vous-savez-qui est en train de recruter de plus en plus d'adeptes... Il a même presque réussit à rallier à lui les Détraqueur, et à mon humble avis, vu les êtres maléfiques qu'ils sont, ils ne vont pas tarder à le rejoindre... "  
Harry sentit un frisson dans le dos... Il ne supportait pas les détraqueur... Il ne pu s'empêcher de repenser au froid qui l'emprisonnait lorsque l'un d'eux était près de lui, aux derniers mots de ses parents qu'il entendait avant que ceux-ci meurent... Aux cris de sa mère... Il ferma les yeux très fort, et sentit une immense main sur son épaule, lorsqu'il releva la tête, il vit deux grands yeux noirs compatissants sous une immense barbe en broussaille...  
  
*****************************  
  
Vianasylla s'était assise, une main sur la bouche, soudainement pâle.  
" - Mes filles... Murmurait-elle ; mes toutes petites filles... "  
Elle se mit à se balancer d'avant en arrière, livide, les larmes coulant le long de ses joues. Sirius se rapprocha d'elle, entourant ses épaules de son bras.  
" - Tout cela appartient au passé maintenant Vianasylla... A présent, Emilia est avec nous, avec Elisa... Et il va falloir que nous nous tenions à leur côté, que nous les aidions et que nous les protégions... Avec Harry aussi... "  
Mais Vianasylla l'écoutait à peine. Les yeux perdus dans le vague, elle murmura.  
" - Je le savais. "  
" - Tu savais quoi ? "  
" - Pour Marcius... Le moldu avec qui j'ai... "  
Elle ferma très fort les yeux.  
" - Je l'ai découvert après la disparition d'Emilia... J'ai voulu le chasser, mais... Il s'est mit à me battre, moi-aussi... Il était fou, c'était un fou ! J'ai éloigné Elisa de lui, l'envoyant de plus en plus chez Rodolphe Hausman et de ses serpents... "  
Elle eut un petit rire.  
" - La petite adorait ça, elle a réapprit à sourire. Moi, de mon côté, j'essayais de... d'échapper à l'enprise de Marcius. J'ai finit par réussir à le chasser, un jour, grâce à la magie... cas extrême ! Mais depuis, il n'a sans cesse arrêter de nous poursuivre, nous harceler... Ce poste en Angleterre a été une vaine pour nous, nous avons sauté sur l'occasion... "  
Sa voix s'était brisée. Sirius la serra dans ses bras, l'étouffant presque.  
" - Maintenant je suis là Vianasylla, plus jamais je ne t'abandonnerais... "  
Ils restèrent un moment enlacés, puis Vianasylla se dégagea de l'étreinte, un vage sourire aux lèvres qui se dissipa aussitôt lorsqu'elle dit.  
" - Mais... je m'inquiète encore plus pour les petites... Pour ce qu'elles ont fait cette nuit-là contre Voldemort... Elles auraient pu se faire tuer ! "  
Sirius acquiesça.  
" - c'est pour ça qu'à présent, il faut que nous nous tenions à leurs côtés pour les aider et les protéger... "  
A travers ses larmes, Vianasylla acquiesça puis elle regarda le parc par la fenêtre où ses deux filles, avec quelques amis s'offraient une bataille de boule de neiges avec la neige restante...  
  
******************************  
  
" -... C'est pour ça, continuons Hagrid, que nous soupçonnons Voldemort de vouloir aussi rallier les géants à lui... Il faut absolument que, Olympe et moi (et il rougit légérement en disant ce nom) nous devons retrouver les géants avant eux... Peut-être même, qu'en même temps, nous en apprendrons plus sur notre passé... "  
Et son regard se perdit dans le vague. Hermione, qui était en train de caresser Crokdur, lui demanda pour détendre l'atmosphère :  
" - Et avec Mme Maxime, comment est-ce que ça se passe ? "  
Hagrid rougit de plus en plus derrière sa barbe.  
" - Et bien... hum, la dernière fois que je l'ai vu c'était juste après Noël et je... enfin, nous avons en quelque sorte dîné ensemble à Beaubâton et là je... je l'ai demandé en mariage... "  
Il avait voulu dire ça d'un ton banal, mais la teinte qu'avait prit sa peau et la lueur qui brillait dans son regard le trahissaient. Les trois amis poussèrent une exclamation enthousiaste.  
" - Et... ? Que t'a-t-elle répondu ? " Lui demanda Hermione, visiblement impatiente.  
Hagrid les regarda un par un et un sourire rayonnant traversa son visage, ses yeux...  
" - Oui ! "  
Le cri d'exclamation des trois adolescents se transforma en cri de joi.  
" - Mais c'est merveilleux ça ! " S'exclama Harry.  
" - Super ! " S'exclama Ron.  
" - Et le mariage est prévu pour quand ? " Demanda Hermione.  
" - Et bien, dit Hagrid d'un ton tout joyeux, la date n'est pas encore fixée... Nous attendons d'abord que tout s'apaise, enfin vous voyez ce que je veux dire ? "  
Les trois amis acquiescèrent.  
"- Et bien sûr, s'exclama Hagrid, vous serez tous les trois invités ! "  
Trois sourires rayonnant se dessinèrent et Hagrid en fut ravi.  
A ce moment-là, trois coups résonnèrent à la porte, et deux jumelles identiques apparurent, les joues bien roses et fraiches et légérement essoufflées.  
" - Bonjour Hagrid ! " S'exclamèrent deux voix à l'unisson.  
" - Bonjour jeunes filles ! " S'exclama Hagrid rayonnant.  
" - On ne voudrait pas vous déranger... " Commença Elisa.  
" - Mais on voulait inviter notre très cher cousin... " Continua Emilia.  
" - Et ses deux amis ! " Ajouta Elisa.  
" - A venir se joindre à nous à une bataille de boules de neiges assez serrée contre une poignée de garçons déchaînés ! "  
" - En gros, on voudrait un peu de main-forte ! "  
Hagrid éclata d'un rire sonore. Et Hermione, Ron et Harry acquiescèrent.  
" - Allez-y ! S'exclama Hagrid, et je vous invite tous après à venir boire le thé ! Enfin... ceux qui veulent !"  
" - Heu... oui, on veut bien, mais... ca va faire beaucoup... "  
" - Aucun problème ! "  
Et c'est en riant que les trois amis et les jumelles vinrent rejoindre les jumeaux Weasley, Seamus, Dean, Bamoussa Baniki à une bataille de neige endiablée... Même Drago vint se joindre à eux, malgrè lui et un peu forcé par une jolie brune (devinez qui c'est ! ;-) )   
Tout semblait s'être apaisé, on aurait pu même dire que tout était rentré dans l'ordre... et pourtant... le repos serait de courte durée...  
  
  
Alors je dis un gros merci à tous ceux qui m'ont laissé des petits messages et le petit bouton "rewiev" en bas à gauche est toujours là à votre disposition! lol  
N'hésitez pas à me donner des conseils et votre avis... ca m'aidera peut-être pour les prochains chapitres! ;-) 


	16. chapitre15

Coucou tout le monde!! Voilà le chapitre 15, j'espère qu'il vous plaira!  
Désolée si j'ai mit du temps à l'écrire! ;-)  
  
  
  
Chapitre 15  
  
La première semaine d'école se passa tranquillement. Arriva enfin le week end à Pré-au-lard... Ce matin-là, Elisa était tout excitée. Elle avait hâte de faire découvrir le village de sorcier à sa sœur et de lui raconter ou de lui rappeler les histoires de ses parents... De plus, leur père allait les accompagner, et elle espérait quelques anecdotes en plus venant de Sirius...  
De son côté, Harry était impatient de retrouver Cho. Cela faisait une semaine qu'ils se rencontraient chaque jour dans un coin tranquille de Poudlard. Mais leurs rencontres étaient toujours brèves car à chaque fois, une des amies de Cho arrivait subitement ou bien Harry entendait Ron et Hermione l'appeler... Ou bien c'était l'heure d'aller en cours. Harry se sourit à lui-même, aujourd'hui, ils auraient toute l'après-midi ensemble... ou presque ! Il descendit dans la salle commune avec Ron où Hermione, les jumelles Black et Nanouka les attendaient. Le rouquin, un grand sourire aux lèvres se dirigea tout de suite vers Hermione et il se firent leur " étreinte matinale "  
'Ils sont parfaits ensemble...' Ne put s'empêcher de penser Harry. Et c'était vrai... Voilà maintenant deux ou trois semaines que les deux amis ne se disputaient plus et ils vivaient une entente parfaite... Ils avaient trouver la solution à leurs problèmes relationnels...  
Emilia, elle, changeait de plus en plus et devenait de plus en plus rayonnante. On avait du mal à la comparer avec la fille qui était arrivée de Durmstrang deux mois auparavant...  
Et cela faisait une éternité que Drago ne leur avait plus lancé d'insultes. Ce n'était pas pour autant que lui et Harry étaient devenus amis, loin de là. Ils se contentaient juste de rester indifférents l'un envers l'autre. Même Sirius, curieusement, semblait accepter les relations entre le jeune serpentard et sa fille Emilia.  
Ce matin-là, le petit groupe de Gryffondor était en train de descendre l'escalier de marbre pour se rendre dans la Grande Salle, lorsque soudain...  
" - TONTON LULUUUUUUUUU !!!!!! "  
Harry n'eut que le temps de voir une tornade brune se précipiter en bas des escaliers et se jeter dans les bras d'un homme aux habits un peu rongés par les mites et avec des grands cernes sous les yeux... Un grand sourire illumina le visage d'Harry, il venait de le reconnaître. Il arriva à la hauteur de Rémus Lupin (car, en effet, c'était lui) lorsque celui-ci réussit à se dégager de l'étreinte d'Elisa. A quelques pas d'eux, Sirius riait aux éclats.  
" - Tu n'as pas passé une trop mauvaise lune ? " Lui demanda Elisa à voix basse en regardant ses yeux fatigués avec inquiétude. Lunard lui fit signe que non avec un sourire rassurant, puis il se tourna vers Harry et son sourire s'aggrandit.  
" - Harry ! Comme je suis content de te revoir ! " S'exclama-t-il en posant sa main sur l'épaule du jeune homme.  
" - Bonjour Professeur Lupin ! " Lui dit Harry, rayonnant.  
Rémus partit d'un grand rire.  
" - Je t'en prie, appelle-moi simplement Rémus ! "  
Hermione et Ron saluèrent à leur tour leur ancien professeur de Défence contre les Forces du Mal tandis qu'Elisa, vivement, attrapait la main de sa sœur et l'entraînait vers lui.  
" - Oncle Lunard ; dit-elle, c'est... "  
Rémus se tourna vers les deux sœurs et son regard s'attendrit.  
" - Emilia ! Mon petit fleuve tranquille ! Est-ce que tu te souviens de moi ? "  
A la grande surprise de tous, Emilia lui adressa un sourire rayonnant et acquiesça.  
" - Bien sûr que je me rappelle de toi... Tonton Lulu ! "  
Et ils s'étreignirent.  
Harry se sentait un peu sonné et était complétement abasourdi. Que faisait Rémus Lupin ici ? Comment cela se faisait-t-il que Emilia, si sauvage et qui avait été si froide lors des retrouvailles avec sa famille, devenait soudain si joyeuse et toute douce en retrouvant Rémus Lupin.   
'Franchement ; pensa-t-il, je commence sérieusement à penser que j'ai dû rater un épisode dans cette histoire...'  
Mais il n'allait pas tarder à être éclairé. En effet, alors qu'ils allaient franchir la porte de la Grande Salle, Mme McConnagall les interpella.  
" - M.Black, Lupin, Potter et les deux Melles Black, M. Dumbledore voudrait avoir une conversation privée avec vous dans son bureau. "  
Et sur ce, après avoir salué ses deux amis, Harry se dirigea vers la gargouille avec son parrain, Rémus et les deux jumelles. Mme McConnagall dit le mot de passe (" M&M's ") avec une certaine note de désapprobation dans la voix, puis les conduit au bureau du Directeur qui les attendait et les fit asseoir.  
" - Bien ; commença-t-il en s'adressant aux trois adolescents, vous vous demandez sûrement tous les trois la raison de la présence de M.Lupin ici ? "  
Les trois jeunes gens acquiescèrent.  
" - Bien, alors je vais vous expliquer. Vus les derniers évènements en date, M. Black a décidé de faire des cours renforcés de Défence Contre les Forces du Mal avec des cours de Duel inclus. Pour cela il a fait appel à M.Lupin qui sera son assistant. "  
Trois paires d'yeux se mirent à briller d'excitation et de curiosité.  
" - Mais, ce n'est pas la seule raison. "  
Son ton se fit plus grave, ce qui tendit de nouveau l'atmosphère.  
" - Vu que Rémus Lupin est le parrain des jumelles Black... "  
" - Enfin ; le coupa Sirius ; à l'origine il n'était que le parrain d'Elisa, mais celui d'Emilia c'était Peter Petigrow... "  
" - Hum... En effet, continua Albus Dumbledore ; Donc, vu que Rémus Lupin est le parrain de Mesdmoiselles Elisa et Emilia Black, il est là pour assurer leur protection aux côtés de leur père et de moi-même. Vus les derniers évènements, nous pensons que cela est nécessaire. Et il en est de même pour Harry, bien sûr. "  
Harry leur lança à tous un regard rempli de confusion.  
" - Je ne comprends plus rien ; dit-il ; que s'est-il passé ? J'ai vraiment l'impression d'avoir manqué quelque chose... "  
Les deux jumelles échangèrent un regard nerveux et rencontrèrent celui de Albus Dumbledore en même temps.  
" - Je pense ; leur dit celui-ci ; que votre cousin est en droit de savoir ce qui s'est passé le soir du bal, Melles Black ! "  
Les deux jumelles acquiescèrent et n'osèrent pas croiser le regard de Harry pendant que Albus Dumbledore lui racontait tout ce qui s'était passé cette nuit-là entre les jumelles, Drago et Voldemort, ainsi que l'intervention de Nanou et Hermione à la fin... Harry était à présent tout pâle et il se retourna vers ses cousines.  
" - Pour... Pourquoi ne m'avez-vous rien dit ? " Leur demanda-t-il, abasourdi.  
" - On... On ne voulait pas t'inquiéter... " Lui répondit Elisa en fixant ses pieds qu'elle trouvait soudainement très intéressants.  
Harry ne répondit pas.  
" - Bien, Dit Dumbledore ; à présent Harry, tu sais tout. "  
Puis, s'adressant aux cinq personnes qui étaient devant lui :  
" - A présent vous pouvez aller prendre votre petit-déjeuner, d'ailleurs, vous avez une sortie à Pré-au-lard si je ne me trompe ? "  
En sortant du bureau, les deux jumelles se tournèrent vers leur père et leur parrain.  
" - Alors, vous venez à la sortie de Pré-au-lard ? " Leur demanda Elisa d'une petite voix excitée.  
Les deux hommes éclatèrent de rire.  
" - Oui ! Il faut bien que nous vous surveillions pour ne pas que vous fassiez de bêtises ! " Lui dit malicieusement Sirius.  
" - C'est bien à toi de dire ça ! " S'exclama Emilia et tous éclatèrent de rire.   
Tous ? Non. Harry ne riait pas. La mine sombre, il était plongé dans ses pensées. Alors c'était donc ça la chose que Hermione cachait, c'était donc pour ça qu'elle était sûre que les deux Elues ne se tourneraient pas vers le côté obscur de la magie ! Pourquoi ne lui avait-on rien dit ? Elles avaient toutes les quatre, Hermione, les jumelles et Nanouka risqué leur vie et... lui ne l'avait même pas su ? Et Malefoy... le comportement qu'il avait eu cette nuit-là l'étonnait profondément. Il ne savait plus quoi penser... Une main se posa sur son épaule et Harry rencontra le regard d'Elisa qui semblait lui demander pardon muettement. Harry lui fit un sourire rassurant et la jeune fille sembla soulagée, mais elle garda néanmoins sa main sur l'épaule de son cousin.  
  
  
*****************************  
Les maisons de Pré-au-lard étaient encore couvertes de neige, mais elle commençait à fondre petit à petit, formant des stalagtites pendants le long des toits des chaumières. Harry se promenait avec Ron et Hermione et il aimait regarder les deux jeunes gens se promener main dans la main avec un petit sourire aux lèvres. Il pensa rêveusement à Cho qu'il devait rejoindre dans une quinzaine de minutes aux Trois-Balais, et il sourit à son tour. Ils étaient passés par Honeyduke où ils avaient acheté un grand nombre de confiseries, comme à leur habitude, et là ils faisaient un petit tour. Harry avait envie de marcher, de prendre l'air, et cela ne semblait pas déplaire à ses deux amis. Ils avançaient à présent vers Zonko lorsqu'il aperçut les deux jumelles montant vers la cabane Hurlante en se jetant des boules de neige. Ils décidèrent de les rejoindre. Elisa, en les voyant s'approcher eut un sourire malicieux et les bombarda avec toute la neige qu'elle pouvait, et Emilia ne mit pas longtemps à la suivre. Une lutte acharnée commença. Les cinq adolescents se coururent après en riant et criant tout en montant la pente qui conduisait à la Cabane Hurlante. A bout de souffle, ils finirent par s'arrêter. Ils se regardèrent entre eux, et remarquant que chacun avait le visage rouge et respirait en haletant, ils éclatèrent de rire. Elisa fut la première à s'arrêter. Elle regarda autour d'elle et contempla la sombre bâtisse qui se dressait devant eux.  
" - C'est la Cabane Hurlante. " Lui expliqua Ron.  
Elisa acquiesça, et Emilia regarda à son tour la cabane.  
" - Oncle Lupin nous en a parlé... "  
Harry sourit, et les jumelles lui répondirent.  
" - Et, au fait, leur dit Hermione ; vous n'êtes pas avec vos amis ? "  
" - Nanou et Babou sont avec Moussa et Alima au Trois-balais. On voulait prendre un peu l'air avant de les rejoindre... "  
Hermione croisa le regard d'Emilia.  
" - Et... Drago ? "  
Emilia pâlit comme si elle s'était soudain aperçu de quelque chose et elle dit d'une voix blanche :  
" - Je... je ne sais pas... "   
Et elle sembla soudain paniquer.   
" Mon père veut que je me présente le week end prochain au lieu de rendez-vous, sinon il me... " Les paroles de Drago résonnèrent dans sa tête et elle sentit les larmes lui monter aux yeux. 'Pitié, faites que ça ne soit pas ça !' Pensa-t-elle. Elisa, voyant que sa sœur n'allait pas bien, décida de changer de sujet.  
" - Et bien, si nous allions voir cette cabane de plus près ? "  
Les quatre adolescents accéptèrent l'offre avec une certaine excitation. Ils s'approchèrent donc de la sombre maison. Tout de suite, les deux jumelles se précipitèrent aux fenêtres pour essayer de voir à l'intérieur et essayèrent d'ouvrir les portes qui étaient bloquées, mais en vain ! Harry se mit à rire.  
" - Ne vous fatiguez pas trop, c'est impossible d'entrer par l'extérieur ! Toutes les entrées sont bloquées ! Même les jumeaux Weasley n'ont jamais réussi à entrer et personne ne le peut... enfin, de cette façon ! "  
Et il échangea un regard rempli de malice avec ses deux autres amis. Elisa leur fit un faux air boudeur et Emilia leur tira la langue et releva la tête fièrement en jouant " la snob " ce qui les fit beaucoup rire. Puis, c'est alors que... Le sourire d'Harry se figea, son rire s'étrangla dans sa gorge. Vivement, il colla son oreille contre l'une des fenêtres les plus proches en faisant signe à ses amis de se taire. De nouveau, il entendait ces bruits, ces bruits qu'il avait entendus la dernière fois : le crépitement de ce feu, ce frottement d'étoffe... Puis... Les quatre autres adolescents avaient imité le geste d'Harry. En face de lui, Emilia écoutait à une porte, le visage grave. Ses yeux rencontrèrent ceux de son cousin et c'est là qu'ils l'entendirent...  
" - Il y a des gens qui parlent à l'intérieur... " Murmura Elisa.  
En effet, comme venant du lointain, des éclats de voix s'élevaient. Harry pu entendre Emilia murmurer clairement 'Drago...' puis soudain elle posa sa main sur son bras gauche et hurla de douleur. Harry voulut faire un pas pour la soutenir mais il sentit alors sa cicatrice le brûler encore plus violement que d'habitude. Il se cacha le visage dans ses mains et s'entendit crier à son tour, ses jambes se dérobant sous ses pieds. C'est à peine s'il sentit qu'on le soulevait de terre et qu'on l'entraînait loin de cet endroit. Lorsqu'il reprit ses esprits, ils étaient tous les cinq devant le bar des " Trois Balais "  
" - Ca va mieux Harry ? "  
Il vit alors les visages de Ron et Hermione se pencher vers lui avec inquiétude. Un peu plus loin, Elisa soutenait sa sœur. Celle-ci releva la tête, de nouveau leurs yeux se rencontrèrent et ils se comprirent sans un mot. Harry ne trouva qu'une chose à dire.  
" - Il est de nouveau ici. "  
Hermione et Ron se regardèrent, stupéfaits.  
" - Qui... Qui ça ? "  
Ils se tournèrent vers Emilia qui fixait toujours Harry.  
" - Et Drago est en danger. " Dit-elle d'une voix grave.  
Hermione poussa une petite exclamation.  
" - Vous... vous voulez dire que... ? "  
" - Que Voldemort est ici " Finit Elisa à sa place, d'une voix ferme et sombre qui étonna tout le monde. Elle regarda à son tour Harry.  
" - C'est bien ça, n'est-ce pas ? "  
Harry acquiesça et Hermione posa ses mains sur sa bouche, l'air effrayé. Ron posa une main sur son épaule pour la rassurer, mais il semblait ne pas en mener très large non plus.   
Emilia se tenait toujours le bras gauche, une légère grimace de douleur sur les lèvres.  
" - Fais voir. " Lui murmura Elisa et elle souleva sa manche. Les quatre adolescents poussèrent un cri.  
" - Ta... ta tache, Emilia, elle... elle... " Bredouilla Hermione.  
" - Elle s'est aggrandit. " Finit de dire Elisa à sa place.  
Emilia pâlit, et sa sœur essaya de lui sourire pour la réconforter.  
"- Tu as toujours mal ? "  
Emilia acquiesça. Elisa sortit alors une petite fiole de sa poche.  
" - C'est une lotion à base de venin de Pnyx ; expliqua-t-elle à Harry et ses deux compagnons ; j'en ai toujours sur moi au cas où... "  
Et elle appliqua le liquide sur la tache noire qui s'étalait sur le bras d'Emilia. Aussitôt, elle sembla se détendre et sa mâchoire se décrispa.  
" - Il faut aller voir Sirius et Rémus ! " Leur dit Harry dès qu'elles eurent fini.  
Les jumelles acquiescèrent et ils entrèrent dans le bar. Les Baniki et Cho se trouvaient à une table près de l'entrée. Les cinq adolescents se dirigèrent vers eux. Harry regarda autour de lui et aperçut enfin Rémus et Sirius qui bavardaient à une table dans le fond. Il sentit la main de Cho se glisser dans la sienne. Il lui sourit, et se pencha vers elle, lui déposant un baiser sur le front.  
" Je reviens tout de suite, je dois dire quelque chose à mon parrain... "  
La jeune fille acquiesça, et lui fit un petit sourire. A l'autre bout de la table, Elisa faisait la même chose avec Bamoussa. Puis, les trois jeunes gens se dirigèrent vers Sirius et Rémus tandis que Ron et Hermione s'installaient avec les autres.  
" - Que se passe-t-il ? " Leur demanda Sirius en voyant leurs regards sombres.  
Rémus leva les yeux vers eux, inquiet, lui-aussi, tout comme Sirius.  
Les trois adolescents s'installèrent près d'eux et leur racontèrent ce qui s'était passé. Tout comme Elisa, Sirius demanda à Emilia de lui montrer son bras et Rémus poussa un petit cri étouffé en voyant la tache noire s'étaler sur la peau de la jeune fille. Les yeux des deux adultes se firent anxieux et Sirius demanda à Harry si sa cicatrice lui faisait toujours mal.  
" - Un peu ; répondit-il, mais ça passe. "  
Elisa voulut ressortir sa lotion à base de venin de Pnyx mais Harry lui fit signe que ce n'était pas la peine.  
" - Alors, demanda Emilia légèrement impatientée et nerveuse, que peut-on faire ? "  
" - Rien pour le moment ; dit gravement Rémus. Il nous faut juste patienter, attendre... Il n'y a rien d'autre à faire. "  
" - Mais, Drago, je ne vais pas le laisser comme ça ! Et si... " S'écria Emilia, mais son père la coupa.  
" - Ne t'inquiète pas Emilia. D'ailleurs tu ne sais même pas si c'est Drago qui est dans la Cabane Hurlante, et en plus, Severus Rogue et Albus Dumbledore ont déjà un plan... "  
Son ton se voulait rassurant, et cela réussit. Emilia acquiesça en baissant la tête, l'air triste. Sa sœur passa son bras autour de ses épaules et lui sourit.  
" - Allez rejoindre vos amis à présent ; leur dit Sirius ; je crois qu'ils vous attendent... "  
Les trois adolescents hochèrent la tête et revinrent vers Ron, Hermione, Cho et les Baniki. Elisa se glissa à côté de Babou et Emilia vint s'asseoir près d'elle à côté de Nanou. Pendant ce temps-là, Harry s'assit entre Cho et Ron et passa le bras autour de sa petite-amie qui lui sourit.   
Pendant le reste de l'après-midi, ils restèrent là, aux " Trois Balais ", à parler de tout et de rien. Harry, près de Cho, essayait de penser à autre chose. Il essayait d'être heureux, insouciant, comme les autres... Il regarda un moment Emilia. Ses yeux étaient tristes, elle ne parlait pas. Elle ne cessait pas de jeter des regards par la fenêtre, essayant de voir une tête blonde connue passer, mais rien. Drago ne réapparut pas de l'après-midi. Ils virent juste Severus Rogue passer en coup de vent dans le pub, vers la fin de l'après-midi, et se diriger (comme si c'était un effort ulime) vers Sirius et Rémus. Après quelques minutes de conversation, ils étaient ressortis tous les trois et Sirius avait fait un petit sourire réconfortant à Emilia en passant. Mais celle-ci demeurait encore plus inquiète.  
  
***************************  
  
Le soir arriva vite pour Harry, près de Cho, il n'avait pas vu le temps passer. Elle avait passé toute l'après-midi dans ses bras, la tête sur son épaule. Pour une fois, Ron ne lui avait pas fait de sourire narquois... Il était trop occupé par une certaine préfète brune. Ils avaient parlé beaucoup de quidditch avec les Baniki, Elisa et Cho, parlant du prochain match qui allait opposer Serpentard à Serdaigle...  
Ils étaient à présent dans la Grande Salle, c'était l'heure du dîner, Harry, parlant joyeusement avec Ron, Seamus, Dean et Neville, avait complètement oublié les évènements autour de la Cabane Hurlante. Ce souvenir refit surface, lorsqu'il vit Emilia qui restait silencieuse à côté de sa sœur parlant joyeusement à Hermione, Nanou, Parvati et Lavande. C'est alors qu'il s'aperçut qu'elle fixait la table des Serpentards. Harry se retourna... Drago n'était pas là. Elisa voulut réconforter sa sœur mais ne trouva rien à dire, alors elle se contenta de jeter un regard inquiet et anxieux à son cousin.  
Après le dîner, Elisa et Harry retinrent Emilia un moment tandis que Ron, Hermione et Nanou remontaient à la tour de Gryffondor.  
" - Emilia, dit Elisa gravement, je sais que tu t'inquiètes pour Drago car... "  
Emilia la fit taire, en lui faisant un petit sourire qui la rassura.  
" - Ca va aller, je ne vais pas faire de bêtises, promis ! "  
Et elle partit d'un petit rire.  
" - Mais par contre, il faut que j'aille en parler au professeur... "  
" - Mais... auquel ? " Commença à demander Harry, mais Emilia lui donna la réponse en se tournant vers Severus Rogue qui était encore à table. Elle avait de la détermination dans le regard.  
" - On vient avec toi " ; lui dit Elisa.  
Emilia lui sourit et les trois adolescents marchèrent en direction du professeur de potion. Au moment où ils arrivèrent, celui-ci se levait de table et s'apprêtait à partir.  
"- Professeur Rogue ? " Demanda Emilia poliment.  
Celui-ci se retourna. Il fut d'abord étonné de voir ces trois adolescents devant lui, le regardant d'un air timide, puis il redevint glacial et demanda séchement :  
" - Que voulez-vous Melle Black ? "  
Emilia commença à se tordre les mains, légèrement nerveuse.  
" - C'est... C'est à propos de Drago... Je... je ne l'ai pas vu de toute l'après-midi, et il n'était pas au dîner... Alors je... je suis inquiète. "  
Et elle ne put pas retenir, ses yeux se remplirent de larmes. Harry vit avec la plus grande stupeur que les yeux de Severus Rogue s'étaient adoucis. Une main se posa sur l'épaule de la jeune fille.  
" - Dis-lui Severus, elle a le droit de savoir... Elle l'aime beaucoup... "  
Harry était de plus en plus stupéfait en voyant que c'était Sirius qui venait de parler. Il n'y avait aucun mépris dans sa voix, juste de la douceur lorsqu'il s'était adressé au professeur de potion, et il l'avait appelé par son prénom ! Il n'en revenait pas ! A sa grande surprise, Severus acquiesça et fit même un petit sourire.   
" - Drago est sain et sauf, Melle Black. En effet, je ne peux pas vous cacher qu'il s'est passé quelque chose de grave cette après-midi, il a dû être confronté à son père et il n'en est pas ressorti indemne. A l'heure qu'il est, il est à l'infirmerie... "  
Emilia poussa un cri étouffé et plaqua ses mains contre sa bouche. Mais, en même temps, elle semblait légèrement rassurée.  
" - Ne vous inquiétez pas, il n'a rien de grave. Je pense même qu'il ira beaucoup mieux demain et que vous pourrez aller le voir dès qu'il sera reposé. Je suis sûr qu'il en sera ravi! "  
Et il fit quelque chose qui était très rare chez lui. Il lui sourit. C'était même la première fois qu'Harry le voyait faire ça. Emilia y répondit à son tour.  
"- A présent, leur dit doucement Sirius, allez au lit les enfants. "  
Les trois " enfants " obéirent. Les jumelles embrassèrent leur père, et s'en allèrent. Emilia accorda de nouveau un sourire au professeur de potion en passant devant lui qui le lui rendit. Elisa, elle s'arrêta devant lui, hésita puis lui dit " Merci Monsieur ", Severus Rogue parut surpris mais hocha la tête avec un sourire. Harry, s'arrêta aussi, et ils se regardèrent tous les deux droits dans les yeux, Harry hésita à son tour puis essaya de lui sourire et murmura " merci " Severus Rogue le regarda un moment puis quelque chose d'assez exceptionnel se passa, il lui accorda à lui-aussi un sourire, un sourire franc et hocha la tête. Puis, Harry monta à la tour de Gryffondor où l'attendaient Hermione et Ron, il était légèrement sonné et ne tarda pas à aller se coucher...  
  
**********************************  
  
Elle ouvrit la porte de l'infirmerie avec hésitation, et entra.  
" - Oui, que voulez-vous ? " Lui demanda Mme Pomfresh.  
" - Je... Est-ce que je pourrais voir Drago ? " Demanda Emilia avec timidité.  
L'infirmière hésita un moment, puis lui répondit.  
" - Oui, il vient de se réveiller à l'instant, mais ne restez pas trop longtemps car il a besoin de se reposer et de reprendre des forces ! "  
Emilia acquiesça en murmurant un " merci Madame " et elle se dirigea vers le lit où était allongé Drago. Il avait les yeux grands ouverts et fixait le plafond. La jeune fille se pencha vers lui, et lorsqu'il la vit, un sourire traversa les lèvres du jeune homme, un sourire radieux. Il lui prit doucement la main et Emilia, tirant une chaise près d'elle, s'assit à ses côtés. Ils se regardèrent un moment, ne sachant que dire, ni par quoi commencer.  
" - Est-ce... Est-ce que ça va ? "  
C'était tout ce qu'elle avait trouvé à dire... 'Ridicule, son père l'a attaqué, il se retrouve à l'infirmerie, et moi tout ce que je peux lui demander c'est s'il va bien ! Non mais vraiment !' Mais à sa grande surprise, Drago lui sourit et déposa un baiser sur sa main.  
" - Maintenant que tu es là, oui. "  
La jeune fille sentit son cœur se serrer.  
" - Je suis désolée ; murmura-t-elle, de... de t'avoir laissé... "  
Mais Drago secoua la tête en continuant de sourire.  
" - Tu n'as rien à te reprocher. "  
Emilia le regarda, hésita, se passa la main doucement dans les cheveux, puis finit par lui demander :  
" - Que s'est-il passé? "  
Le jeune homme ferma les yeux et resserra l'étreinte de sa main.  
"- Mon père m'attendait à Pré-au-lard. Je ne m'attendais pas à le voir à cet endroit et à ce moment-là... Il m'a entraîné dans un coin et m'a murmuré à l'oreille que c'était ma dernière chance. Puis il m'a fait transplaner dans cet endroit lugubre... "  
" - Tu sais transplaner ? " S'étonna Emilia.  
" - Oui, mon père me l'a appris cet été, dans l'espoir (et il eut une grimace de dégoût) dans l'espoir que je ferais un bon Mangemort et qu'il serait plus facile de servir mon maître ainsi... "  
Il ferma de nouveau les yeux, prenant une légère inspiration pour se calmer, s'empêcher de pleurer. Emilia, tout doucement caressa ses cheveux, son visage, et il lui sourit pour la rassurer.  
" - Alors mon père m'a entraîné dans la Cabane Hurlante. Voldemort nous y attendait avec son imbécile de valet_Queudvert je crois qu'il s'appelle, non? _ Ils voulaient reprendre le rituel là où ils l'avaient laissé et me donner une mission : la même qu'il t'avait donnée je suppose... "  
" - Entraîner Harry jusqu'à lui... " Dit Emilia dans un soufle et Drago hocha la tête.  
" - Avec un petit truc en plus... Il voulait aussi que je t'amène, ainsi que ta sœur, car soi-disant qu'il a besoin de vous, que vous êtes les Elues et que c'est votre destin... Qu'il vous aménerait à ses côtés de grè ou de force... "  
Emilia ferma les yeux à son tour et se mordit très fort les lèvres pour ne pas hurler toute son horreur. Drago s'agrippa encore plus à sa main, comme s'il avait peur de la perdre.  
" - Mais je ne voulais pas qu'il te fasse de mal, j'ai refusé, j'ai dit que je ne voulais qu'il touche un seul de tes cheveux... C'était horrible, ses yeux se sont mis à briller d'une lueur démentielle et il m'a lancé le sortilège doloris... Je sentais que ma dernière heure arrivait. Mon père a fini par s'interposer et a dit à son maître qu'il allait me raisonner, me rappeler à l'ordre. 'Je vous préviens, Lucius !' Lui a dit le monstre, 'C'est la dernière fois que je mets ma confiance en vous et en votre fils !' Mon père s'est mis à bredouiller un 'oui, Maître, je ferais de mon possible' et il m'a fait penser à Neville qui tremble à chaque fois que Rogue passe à côté de lui, un vrai gamin ! "  
Emilia lança un léger regard de reproche à Drago lorsqu'il parla ainsi de Neville, mais le reste était beaucoup plus important, et elle s'inquiétait pour son ami.  
" - Mais une fois que l'on s'est retrouvé loin de lui, mon père s'est retourné vers moi, furieux, et a commencé à me battre en me traitant de tous les noms... C'était la première fois qu'il me faisait ça... Je n'aurais jamais cru ça de lui. Puis, à son tour, il m'a lancé l'Endoloris. Je croyais que je n'allais plus réussir à respirer... Heureusement, à ce moment-là, il y a ton père, Severus Rogue et Lupin qui ont surgi de je ne sais où. Mon père a préféré prendre la fuite... "  
De nouveau il ferma les yeux, serrant très fort les dents pour empêcher les larmes qui lui picotaient les yeux de sortir. Il sentit de nouveau la main d'Emilia caresser doucement son visage, sa joue et il la regarda. La jeune fille lui sourit pour essayer de le réconforter. Il voulut alors la serrer dans ses bras, l'embrasser et commença à se relever. Mais Emilia le retint.  
" - Non, il vaut mieux que tu restes coucher... Tu as besoin de repos. "  
Un petit rire sortit de la gorge de Drago et il se recoucha. Emilia lui sourit et se pencha pour l'embrasser sur le front. Il la retint et l'embrassa doucement sur les lèvres. Un petit raclement de gorge les interrompit...  
" - Elisa ! " Soupira Emilia en foudroyant sa sœur du regard.  
" - Ben quoi ? Demanda Elisa d'un air innocent, tu avais oublié de prendre le paquet de chocogrenouilles pour ton amoureux... "  
Et elle lui tendit le paquet de chocolat, tandis que étonnament, Drago riait aux éclats...  
  
  
Alors, je remercie tous ceux qui m'ont laissé des rewiev, et comme je l'ai déjà dit, continuez, ne vous arrêtez pas, ça fait vraiment chaud au coeur! (et ça encourage!!) 


	17. chapitre16

Ben voilà un chapitre qui, j'espère fera plaisir aux fans de Rogue!  
Merci pour tous les rewievs! Continuez, je vous adore!!  
  
  
Chapitre 16  
  
  
Il était penché sur son bureau, essayant de corriger les copies de ses élèves. Il ferma les yeux, prit sa tête dans ses mains.  
" - Misère de misère... " Murmura-t-il en mettant un 1/20 à côté du nom de " Neville Longdubat " Puis il prit le rouleau de parchemin et le posa à côté des autres devoirs corrigés. Il se tourna ensuite vers la nouvelle copie... " Harry Potter " Grommela-t-il. Il leva les yeux au ciel et fit une grimace. " Potter... Potter... Potter... " Murmura-t-il, " Pourquoi faut-il que ce maudit nom continue de hanter mon esprit ? " Ses lèvres formèrent un rictus rempli de dégoût, de mépris, et de haine. Son regard se perdit dans la lueur des flammes du feu de cheminée. De nouveau, les images se formèrent dans sa tête, et des voix résonnèrent...  
  
******************  
  
" - Au lieu de fourrer ton gros nez dans nos affaires, va plutôt te laver les cheveux, Rogue ! " S'exclamait d'une voix irritée un garçon aux cheveux noirs en broussaille et avec de grandes lunettes rondes. Une main se posa sur son épaule.  
" - Arrête James ! Ignore-le ! On va rater le cours de Métamorphose si tu continues comme ça! " Lui dit une fille aux longs cheveux noirs et à la voix autoritaire.  
" - Mais, Vianasylla ! S'écria un autre garçon, tu n'as pas vu comment il a parlé à ton frère, cette... cette espèce de... de pourriture ! "  
" - Sirius ! " S'exclama la jeune fille indignée.  
A ce moment-là, une jeune fille aux cheveux auburn et aux yeux vert émeraude arriva et le cœur de Severus Rogue fit un bond dans sa poitrine. Elle lui accorda un bref regard (compatissant ?) et attrapa la main de James.  
" - Viana a raison, laisse S... Rogue tranquille... Enfin, je veux dire, ignore-le, on va être en retard en cours. "  
Il savait qu'elle le défendait, mais il ne supportait pas qu'elle regarde ainsi James.  
"- Encore en train de défendre ton petit-ami Potter, L... Evans ? "  
Ses yeux verts lui lancèrent un regard peiné et remplt de reproche qui lui serra le cœur, et elle retint avec beaucoup de mal James qui voulait se jeter sur lui.  
" - Et bien, qu'est-ce qui se passe, Rogue ? Lui demanda furieusement James en serrant les poings, t'es jaloux peut-être ? "  
Severus avait pâli,et en essayant de garder son calme, il répondit lentement en regardant alternativement James et Lily.  
" - Peut-être bien que... oui ! Peut-être bien que... non ! Potter ! "  
Puis il avait longuement fixé Lily droit dans les yeux. Celle-ci avait pâli, plaqué sa main devant sa bouche et il avait vu ses lèvres former " Oh ! Severus... ? non... " Elle avait compris, et lui, il était parti en courant, sans lui laisser une chance de lui parler, de le rattraper. Il savait que, là, il avait perdu depuis longtemps, c'était James qui avait gagné. Et même si Lily pouvait le comprendre et ne le haïssait pas, il ne voulait pas de sa pitié, c'était vraiment la dernière chose qu'il désirait... "  
  
******************  
  
Il regarda de nouveau la copie. La même bataille qu'il engageait à chaque fois recommençait : il luttait contre l'envie de ne pas corriger la copie, de tout barrer, de mettre 0. Et Il entendait alors la voix de Lily le raisonner... " Fais un effort Severus... "... Le professeur Rogue ferma très fort les yeux, se cacha la tête dans ses mains et poussa un long soupir. Et c'est là qu'une nouvelle image se forma dans son esprit : celle de ce jeune homme, les cheveux en bataille, les lunettes rondes, qui lui souriait... et sur son visage, les yeux de Lily qui brillaient de joie... Qui brillaient. Severus ouvrit les yeux, resta figé un instant, puis prit sa plume, et corrigea la copie...  
Lorsqu'il eut fini, il resta immobile un moment, puis, lentement, il ouvrit un tiroir et en sortit une photo.  
" - Et maintenant Lily, murmura-t-il, est-ce que tu es satisfaite ? "  
La jeune fille lui fit une petit signe de la main et ses beaux yeux vert émeraude brillèrent de joie. Rogue sourit à lui-même, satisfait et heureux.  
  
*****************  
  
Les semaines avaient passé rapidement, aucun autre accident ne s'était produit, mais comme le disait si bien Sirius, par les temps qui couraient, c'en était presque inquiétant. En effet, à l'extérieur Voldemort, peu à peu, recommençait à frapper un peu partout en Angleterre. Tous les matins, lorsque les élèves recevaient leur courrier, la Gazette des sorciers annonçait toujours un nouveau malheur ou une nouvelle catastrophe. Parfois, des élèves éclataient soudain en sanglots et sortaient précipitament de la salle après avoir appris la mort d'un ami ou d'un parent. Dans les lettres que Molly écrivait à ses enfants, elle racontait que leur père travaillait de plus en plus et ne rentrait presque plus jamais à la maison.  
" - Et en plus, grommela Ron, elle dit que Cornélius, malgré tout ce qui se passe, ne veut toujours pas admettre le retour de Voldemort... "  
Harry leva les yeux au ciel et marmonna quelque chose d'incompréhensible. Il semblait très fatigué, et il l'était. En effet, depuis plusieurs semaines, les entraînements de Quidditch avaient repris. Le prochain match allait opposer Serdaigle à Serpentard. Si Serdaigle gagnait, Gryffondor jouerait contre cette maison en finale et voyant comment cette équipe avait persévéré, Harry voulait améliorer les capacités de jeu de son équipe et les entrainements devenaient de plus en plus durs. De plus, le fait que Voldemort prenne de plus en plus de puissance commençait à l'inquiéter sérieusement et ses nuits étaient hantées ainsi par des cauchemars horribles qui l'empêchaient de dormir. Chaque crime que commettait Voldemort, chaque meurtre qui se déroulait, Harry le vivait et le voyait de ses propres yeux dans ses rêves (désolée pour les répétitions ! :() Voyant la pâleur de son visage, beaucoup de ses amis lui conseillaient d'aller se reposer, d'aller à l'infirmerie, mais Harry refusait prétextant avec un sourire qu'il voulait rassurant que " Tout va bien, merci ! " Les professeurs, eux, voyant que la fin de l'année, ainsi que les BUSES approchaient à grands pas, les surchargeaient de devoirs. Hermione, anxieuse, pouvait rester des journées entières à la bibliothéque, oubliant de manger, et on la voyait souvent, très tard le soir, penchée sur ses livres dans la salle commune. Ron lui disait qu'elle travaillait trop et risquait de vraiment se fatiguer, comme lors de la troisième année où elle avait pris un grand nombre d'options. Alors le jeune homme restait souvent avec elle et se penchait, à son tour sur son travail, ce qui était assez rare chez lui. Parfois, Harry les suivait aussi, mais très vite ses yeux se fermaient et ses amis, inquiets pour lui, lui disaient d'aller se coucher.   
Elisa, elle, de son côté, semblait être infatigable entre les farces avec sa sœur, les entraînements de Quidditch et ses révisions pour les B.U.S.E.S (sans oublier ses études moldues par correspondance !) Harry avait réussi quand même une fois à la voir un soir, à une heure assez tardive, s'endormir sur la table de travail. Emilia de son côté, semblait plus modérée. Elle passait un certain nombre d'heures honnêtes à travailler et avait encore assez de temps libre pour ses loisirs et pour pouvoir se coucher relativement tôt. Drago, au bout de quelques jours, avait fini par sortir de l'infirmerie et Harry avait eu encore plus du mal à le reconnaître tellement il semblait calme, réservé et distant.  
Harry continuait toujours de voir Cho et il aimait l'écouter parler de sa famille et de la Chine où elle était née et où elle avait vécu pendant une bonne partie de son enfance. Elle semblait beaucoup plus joyeuse et heureuse qu'au début de l'année et elle ne cessait de dire que c'était grâce à lui...  
Les cours de Défense de Défenses Contre les Forces du Mal renforcés et les cours de Duel étaient très interessants et se révélèrent assez utiles pendant les mois qui suivirent. Harry était heureux d'avoir de nouveau Rémus Lupin comme professeur car il était vraiment doué dans ce métier, et avait une pédagogie et une psychologie remarquables!  
Ce matin-là, Harry, n'ayant, encore une fois, pas réussi à dormir de la nuit, s'était levé tôt. Ils avaient été les premiers à descendre dans la Grande Salle pour prendre le petit-déjeuner et ils étaient à moitié endormis au-dessus de leur assiette de porridge. Hedwidge déposa une lettre devant Harry.  
" - C'est Hagrid! " S'exclama-t-il. Aussitôt, Ron et Hermione se rapprochèrent de lui pour pouvoir lire par-dessus son épaule.  
" - Il dit que tout va très bien, que leur mission avance et qu'avec un peu de chance, il sera de retour pour le mois de mars ! "  
" - Heureusement ! " S'exclama Elisa qui était en train de les écouter, " car franchement, je n'apprécie pas du tout sa remplaçante, Mme Gobe-Planche ! Elle est antipathique et avec elle, nous n'avons pas beaucoup avancé sur les Pnyx! "  
Emilia éclata de rire à côté d'elle.  
" - Oh toi ! Avec tes Pnyx... ! " La taquina-t-elle.  
" - Et toi, alors ! S'exclama Elisa, faussement indignée ; tu pâlis à chaque fois qu'un petit serpent inoffensif s'approche à, à peine un mètre de toi ! "  
" - Inoffensif ? Tu trouves que les serpents sont inoffensifs toi ? "  
Harry se mit à rire en écoutant les deux jumelles se chamailler. Ron, lui, reposa la lettre de sa mère en soupirant. Hermione passa un bras autour de ses épaules et lui sourit pour le réconforter.  
" - Et par-dessus tout ça ; grogna celui-ci, comme d'habitude, on commence la journée avec deux heures de potion ! Ouais ! "  
  
************************  
  
Severus Rogue commença par leur rendre leurs copies.  
" - M. Longdubat ! Grogna-t-il ; c'est vraiment pathétique ! 1/20 ! "  
Il remit le rouleau de parchemin à Neville qui était prêt à fondre en larmes.  
" - Pauvre Neville ! Murmura Hermione ; il a refusé que je l'aide... " Puis elle se tourna vers ses deux amis.  
" - J'espère que nous allons avoir une bonne note, nous avions bien travaillé sur cet exposé... "  
" - Oui, je me souviens ; Grommela Ron, on est resté jusqu'à minuit dessus ! "  
Harry les regarda d'un air sceptique.  
"- Que l'on travaille dessus ou pas, il nous donnera toujours de mauvaises notes ! "  
Ses deux amis acquiescèrent, l'air résigné, lorsque la voix de Rogue les fit sursauter :  
" - M.Potter! "   
Il s'arrêta devant lui, puis, pour la première fois de sa vie, il hésita à lui faire un commentaire, ce qui étonna Harry. Finalement, il lui remit la copie sans rien lui dire. Harry resta pétrifié pendant un moment.  
" - Wahoo ! 14 ! S'exclama Ron à voix basse, c'est la première fois qu'il te donne une note au-dessus de la moyenne ! "  
Harry n'en revenait pas, ce 14 l'avait vraiment troublé et il se demanda d'abord si Rogue avait soudain été touché par le St Esprit ou je-ne-sais-quoi. Mais il consata, pendant le reste du cours que Rogue se comportait comme à son habitude et ne cessait de faire des sarcasmes aux Gryffondor. Harry eut même, à sa grande horreur, droit à une retenue pour avoir fait une erreur dans sa potion qui avait failli exploser et avait débordé.  
" - C'est pas possible ; Grommela Harry lorsqu'il sortit de la classe et eut rejoint ses deux amis qui l'attendaient, ce soir j'ai une retenue avec lui dans les cachots, et devinez ce que je vais devoir faire ? Nettoyer tous ses chaudrons ! "  
Ron fit une grimace de dégoût et Hermione lui fit un petit sourire compatissant. Ils croisèrent Sirius et Rémus dans le Grand Hall.  
" - Houlà ! S'exclama Rémus en voyant la tête que Harry faisait, et il continua sur un ton plus compatissant, je constate que Rogue t'a encore fait des misères ? "  
" - Celui-là alors! " S'écria Sirius d'une façon si comique qu'ils éclatèrent de rire. Harry leur raconta l'incident de sa potion et la retenue, ce qui eut pour effet de déclencher de nouveaux sarcasmes de Sirius à propos de Severus Rogue.  
" - Mais Harry a oublié de vous raconter un miracle qui s'est pourtant produit ! " S'exclama Ron lorsque son ami eut fini son récit.  
" - Ah ?! " Firent les deux adultes interessés.  
" - Et oui ! Continua Hermione, notre très cher petit Harry a réussi à avoir un 14 en potion! "  
Sirius fit des yeux si ronds que même Rémus ne put s'empêcher de rire.  
" - Je ne vous crois pas ! " Déclara le parrain d'Harry.  
Curieuse, Hermione demanda à Harry de lui passer ladite copie. Les deux adultes se penchèrent dessus.  
" - Je n'en crois pas mes yeux ! " S'exclama Sirius.  
" - En effet ! " Approuva Rémus.  
" - Je pense, Continua Sirus, que nous devrions vérifier si notre cher Sévie n'a pas de la fièvre! "  
Ce qui fit de nouveau rire les trois jeunes adolescents. Puis Rémus, reprenant son sérieux, se tourna vers eux et leur dit avec un sourire :  
" - Bon, allez, nous devons y aller, dépêchez-vous d'aller en cours, vous risquez d'être en retard ! "  
Les trois jeunes gens acquiescèrent et se précipitèrent vers l'escalier de marbre.  
  
***********************  
  
La salle de potion était encore plus noire lorsque la nuit tombait. Harry, qui astiquait le même chaudron depuis une bonne demi-heure finit par pousser un soupir d'exaspération et de fatigue. Il releva la tête pour voir Rogue qui le regardait fixement.  
" - Allez Potter, au boulot ! " Aboya-t-il.  
Harry fit la grimace. Non, vraiment, les miracles n'existaient vraiment pas. Il avait juste eu un coup de chance pour réussir à avoir un 14, Rogue devait être fatigué ce soir-là, ou encore, il avait du boire un petit verre de trop. Puis il repensa au soir où il avait dit aux jumelles que Drago était à l'infirmerie, et à ce sourire qu'il leur avait accordait à tous les trois.'Il était sûrement bouleversé... Ou bien il était dans un de ses rares, vraiment rares, jours de bonté...' La voix rude et sèche du professeur de potion le ramena à la réalité.  
" - Et avec le sourire si possible! Aussi désagréable que votre père ! "  
S'ensuivit une longue litanie contre James Potter, le père d'Harry. Le jeune homme serra les dents et fit tout ce qu'il put pour ne pas l'écouter, essayer de l'ignorer. Mais la voix de Severus Rogue résonnait dans son oreille et les injures contre son père lui firent serrer les poings. Ses nerfs craquèrent, il s'écria soudain :  
" - Ah oui ? Et ma mère, c'était pareil, je suppose ? Comment était-elle, elle ? "  
A sa grande surprise, Rogue se figea et pâlit d'un coup. Il resta sans voix un moment puis...  
" - Votre mère ?... " Murmura-t-il.  
Et un grand silence s'installa. Harry fut plus que surpris de voir des larmes dans les yeux de son professeur de potion.  
" - Votre mère, s'exclama-t-il sourdainement, était... Trop bien pour quelqu'un comme votre père ! "  
Harry le fusilla du regard, mais Severus Rogue continua en l'ignorant.  
" - Votre mère... c'était comme un rayon de soleil, une étincelle, un feu de joie... "  
Le cœur de Harry fit un bond dans sa poitrine et il ouvrit des yeux ronds. Comment ? Il... Il parlait ainsi de sa mère ? Mais... Il n'en revenait pas !   
" - Votre père, grogna Severus entre ses dents, n'était pas digne d'elle ! "  
Il s'arrêta brusquement, le regard perdu dans le vide. Harry voulut lui lancer une remarque cinglante après cette nouvelle injure contre son père mais aucun son ne sortit de sa gorge. Les questions se bousculaient dans sa tête et il se sentait totalement perdu. Il n'y comprenait plus rien... Le professeur et lui se fixèrent un instant, mais sans aucune haine, pour peut-être la première fois de leur vie... non ! La deuxième fois... Il y avait une certaine tristesse dans les yeux de Severus Rogue et surtout de l'étonnement et de la curiosité dans ceux d'Harry.  
" - Et moi non plus ; Murmura Rogue, je n'étais pas digne d'elle... "  
On aurait cru qu'il avait lu dans les pensées d'Harry, que tous deux s'étaient compris en un instant. Au bout d'un nouveau moment de silence, Harry demanda, hésitant :  
" - Il y a-t-il eu quelque chose entre ma... ma mère et vous ? "  
A sa grande surprise, Severus Rogue éclata de rire, un rire franc.  
" - Grand Dieu, non ! " S'exclama-t-il, puis il continua sur un ton plus triste, plus amer, " Elle était trop attachée à James, elle l'admirait trop, le chérissait trop... pour me voir... "  
Harry resta interdit. Il avait bien compri le sens de cette phrase... ce qu'elle voulait dire implicitement... Mais il refusait de l'admettre. Finalement, il se décida à poser une nouvelle question.  
" - Est-ce que... Est-ce que vous aimiez ma... ma mère ? "  
Le professeur de potion le regarda droit dans les yeux et Harry crut un instant qu'il allait se mettre soudainement en colère et enlever des points à Gryffondor, comme il avait tellement l'habitude de faire... Mais au lieu de cela, il répondit très calmement :  
" - Oui... J'aimais votre mère. "  
Harry resta pétrifié et en laissa tomber la brosse dont il se servait pour nettoyer les chaudrons. Il se sentit pris soudain de vertige et s'assit sur une chaise près de lui tout en regardant Severus Rogue, les yeux ronds et bouche bée. Celui-ci commençait à s'agiter nerveusement.  
" - Je suppose, reprit-il d'une voix qu'il voulait calme, que cette nouvelle vous répugne, mais... "  
" - Non, non, elle ne me répugne pas ! S'exclama Harry en le coupant, c'est juste que... je suis un peu surpris... "  
Le professeur Rogue hocha la tête.  
" - Je comprends, cela doit être assez... surprenant pour vous... "  
Harry acquiesça. 'Mais maintenant ; pensa-t-il, cela explique un certain nombre de choses...'  
" - Alors ; osa-t-il de nouveau demander, c'est pour cela que vous détestiez autant mon père ? "  
" - En partie. " Murmura Rogue.  
Il n'en revenait pas que ce garçon soit aussi compréhensif et tolérant... Il n'aurait jamais imaginé ça de lui... Pendant ce temps, il vit Harry hocher la tête, se pencher, ramasser sa brosse et se remettre à laver le chaudron. Curieusement, Harry sentit que son cœur était plus léger et il avait cette impression de ne plus vraiment détester son professeur de potion... Mais, en fait, l'avait-il vraiment détesté? Il sourit à lui-même, mais sentit qu'une nouvelle question lui trottait dans la tête et qu'elle le gênait pour travailler. Alors, brisant de nouveau le silence, il la demanda brusquement :  
" - Et... Est-ce pour cela que vous me détestez aussi? "  
Severus Rogue repartit d'un nouvel éclat de rire.  
" - Ainsi, vous pensez que je vous déteste, M. Potter ? Cela est peut-être un grand mot ! Non ? "  
Harry le regarda étonné.  
" - Mais... " Commença-t-il à dire, perplexe, mais Rogue l'arrêta dans son élan d'un geste de la main.  
" - Je sais ce que vous pensez. En effet, il m'arrive de vous détester, mais ce n'est pas vraiment le garçon Harry en lui-même que j'abhorre... C'est parce que vous ressemblez beaucoup à votre père que... "  
Il s'arrêta, lui-même étonné de faire cette constatation. Puis il regarda de nouveau Harry, de la mélancolie dans les yeux.  
" - Mais... Il y a des moments où vous me faites tellement penser à elle! "  
Quelque chose se brisa dans sa voix.  
" - Je... Je suis désolé... " Murmura Harry.  
Severus Rogue lui fit signe que ce n'était rien.  
" - Et... hésita le jeune homme, comment était ma mère ? J'aimerais tellement en savoir plus sur elle! On ne m'en a jamais beaucoup parlé... "  
Le professeur de potion le regarda, étonné, puis un sourire passa sur ses lèvres.  
" - Et bien... Votre mère? Comment était-elle? Elle... Elle était... parfaite. C'est le seul mot qui réussit à la décrire entièrement. Dans ma jeunesse, vous savez, j'avais la haine de tout, en particulier des Gryffondor et des " Sangs-de-Bourbes " comme disait mon père. J'ai été élevé dans cet esprit-là. J'insultais, je " torturais " à peu près tous les élèves que mes parents m'avaient appris à haïr. Mais je n'ai jamais réussi à faire ça à votre mère, je n'ai jamais réussi à ressentir de la haine pour elle... Même lorsqu'elle s'est mise avec votre père... Bien sûr, là, je ne réponds pas vraiment à votre question, mais je vais vous expliquer pourquoi je vous parle de tout cela. Votre mère était douce, tolérante et avait l'air de désapprouver totalement la rixe entre les maisons de Gryffondor et de Serpentard, c'était pareil pour votre tante, Vianasylla. Bien entendu, un grand nombre de Serpentards la malmenait et la maltraitait, je n'arrivais pas à supporter cela, alors je la défendais... Elle me lançait alors un regard de gratitude et me faisait un sourire... le plus beau des sourires que je n'ai jamais vu... Elle était l'une des seules, à Gryffondor, à ne pas me détester, avec Vianasylla, sûrement grâce à cela... Je me souviens très bien aussi des regards de reproche qu'elle me lançait lorsque j'insultais ses amis ou encore de ses regards compatissants lorsque les Maraudeurs me faisaient une farce... Je n'ai jamais vu une fille aussi merveilleuse qu'elle dans toute ma vie! Elle est la seule femme qui ait réussi à me faire sourire, à me donner l'envie d'aimer... ou de pleurer... Elle est aussi la seule femme qui ait réussi à protéger son fils de " l'Avada Kedavra ! "  
Harry lui sourit, un sourire rayonnant que Severus Rogue lui rendit avant de continuer.  
" - Je te donne cet exemple, vois-tu, pour te montrer à quel point elle était exceptionnelle! Et elle n'aurait jamais, au grand jamais !dû être tuée par ce monstre ! "  
Des larmes avaient commencé à perler sur les joues du cruel et sans cœur professeur de potion. Ils se regardèrent et Harry s'aperçut que soudain lui aussi pleurait.   
" - J'aurais... J'aurais tellement voulu la connaître! " Murmura-t-il.  
Severus Rogue hocha la tête, compatissant. Ils étaient tous les deux étonnés par eux-même. Après un court moment de silence, Harry posa une nouvelle question, d'une voix tremblante.  
" - Est-ce qu'elle savait que vous l'aimiez ? "  
Le professeur de potion eut un sourire mélancolique.  
" - Oui, elle le savait... Mais elle était déjà avec votre père lorsqu'elle l'a appri. "  
Harry baissa les yeux, ne sachant pas trop quoi dire. Ayant peur que les questions qu'il voulait lui poser le vexent ou le peinent.  
" - Et... Elle... Elle ne vous a jamais parlé lorsque... ? "  
Severus Rogue lâcha un petit rire.  
" - Je pense qu'elle en avait envie, mais... Je ne lui en ai jamais donné l'occasion, je l'ai évitée le plus possible. Je savais qu'elle ne me haïssait pas, mais je savais aussi que son cœur appartenait entièrement à James. Ce combat, je l'avais perdu d'avance... "  
" - Mais peut-être que... elle vous aurait consolé? Elle aurait peut-être voulu que vous soyez amis ou bien que... "  
" - Vous savez Harry, j'étais jeune et arrogant à cette époque et beaucoup trop fier ! Je ne voulais pas de sa pitié... Je sais, c'est ridicule, mais que voulez-vous ? Quand on est jeune, on ne sait pas très bien ce que l'on fait... "  
Harry acquiesça. C'était bel et bien la première fois que tous les deux avaient une conversation civilisée ! Et le jeune homme avait l'impression de découvrir son professeur de potion...  
" - Je crois... que je vous dois des excuses, Monsieur. " Dit-il doucement.  
Severus sortit de ses rêveries et le regarda, étonné.  
" - Pour quoi ? Pour votre mère ? Ce n'est pas la peine, vous n'avez aucune raison de... "  
" - Non, ce n'est pas pour ça ! Le coupa Harry, et il dit la suite en hésitant, c'est juste que... je me suis trompé à votre sujet... "  
Severus Rogue éclata de nouveau de rire.  
" - Je crois que je ne vous ai pas vraiment donné une bonne image de moi, M.Potter, mais cela était presque voulu et vous n'avez aucune excuse à me donner... C'est plutôt moi qui doit vous en demander, je vous avais mal jugé aussi... "  
Harry hocha la tête et de nouveau, ils se sourirent. Puis, Severus Rogue leva la tête vers une petite horloge qui était accrochée au mur.  
" - C'est bon, Harry, vous avez bien travaillé, vous pouvez retourner dans votre salle commune. "  
" - Mais je n'ai pas fini... "  
" - Ce n'est pas grave, vous pouvez y aller! "  
Harry acquiesça, se lava les mains et se préparait à sortir lorsque Severus Rogue l'interpella de nouveau.  
" - Monsieur Potter ? "  
" - Oui ? "  
" - J'aimerais que tout soit clair, tout ce que nous nous sommes dit ce soir restera entre nous, d'accord ? "  
Harry acquiesça et le professeur de potion hocha la tête. Avant de franchir la porte, Harry hésita encore un peu, puis :  
" - Bonsoir Monsieur. "  
Rogue le regarda un moment, puis :  
" - Bonsoir... Harry. "  
Le jeune homme hocha la tête et sortit. Il remonta vers la salle commune de Gryffondor légèrement troublé. Dans sa tête, il passait et repassait la conversation qui'il avait eu avec son professeur de potion. 'Alors, il aimait donc ma mère... ?' Oui, cela expliquait vraiment beaucoup de choses. Et la description que lui avait faite Rogue de sa mère correspondait vraiment à ce qu'il s'était imaginé d'elle : une femme douce, compréhensive... exceptionnelle. Il ne put s'empêcher de penser que son père avait eu de la chance de la rencontrer, et de l'épouser. Il s'amusa à imaginer quel genre de mère elle aurait été, une maman sûrement douce, attentive, compréhensive... parfaite. Il s'arrêta soudainement dans ses pensées. De nouveau, des larmes coulaient le long de ses joues et il s'aperçut, qu'à ce moment-là il aurait voulu que sa mère le prenne dans ses bras et à quel point il avait longtemps rêvé de pouvoir enfin pouvoir dire " Maman "  
Il secoua la tête. 'Allez, il faut que je me reprenne !' Il était arrivé devant le tableau de la Dame en Rose. Très vite, il s'essuya les yeux.  
" - Et bien, qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ? " Lui demanda la Dame du tableau.  
Harry fit signe que ce n'était rien puis dit le mot de passe.  
" El rojo y el Ojo " Puis entra.  
Hermione et Ron l'attendaient, tous les deux enlacés sur un sofa auprès du feu (comme c'est romantique !:))  
" - Houlà ! Tu en fais une tête ! "S'exclama Ron.  
" - Le professeur Rogue n'a pas été trop dur avec toi, au moins ? " Lui demanda Hermione d'une voix inquiète. Harry leur sourit.  
" - Il était comme d'habitude... Ca n'a pas été trop horrible, je pourrais même dire que ça s'est plutôt bien passé... comparé à d'autres moments... "  
Ses deux amis hochèrent la tête et Harry s'assit près d'eux.  
" - Qu'est-ce que vous avez fait de beau en mon abscence ? " Leur demanda-t-il.  
" - Et bien, on a travaillé nos BUSES ; lui répondit Hermione, puis on a parlé en t'attendant. "  
" - On a aussi fait une partie d'échec ; complèta Ron, les jumelles ont joué avec nous mais comme elles étaient assez fatiguées, elles sont allées se coucher. "  
" - Elisa ! Fatiguée ?! " S'exclama Harry éberlué, et tous les trois éclatèrent de rire.  
" - Cela tient du miracle, n'est-ce pas ? " Fit Hermione et ils rirent de plus belle.  
Pattenrond, roulé en boule sur les genoux d'Hermione, releva la tête et dressa une oreille, surpris par le bruit, puis il bailla et sauta du canapé pour se rendre dans le dortoir des filles.   
" - Je pense que je ne vais pas tarder à le rejoindre ! " Dit Hermione.  
En guise de réponse, les deux garçons baillèrent. Ils se levèrent et Harry laissa Ron et Hermione seuls pour leur " baiser du soir "  
Tout doucement, il se glissa dans son lit. Il resta couché sur le dos, les yeux grands ouverts, la tête bouillonnante. Quelques minutes plus tard, il entendit Ron entrer dans le dortoir.  
" - Bonne Nuit Harry ! "  
" - Bonne Nuit Ron ! "  
Et à peine quelques instants plus tard, la respiration régulière de Ron montra qu'il s'était endormi. Harry, lui ne pouvait pas trouver le sommeil. Les paroles de Rogue résonnaient encore dans sa tête. Et il ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser à sa mère... sa mère, sa mère, sa mère... Il se redressa, tandis le bras et ouvrit le tiroir de sa table de nuit. Il en retira l'album photo de ses parents, et l'ouvrit. Il resta longtemps devant la photo de cette jeune femme aux cheveux auburn, aux yeux verts, brillants de joie qui lui faisait des petits signes de la main et souriait, rayonnante.  
" Votre mère... c'était comme un rayon de soleil, une étincelle, un feu de joie... "  
Harry sourit. C'était vrai. On avait du mal à détacher ses yeux d'elle, et le simple fait de la regarder nous rendait heureux... Et, de nouveau, une larme perla sur sa joue, s'écrasa tout près de la photo.  
'Et voilà que je vais pleurer tous les soirs en pensant à eux, pensa-t-il, comme le disait Rita Skeeter dans son article...'  
Il fit alors quelque chose qu'il aurait jugé stupide en temps normal. Il embrassa la photo de sa mère, puis celle de son père et murmura " Bonne Nuit Papa, Bonne Nuit Maman "  
Et encore une fois, cette nuit-là, les cris de ses parents résonnèrent dans ses cauchemars.  
" Lily, c'est lui! Il arrive! Sauve-toi avec Harry, vite! Je vais essayer de le retenir"  
"Non! Pas Harry! Pas Harry! Tuez-moi à sa place!"  
Et tout au fond, en arrière plan, une autre voix murmura :  
" Lily était une femme exceptionnelle... "  
  
  
Bon, j'espère que ça vous a plu et que ce n'était pas trop "mélo"!  
Laissez moi un petit message, j'adore! Ca fait chaud au coeur!! 


	18. chapitre17

Alors, je vous fait un petit cadeau avant un petit moment d'absence: je vais avoir une semaine de révision pour une pièce de théâtre (car je fais l'option théâtre) et comme je suis interne, je serais abscente toute la semaine. Le côté positif dans l'histoire c'est comme la semaine prochaine je n'aurais presque pas de devoir, je pourrais écrire le chapitre 18 et le finir assez vite...  
Par contre, à partir du 14 Juin, je m'en vais en vacances et je ne serais pas là pendant un mois... Mais, je serais là pendant les deux mois restant!  
Voilà pour le petit message personnel!  
Bon, à part ça je suis super contente que mon chapitre précédent vous ait plu et j'espère que pour celui-là ce sera pareil! ;-)   
  
  
  
Chapitre 17   
  
  
Harry ne parla pas de cette histoire à propos de Severus Rogue à ses amis. Rien ne changea, les cours de potion restèrent les mêmes, les Gryffondor eurent droit aux même sarcasmes, Harry au même titre que les autres, mais peut-être un peu moins qu'avant. Le professeur de potion ne lui lançait plus jamais ces regards remplis de haine. Par contre, les jumelles semblaient prêtes à lui faire perdre la tête. Elles devenaient de plus en plus impossibles. Après l'explosion des chaudrons, il y eut soudain une curieuse épidémie de furoncles, puis d'éternuements particuliers d'où des espèces de vers de terre sortaient de la bouche des " malades ", il s'ensuivit des élèves se métamorphosant petit à petit en lapins, cochon-dinde et même en bouledogue (pauvre Pansy! ton très sarcastique) Curieusement, les élèves de Gryffondor réussissaient à y échapper ainsi que deux élèves de Serpentard : Drago et Bamoussa ; drôle de coïncidence n'est-ce pas ? Mystérieusement, Emilia et Elisa réussirent à chaque fois à ne pas se faire coller ou enlever des points... Il est vrai que Drago et Bamoussa les aidaient un peu.  
" Voilà l'intérêt d'avoir des petits-copains à Serpentard ! " Plaisantait souvent Elisa, ce qui faisait rire sa sœur et Nanou et faisait lever les yeux au ciel à notre cher Babou.  
Pendant, ce temps-là, le trio Ron/Hermion/Harry, recevait régulièrement des nouvelles de Hagrid. Sa mission s'annonçait plus brillante que la précédente et il disait dans sa dernière lettre qu'ils avaient enfin localisé les géants et qu'il avait cru reconnaître sa mère (d'après photos etc...)  
Du côté Quidditch, lors du dernier match, Serdaigle avait gagné contre Serpentard et Harry entraînait son équipe pour le prochain match qui aurait lieu dans à peine deux semaines et opposerait donc Serdaigle à Gryffondor. Harry était assez angoissé à l'idée de jouer contre cette équipe qui avait vraiment persévéré... et surtout de jouer contre Cho...   
" - Bon, à présent ; Dit un jour Harry lors d'un entraînement, nous allons essayer de travailler le plus sérieusement possible... (il lança un regard appuyé aux jumeaux et à Elisa qui lui lancèrent trois regards tout à fait innocents) L'équipe de Serdaigle semble avoir amélioré ses capacités de jeux depuis la dernière fois, que nous avons joué contre eux, il y a deux ans. J'ai bien observé leurs tactiques lors des deux matchs qu'ils ont joués, et j'ai pensé à de nouvelles tactiques pour pouvoir déjouer les leurs. "  
Sur ce, il sortit un rouleau de parchemin de sa poche.  
" - Ne me faites pas ses regards horrifiés, Dit-il en voyant les airs de ses amis, ce ne sera pas long, promis! "  
" - On te croit, on te croit! " Lui dirent les jumeaux en riant.  
Et toute l'équipe se réunit autour d'Harry qui leur montra patiement ses nouveaux plans.  
" - Assez astucieux, en effet ! " Fit Fred à la fin de ses explications.  
" - Je pense que nous pourrons faire cela sans problème! " Affirma Alicia Spinnet, Kate et Elisa l'approuvèrent.  
" - Nous aussi ! " S'écrièrent les jumeaux.  
" - Je pense qu'il va falloir que je travaille beaucoup aussi ; Constata Lee Jordan, les poursuiveurs de cette équipe semblent assez forts et ce sera dur de stopper les balles avec la force de leurs lancés ! "  
Harry acquiesça. Il semblait assez pâle. Elisa lui passa le bras autour des épaules et lui ébouriffa encore plus les cheveux.  
" - Ne t'inquiète pas, petit cousin! Nous ferons tout ce que nous pouvons pour gagner! "  
" - Parole de scouts ! " S'écrièrent les jumeaux au garde-à-vous, faisant rire toute l'équipe.  
" - Ne t'inquiète pas ; reprit Alicia, c'est notre dernière année à Poudlard et nous ferons tout pour finir notre scolarité en beauté et gagner la coupe de Quidditch! "  
" - Exactement ! " S'écrièrent Les jumeaux, Lee et Kate en même temps.  
" - Attendez une minute, S'écria soudainement Elisa, vous... vous voulez dire que vous êtes tous les cinq en dernière année ? "  
Les cinq approuvèrent et Elisa lança un regard moitié-horrifié, moitié-compatissant à Harry.  
" - Et oui, acquiesça-t-il, l'année prochaine je vais devoir refaire l'équipe toute entière : il me faudra trouver deux nouveaux batteurs... "  
" - Je pense que Ron fera peut-être l'affaire, le coupa Fred, nous allons le faire entraîner dur cet été, je pense qu'il serait heureux de faire partie de l'équipe! "  
" - Il nous faudra aussi trouver deux nouvelles poursuiveuses... "  
" - Je pense que ma sœur pourrait prendre un des deux postes, elle a quand même joué dans l'équipe de Viktor Krum, donc elle doit être... "  
" - Tu peux répéter ce que tu viens de dire ? " S'écria soudainement Fred.  
" - Ta... Ta sœur a joué avec VIKTOR KRUM ?! " S'exclama Georges à la suite de son frère.  
Elisa acquiesça silencieusement. Les jumeaux se tournèrent d'un bloc vers Harry.  
" - Faut que tu la prennes! "  
Harry éclata de rire.  
" - Attendez une minute ! L'année n'est pas finie ! "  
" - Et, continua Elisa, pour l'autre poursuiveuse, je sais que Nanouka est aussi bonne que sa sœur Alima et que Bamoussa donc... "  
Harry hocha la tête.  
" - Nous verrons tout ça l'année prochaine, je pense que j'organiserai des sélections... "  
Les jumeaux l'approuvèrent.  
" - Bonne décision ! "  
" - Et il te faudra aussi trouver un nouveau gardien... " Conclut Kate.  
" - Ouais... Dit simplement Harry, puis il s'exclama soudain, bon, allez, trève de bavardage ! Nous avons du pain sur la planche, tous sur le terrain! "  
Aussitôt dit, aussitôt fait, quelques minutes plus tard, après un mini-échauffement qu'Elisa leur fit faire (" C'est quoi ces idioties ? " Maugréa Fred, " On nous faisait faire ça à Beauxbâtons, pas de discussion! " Marmonna Elisa) ils finirent par s'envoler dans les airs.  
" - Je lâche le vif Harry ? Lui demanda Elisa, tu es prêt ? "  
Harry acquiesça. Toute contente, Elisa descendit et se dirigea vers la malle où était rangé le vif.  
" - Tu as les yeux fermés Harry ? " Cria-t-elle.  
" - Oui ; c'est bon ! " Lui répondit-il.  
La jeune fille prit la balle dorée dans les mains, caressa doucement la sphère du bout des doigts et regarda avec émerveillement les deux ailes sortir et se mettre à battre à une vitesse fulgurante. Elle la lâcha lentement et elle la vit partir à toute vitesse. En une fraction de seconde, elle n'était plus en vue. Elle adorait faire ce mini-job!  
" - Ca y'est Harry, il est lâché! "  
Harry acquiesça et s'éleva dans les airs, faisant la ronde pour essayer de l'apercevoir.  
" - C'est bon, Elisa ! Tu peux continuer à t'entraîner maintenant ! "  
La jeune fille se précipita sur son balai et décolla à la vitesse de l'éclair (normal puisqu'elle avait un éclair de Feu !) Elle rejoignit Kate et Alicia et les trois jeunes filles s'entraînèrent à se passer la balle le plus rapidement possible, puis elles rejoignirent Lee qui réussit à rattrapper à peu près toutes les balles (non sans difficultés car ces poursuiveuses étaient de bonnes tireuses) Ils s'arrêtèrent lorsque Harry aperçut le vif d'or. Il fonça en piquet vers le sol et remonta en chandelle, à peine une fraction de seconde plus tard, avec le vif d'or à la main.   
" - Superbe ! Magnifique ! " S'écria Elisa en l'applaudissant si fort que ses mains devinrent vites très rouges, et tout le reste de l'équipe le félicita. Harry leur sourit puis...  
" - Remettez-vous tout de suite au travail, allez ! "  
Ils éclatèrent de rire et continuèrent leur entraînement. Harry attrappa plusieurs fois le vif avec la même performance.  
" - Et si tu crois encore que nous allons perdre avec les démonstrations que tu viens de nous faire, et bien c'est que tu es vraiment pessimiste ! " Lui fit remarquer Elisa lorsqu'ils se furent de nouveau changé dans les vestiaires.  
" - Tu sais Elisa, Cho Chang n'est pas vraiment une mauvaise attrappeuse non plus... "  
" - Dis plutôt que ça t'angoisse de jouer contre ta petite-amie! " Le taquina-t-elle.  
Harry haussa les épaules et releva la tête avec une fausse fierté hautaine qui fit rire sa cousine.  
  
***********************  
  
Et de nouveau, tout recommence... Ce cimetière, ce cercle d'hommes cagoulés et Voldemort, plus horrible que jamais marchant au milieu d'eux et s'avançant vers une silhouette agitée de tremblements incontrôlés.  
" - Lucius Malefoy! " Siffla-t-il, " je suis vraiment très déçu par vous ! "  
" - Par... Pardon M... Maître, c'est mon fils qui m'a trahit ! "  
Voldemort eut un rire démoniaque.  
" - Je sais, je sais cela Lucius ! "  
Mais ses yeux rouges se mirent à briller d'une terrible manière.  
" - Mais je t'avais prévenu Lucius, c'était votre dernière chance ! A lui et à TOI ! De plus, tu n'as pas été très prudent! Tu as laissé ton fils s'enfuir ! Et de plus, plusieurs professeurs à Poudlard ont failli trouver où était la cachette ! "  
" - Ecoutez M... Maître... "  
" - ASSEZ ! Hurla-t-il et tout le cercle trembla, vous me fatiguez ! "  
Il se tourna vers Lucius, de la fureur dans le regard.  
" - ENDOLORIS ! "  
Les hurlements du Mangemort résonnèrent dans tout le cimetière. Le Seigneur des Ténèbres le regarda, sourire aux lèvres, satisfait, tandis que toutes les autres silhouettes masquées tremblaient de tous leurs membres. Puis le sort s'arrêta, et Lucius resta un instant étalé sur le sol, reprenant avec beaucoup de mal sa respiration.  
" - Relevez-vous Lucius, et retournez à votre place, je serais encore une fois magnanime, mais sachez que c'est la dernière fois et que c'est parce que j'ai besoin de vous pour mon prochain plan! "  
Il commença alors à faire les cents pas, s'arrêtant devant chaque Mangemort comme il avait l'habitude de faire... C'était son rituel.  
" - Ces derniers mois, vous avez tous fait un bon travail. Un grand nombre de nos adversaires a été éliminé... "  
Et il commença à les énumérer en comptant sur ses doigts :  
" - Les Martin, Les Smith (quelqu'un a lu la " Cantatrice Chauve " ici?) les Flatcher, les Krisley etc... "  
Puis il reprit, continuant sa marche vertigineuse :  
" - Le fait que le Ministre de la Magie ne veuille toujours pas croire à mon retour nous laisse en quelque sort le champ libre. Il a essayé de trouver des explications absurdes et stupides pour les morts. "  
Il laissa échapper un petit rire méprisant.  
" - C'est vraiment pathétique. "  
Puis, il se retourna soudainement vers Lucius Malefoy et l'autre personne qui était à côté de lui.  
" - Bon, revenons à nos moutons ! Je voudrais vous parler de mon prochain plan, et il concerne, vous vous en doutez sûrement, ce petit parasite de Potter... et les deux Elues. "  
L'homme à côté de Lucius se mit à trembler convulsivement et on pouvait entendre des sanglots dans sa voix.  
" - Pitié Maîtrrrre, ne faites pas de mal aux petites. "  
Voldemort se mit à secouer la tête, et lui répondit d'une voix qui voulait imiter celle des parents qui raisonnent leurs enfants... mais celle-ci avait une teinte d'ironie et d'une infime menace qui ne présageait vraiment rien de bon :   
" - Voyons Rodolphe! Un peu de tenue je vous prie! J'essaierais de ramener ces deux jumelles à la raison, mais vous savez très bien que si elles refusent, je n'aurai pas d'autre choix que de les tuer... Toutes les deux. "  
Rodolphe Hausman se mit à trembler encore plus violement.  
" - Oui Maîtrrre " Répondit-il cependant.  
" - Vous savez très bien, Continua Voldemort, que je ne peux pas les laisser vivantes si elles se dressent contre moi. Comme Potter, elles ont de la magie puissante dans leur corps, qui se dévelopera en allant que leurs esprits grandiront... Il faut frapper maintenant, sinon après, il sera trop tard! Il ne faut en aucun cas,que la prophétie se réalise, que " Ce mal engendré par le mal se retourne contre lui et réussisse à le vaincre à jamais ! " Vous comprenez ? "  
" - Oui, M... Maîtrrrre... "  
" - De plus Rodolphe, vous savez très bien que c'est votre dernière chance ! Si de nouveau vous me trahissez ou échouez, ce ne sera pas que des Endoloris que je vous ferais subir... mais bien pire, croyez-moi, et je peux vous dire que cette fois-ci vous n'en resortirez pas... vivant. "  
Et se retournant brusquement vers Lucius Malefoy :  
" - Pareil pour vous, Lucius ! "  
" - Oui M... Maître ! " Bredouilla-t-il.  
Vodemort hocha la tête, satisfait.  
" - Quant à toi ! Et il se tourna vers Nagini... le reste de la conversation se fait en Fourchelang, quant à toi, arrête un peu d'accepter la nourriture de cette gamine! La dernière fois que tu as mangé son mou pour chat n'a pas été très bénéfique ! Alors, si tu recommences à l'écouter... je te... "  
Et il le menaça du pire sort qu'il pouvait faire à ce serpent :  
" - Je te priverais de dessert jusqu'à nouvel ordre ! "  
Terrifié, le serpent se tassa sur lui-même et acquiesça faiblement.(vraiment désolée, mais avec le serpent je n'arrive pas à rester sérieuse... j'espère que vous me pardonnerez !)  
" - Bien, continua Voldemort, cette nuit, nous avons du travail sur la planche, alors ne tardons pas trop... "  
Les silhouettes cagoulées suivirent leur Maître et disparurent dans la brume. Quelques heures plus tard, quelque part en Angleterre, une maisonnée était réveillée en sursaut et des hurlements s'élevèrent. Puis, soudainement, plusieurs éclairs verts à la suite traversèrent les fenètres, éclairant brièvement la rue. Et un silence de mort s'installa...  
  
*************************   
  
" - NON ! Non ! Non ! "  
Harry se releva brusquement, la main sur le front, sentant sa cicatrice le brûler violement. De nouveau, un cauchemar! Quelqu'un d'autre avait été tué cette nuit et demain, il verrait sûrement quelqu'un se lever brusquement de sa chaise au petit-déjeuner, et sortir vivement de la salle... en larmes. Et il y avait aussi cette réunion dans ce cimetière... Voldemort qui préparait un nouveau plan... contre lui.   
Il regarda sa montre. 5h00... Il avait encore deux heures devant lui avant le petit-déjeuner (je prends les horaires de l'internat de mon lycée...) Il aurait pu essayer de se rendormir, mais il savait que dans ces cas-là, c'était impossible, alors il se leva, enfila sa robe de sorcier et prépara ses affaires pour... Le match de Quidditch! Il avait complètement oublié! Aussitôt il sentit son estomac se serrer et une boule d'angoisse dans la gorge... Il allait jouer contre Cho pour la deuxième fois de sa vie... Mais là, les circonstances étaient différentes...   
" Ce n'est qu'un jeu, Harry ! " La voix d'Elisa résonna dans sa tête, puis le sourire de Cho se dessina " Harry, nous sommes justes adversaires pour les matchs de Quidditch, et non dans la vie courante... Je ne t'en ai pas du tout voulu lorsque tu as gagné lors du dernier match que nous avon joué ensemble... La preuve, je suis là, avec toi! " Puis il se rappela que, quelques mois après avoir gagné le match contre elle cette année-là, elle lui avait crié " Bonne Chance ! " alors qu'il se préparait à jouer contre Serpentard... Il devint rêveur un moment, puis son estomac se contracta de nouveau.   
" C'est notre dernière année à Poudlard et nous ferons tout pour finir notre scolarité en beauté et gagner la coupe de Quidditch! " Il fallait absolument qu'il gagne ce match pour ceux de l'équipe qui finissaient leur année ici... Il voulait que leur tout dernier match soit réussi...  
Au moins, penser au match avait un avantage : il en oubliait un peu son nouveau cauchemar et la menace de Voldemort qui planait au-dessus de sa tête... Il prit sa robe de Quidditch et son " Eclair de Feu " et, avec le kit d'accessoires à balai que lui avait offert Hermione lors de leur troisième année, il descendit dans la salle commune et commença l'entretien de son balai...  
Deux heures plus tard, Hermione et Ron le retrouvèrent assis sur un fauteuil près du feu, endormi, son balai serré dans ses bras. Ron le réveilla doucement.  
" - Tu as un nouveau doudou pour dormir? " Lui demanda-t-il narquoisement en montrant son Eclair de Feu. Harry haussa les épaules, faussement vexé, et lui tira la langue, ce qui fit rire ses deux amis. Puis, ils descendirent dans la Grande Salle. Quelques minutes plus tard, les jumelles les rejoignirent. Elisa, elle, ne semblait pas du tout angoisser (curieux, n'est-ce pas ?) Elle engagea une conversation animée avec Hermione et sa sœur. Nanouka, qui arriva peu après, vint se joindre à elles.   
" - Allez, mange un toast Harry, Lui dit Ron, tu as besoin de forces... D'autant plus que tu as mal dormi cette nuit ! "  
Harry le regarda puis lui fit un sourire moqueur.  
" - Dis donc, lui dit-il narquoisement (et à voix basse) on dirait qu'Hermione déteint sur toi ! "  
Faussement vexé, Ron lui tira la langue et ils éclatèrent de rire, ce qui détendit quelque peu notre cher petit Harry. A l'arrivée de Cho à la table des Serdaigle, il se contracta de nouveau, mais lorsque celle-ci lui fit un petit signe et un grand sourire, cela le soulagea et le destressa.   
Puis, l'heure de match arriva, et l'équipe de Quidditch de Gryffondor se dirigea vers leur vestiaire.  
" - Bon, ben, Dit Harry, je pense que le petit discours je vous l'ai déjà fait en partie lors des entraînements, donc celui-ci sera bref. Je vous souhaite " Bonne Chance " à tous, et faisons le maximum pour pouvoir gagner la coupe et faire terminer l'année en beauté de nos chers Messieurs Fred et Georges Weasley et nos chères Mesdemoiselles Kate Bells et Alicia Spinnet ! "  
" - Bravo ! " S'exclama Fred.  
" - Bien dit ! " Renchérit Georges.  
Et toute l'équipe applaudit leur capitaine qui rougit et rit de bon cœur.  
" - Bon, dit-il en reprenant son sérieux, allons-y! "  
" - Et c'est parti ! " S'exclamèrent les jumeaux d'un ton enjoué, suivis de près par Elisa qui essayait du mieux possible de calquer leurs gestes...  
Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent sur le terrain, l'équipe de Serdaigle était déjà là, habillée de bleu. Cho, qui était la plus petite des sept joueurs fit de nouveau un petit signe à Harry qui lui répondit avec un sourire crispé. La voix amplifiée de Seamus Finnigann résonna dans tout le stade.  
" - Et voilà l'équipe de Grrrrrrrryffondor qui fait son entrrrrrrrrrée ! J'ai nommé les frères Weasley, Black, Bells, Spinnet, Jordan et leur capitaine Harrrrrry Potter! "  
Une ovation s'éleva du côté des supporters de Gryffondor.  
" - Et en face, nous pouvons voir l'équipe de Serdaigle avec leur séduisante... "  
" - Seamus ! "  
" - Heu... Pardon Mme McConnagall ! Avec leur nouveau capitaine : Cho Chang ! "  
Le professeur Bibine vint se poster entre les deux équipes.  
" - Bien, les capitaines se serrent la main! "  
Harry serra la main de Cho qui lui fit un grand sourire. Puis, après le coup de sifflet, ils s'envolèrent..  
" - Et c'est parrrrrrrrti ! Serdaigle est en possession du souafle ! Mais pas pour longtemps ! Black intercepte la balle et la passe à Spinnet qui l'envoit à Bells et qui fonce droit vers les buts de Serdaigle ! Elle se prépare à faire un but lorsque... Oh non ! Heu... pardon Mme McConnagall. "  
Katie Bells, évitant un cognard qui fonçait droit sur elle, avait lâché le souafle.  
" - Serdaigle est de nouveau en possession du souafle, il fonce droit vers les buts de Gryffondor, se prépare à tirer lorsque... Youpi ! Black intercepte la balle et la passe à Bells ! Elle se prépare à l'envoyer à Spinnet mais... non ! Serdaigle est de nouveau en possession du souafle ! Non ! Black a de nouveau intercepté la balle ! Elle s'approche des buts et GRYFFONDOR MARQUE ! 10 à 0 en faveur de Grrrrrryfondor !!! "  
On aurait dit que les gradins allaient s'écrouler sous les exclamations et les acclamations des supporters de Gryffondor.   
" - BRAVO ELISA ! " Hurlaient Emilia et la famille Baniki.  
A côté d'eux, Hermione et Ron, après avoir fêté le premier but, portèrent leur attention vers Harry et Cho Chang.  
" - On dirait qu'ils n'ont pas encore localisé le vif d'or... " Constata Ron.   
En effet, Harry et Cho faisaient des cercles au-dessus du stade, regardant autour d'eux. L'attrapeur de Gryffondor avait juste fait quelques loopings pour manifester sa joie pour le premier but.  
" - Et c'est rrrrrrrrreparrrrrrrti! "  
" - Et ben dis donc ! Murmura Emilia à l'oreille de Nanouka, " Seamus a l'air déchaîné aujourd'hui ! "  
" - C'est parce que c'est la Finale... " Lui dit philosophiquement Nanouka.   
Emilia acquiesça. Et commença à s'agiter en voyant sa sœur s'approcher des buts.  
" - Allez, marque ! Marque ! " Dit-elle entre ses dents.  
" - ET DE NOUVEAU GRYFFONDOR MARQUE !!! 20 à 0 en faveur des Grrrrrrrryffondor ! "  
Emilia se mit à hurler à en casser les tympans à Nanou et Drago qui l'entouraient. Lorsqu'elle se fut de nouveau calmée et se fut rassise sur la tribune, Nanouka se rapprocha d'elle et lui murmura à son tour à l'oreille.  
" - Toi aussi tu sembles très déchaînée ! "  
Emilia lâcha un petit rire.  
" - C'est comme ça à chaque match de Quidditch ! Il y a cette espèce d'allegresse qui m'ennivre et je ne me contrôle plus ! C'est une vraie passion pour moi, ce sport ! "  
Nanouka éclata de rire à son tour.  
" - Tu es exactement comme ta sœur ! "Lui dit-elle.  
Si on lui avait dit cela il y a cinq ou six mois, Emilia aurait sûrement piqué une crise de colère, ou l'aurait fixé de ses yeux froids, la destabilisant. Au lieu de cela, elle éclata de rire, un rire joyeux et ses yeux se mirent à pétiller de malice, comme ceux de sa sœur. Drago la regarda silencieusement, rêveur. Ce n'était plus la princesse de marbre au regard de glace, non, à présent, elle s'était totalement métamorphosée, mais elle n'en était que plus belle. C'était la princesse aux mille rayons de soleil, la princesse des roses, du bonheur... On dit souvent qu'après l'hiver vient le printemps, cela correspondait au cas d'Emilia. Six mois avaient enlevé ce que huit ans de malheurs lui avaient fait... Mais pourtant, tout n'était pas totalement effacé. Il arrivait encore, le soir très tard, ou lors d'un moment de solitude, qu'une lueur de tristesse vienne s'égarer dans son regard, qu'un peu de glace se faufile dans ses yeux lorsque quelqu'un la mettait en colère... Rien ne s'en va vraiment, mais on peut apprendre à oublier...  
" - Et Serdaigle est de nouveau en possession du souafle, il se rapproche des buts, se prépare à tirer et... SERDAIGLE MARQUE ! 20 à 10 e faveur de Gryffondor. "  
Hermione fit la grimace.  
" - Houlà ! Le match est serré ! " Dit-elle, inquiète.  
Ron se contenta de hocher la tête en fixant toujours Harry. Soudain celui-ci fonça vers le sol, suivi de près par Cho.  
" - Mais, que vois-je ? Les deux attrappeurs foncent à présent vers le sol ! "  
Il l'avait vu, la balle dorée était à à peine quelques mètres en-dessous de lui, il sentait le souffle de Cho près de lui, il ne fallait qu'en aucun cas il la laisse le dépasser, comme la dernière fois... La balle n'était à présent qu'à cinquante centimètres de lui, il tendit le bras pour l'attraper lorsque...  
" - Oh Non ! " S'exclama Seamus.  
Il n'avait pas vu le cognard arriver, il réussit à l'éviter de justesse, mais perdit le vif d'or de vue. Il se retourna vers Cho Chang qui lui souriait toujours... Dieu soit loué, elle n'avait pas attrapé le vif !  
" - Bon, ben, le match reprend ! Gryffondor est de nouveau en possession du souafle ! "  
Elisa avait réussi à attraper de nouveau la balle pendant le moment d'inattention où tous les yeux étaient fixés sur les attrapeurs et fonçait à présent vers les buts de Serdaigle.  
" - Black passe à Spinnet qui lance le souafle à Bells ! Mais Serdaigle intercepte et... Non ! Le souafle est de nouveau entre les mains de Black ! "  
Emilia, qui regardait sa sœur frénétiquement, murmura :  
" - Elle est vive comme l'éclair, très rapide et a l'esprit d'équipe. Ce sont sans aucun doute toutes les qualités des poursuiveurs ! Elle doit, elle-aussi avoir un don... "  
" - GRYFFONDOR MARQUE ! 30 à 10 ! "  
Pendant la suite du match, les Serdaigles firent quand même deux nouveaux buts, et les Gryffondor en firent encore un ce qui amena le score de 40 à 30 en faveur de Gryffondor... Le match était vraiment serré... Harry fronça les sourcils et regarda Fred et Georges se dêmener comme des fous pour empêcher les poursuiveurs de Serdaigle de marquer des buts. Ils voulaient à tout prix gagner ce match, cela se voyait...  
'Il faut que j'attrappe le vif !' Pensa le jeune homme, et il se mit à faire des cercles plus vastes pour essayer de localiser la sphère dorée... Cho le suivait de loin. Elle avait quelque peu changé de tactique par rapport à la dernière fois. Avant, elle calquait tous ses gestes sur les siens, à présent, elle préférait prendre du recul, mais ne perdait pas une miette des gestes qu'il faisait... C'est alors qu'il vit un éclair doré passer à quelques mètres en-dessous de lui et s'arrêter à quelques centimètres au-dessus de la tête de Lee Jordan. Il fonça, poussant son balai à pleine vitesse. Il réussit à éviter quelques cognards et se mit à la poursuite de la balle dorée qui avait reprit sa course. De nouveau, il sentit le souffle de cho dans son dos, elle n'était pas très loin de lui.  
" - Les attrapeurs sont maintenant à la poursuite du vif d'or ! "  
Tous les yeux étaient fixés sur eux, chacun retenait sa respiration. Il n'y avait plus aucun bruit dans le stade. Harry serra les dents très fort, il sentit un cognard frôler sa tête et il se baissa par réflexe. Pendant ce temps-là, Cho Chang avait prit de l'avance et était maintenant côté à côté avec lui. Le vif d'or n'était qu'à à peine cinquante centimètres d'Harry, il tendit le bras et accéléra... Cho était plus petite que lui et son balai ne pouvait pas aller plus vite...  
" - HARRY A LE VIF D'OR GRYFFONDOR GAGNE LE MATCH ET LA COUPE AVEC 190 à 30 !!! "  
Les jumeaux et Lee se jetèrent littéralement sur Harry dès qu'il eut posé le pied à terre. Alicia et Kate les repoussèrent et faillirent l'étouffer en lui donnant chacune un gros baiser sur la joue. Elisa, elle se jeta à son cou et se mit à tellement crier de joie, qu'il crut qu'il allait devenir sourd. Puis, tous les supporters de Gryffondor vinrent à lui en courant, Ron et Hermione en tête et le portèrent en triomphe vers Albus Dumbledore, qui, un sourire malicieux aux lèvres les attendait, la coupe de Quidditch à la main. On put voir aussi les jumelles Black se jeter dans les bras l'une de l'autre, et Elisa tellement heureuse qu'elle se mit à embrasser tout le monde sur la joue, (en premier Bamoussa, bien entendu) elle le fit même à Drago qui la regarda, éberlué (" Ben quoi, t'es bien mon futur beau-frère, non ? ")  
La fête se prolongea jusqu'à très tard dans la nuit, jusqu'à ce que, bien entendu, Mme McGonnagall arrive... Cette nuit-là, chacun s'endormit sur son lit, un sourire heureux flottant sur leurs lèvres. Harry ne fit pas d'autres cauchemars. Il l'avait presque oublié... Et pourtant, celui-ci se préparait bel et bien, une nouvelle fois, à l'attaquer.  
  
************************  
  
Plus tard, pendant le mois de mai, Hagrid fut de retour. Harry, Ron et Hermione furent tout de suite invités à sa cabane à boire le thé. Le demi-géant les accueillit, rayonnant.  
" - On a réussi ! S'exclama-t-il dès qu'ils eurent franchi le seuil de sa maison, on a réussi à trouver les géants ! J'ai même vu ma... ma Maman ! "  
Ses yeux se remplirent de larmes.  
" - Et Olympe, elle a retrouvé son père... Cela nous a fait bizarre à tous les deux... Enfin bref, après plusieurs semaines d'argumentation, d'explications et de retrouvailles, nous les avons enfin décidés à se joindre à nous et les avons décidés de faire une certaine trêve avec les sorciers ! Ils se battront à nos côtés contre Voldemort... Nous avons donc des alliés de qualité! "  
Les trois amis acquiescèrent. Ils passèrent le reste de l'après-midi à écouter Hagrid leur parler des géants, de sa mère et aussi des Pnyx.  
" - Je pense que tes cours ont beaucoup manqué à Elisa ! " Lui dit Harry.  
" - C'est vrai !? " S'exclama Hagrid, fou de joie qu'un élève s'interesse à ses leçons...  
  
************************  
  
Quelques jours plus tard, les élèves de Gryffondor et de Serpentard étaient réunis devant la cabane d'Hagrid, prêts à suivre leur nouveau cours.  
" - Bien, Dit Hagrid en sortant les caisses, je tiens à tous vous féliciter ! Vous avez formidablement bien soigné les Pnyx, et ils ont à présent atteint leur taille adulte ! "  
Elisa, un large sourire aux lèvres, trépigné d'impatience. Bamoussa lui lança un regard amusé et regarda ensuite Emilia. C'était facile de faire la différence entre les deux jumelles à ce moment-là, tandis que sa sœur rayonnait, elle, Emilia, était plutôt pâle... les serpents n'étaient pas vraiment sa tasse de thé.  
" - Nous allons à présent, commencer à prélever leur venin, ce sera le cours d'aujourd'hui. "  
Harry s'empêcha de rire en voyant Elisa se retenant avec beaucoup de peine de taper dans ses mains et Emilia, à côté d'elle, manquant de s'évanouir... Heureusement, elle se tint à Drago qui passa son bras autour de ses épaules... sous l'œil jaloux de notre très chère petite Pansy-Parkinson-jolie-tête-de-bouledogue, comme l'avait si bien surnommée Elisa...  
Elisa, leur fut d'un grand secours pendant ce cours-là. Certes, Rodolphe Hausman était un horrible homme, cruel et sans pitié, mais il avait néanmoins donné de bonnes bases à Elisa en ce qui concernait les serpents et leur élevage. Elle savait parfaitement les manipuler et extraire leur venin. Elle aida surtout Neville qui était pâle comme un linge et dut faire le travail de sa sœur qui refusait de toucher aux Pnyx.   
A la fin du cours, une bonne vingtaines de fioles étaient disposées sur une longue table en bois et n'attendaient plus qu'à être transportées à l'infirmerie.  
" - Bien, dit Hagrid, très joyeux, sera très utile à Mme Pomfresh, et je pense que vous les utiliserez pendant votre prochain cours de potion ! "  
Les élèves acquiescèrent et Hagrid leur donna congé.  
En effet, quelques jours plus tard, en cours de potion, ils confectionnèrent une potion à base de venin de Pnyx. Pour une fois, il n'y eut aucun accident, Elisa était bien trop passionnée par cette potion ! Neville, curieusement, n'eut aucun problèmes non plus, Elisa s'était fait un plaisir de lui faire réviser tout ce qui concernait les Pnyx et leur venin et lui avait même fait apprendre par cœur la recette de plusieurs potions faites à base de cet ingrédient.  
Ils ne savaient pas à quel point cela leur serait utile, pendant les mois à venir... En effet, Voldemort, peu à peu, avançait dans ses plans et il ne tarderait pas à de nouveau sévir...  
  
  
Voilà, merci encore pour tous ceux qui m'ont laissé un petit message pour le chapitre 16! Désolée pour Sailor Digitale, Rogue n'a pas trop changé de comportement pendant les cours de potion (car Rogue est avant tout Rogue! lol)Merci à Hermione359, Neiphtys (tes compliments me touchent beaucoup) Popov, et Ange (tu vois, j'ai vite écrit le chapitre 17!)et merci à tous 


	19. chapitre18

Voilà le chapitre 18! Sûrement l'avant dernier chapitre... ou du moins l'avant avant dernier chapitre...  
Mais ne vous inquiétez pas... Je vous réserverais une petite suite...  
  
  
Chapitre 18  
  
  
Harry était dans son lit, les yeux grands ouverts. Il regarda l'heure sur son réveil : 00h15. Oui, il ne dormait pas. Non parce qu'il n'avait pas sommeil... au contraire, il luttait pour que ses paupières ne se ferment pas. Il ne voulait pas, oh non, encore une fois cette nuit, faire un de ces horribles rêves... revoir cette horrible figure aux yeux couleur du sang. Alors il rêvassait, faisant défiler et redéfiler dans sa tête le dernier match de Quidditch, se rappelant comment Cho, juste après, était venue le féliciter sans rancune et gardant sa bonne humeur (désolée, j'avais oublié de le raconter dans le chapitre précédent) puis... peu à peu... malgrè lui... il sombra dans un sommeil profond...  
  
****************************  
  
Cette fois, ce n'était pas le cimetière, mais un salon assez grand, froid et délabré. Un feu était allumé dans la grande cheminée, trois silhouettes se découpaient devant l'âtre. L'une était assise dans un fauteuil et caressait de sa main décharnée la tête d'un énorme serpent. La deuxième se tenait debout à côté de la première, elle était assez petite, trapue et tremblante. Et la troisième était devant eux, debout, elle-aussi, assez grande, forte, et la tête inclinée.  
" - Alors Rodolphe ? Demanda la voix sifflante de l'homme assis, est-ce que la mission avance ? "  
L'homme en face de lui s'agita nerveusement.  
" - Je n'ai pas rrréussi à contacter une seule fois la ga... Emilia. La gamine m'évite ou m'empêche de l'apprrrocher : il n'y a aucun moyen de la rrrencontrrrrer seule, elle est toujourrrs avec sa sœurrrr et ses camarrrades de Grrrryffondorrr ! De plus, Poudlard est surveillé jour et nuit... Je ne peux donc ni lui parler, ni la raisonner. C'est quasiment impossible, my lord. "  
Et en disant ces deux derniers mots, il s'inclina.  
" - Bien, reprit Voldemort (car c'était lui, vous l'aviez deviné?lol) dans ce cas, il nous faudra changer quelque peu nos plans... Queudvert ? "  
L'homme, toujours tremblotant, se rapprocha de lui.  
" - Oui... M... Maître ? "  
Voldemort lui demanda de tendre son bras. Il le fit en retroussant sa manche. La main décharnée du Seigneur des Ténèbres se posa sur la marque tatouée sur sa peau. Peter Petigrow lâcha un petit cri de douleur. Puis, au bout de quelques secondes, Voldemort retira sa main, le tatouage était devenu d'un noir brillant.  
" - Ce soir, siffla-t-il, réunion au sommet ! "  
  
*******************************  
  
Harry se releva d'un coup, le visage en sueur. Automatiquement, il porta sa main sur la cicatrice... Elle était toujours aussi brûlante. Il soupira. Se laissa de nouveau tomber sur son oreiller... La situation devenait de plus en plus grave. Voldemort préparait de nouveau quelque chose. Il faudra à l'avenir qu'il surveille de près Emilia, qu'il fasse attention à ce qu'elle ne soit jamais seule... de même pour Elisa, elle était, elle-aussi, une des Elues après tout... Et il faudra que lui-aussi soit vigilant à ce qui l'entoure... A son humble avis, tous ses faits et gestes étaient minutieusement surveillés par son pire ennemi, de quelques manières que ce soit... Il grogna, marmonna quelque chose d'incompréhensible. Puis il vérifia que les rideaux de son lit à baldaquin étaient bien fermés et se couvrit de sa couverture. Là, il prit sa baguette et murmura 'Lumos' et, prenant son livre 'L'histoire de Poudlard' que lui avait offert Hermione à Noël, il commença sa lecture...  
" En l'an mil de notre ère, les quatre plus grands sorciers de cette époque nommés Godric Gryffondor, Helga Poufsouffle, Rowena Serdaigles et Salazar Serpentard, décidèrent de fonder une école qu'ils nommèrent 'Poudlard'... "  
  
  
********************************  
  
  
Le mois de Juin était arrivé à une vitesse folle. L'examen des BUSES avait commencé :  
* En Métamorphose, ils avaient dû transformer un pupitre en cochon, comme le leur avait montré Mme McGonagall (désolée, je faisais l'erreur d'écrire Mme McConagall, en français c'est bien McGonagall, comme en anglais) lors de leur tout premier cours. Celui d'Hermione fut bien entendu tout à fait réussi (étonnant n'est-ce pas ?) Ron et Harry, eux, réussirent tous les deux à faire la tête du cochon parfaitement, ainsi que sa queue en tire-bouchon, mais le reste du corps était un peu raide, bien qu'il ait à peu près la bonne forme et la bonne couleur. Le pupitre de Neville, lui, resta tel quel, mais se mit en mouvement et poussa des grognements de porc. Les jumelles, elles, réussirent à faire le corps du cochon ainsi que la tête, mais il n'avait pas de queue en tire-bouchon, et les pattes restaient raides.  
* En enchantement, il fallait qu'ils essayent de transplaner. Pas la peine de dire qu'Hermione réussit du premier coup. Harry, lui, dû s'y reprendre à deux fois et il faillit séparer ses jambes du reste du corps, mais il y réussit néanmoins. Ron eut un peu plus de difficultés : Il faillit se séparer de sa tête et de son abdomen. Au bout de trois essais (ce qui était la limite) il finit par réussir à transplaner. Pour Neville, seuls ses oreilles et ses pieds transplanèrent et malheureusement pour lui, ses pieds attérirent dans un seau d'eau et ses oreilles dans un pot de fleur. Les jumelles réussirent, elles-aussi leur sort à peu près correctement, il y eut juste un petit problème, au lieu de transplaner à l'autre bout de la classe, elles transplanèrent jusque dans les cuisines et dûrent s'y reprendre à deux ou trois fois pour revenir dans la classe.  
* En divination, Harry était au bord de la crise de nerfs. Il devait, en regardant son reflet dans un miroir, lire son avenir dans ses propres yeux... Ce qu'il trouvait complètement absurde. Bien sûr, il ne voyait rien d'autre que ses pupilles noires et la couleur vert émeraude dont il avait hérité de sa mère. A côté de lui, la voix mystique du professeur Trelawney ne cessait de répéter " Un peu de concentration, mon garçon " et ses yeux de chouette ne cessait de lui lancer des regards tragiques et pathétiques (" Mon pauvre garçon... je sais que l'avenir est dur pour toi... la mort est proche ! ") Après une bonne demi-heure à se mirer dans la glace sans rien voir de plus que le propre reflet de ses yeux, le professeur Trelawney commença à s'impatienter " Alors, vous ne voyez toujours rien ? " Harry, excédé, décida d'improviser totalement. Il s'inventa donc un avenir terrifiant, rempli de monstres plus affreux les uns que les autres, avec des sinistros à tous les coins de rue et une mort violente et subite qui arriverait prochainement. Lorsqu'il eut fini, il essaya d'éviter les yeux du professeur Trelawney pour ne pas éclater de rire et entendit sa voix mystique dire d'une façon tragique : " Mon pauvre garçon ! Quel avenir vous avez là ! Parfait, vous pouvez partir... " Harry ne demanda pas son reste.   
* En Soin de Créatures magiques, Hagrid leur donna un questionnaire détaillé sur les Pnyx avec des questions du genre : "Combien d'œufs pondent les Pnyx ", "Que mangent les Pnyx ? ", "Comment est-ce que le Pnyx fabrique son venin? " ou encore "Quelle est l'utilité du venin de Pnyx? " etc... Puis, ils durent prélever du venin de Pnyx, comme lors du cours précédent. Bien entendu, Elisa réussit parfaitement cette tâche, Emilia la suivit ainsi qu'Hermione. Neville s'exécuta, très pâle, mais on aurait dit que les leçons particulières d'Elisa l'avaient aidé. Harry et Ron, eux, s'en sortirent honorablement.  
* En potion, ils devaient préparer un remède qui soigne les douleurs les plus intenses, comme par exemple pour le sortilège doloris. Harry vit Neville ressortir tout pâle de la salle de classe, suivi par la suite d'une Elisa rayonnante et d'une Emilia un peu moins fière d'elle. Hermione, elle, sembla avoir l'air de s'arracher les cheveux après son examen mais Ron lui dit qu'elle faisait ça à chaque fois et qu'elle avait toujours de bonnes notes. Celui-ci, justement, avait les oreilles rouges comme des tomates lorsqu'il eut fini lui-aussi. Puis ce fut le tour d'Harry. Severus Rogue se montra froid, comme à son habitude, mais il n'eut le droit à aucun sarcasme, et ne 'tortura' pas Harry comme il le faisait toujours. Un peu nerveusement, Harry fit sa potion, et pensa qu'il l'avait à peu près réussie.   
  
A présent, il ne restait plus qu'à savoir les résultats. Ils arriveraient dans les deux semaines suivantes. Les beaux jours étaient arrivés et le soleil brillait dehors. Cela avait été dur de s'enfermer dans les salles de classe alors que l'on pouvait se promener dans le parc et se reposer à l'ombre d'un arbre. A présent que les examens étaient finis, ils pourraient sûrement en profiter...Harry savourait ce moment, après plusieurs mois de tension (à cause des BUSE) et de fatigue (à cause de ses cauchemars) il allait enfin pouvoir se détendre ! Ou du moins... c'est ce qu'il pensait... car l'ombre de Voldemort continuait sans cesse de planer au-dessus de lui...  
  
***********************  
  
De nouveau ce salon froid et délabré. Rodolphe se tient devant Voldemort, le regard horriblement triomphant.  
" - Alors, Rodolphe ? Tout marche comme prévu ? "  
" - Oui Maîtrrrrre ! "  
" - Vous avez trouvé le moyen de les attirer hors des limites de Poudlard? "  
" - Oui Maîtrrre, j'ai fait circuler une rumeur, et comme je sais que ces deux gamines peuvent parfois être casse-cou, je pense qu'elles vont se jeter la tête la première dans la gueule du loup... "  
" - Parfait! Et quand pensez-vous que nous pourrons mettre notre plan à exécution? "  
" - Je les ai entendues dirrrre qu'elles essaierrrront ce soir, Maîtrrre. "  
Voldemort fit un horrible sourire et murmura encore en se frottant les mains :  
" - Parfait... Parfait... "  
  
***********************  
  
Harry se releva, le front en sueur. Qu'est-ce que cela voulait dire? Puis soudain, il se souvint... Pendant toute la soirée, les jumelles avaient écouté avec excitation Fred et Georges parler d'une rumeur qui disait que l'on pouvait trouver des plantes à artifice et des irritabidus (plantes similaires au poil à gratter... de ma propre invention) dans la forêt interdite. Il avait vu, ensuite, les deux jeunes filles comploter durant le reste de la soirée. Un mauvais pressentiment l'envahit. Il se leva vivement et chercha la Carte des Maraudeurs qu'il avait laissée pendant un long moment pliée soigneusement dans un tiroir de sa table de nuit.  
" - Et mince! C'est bien ce dont je me doutais... "  
Sur la carte, deux petits points noirs étaient situés dans le parc et se dirigeaient vers la forêt interdite... A côté, on pouvait voir les deux noms de 'Emilia Black' et 'Elisa Black'...  
Harry se rhabilla rapidement et plia la carte des Maraudeurs dans une des poches de sa robe. Il fallait absolument qu'il rattrape les jumelles à temps...   
Avant de franchir la porte du dortoir, il hésita, regarda longuement Ron qui était endormi puis décida de ne pas le réveiller... Il ne voulait pas le mettre en danger de mort... Puis, il réfléchit encore quelques minutes, revint sur ses pas et pris sa cape d'invisibilité qu'il enfila et il sortit. Il essaya de faire le moins de bruit possible en descendant dans la salle commune. A son grand soulagement, il n'y avait plus personne... Heureusement, d'ailleurs ! Car il était quand même 1h du matin...  
Lorsqu'il bascula le tableau et qu'il le referma, il vit la Dame en Rose regarder frénétiquement autour d'elle.  
" - Qui est là ? " Ne cessait-elle de répéter. Mais Harry ne lui répondit pas, il hâta même le pas. Il croisa Miss Teigne en haut de l'escalier de marbre, il essaya de la détourner mais elle le suivit avec ses grands yeux perçants. Il préféra se dépêcher de la semer en faisant le moins de bruit possible.  
Enfin, après des minutes qui lui parurent être des siècles, il réussit à franchir la porte du château et se retrouva dans le parc sous le ciel étoilé d'une nuit de Juin. Les jumelles n'étaient pas en vue. Il prit la carte des Maraudeurs. Elles avaient déjà pénétré dans la forêt Interdite. Il se mit à courir pour les rejoindre, allant dans la direction que lui indiquait la carte. Mais la cape le gênait et il faillit tomber en s'emmêlant les pieds dedans. Alors il la retroussa à mi-genoux. " Tant pis " Pensa-t-il, " Pour maintenant, là où je suis, on ne me verra plus du château... "  
Il continuait de suivre les jumelles avec la carte. Il vit avec satisfaction qu'il était en train de se rapprocher d'elles. Elles n'étaient plus loin à présent, encore quelques mètres et il les verrait. Il commençait même à entendre des voix, des murmures excités qui leur étaient propres. C'était juste derrière ces arbres, il n'avait qu'à les franchir et il les aurait rejointes. Il déboucha dans une clairière, au clair de lune. A sa grande surprise et déception, il n'y avait pas les jumelles. " Je me suis peut-être trompé... " Pensa-t-il. Il regarda de nouveau la carte, et la panique l'envahit. Les deux jeunes filles n'y étaient plus : ni dans le parc, ni dans le château, ni dans la forêt. " Trop tard... "  
Il chercha autour de lui désespérement, essayant de trouver une trace, un indice, qui lui permettrait de les retrouver. Puis, quelque chose attira son attention... au milieu de la clairière, il y avait un bouquet de fleurs d'artifices, c'était le seul endroit où il y en avait et elles formaient un cercle parfait. Il n'y avait rien de naturel là-dedans, 'Elles avaient été posées là'. " Ca doit être comme ça qu'elles ont dû... " Il n'alla pas au bout de ses pensées, il ne réfléchit même pas. Il s'avança d'un pas décidé, s'agenouilla, et cueillit une plante. Aussitôt, il perdit connaissance et eut l'impression de tomber dans un précipice en tournant à toute vitesse sur lui-même.  
  
*********************  
  
Lorsqu'il reprit connaissance, la première chose qu'il vit fut deux horribles yeux rouges qui le fixaient d'un air victorieux. Puis il sentit une douleur dans le cou et s'aperçut qu'il était allongé sur un sol froid et dur, les mains liées. Il essaya de se relever tant bien que mal et reconnut le salon qu'il avait vu dans ses rêves. De l'autre côté de la pièce, il vit Elisa et Emilia, attachées dos à dos et qui le regardaient d'un air navré. Voldemort, se pencha vers Harry et fit un horrible rictus, puis se tournant vers deux personnes qui se trouvaient dans le fond de la salle, il dit de sa voix sifflante :  
" - Le plan ne pouvait pas marcher mieux! Nos deux Elues se sont lancées tête la première dans la gueule du loup ! "  
Elisa se mordit les lèvres tandis qu'Emilia avait de nouveau revêtu son ancien masque de froideur. Voldemort éclata de rire, un rire sans joie, glacial, suraigu.   
" - Mes pauvres enfants ! Dit-il ironiquement, il faudra, dorénavant, vous apprendre à être beaucoup moins naïves! "  
Elisa lui jeta un regard perçant tandis qu'Emilia lui lançait des éclats de glace avec son regard. Voldemort parut amusé, puis il se tourna vers Harry. Celui-ci bouillait intérieurement.  
" - Et le Survivant est tombé facilement dans le piège en voulant sauver héroïquement ses chères cousines ! "  
Harry serra les dents. S'il n'avait pas été attaché, il se serait jeté sur lui, ayant quinze ans ou non, et que celui qui était en face de lui soit le Seigneur des Ténèbres ou pas, il l'aurait fait, la rage l'aveuglant.  
" - Bien ; S'exclama Voldemort en se tournant de nouveau vers les personnes qui étaient dans la pénombre, il ne nous reste à présent plus qu'une seule personne... Espérons que notre cher Lucius fera bien son travail cette fois-ci, c'est sa dernière chance à lui, et à son fils Drago. "  
Automatiquement, les yeux d'Harry se tournèrent vers Emilia. Si elle paniquait, elle n'en laissait rien paraître, néanmoins, on pouvait constater qu'elle avait légèrement pâli et détourné le regard.  
" - Qu'est-ce que vous nous voulez ? " Demanda soudain une voix.  
Voldemort se tourna vers Elisa qui avait relevé la tête et le menton par défi.  
" - Je suppose que vous voulez nous tuer ou une autre stupidité de ce style, c'est ça ? " Dit-elle d'un ton nonchalant.   
Harry frémit, " Elle est folle de lui parler sur ce ton! " Pensa-t-il.  
Voldemort se rapprocha lentement de la jeune fille.  
" - Vous êtes intelligente jeune fille, et d'une grande insolence! "  
Il commença à tourner lentement autour d'elle et de sa sœur.  
" - Vous avez du courage pour essayer de vous dresser contre moi. "  
Et il s'arrêta pile devant elle, rapprochant son visage du sien.  
" - Mais vous ne faites pas le poids contre moi, petite fille! "  
Elisa n'avait pas bougé d'un pouce, n'avait eu aucun geste de recul.  
" - Et bien, au moins, Dit-elle lentement, j'aurais tenté le coup ! "  
Le Seigneur des Ténèbres éclata d'un rire guttural. Et la regarda fixement dans les yeux.  
" - Vous avez de la chance que je sois de bonne humeur aujourd'hui, mais faites attention à ne pas trop me pousser à bout! "  
" - Vous pousser à bout ? Vous ? Le grand seigneur des Ténèbres ? Je croyais que vous êtiez la puissance incarnée et que vous ne craquiez jamais ? Franchement, vous me décevez ! "  
Emilia donna un coup de coude à sa sœur et essaya de lui faire comprendre désespérement d'arrêter.  
" - Faites attention jeune fille ! Siffla de nouveau Voldemort, si la situation n'avait pas été aussi importante, cela ferait très longtemps que je vous aurais tuées, vous et votre sœur aussi. "  
" - Ah ouais ? Continua Elisa, imperturbable, et comment ça se fait que vous ne l'ayez toujours pas fait ? Je suppose que treize ans entre la vie et la mort vous ont quelque peu ramolli, je me trompe ? "  
Harry lui murmura d'arrêter, comme Emilia, mais il avait l'impression de parler à un sourd.  
" - ASSEZ ! " Hurla Voldemort et il se tourna vers Elisa, les yeux injectés de sang brillants de fureur et de haine. Emilia eut un haut-le-cœur et Harry ne put réprimer un frisson. Seule, Elisa, resta impassible.  
" - Vous ne m'avez toujours pas répondu ; Dit-elle calmement, qu'est-ce que vous nous voulez?"  
" - Je vous l'ai déjà dit, je crois, non ? " Reprit Voldemort d'un ton de nouveau amusé et toujours menaçant.  
" - Ah oui ! S'exclama Elisa d'un ton ironique, vous voulez qu'on se joigne à vous, c'est ça? Qu'on s'amuse à massacrer joyeusement les moldus avec vous car nous sommes soit-disant les Elues, et comme ça vous, vous aurez vos héritiers (en l'occurrence, nous) et nous on aura la puissance, le pouvoir et la vie sauve! "  
" - Quelle perspicacité! " S'exclama sarcastiquement Voldemort.  
" - Mais, au fait ; reprit Elisa, on ne vous avait pas déjà donné la réponse ma sœur et moi ? On ne vous avait pas déjà dit que vous pouviez toujours aller vous faire... pendre? (Tiens, ça serait une bonne idée ça, pourquoi vous ne le faites pas ?) "  
Harry ferma les yeux. " Elle est complètement folle. " Il vit que Voldemort avait du mal à garder son calme et qu'il avait l'air de réprimer avec difficulté l'envie de sortir sa baguette magique et de lui faire un " Avada Kedavra " sur-le-champ.  
" - Et bien, je vous donne une dernière chance. "  
Elisa lâcha un petit rire de mépris mais le laissa continuer.  
" - Je vous ai fait venir ici dans le but de vous faire changer d'avis. Si vous persistez à refuser, je serais dans l'obligation de vous tuer... "  
" - Non ? Sans blague ! S'exclama Elisa de nouveau ironiquement, cela m'étonne de vous! "  
Voldemort sembla préférer ne rien répondre et il leva les yeux au ciel.  
" - Et, continua la jeune fille, est-ce que vous avez fait venir Harry ici pour la même raison ? Ou vous voulez tout simplement vous débarasser de lui ? "  
Le Seigneur des Ténèbres soupira avec agacement.  
" - Vous le saurez bien assez tôt ! "  
Elisa ouvrit encore la bouche pour dire quelque chose mais heureusement pour Voldemort (et surtout pour elle !) Deux personnes arrivèrent à ce moment-là en transplanant. Harry vit Emilia se redresser d'un coup, le visage encore plus pâle.  
" - Ah ! Lucius ! S'écria Voldemort, vous voilà enfin ! Je commençais légèrement à m'impatienter ! "  
Et en disant cela, il lança un regard venimeux à l'adresse d'Elisa. Celle-ci lui lança un regard plus qu'insolent.  
Lucius Malefoy s'inclina devant son maître et tira Drago violemment devant lui, l'obligeant à s'agenouiller devant le " Maître "  
" - Tiens, tiens ! Siffla Voldemort en se mettant à tourner autour de Drago qui serrait les dents ; revoilà notre cher petit Drago... "  
Drago releva la tête et ses yeux rencontrèrent ceux d'Emilia. Il pâlit instantanèment.  
" - Ne faites pas de mal à Emilia ! " S'exclama-t-il vivement.  
Voldemort ricana.  
" - Comme c'est mignon ! Lança Voldemort d'une voix mauvaise et méprisante. Notre petit Drago serait-il amoureux ? "  
Et il poussa un nouveau ricanement moqueur. Drago serra les poings.  
" - C'est sûr qu'avec votre gueule de serpent, on ne peut pas vraiment tomber amoureux de vous ! "  
Harry se tourna vivement vers Elisa, cette fois, il savait qu'elle était allée trop loin. Emilia avait poussé un cri étouffé et, cassant son masque de froideur, elle regardait tour à tour Voldemort et sa sœur d'un air effrayé. Le Seigneur des Ténèbres s'était retourné brusquement vers la jeune fille.  
" - C'EN EST ASSEZ ! VOUS ALLEZ PAYER VOTRE INSOLENCE ! "  
Il sortit sa baguette magique, ses yeux lançant des éclairs et cria :  
"- ENDOLORIS! "  
Les cris d'Elisa retentirent dans toute la salle. Plus personne ne parlait. Emilia, qui était attachée à sa sœur était étendue, elle-aussi au sol, et on pouvait entendre quelques sanglots s'élever avec les hurlements de douleur d'Elisa. Drago était pétrifié, pâle comme un linge, toujours agenouillé, il regardait les deux jumelles se tordre sur le sol, son corps était entièrement secoué par des tremblements de rage. Harry, lui, ne pouvait plus bouger. Il ne pouvait détacher ses yeux de cet affreux spectacle. Il admirait silencieusement le courage d'Elisa, jamais il n'aurait pensé qu'elle ferait ça un jour. On aurait dit qu'elle ne ressentait aucune peur, aucune frayeur. Comment faisait-elle? Puis, il regarda Voldemort sourire d'un air amusé en regardant la jeune fille souffrir, il le vit même rire ! Il crut un instant entendre de nouveau les cris de sa mère avant sa mort, entendre le rire suraigu de ce monstre, et la rage se mit à bouillonner en lui... C'est alors que quelque chose d'extraordinaire se passa. Une force indéfinissable le poussa et il sentit les liens se détacher de ses poignets. Toutes les vitres éclatèrent et le vent s'engouffra dans la pièce, éteignant toutes les bougies qui étaient allumées. Sur la cheminée, un vieux vase en porcelaine éclata, les morceaux se répandirent sur le sol. Le sol entier sembla trembler, un moment. Harry s'était jeté sur Voldemort. Celui-ci, surpris, tomba sous son poids. Ils roulèrent par terre. Harry avait totalement perdu le contrôle de lui-même, il cognait dans le vide, parfois même sur Lord Voldemort avec une force qu'il ne pensait pas avoir. Mais, il savait que ce combat était sans issue. Le Seigneur des Ténèbres était bien trop puissant.   
" - Puisque c'est comme ça ; Siffla sa voix, à toi aussi... ENDOLORIS ! "  
Des milliers de couteaux semblèrent transpercer soudainement la chair d'Harry. Très vite, ses cris de douleurs rejoignirent ceux d'Elisa. Il n'avait plus qu'une envie, que tout finisse, que tout s'arrête, de mourir... La douleur s'apaisa enfin. Harry sentit trois paires de bras l'empoigner et le rattacher sur sa chaise. Il ouvrit les yeux et reconnut avec dégoût Lucius Malefoy, Peter Petigrow et Rodolphe Hausman qui le tenaient fermement en renouant la corde autour de ses poignets et ensuite de ses jambes. A l'autre bout de la pièce, Elisa se relevait avec difficulté.  
" - Alors ? Siffla Voldemort ; êtes-vous calmés ? "  
Elisa lui lança un regard noir, se prépara à répondre mais Emilia lui donna un... hum 'léger' coup de coude. Voldemort leur fit un sourire démoniaque.  
" - Bien, Reprit-il de sa voix sifflante, à présent que vous êtes tous ici, je pense que je peux vous donner la vraie raison de votre présence ici. "  
Elisa poussa un grognement incompréhensible et Harry entendit clairement Emilia lui dire " Tais-toi! "  
" - Je pense que vous n'êtes pas sans savoir, que ces deux jeunes filles sont les Elues, les seules héritières de Serpentard... Puisque je n'ai jamais eu d'enfants... "  
Puis il se tourna vers Harry.  
" - Et nous avons ici, le... hum... grand Harry Potter, l'héritier direct de cet imbécile de Gryffondor! "  
Harry s'étrangla.  
" - Qu... Quoi !? Moi ? L'hé... L'héritier de Gryffondor ? Mais c'est... enfin je... "  
A sa grande horreur, Voldemort poussa un ricanement méprisant.  
" - Ne me dis pas que ce vieux gâteux de Dumbledore ne te l'a pas dit ? Non ? Oh ! Je vois ! Il voulait sûrement te protéger en te cachant la vérité! Enfin, je veux dire, il voulait sûrement que tu le découvres toi-même ! C'est dans l'habitude de ce vieux sénile... pathétique! "  
Harry serra les poings en entendant Voldemort insulter le directeur de Poudlard. Mais tout se mélangeait dans sa tête... Comment ça... Lui ? L'héritier de Gryffondor ? Alors... C'est pour ça que...? Mais oui ! Tout s'explique. Il releva les yeux et vit que Voldemort le fixait, l'air satisfait et amusé.  
" - Dis donc, Potter ; Siffla-t-il, n'y a-t-il jamais eu d'indices dans votre vie qui vous aient fait penser à ça ? "  
Harry ferma les yeux, réfléchit... Puis il se souvint : Lorsqu'il avait touché sa baguette magique, chez Ollivander, elle avait lançé des étincelles rouges et or... la couleur de Gryffondor. Ses parents... Ils habitaient à Godric's Hollow, le nom de ce village portait lui-même le nom de Gryffondor... Puis, lors de sa deuxième année, le phénix, Fumsek, lui avait porté l'épée de Godric Gryffondor lui-même. Oui... à présent, tout était clair dans sa tête, il aurait même dû y penser avant...  
" - Aaah ! Siffla Voldemort près de son oreille, tout s'éclaire, n'est-ce pas Potter ? "  
Une voix s'éleva à l'autre bout de la pièce.  
"- Donc c'est pour ça que vous avez tué James Potter et que vous vouliez absolument tuer Harry coûte que coûte ? "  
Voldemort se tourna vers Elisa (et oui ! Encore elle !)  
" - Oui, c'est cela. "  
Emilia se redressa.  
" - Et c'est pour ça que vous ne vouliez pas tuer Lily Potter au début, parce qu'elle n'était pas de la lignée des Gryffondor et qu'il n'y avait pas d'utilité à l'éliminer. "  
" - Vous êtes très perspicaces toutes les deux... " répondit ironiquement Voldemort.  
" - Donc, reprit Emilia, ce sont les Potter qui sont les héritiers de Gryffondor ? "  
" - C'est cela... "  
Elisa échangea un regard avec sa sœur et elles se firent un clin d'œil.  
" - Alors il y a un léger problème... " Dit-elle.  
Voldemort sembla perplexe.  
" - Comment ça ? "  
Elisa se redressa, reprenant confiance en elle.  
" - Et bien, je veux bien croire que je suis l'Elue, l'héritière de Serpentard etc, mais... En même temps, avec ma sœur, nous sommes aussi les héritières de Gryffondor, pusique ma mère est une Potter... "  
Peter Petigrow se tourna vers Voldemort.  
" - Heu... Maître ? Vous ne vous seriez pas trompé? "  
Voldemort semblait prêt à se taper la tête contre les murs.  
" - Non, je suis sûr que je ne suis pas trompé pourtant ! Elles ont toutes les deux les pouvoirs spéciaux des Elues, il n'y a aucun doute là-dessus... Il y a dû y avoir un problème dans le choix, sûrement une mauvaise organisation ou un mauvais partage et triage... Vous savez, de nos jours... "  
" - Et si c'était fait exprès ? " Demanda Emilia.  
" - Heu... comment ça ? "  
" - Ben oui, reprit Emilia, peut-être a-t-on fait exprès de nous choisir comme Elues alors que nous êtions déjà les héritières de Gryffondor... "  
" - Ben oui, renchérit Elisa à la manière de sa sœur, ils ont peut-être pensé que comme ça, ça serait plus facile de vous éliminer ! Ils en avaient peut-être marre de vous... Vous savez, de nos jours, on ne peut compter que sur soi-même ! La confiance n'existe plus ! Vous avez un exemple devant vos yeux, c'est ce gros lard ! "  
Et elle désigna Peter Petigrow avec le menton.  
" -... Il a trompé la confiance des Potter et de mon père... "  
Emilia reprit la parole, plus sérieusement que sa sœur.  
" - Vous connaissez la prophétie, n'est-ce pas ? " Mais il peut arriver que le Mal engendre un Mal qui se transformera et se retournera contre lui... le détruisant à jamais... " Je pense que c'est même pour cela que vous nous poursuivez comme ça... Vous voulez que soit nous nous soumettions à vos désirs, soit nous exterminer... avant que ce ne soit trop tard... "  
Un horrible rictus défigura le visage de Voldemort (qui était déjà bien laid)  
" - Je pense, dit-il, que vous avez toutes les deux répondu aux questions à ma place. "  
Puis il se tourna vers Drago, celui qui restait.  
" - Je pense que ce n'est pas la peine de t'expliquer la raison pour laquelle vous êtes là ? Je pense que votre père vous l'a assez répété... Vous en savez déjà trop, vous n'avez plus le choix : soit vous devenez Mangemort, soit vous mourrez... "  
Drago serra les dents encore plus fort et regarda Emilia.  
" - Je préfére encore mourir que de devenir votre esclave ! " Grogna-t-il.  
Son père lui donna un coup si fort sur la tête qu'il s'écroula par terre.  
" - C'est ce que nous allons voir... " Ricana Voldemort " C'est ce que nous allons voir... "  
  
  
Désolée, c'est en deux parties! Pour le prochain chapitre, j'ai décidé de faire souffrir Peter Petigrow (rire sadique, hin!hin!)  
Voilà! Laissez moi un petit message, ça fait chaud au coeur! 


	20. chapitre19

Ben... voilà la suite et la fin de cette fic! Je voulais absolement finir de l'écrire avant de partir en vacances! Désolée si la fin est un peu rapide! Merci pour tous vos rewiev! Je vous adore!  
  
  
Chapitre 19  
  
  
Elisa se mit à taper du pied par terre, impatiemment.  
" - Bon, quand vous aurez fini votre tirade, est-ce que nous pourrons savoir où nous sommes ? "  
Voldemort lui fit un sourire énigmatique.  
" - Quelque part... Dans un endroit inaccessible à la population... "  
Le cœur d'Harry fit un bond dans sa poitrine... Un endroit inaccessible à la population... Il se rappelait le bruit du feu qui crépitait dans la cheminée, ce bruit d'étoffe... ces éclats de voix...  
" - Je sais où nous sommes ! " S'exclama-t-il.  
Voldemort se tourna lentement vers lui.  
" - Ah oui ? "  
" - Où ça ? " S'exclama Elisa.  
Harry répondit en regardant Voldemort droit dans les yeux.  
" - Dans la Cabane Hurlante. "  
Les jumelles se retournèrent d'un coup vers lui, l'air surpris. Pendant ce temps-là, Drago se relevait difficilement, la bouche en sang. Emilia le regarda, inquiète.  
Harry, lui, réfléchissait à la vitesse-éclair. Ils étaient dans la Cabane Hurlante, donc, pas très loin de Pré-au-lard et de Poudlard. Tout le monde croit que cet endroit est inaccessible, les seuls qui savent où se trouve le passage secret pour s'y rendre sont Dumbledore, Sirius, Rémus et Severus Rogue... Mais comment les prévenir qu'ils sont ici ?  
" - Trève de bavardage! " S'exclama brutalement Voldemort. " Maintenant, passons aux choses sérieuses! "  
Il s'avança vers les jumelles.  
" - Alors je vous fais une dernière fois ma proposition. Si cette fois encore vous refusez, je n'aurais pas d'autre solution que de vous tuer! "  
" - Ah ouais, il n'y en a pas d'autres ? " S'exclama sarcastiquement Elisa. " C'est sûr que tuer est la solution la plus simple et la plus facile ! Vraiment ! Les gens de maintenant ! Au lieu d'assumer leurs responsabilités ils préfèrent... "  
" - Baillonnez-là ! " Finit par s'écrier Voldemort d'une voix lasse.  
Peter Petigrow et Rodolphe Hausman se dirigèrent vers la jeune fille qui continuait de crier après Voldemort.  
" - Ah oui ! Bien sûr ! Me faire taire ! Vous préférez faire la sourde oreille que d'entendre la vérité ! Et hmmmmmmmmm ! "  
Elle n'eut pas le temps de finir, Rodolphe lui avait fourré dans la bouche un morceau d'étoffe qu'Elisa essaya désespérément de recracher.  
" - Ouf ! Ca fait des vacances! " Soupira Voldemort.  
Elisa lui lança un regard noir.  
"- Voilà, à présent je peux continuer ? Reprit Voldemort ; voilà. C'est bien ! "  
Elisa leva les yeux au ciel et haussa les épaules. Harry la regarda, abasourdi... 'Cette fille m'étonnera toujours...' Pensa-t-il. Il en oubliait sa peur, le danger qui planait au-dessus de lui... Voldemort se tourna vers les jumelles et Drago (que l'on avait attaché à côté d'elles)  
" - Vous avez toutes les deux une puissance hors du commun ; j'ai dû déjà vous le dire... "  
Sous son baillon, Elisa marmonna quelque chose qui ressemblait à un " oui, vous nous l'avez dit au moins 50000 fois... " Voldemort l'ignora.  
" - Vous savez toutes les deux parler le fourchelang... "  
" - Moi aussi... " Marmonna Harry.  
" - Oui mais toi c'est pas pareil. Grogna Voldemort à son adresse. Vous avez un don pour dompter les serpents... même les plus dangeureux.... "  
A ces mots, un grand serpent de trois mètres (en l'occurrence, Nagini) ondula vers les jumelles et s'arrêta aux pieds d'Elisa...  
" - Nagini, qu'est-ce que je t'ai déjà dit ? "  
Le serpent tressaillit en voyant que son maître était là, et le rejoignit vivement avant d'être puni par celui-ci.  
" - Vous avez toutes les deux l'intelligence, l'ambition et le courage, trois qualités communes à la famille des Serpentard... "  
Elisa ouvrit des grands yeux et se tourna vers Voldemort en marmonnant des paroles rendues incompréhensibles à cause du morceau d'étoffe coincé dans sa bouche... Il valait mieux pour elle...  
" - Votre destinée est en partie entre mes mains ! Vous ne comprenez pas ce que je vous offre ? La puissance et la richesse ! L'honneur des Serpentard! Vous n'aurez plus jamais à vous battre contre des ennemis redoutables, ni à soufrir des moqueries et des sarcasmes des autres... Vous serez craintes des autres, à votre tour, ce sera vous qui deviendrez redoutables ! "  
Il y eut une minute de silence.  
" - C'est votre dernière chance. J'attends votre réponse. "  
Nouvelle minute de silence.  
" - Ben alors, vous ne répondez pas? "  
Elisa poussa des grognements et des gémissements sous son baillon. Emilia prit la parole.  
" - Ce serait avec plaisir que nous vous répondrions, mais le problème, c'est que, avant de prendre cette lourde décision, il faut que je me concerte avec ma sœur... "  
" - Et bien faites ! "  
" - Ben oui... mais il faudrait peut-être lui laisser l'usage de la parole ! "  
Aussi rapidement que possible, Rodolphe lui arracha le morceau d'étoffe de la bouche.  
" - Et c'est difficile de se parler sans se regarder dans les yeux aussi... "  
Harry se mit à rire intérieurement. Il avait l'impression que les deux jumelles allaient rendre complétement fou Voldemort... Et elles n'en étaient pas loin...  
'Pires que Fred et Georges' Pensa-t-il.  
Les trois Mangemorts présents détachèrent les jumelles prudemment (en particulier Elisa) et restèrent à côté d'elles, prêts à les attraper au cas où elles essaieraient de s'échapper. Harry vit Elisa fouiller ses poches.  
" - Est-ce que c'est cela que vous cherchez ? " Demanda Voldemort. Et, il leur exhiba trois baguettes magiques devant le nez. Harry reconnu tout de suite la sienne. Les deux autres devaient être celles des jumelles. Emilia plaqua frénétiquement sa main devant la bouche d'Elisa qui était prête à hurler et lui murmura quelque chose à l'oreille. Instantanément, la jeune fille se calma. Harry vit même un sourire machiavélique naître sur ses lèvres... Elles s'assirent l'une en face de l'autre et chuchotèrent entre elles pendant un temps qui sembla durer une éternité... Lord Voldemort semblait un peu s'impatienter.  
" - Bon ! Alors ? " Finit-il par s'exclamer.  
Curieusement, le visage des deux jumelles était redevenu sérieux. Elles échangèrent un regard. Emilia prit la parole.  
" - Nous acceptons " Dit-elle doucement.  
Harry fit un bond sur sa chaise et foudroya les jumelles du regard. Mais Elisa lui fit un clin d'œil discret.  
" - Bien ; Dit Voldemort satisfait, je vois que vous êtes toutes les deux revenues à la raison... "  
" - Mais ! Le coupa vivement Elisa ; il y a un mais! "  
"- Nous acceptons votre proposition ; Dit Emilia doucement, mais à une condition... "  
Elle inspira profondèment.  
" - Que vous laissiez la vie sauve à Harry... "  
A leur grande horreur ; Voldemort éclata d'un rire guttural. Emilia pâlit et Elisa se mordit les lèvres...  
" - Vous me prenez pour qui ? S'exclama le Seigneur des Ténèbres, Voldemort ne fait jamais de marché ! Et je ne supporte pas de voir cette petite larve en vie ! "  
Et il désigna Harry.  
" - D'ailleurs, reprit-il calmement, si vous vous rangez à mes côtés, votre premier travail sera justement de le tuer! "  
Elisa sembla soudainement exploser.  
" - NON MAIS CA VA PAS A LA TETE !! VOUS NOUS PRENEZ POUR QUI ? ON N'EST PAS DES MONSTRES COMME VOUS, NOUS !! JE PREFERE MOURIR QUE DE TUER UN MEMBRE DE MA FAMILLE, MOI ! "  
Emilia se cacha la tête dans ses mains.  
" - Elisa, arrête ! " Siffla-t-elle.  
Trop tard...  
" - ENDOLORIS ! "  
De nouveau Elisa était étendue sur le sol, hurlant à pleins poumons. Sa sœur se précipita vers elle, mais Voldemort ne la laissa pas la toucher.  
" - Et maintenant, assez joué ! " Siffla-t-il.  
Il pointa sa baguette vers Emilia et cria :  
" - IMPERO ! "  
Les yeux de la jeune fille semblèrent se vider d'un seul coup, se perdant dans le vague.  
" - Queudvert ? "  
Peter Petigrow se rapprocha de lui.  
" - Oui, M... Maître ? "  
" - Détache-le ! " Lui ordonna-t-il en désignant Harry.  
Il obéit et le fit tandis que Lucius Malefoy rendait sa baguette magique à Emilia. Lorsque Harry fut détaché de ses liens, Rodolphe vint aider Queudvert à le tenir fermement.  
Voldemort se rapprocha d'Emilia. Drago s'agita sur sa chaise, essayant frénétiquement de se détacher.  
" - A présent, mon enfant, tue-le ! "  
Et il lui montra Harry. Les deux mangemorts le lâchèrent. Emilia leva sa baguette au-dessus de sa tête, ouvrit la bouche. Harry la regarda droit dans les yeux. 'Non,' pensa-t-il très fort 'N'écoute pas cette voix, ne lui obéis pas... Résiste à cet enchantement...' Les hurlements d'Elisa continuaient de résonner dans la pièce. Emilia avait bloqué son geste, hésitante.  
" - Tue-le ! "  
Elisa, en se tordant sur le sol, donna soudainement, avec son pied, un violent coup sur la jambe d'Emilia. Celle-ci chancela, cligna des yeux, reprenant conscience de ses faits et gestes. Elle regarda Harry qui lui sourit faiblement, puis regarda sa baguette qui était entre ses mains. Voldemort, s'apercevant de son erreur, tenta de récupérer la baguette.  
" - Expelliarmus ! "  
Mais elle fut plus rapide que lui. Elle se jeta sur le côté et roula sur le sol. Queudvert et Rodolphe tentèrent d'attraper Harry, mais celui-ci, grâce à son agilité d'attrapeur de Quidditch, réussit à se défiler. Pendant ce temps-là, Emilia, toujours poursuivie par Voldemort, jetait des sorts à l'aveuglette en essayant de détacher Drago. Elisa, elle, avait fini de se tordre par terre. Etendue sur le sol elle respirait haletante. Elle vit Harry, caché derrière un fauteuil, harcelé par les trois Mangemorts. Puis elle s'aperçut que Voldemort lui tournait le dos, et se préparait à lancer un sort à sa sœur et à Drago qui se tenait près d'elle, sa baguette et celle d'Harry dépassaient de l'une des poches de la robe du Seigneur des Ténèbres. Elisa réunit toutes ses forces et se releva. Puis le plus rapidement possible, elle prit son élan, attrapa les deux baguettes et se jeta vivement derrière un autre fauteuil. Le plus vivement possible, elle interpella Harry et lui lança sa baguette magique. Il la rattrapa et la remercia d'un signe de tête. C'est alors que la bataille s'engagea.   
Harry se releva et commença à lancer des sorts aux deux mangemorts qui se tenaient face à lui : Malefoy et Hausman. Voldemort continuait de poursuivre Emilia et Drago, tandis que Queudvert avait décidé de s'occuper d'Elisa... Mauvais choix. La jeune fille se dressa contre lui.  
" - Peter Petigrow, je suppose ? "  
Ses yeux lançaient des éclairs, son corps tremblait de rage.  
" - Oui, vous êtes perspicace ! " Répondit le Mangemort d'une voix sarcastique.  
Elisa releva la tête d'un air de défi, tout en pointant sa baguette vers lui.  
" - J'ai fait une promesse à mon père, celle de le venger de ses 12 ans de prison et de venger les Potter ! "  
Queudvert éclata d'un rire sarcastique en exhibant sa main d'argent.  
" - Tu ne fais pas le poids contre moi, Gamine ! "  
" - C'est ce que nous allons voir, espèce de sale rat ! " Et son regard se fit soudain malicieux et machiavélique.  
" - Tu vas souffrir mon vieux ! " Souffla-t-elle.  
Au moment où Petigrow lançait le sortilège doloris, la jeune fille hurla.  
" - TARANTALLEGRA ! "  
Les jambes de Quedvert se mirent à danser le french can-can. Elisa éclata d'un rire cruel en voyant ce " gros plein de soupe " se tortiller ainsi.  
" - Je sais ; Dit-elle d'une voix méprisante, c'est un sort très simple, mais je l'adore ! "  
Lorsque le sort s'estompa, Queudvert, fulminant de rage, ramassa sa baguette.   
" - ENDOLORIS ! " Hurla-t-il.  
Elisa lui fit un grand sourire machiavélique.  
" - Mais qu'est-ce... qu'est-ce que c'est que ce b***** ? "  
Au lieu de tenir dans sa main une baguette, il tenait à présent un poulet en caoutchouc.  
" - C'est un cadeau des jumeaux Weasley, c'est drôle n'est-ce pas ? Ils m'en ont offert tout un stock... "  
Peter Petigrow lâcha le poulet en caoutchouc, visiblement déconcerté.  
" - Mais où est ma baguette ? "  
Le sourire machiavélique d'Elisa s'aggrandit, et elle exhiba une baguette magique sous son nez.  
" - Je l'ai ramassée pendant que vous dansiez la java... "  
" - Hein ? Mais... ! "  
" - Et à présent, s'exclama Elisa, les yeux soudain brillants, on va bien s'amuser ! "  
Queudvert n'eut pas le temps de faire un seul geste, une avalanche de sorts dégringola sur lui :  
" - RICTUSEMPRA ! JAMBOCOTON ! FURONCULUS ! PETRIFICUS TOTALUS ! WINGARDIUM LEVIOSA ! "  
Queudvert fut d'abord plié en deux avec le premier sort, puis ses jambes fageolèrent et il tomba par terre, puis sa face se couvrit de furoncles, il se pétrifia complétement et Elisa le souleva dans les airs. Elle s'amusa à le mettre la tête en bas, à le faire tourner dans tous les sens. Enfin, lorsque Elisa eut finit de " torturer " le traitre de son père et des parents d'Harry, celui-ci s'effondra sur le sol, abattu. La jeune fille se précipita vers lui et le rua de coups de pieds.  
" - T'AVAIS PAS LE DROIT DE FAIRE CA A MON PERE, S***** ! JE TE HAIS ! JE T'ABHORRE! JE TE MEPRISE! TU N'ES QU'UNE POURRITURE !! "  
Une main l'arrêta.  
" - Stop Gamine ! "  
C'était Rodolphe Hausman. Elisa se dégagea vivement.  
" - Et toi, Oncle Rodolphe, ne me touche pas ! "  
Et avant qu'il ait pu dire quoi que ce soit, Elisa lui lança plusieurs sorts à la suite...  
Pendant ce temps-là, Lucius Malefoy s'était tourné vers son fils et une lutte s'était engagée entre eux. Harry et Emilia se tenaient maintenant face à Voldemort.  
" - Alors, Emilia, vous ne voulez toujours pas changer d'avis ? "  
" - NON ! " Hurla-t-elle.  
" - Alors très bien ! ENDOLORIS ! "  
Harry, fulminant de rage, fit un pas en avant, pointant sa baguette vers son pire ennemi.  
" - Voyons si Potter est aussi courageux que son père ! " Siffla Voldemort.  
" - Expelliarmus ! " Hurla Harry.   
Mais la baguette resta coincée dans les mains de Voldemort. Il secoua la tête, ironique.  
" - Tss, Tss ! Pauvre petit Potter ! Croyez-vous que ce faible sort marcherait sur moi ? Pitoyable ! "  
Puis pointant sa baguette vers le jeune homme.  
" - ENDOLORIS ! "  
Il tomba par terre, se tordant de douleur aux côtés d'Emilia. Voldemort eut un rire méprisant et il se tourna vers Drago et son père qui continuaient une lutte acharnée, puis son regard se posa sur Elisa et Rodolphe qui...  
" - Bon arrrrrrête Gamine ! C'est bon ! "  
" - NON, JE NE M'ARRETERAIS PAS ! TU NOUS AS FAIT SOUFRIR, MA MERE, MA SŒUR ET MOI ! ALORS JE NE M'ARRETERAIS PAS ! TARANTALLEGRA ! FURONCULUS ! RICTUSEMPRAAAAA ! "  
Elle continua ainsi une longue litanie de sorts. Cela faisait longtemps que la baguette de l'homme avait volé à l'autre bout de la pièce...  
Lucius Malefoy et Drago s'arrêtèrent pour regarder le spectacle, bouche bée. Pendant ce temps-là, Harry et Emilia se relevèrent avec difficulté. Drago se précipita pour les aider. Voldemort fronça les sourcils en s'apercevant que Queudvert était étendu, inconscient, dans un coin de la salle.  
" - MAITRRRRE ! " Hurla soudainement Rodolphe, " VENEZ A MON SECOURRR, PITIE, CETTE GAMINE EST UNE VRRRRRAIE FURRRRRIE !! "  
" - Attends une minute ; s'écria Elisa, je n'ai pas fini avec toi ! "  
La bataille recommença, Lucius Malefoy se précipita vers son fils, prêt à lui lancer le sortilège de la mort, mais Drago le dévia et hurla :  
" - STUPEFIX ! "  
Il alla vite porter secours à Emilia et Harry. Mais tous les trois savaient que ce combat était sans issue. Ils commençaient déjà à se fatiguer... Bientôt, la mort viendrait s'emparer d'eux.  
Elisa continuait de lancer des sorts sur Rodolphe Hausman, la rage l'aveuglant... Jusqu'à ce qu'elle s'aperçoive que cela faisait un bon moment qu'il était inconscient sur le sol... Elle reprit son souffle et vit que sa sœur, Drago et son cousin étaient en train de se faire tyranniser par Voldemort. Elle allait leur porter secours lorsque quelque chose la stoppa dans son élan.   
Tututu tututututut ! Une sonnerie de téléphone... Elle plongea sa main dans sa poche.  
" - Mais oui ! Murmura-t-elle, on est hors de l'enceinte de Poudlard, alors ça marche ! "  
Vivement elle se jeta derrière un fauteuil. (oui, je sais, ce n'est pas du tout sérieux... J'espère que vous ne m'en voudrez pas !)  
La voix de son père retentit à l'autre bout du fil.  
" - Elisa ! Hurla-t-il, que se passe-t-il ? Où êtes-vous ta sœur, toi et Harry ? Vous n'êtes plus dans votre dortoir, impossible de vous trouver dans le château ! Ca fait des heures qu'on vous cherche ! Là je suis à Pré-au-lard, et je... "  
A ce moment-là Emilia poussa un cri de guerre en lançant un sort sur Voldemort.  
" - C'est quoi ce bruit ? Demanda Sirius à l'autre bout du fil, de plus en plus inquiet ; Elisa, REPONDS-MOI ! TU M'ENTENDS ? "  
La jeune fille sentait Voldemort se rapprocher d'elle, faiblement, elle n'eut que le temps de murmurer.  
" - Voldemort... Dans... La Cabane Hurlante... Vite, Papa ! Vite ! "  
Et elle raccrocha, reprenant son souffle, avant de se précipiter au secours de ses amis.  
Chacun reçut une bonne dizaine de fois un sortilège doloris, peu à peu, ils s'affaiblissaient. Voldemort se rapprochait d'eux, prêt à leur lancer le sortilège de la mort à tout instant. Les minutes s'écoulèrent, ressemblant à une éternité... Puis, lorsque tout espoir parut perdu, une voix puissante résonna dans toute la salle.  
" - VOLDEMORT ! "  
Harry sentait sa tête tourner, peu à peu, un nuage couvrit ses yeux. Il n'eut que le temps d'entendre Voldemort ricaner un " Dumbledore, quelle bonne surprise ! " Puis des pas précipités, des bras le soulever, et le cri de fureur de Voldemort...  
  
*************************  
  
Il se réveilla plusieurs jours plus tard à l'infirmerie. Les jumelles Black et Drago étaient allongés dans des lits près de lui. Et une bonne centaine de paquets de bonbons et de fleurs étaient disposés sur leurs tables de chevet. Il reconnut l'écriture de Ron et de Hermione au milieu des petites cartes. Il se sourit et se demanda pourquoi il était là... Puis il se rappela... Voldemort, la bataille dans la Cabane Hurlante... Il ferma les yeux très fort. Comment avait-il réussi à s'en sortir ? Puis il se souvint du nom de " Dumbledore " prononcé par Voldemort.  
" - Ah ! Harry ! Ca y'est, tu es réveillé ? "  
Il vit Mme Pomfresh, l'infirmière, se précipiter vers lui.  
" - Mange ça ! " Lui ordonna-t-elle.  
Harry n'eut pas le temps de dire un seul mot, l'infirmière lui avait déjà fourré un énorme morceau de chocolat dans la bouche. Lorsqu'il l'eut avalé, il murmura.  
" - Professeur Dumbledore... Il ? "  
Mais une voix retentit dans la pièce.  
" - Ah, je vois que Harry est sortit du coma ! Laissez-nous Pompom ! "  
L'infirmière acquiesça et Harry vit un visage avec une longue barbe argentée se pencher vers lui.  
" - Professeur Dumbledore, vous... vous êtes vivant ? "  
Les yeux du directeur brillèrent de malice.  
" - Bien sûr, Harry ! Vous ne croyiez quand même pas que j'allais me laisser vaincre par Voldemort ? "  
Et il rit doucement. Harry, rassuré, poussa un soupir de soulagement. Dumbledore reprit son sérieux et lui demanda.  
" - A présent, Harry, j'aimerais savoir ce qui s'est réellement passé... "  
Harry commença son récit : l'escapade des jumelles, les plantes ensorcellées, la cabane Hurlante, Voldemort, Rodolphe Hausman, Peter Petigrow, le courage d'Elisa, l'arrivée des Malefoy, la bataille...  
" - Mais, il y a quelque chose que je ne comprends pas ; Termina Harry, comment avez-vous été prévenu de... de notre situation ? "  
Le sourire malicieux propre à Dumbledore flotta sur ses lèvres.  
" - Il se trouve que, après s'être aperçu de votre abscence prolongée, nous nous sommes beaucoup inquiétés. Nous vous avons cherché partout... Puis, il se trouve que Sirius savait que sa fille Elisa avait toujours son téléphone portable sur elle... "  
" - Il... Il l'a appelé ? "  
" - Oui, c'est donc votre cousine qui nous a prévenus ! "  
Harry se mit à rire.  
" - Bien, dit Dumbledore, à présent, reposez-vous... "  
Il commença à s'en aller, puis revint sur ses pas.  
" - Ah oui, en fait, j'ai récupéré ça pour vous ! "  
Et il déposa sa cape d'invisibilité sur le bord de son lit.  
" - Ce n'est pas très sérieux de la part d'un directeur, mais... Comme c'est un héritage de famille... "  
Et il lui fit un clin d'œil.  
  
Plus tard dans l'après-midi, Ron et Hermione passèrent le voir. Il dut leur faire de nouveau le récit de son aventure de la nuit dernière. Ron était un peu vexé de ne pas avoir été convié à cette expédition. Mais quand Harry lui fit comprendre que c'était dangereux et qu'il ne souhaitait pas sa mort et qu'Hermione lui ait lancé un regard noir, il s'excusa. Ils lui donnèrent les résultats des BUSE. Il avait réussit ses examens dans toutes les matières à peu près correctement... même en potion et en divination... Ron avait environ les mêmes résultats que lui, et Hermione... 142% de réussite !  
Cho passa aussi le voir dans l'après-midi avec des chocogrenouilles et des paroles réconfortantes et douces (comme c'est mimi !)  
Les jours suivants, les jumelles et Drago se réveillèrent.  
Les dernières semaines d'école passèrent à une vitesse folle. Harry fut sur pieds pour le banquet de fin d'année. Des acclamations de joie l'accueillirent. Elisa et Emilia firent éclater quelques pétards du Docteur Flibuste lorsque Mme McGongall leur annonça qu'ils avaient gagné la coupe des quatre maisons... Harry était tellement heureux qu'il en oublia sa dernière rencontre avec Voldemort. Il regarda vers la table des professeurs. Sirius, rayonnant, lui fit un petit signe. Tous les deux partageaient la même joie, le lendemain Sirius rentrera à sa maison, avec sa femme et ses filles... Et Harry, son filleul viendra vivre avec eux. Harry ne pouvait pas cacher sa joie à l'idée de ne plus passer ses étés chez les Dursley. A l'autre bout de la table, Hagrid lui fit un clin d'œil et leva le pouce vers le haut. Le jeune homme sourit, c'était ces potions à bas de venin de Pnyx qui l'avaient remis d'aplomb...  
  
La soirée passa vite, et arriva le moment où, avec ses amis il dut refaire sa valise et quitter de nouveau Poudlard pendant tout un été. Lui et ses amis partagèrent un compartiment avec les jumelles Black, Nanou et Babou. Fred et Georges passèrent les voir et ils firent plusieurs partis de cartes explosives. Drago Malefoy fit son apparition, non entouré de ses deux gorilles, avec l'unique raison de voir son amoureuse. Le voyage passa très vite.  
Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent à la gare, Harry et les jumelles ne purent s'empêcher de montrer leur excitation. Vianasylla les attendait sur le quai, rayonnante. Emilia se jeta dans ses bras, et pleura à grosses larmes en lui demandant pardon. Sa mère lui caressa les cheveux et l'embrassa sur le front.  
" - Arrêtez ! S'écria Elisa, vous allez me faire pleurer ! "  
Et elle embrassa sa mère à son tour. Harry eut aussi le droit à cette étreinte maternelle, puis il se tourna vers Ron et Hermione et les lui présenta.  
" - Toi, Dit Mme Black en pointant son doigt vers Ron, t'es le fils à Arthur Weasley, je me trompe ? "  
Ron rit et acquiesça. Harry jeta un coup d'œil vers les jumelles. Il vit Emilia et Drago s'étreindre, un peu plus loin, ses parents l'attendaient. Il vit Drago prendre une grande respiration, embrasser une dernière fois Emilia et se diriger vers eux. Harry vit sa mère se précipiter vers lui et lui coller deux gros baisers sur chaque joue, puis faire un rempart entre son père et lui, l'air craintive mais déterminée. Lucius Malefoy jeta un regard méprisant à son fils puis commença à partir, suivit de sa femme qui tenait Drago par les épaules. Il se retourna vers Emilia qui le regardait partir, inquiète. Sa sœur passa son bras autour de ses épaules.  
Un peu plus tard, Arthur Weasley et sa femme arrivèrent et saluèrent Vianasylla. Celle-ci entama la conversation avec eux. Pendant ce temps-là, les enfants Weasley formèrent un groupe à côté d'eux. Les jumeaux commencèrent à leur raconter des blagues pour dérider Emilia.  
" - Vous allez nous manquer l'année prochaine ! " Dit Elisa aux jumeaux.  
Ceux-ci firent semblant de sortir leur mouchoir.  
" - Arrête ! Tu vas nous faire pleurer ! "  
Ils éclatèrent de rire.  
" - Pourtant c'est vrai, s'exclama Harry, Poudlard sera triste sans vous ! "  
" - Mais non ! S'exclama Georges, pas du tout ! "  
" - Sutout que nous avons trouvé nos remplaçantes... " Renchérit Fred.  
Et tous deux se tournèrent vers les jumelles qui leur firent des sourires d'anges.  
" - On y va ! " S'exclama soudain Vianasylla.  
Harry dit au revoir à ses amis.  
" - De toute façon ; Dit Ron, on se reverra bientôt ! A présent, tu seras beaucoup plus libre qu'avec les Dursley ! "  
Harry acquiesça en souriant, puis il suivit Vianasylla et els jumelles en faisant un dernier signe à ses amis. Il avait décidé de ne pas penser à Voldemort, autant profiter des moments heureux puisque là il en aurait l'occasion... Sinon après, ce sera peut-être trop tard...  
  
FIN  
  
FInit! Mais je ne vais pas arrêter d'écrire pour autant! Cette histoire ne restera pas sans suite!!! 


End file.
